Une Affaire de Destin
by Aastel
Summary: Partie3 de "La Liberté s'écrit avec un M". AU, Post-TRF, Omegaverse - lire profil -. Greg recherche Myc, Anna est déterminée, Sherlock enquête, John materne, Mycroft disparaît, Kalyn (Anthea) est invisible. Le monde bouillonne, la science intervient. Le Destin les appelle enfin. Actions, assassinats, voyages, recherches, aventures, amour, famille. Johnlock & Mystrade
1. Prologue

_Les personnages de Sherlock BBC et Sherlock BBC sont la stricte propriété de BBC et de leurs auteurs._

_Vous voici dans la troisième partie d'une longue série: La Liberté s'écrit avec un M._

_Partie I: Une Affaire sans Nom  
Partie II: Une Affaire de Promesse  
Partie III: Une Affaire de Destin_

_Veuillez lire mon profil pour comprendre les subtilités de l'omégaverse que j'ai modifié pour les besoins de l'histoire. Beaucoup de personnages seront créés au fil des parties, mais vous pourrez trouver les détails dans le profil comme toujours. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou m'envoyer des message pour éclaircissement. J'essaye d'être la plus succincte possible, mais parfois, je divague, alors les reviews sont appréciables pour me permettre de progresser et de corriger mes erreurs._

_Un grand merci._

* * *

**Prologue**

Anna Ulanov, tout juste nommée à la rédaction de la BBC World News, se pressa au sein de la foule pour approcher l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître et soutenir durant ces derniers mois.

Sous les flashs des photographes, des cris des partisans, des journalistes, des opposants, Albert Longburn monta les quelques marches menant vers son estrade en courant, preuve de son dynamisme et de son aptitude à gérer un pays. Courir était un geste certes simple, mais il représentait beaucoup en symboles.

Tout avait été savamment orchestré. Son discours en faveur de toute la population, cher à la thèse en vigueur à Hong Kong mais malheureusement peu connue au Royaume-Uni, son attachement aux traditions tout en prônant la modernité, un brin de folie très britannique, et son côté accessible avec un costume Spencer Hart simple mais sexy, des souliers sur mesure dans la plus pure tradition anglaise, et le summum, des chaussettes et une chemise Topshop qui témoignaient de son populisme.

Anna Ulanov avait été derrière toute cette campagne secrète, aidée par son sens aigüe des détails et de la psychologie humaine.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était une journaliste dépêchée pour diffuser en direct et sur toutes les chaînes BBC du monde, le discours officiel sonnant la fin de la course à l'investiture de la gouvernance du Royaume-Uni. Et Albert Longburn était le candidat favori, plébiscité à la fois par la population et le gouvernement actuel.

Si le B Alpha était arrivé à cette position de force, c'était grâce aux efforts combinés de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et surtout d'Anna Ulanov qui avait employé toute son énergie à restaurer la réputation ternie de l'homme politique, le restituer à la mairie de Londres, et enfin, d'en faire le symbole de la tolérance.

Anna Ulanov, du haut de son mètre soixante, en robe et veste Dior, parvenait enfin à se frayer une place auprès d'Albert.

Ce dernier, lorsqu'il la vit, lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Anna le lui rendit, émue par le parcours qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble contre vents et marées.

— Merci... merci pour tout, lui murmura-t-il avant de relever la tête sous les acclamations et saluer la foule.

Et ce fut sous ces acclamations de la foule, au sommet de sa popularité, auprès de sa famille si chère et dévouée, et sous les yeux de la belle Anna Ulanov, son soutien et amie précieuse, qu'Albert Longburn, membre du conseil privé de Sa Majesté, maire adoré de Londres et disciple de Bai Long, fut abattu par une détonation de coups de feu.

Anna Ulanov, couverte de son sang projeté par la violence des tirs, cria sous le choc et se précipita vers celui qui était devenu son mentor.

Les cris fusèrent, la population se dispersa, la police et l'armée se précipitèrent vers l'estrade.

Mais Anna Ulanov n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait que lui, sa veste neuve luisante dans le rouge de son sang. Elle s'agrippa à lui.

— Je vais bien... c'était mon destin, lui souffla-t-il avant de refermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. I

— I —

_**Hong Kong**_

_**6 juin**_

_**Jour 1**_

Il faisait un temps magnifique, le soleil se levait tranquillement, les oiseaux chantaient et une brise légère soufflait de temps en temps, faisant chanter les arbres de la résidence impériale de Bai Long.

Et John Watson chantait son amour à Chiara. Sa petite princesse comme il aimait l'appeler dans l'intimité. La petite n'avait pas encore six mois, mais elle charmait déjà tout le monde. Elle était d'une intelligence redoutable. Aucun doute là-dessus au vue de son regard bleu-gris. Le même que celui de Sherlock.

— Tu sais que tu es une chanceuse, toi? dit-il en jouant avec la main dodue de sa fille.

— Tu sais que tu es adorable? dit une voix grave.

John se retourna et vit Sherlock s'approcher de sa famille un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il prit Chiara dans ses bras avant de jouer avec.

— Sherlock! Ce n'est encore qu'un nourrisson!

— Elle va avoir six mois! Et elle comprend tout... trop bien d'ailleurs, répondit Sherlock la tenant par ses bras, perplexe.

Sherlock avait raison. Bai Long s'était pris d'amour pour cette petite chose si fragile mais déjà si vive. Le Dragon Blanc et l'A Alpha prenaient un plaisir fou à lui apprendre tout de ce qui l'entourait même si elle ne parlait pas encore. Mais selon son Alpha, Chiara pouvait communiquer sans problème avec les yeux. Devant la déconfiture de John, il lui avait raconté son enfance avec Mycroft, et comment lui-même communiquait avec son frère alors qu'il n'avait que l'âge de Chiara.

_Mais dans quelle situation je me suis mis encore!_ John observa les deux amours de sa vie qui semblaient s'être engagés dans une conversation silencieuse.

Chiara zozotait, tandis que Sherlock hochait tantôt de la tête, tantôt plissait des yeux. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, John décida de les laisser en tête à tête. La poupée blonde se tourna vers lui avant de commencer à pleurer.

— John! Tu vois bien qu'elle était en train de t'analyser! lui cria Sherlock en dansant sur place dans une tentative vaine de calmer leur petite génie.

— Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi elle pense? Elle ne parle même pas! Alors analyser...

— Mais ne vois-tu donc pas? Chiara t'analyse! Il suffit de voir son regard... Et ses déductions sont très intelligentes. Tu es vraiment la fille de ton papa, hein? Et Sherlock recommença à jouer avec sa fille.

John leva un sourcil désemparé. Il haussa des épaules et décida de rester sur son banc. Puisque ni Sherlock, ni Chiara ne désiraient le voir partir, il n'avait d'autres choix que de rester assis et observer ces deux génies parler en silence entre eux. _Six mois et déjà en train de tout analyser!_ Il n'osa pas imaginer ce que sa fille deviendrait à l'âge de Sherlock. _Au moins, elle a mes cheveux et la forme de mon visage. Mais ses yeux, sa bouche et ses boucles... Et puis, elle est déjà si grande pour son âge! _

Et surtout, elle possédait une intelligence à faire peur les Holmes eux-mêmes.

Normal pour Chiara Azalea Meredith Holmes-Watson.

*xXx*

_**Stockholm**_

_**6 juin**_

_**Jour 1**_

Chemise voile en organza rose déboutonnée, veste cintrée bleu nuit fermée, pantalon cigarette blanc immaculé longueur cheville, escarpins vernis noirs, rouge à lèvres violet foncé, cheveux bruns soyeux lâchés, elle faisait honneur au royaume de Suède dont elle était l'invitée. Tout venait de chez Acne, mis à part le maquillage bien entendu.

Ses cheveux avaient horriblement poussé, tombant au niveau de son bas du dos. Elle avait perdu du poids, ce qui se voyait au niveau de ses formes. Grâce à l'aide de Sherlock, sa fortune n'avait pas pâti. Au contraire, le détective génie avait pris un malin plaisir à racheter la banque pour laquelle son ex-ami Sebastian Walks travaillait.

Elle se tenait assise, droite, les deux mains sur ses genoux fermés. Dans quelques instants, les portes de la royauté suédoise lui seraient ouvertes. Cela sonnait la fin de toutes les négociations entreprises entre elle et le royaume d'Ikea. Si la Princesse Victoria de Suède était favorable à ses idées, ils auraient un nouveau allié personnel. Et ils n'en avaient jamais assez.

Elle referma les yeux, inspirant un bon coup.

— Mademoiselle Keller? Vous êtes attendue dans l'anti-chambre, annonça une voix discrète.

Tirant sur sa veste et replaçant ses cheveux derrière elle, Kalyn se dirigea à pas décidés vers l'anti-chambre. Son décolleté plongeant et sa chemise transparente ne laissaient transparaitre qu'un bustier sur-mesure en laine blanche. La discrétion était de mise.

Cette même voix annonça sa venue.

Kalyn Keller entra enfin dans l'antre de la famille royale Suédoise.

— Soyez la bienvenue ma chère, et veuillez refermer cette porte je vous en prie, dit une élégante voix féminine en anglais.

La Princesse Victoria lui indiqua un siège en face d'elle, et Kalyn s'y compila se remémorant les cours de maintiens qu'elle avait reçus lors de sa formation.

— Nous voilà enfin seules et face à face. Je vous imaginais plus âgée, mais vous êtes vraiment jeune. Quel âge avez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

— Trente-cinq ans cette année, votre Altesse.

— Bien. Vous avez l'âge de mon cousin. Mais j'aurais souhaité le voir plus mature. Tandis que vous vous préoccupiez de notre position vis-à-vis du Protocole de Londres et de nos recherches scientifiques, lui s'amuse comme un fou en Suisse avec ses amis milliardaires.

La Princesse l'invita ensuite à boire une tasse de café.

— Nous sommes de la même génération. Mon pays a abrogé la loi salique qui ne permettait pas aux femmes Alphas de régner sur le royaume. Avant cela, seuls les Alphas mâles y avaient droit. Aujourd'hui, n'importe quelle dynamique et sexe peuvent prétendre au trône. Mon père connait bien Bai Long. C'est après avoir entretenu à maintes reprises avec lui qu'il a décidé de suivre sa voie. Les autres pays d'Europe du Nord nous ont suivi facilement. Mais dites-moi, vous avez déjà notre soutien. Que voulez-vous de plus? demanda la jeune Princesse en sirotant son café.

Le regard de Kalyn Keller en dit long sur la situation actuelle en Asie.

— Vous n'êtes plus chez vous en Asie, n'est-ce pas? son Altesse se fit pensive.

— Nous avons été infiltrés par le Circus.

— Vous désirez utiliser la Suède comme territoire ami, n'est-ce pas?

Kalyn acquiesça de la tête. La Princesse Victoria, tout comme elle, étaient des femmes Alphas très directes. Tourner autour du pot ne servait à rien.

Victoria réfléchit longuement, jouant avec sa tasse. Kalyn ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre le Roi de Suède dans les manières de sa fille.

— C'est une décision difficile. Nous avons toujours été plutôt neutres, du moins, aux yeux de l'opinion publique. Les liens d'amitiés que nous entretenons avec l'Asie, et plus particulièrement avec Hong Kong ne relèvent que de notre sphère privée. Mon père est un grand admirateur de la politique de Bai Long, ainsi que de sa personne. Malheureusement, nous sommes européens et membres de l'Union Européenne. Le Protocole de Londres est européen avant tout. Si nous décidons de prêter officiellement main-forte à l'idéologie représentée par Bai Long, nous nous attirerons les foudres de l'Europe, de l'Occident en général, et surtout, le Circus ne nous épargnera pas.

Kalyn Keller acquiesça de la tête. L'entretien n'allait pas être facile.

— Dans ce cas là, j'ai tout mon temps, dit-elle en s'inclinant vers la Princesse.

Cette dernière l'imita.

*xXx*

_**Londres**_

_**6 juin**_

_**Jour 1**_

Anna Ulanov tremblait. Elle était couverte de sang. La poupée translucide s'était muée en poupée venue des enfers.

Paul Dimmock s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un verre de lait chaud. C'était la boisson favorite de la jeune B Oméga. Seuls ses amis intimes connaissaient son habitude.

_Albert aussi..._

On avait dû la tirer de force de la scène de la fusillade. La famille d'Albert avait été prise en charge par une équipe de psychologues d'élite. Mais personne ne faisait attention à la jeune journaliste qui s'était trouvée sur les lieux au mauvais moment. Seuls ses confrères s'étaient précipités sur elle pour l'interviewer. Sans l'intervention musclée de Paul, Anna n'aurait jamais pu avoir une minute à elle.

L'A Bêta lui caressa l'épaule affectueusement. Sa petite soeur comme il l'aimait l'appeler désormais n'était plus qu'une poupée de cire. Il lui remit ses cheveux blonds platine en place et tenta de lui faire avaler le reste de la tasse. Mais rien n'y faisait, Anna avait quitté le monde des vivants.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

Anna se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle lui caressa l'épaule en retour et baissa le regard. Elle tremblait toujours d'effroi.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Dimmock décrocha après une seconde d'hésitation. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

— Anna, nous devons y aller. Quelqu'un souhaite s'entretenir en privé avec nous, dit-il en la secouant.

— Qui? souffla-t-elle.

— Une personne qui a formé, nommé, soutenu, et tenté de sauver comme elle le pouvait Albert.

Anna releva son regard.

— Elisabeth, sa Majesté la Reine, lâcha enfin Dimmock, sérieux.

_Même la Reine n'a pas pu te protéger, Albert..._

La B Oméga se releva lentement. Il lui fallait aller de l'avant.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te changer. La Reine désire nous voir immédiatement.

Paul Dimmock l'implora de son regard pour qu'elle se prit en main.

*xXx*

_**Londres**_

_**6 juin**_

_**Jour 1**_

Elle raccrocha et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Meredith l'avait rejointe en urgence après que la nouvelle se fut propagée.

Son apprenti était mort.

Elizabeth plaça la tête dans les mains, se décoiffant au passage. Son amie Meredith Holmes lui tendit une tasse de son thé favori. Cette dernière laissait transparaitre ses sentiments de manière plus violente. Elle pleurait en silence tandis qu'Elizabeth songeait déjà au futur.

— Ils partent tous, mais je reste... murmura la Reine.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de son palais. Loin du peuple, loin des tumultes de l'opinion public, elle était en sécurité, et pouvait tout ignorer.

Mais tout cela lui était impossible. Elle incarnait le Royaume-Uni. Et Albert avait toujours été son porte-parole dissimulé.

Meredith sanglotait toujours silencieusement, entre deux gorgées de thé pour paraitre digne.

_Bai Long, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place? _

Elle se vit enfin à la place de son ami. Ce dernier avait vu mourir successivement sa fille unique, son gendre, son disciple adoré William Rothschild, les refus de Daiyu, et maintenant, son autre disciple venait d'être assassiné sous les yeux du monde entier.

Le message avait été clair pour eux: ne pas toucher le Circus dans son propre territoire.

Depuis le départ de Mycroft Holmes et de Kalyn Keller des services secrets du pays, le Circus était seul maître à bord au Royaume-Uni. Et maintenant, Arthur Winston venait juste d'être nommé d'office comme Premier Ministre, une fois son unique adversaire éliminé.

La gouvernance allait être délicate.

Elizabeth pria pour que le peuple puisse se rendre compte de la situation véritable qui les attendait. Il lui fallait garder le soutien du peuple, sans quoi Arthur Winston aurait carte blanche. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Jamais elle ne pourrait se plier à leurs positions extrêmes. Elle devait garder sa couronne, son influence, et surtout son pouvoir.

Et pour cela, elle avait besoin des talents d'Anna Ulanov.

* * *

Voilà enfin le premier chapitre qui introduit la troisième partie! Désolée pour l'attente, je viens juste de reprendre les cours! :P

Je vous félicite et vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour m'avoir suivie jusque-là. J'espère que vous connaissez l'implication: cette partie pourrait également la Partie II en longueur, désolée! Mais aussi en amours, en ahem..., et en blablas inutiles.


	3. II

— II —

_**Hong Kong**_

_**10 juin**_

_**Jour 5**_

La pièce toute en rondeur et recouverte de papier de riz blanc reflétait la lumière vive de la matinée. Il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, mais l'humidité les enveloppait dans un début de nausée qui deviendrait peu à peu insupportable au fil des heures. Baignés dans la luminosité de la pièce, ils se déchaussèrent en silence, n'osant pas déranger la quiétude des lieux. Le sol en parquet de couleur beige était protégé par un tapis en chanvre blanc. Tout était blanc. Les meubles, les murs, les poutres, même l'encadrement des portes. Au milieu, seul le costume chinois traditionnel de Bai Long contrastait par quelques détails bleu ciel. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des Omégas mâles en Asie.

Ethan Miller, Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Gregory Lestrade s'assirent sur le tapis face à l'homme en bleu devant une immense table de service à thé. C'était la première fois que Bai Long les réunissait tous ensemble.

— Les crimes non résolus ont diminué en masse depuis votre arrivée, dit le vieil homme en commençant son rituel de thé favori.

En effet, depuis que Gregory Lestrade et Sally Donovan avaient été autorisés à rejoindre la police de Hong Kong, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de chômer. Hong Kong était certes une ville très sécurisée, néanmoins les meurtres et délits n'étaient pas rares.

— Oui votre Eminence, acquiesça Gregory, hochant de la tête.

Ce dernier flamboyait de toute son aura A Alpha. Il avait changé depuis son arrivée. Il avait pris de la carrure, plus déjà que lorsqu'il était DI au MET. Il était confiant et assuré, mais il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Une détermination sans borne avait pris place au calme dans ses yeux bruns. Mais tout cela ne faisait aucun effet sur l'A Oméga qui continuait de rincer le thé, créant des vapeurs d'eau aromatisées dans la pièce.

— Je vous ai rassemblé ici pour faire un point sur votre parcours. Haaa! Vos intendants resteront toujours les mêmes...

Bai Long les survola du regard, puis leur proposa une tasse de thé. Le liquide limpide n'avait pas la même couleur pour chacun. Il releva ses yeux et les interrogea du regard.

— Nous nous devons d'être capables d'évaluer la personnalité, le tempérament, l'état d'esprit actuel de chaque personne par un simple regard et une introduction. C'est cette capacité qui vous permet d'accorder le thé à nos palets respectifs, commença Sherlock en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

L'A Oméga sourit.

— Nous devons être capables de deviner ce qui vous motive à nous rassembler ici, également, continua John Watson.

— Bien, répondit Bai Long.

— Si vous nous avez appelé ici, c'est parce que vous avez besoin de nous tous, en tant qu'équipe, prononça Sally cette fois-ci.

Son Eminence acquiesça de la tête.

— Vous vous efforcez de paraître calme, mais votre seconde tasse atteste de votre nervosité. Une bouche sèche n'est pas synonyme de tranquillité d'esprit, ajouta Ethan Miller.

Bai Long s'arrêta de boire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles à nous annoncer et vous avez besoin de nous. Nous sommes là, et sommes prêts, conclut Lestrade, toujours aussi déterminé.

Leur hôte était ravi.

— Albert Longburn a été assassiné en public. Pauvre petite Anna recouverte de son sang doit déjà reprendre les choses en main. Elizabeth lui a donné quelques énigmes à résoudre...

Bai Long se retint de soupirer et but sa troisième tasse de thé. Sa main tremblait.

— Les deux autres énergumènes sont toujours invisibles... Pauvre Albert. Il faisait parti de mes disciples, comme vous. Que vais-je faire maintenant?

— Nous pouvons vous aider, proposa Sally tentant de le rassurer.

Bai Long l'observa longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

— Hmm... il vous faut continuer votre formation sur certains points. Je ne peux pas encore vous lâcher seuls dans la nature. Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'un vieillard comme moi peut être aussi vulnérable?

Il rayonnait. Les jeune gens tremblèrent devant la force calme qu'il dégageait. C'était l'empereur d'Asie qui leur parlait. Celui qui tirait toutes les ficelles et pliaient les grands de ce monde à ses volontés.

— Vous n'arrivez pas encore à la cheville de ces énergumènes. Eux au moins ne tombent pas dans des pièges aussi évidents. Mais...

Il se prépara un autre thé, beaucoup plus foncé cette fois-ci.

— Vous êtes plus nombreux, inconnus, pleins d'entrain. Vous n'êtes pas encore brisés comme beaucoup.

Bai Long but le contenu d'une traite et frappa la tasse sur la table basse, effrayant davantage son audience.

Et il éclata de nouveau de rire.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**12 juin**_

_**Jour 7**_

Elle acheva de relire les dossiers qu'elle venait de recevoir de sa Majesté la Reine. Cette dernière lui avait demandé son aide. Anna Ulanov n'avait pas eu le courage ni la force de lui refuser. Elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à faire son deuil. La famille Longburn lui avait témoigné leurs remerciements pour tout et l'avait invitée à maintes reprises à se joindre à eux. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'y résoudre de se rendre dans la maison douillette et si normale de l'homme qu'elle avait soutenu et respecté.

Elle se leva difficilement de son fauteuil et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il faisait toujours aussi froid à Londres, alors elle choisit une simple tenue discrète en accord avec sa peur du froid et le ciel gris.

Elle songea aux derniers mois qui avaient bouleversé son existence à jamais. Elle était enfin devenue la journaliste respectée dans la profession mais elle était également partisane d'une thèse qu'elle n'aurait pas pu comprendre et encore moins défendre avant sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux amis.

Au premier abord, elle les avait cru fous de s'attacher à ce point à une idéologie sans queue ni tête. Mais l'effet de groupe, les faits réels et son instinct lui poussaient à se rendre utile pour cette cause. Et puis, elle avait fait la connaissance d'Albert. Ce dernier était rapidement devenu son mentor, à l'exception de son intendante restée à Hong Kong et de Bai Long dont elle était également une des disciples. Longburn lui avait tout appris, de la manière de se comporter en public jusqu'aux devoirs moraux qu'un être humain se devait d'appliquer. Anna admirait son courage, sa présence d'esprit et surtout, son obstination pour un meilleur monde. Le B Alpha n'était pas un génie comme les frères Holmes, il ne vivait pas pour l'idéologie comme Kalyn. Par contre, il désirait de tout son soul donner un cadre de vie sain et paisible à toutes les familles. En cela, Anna le respectait plus que tout.

Et puis, elle s'était rapidement rendue utile. Son penchant pour les belles choses et l'art de vivre ont aidé Albert à se forger une image plus sobre et discrète de ce qu'il était. Elle avait vécu dans la misère et pauvreté et avait transmis son expérience, ses ressentis et les espoirs des défavorisés à l'homme qui était né, avait grandi, et avait travaillé dans l'_upper class_ britannique.

En quelques mois, Albert s'était métamorphosé: plus confiant, plus humble, et surtout, plus respecté de tous.

Mais quelqu'un avait mis un terme à son rêve. Ce rêve qui était devenu progressivement celui d'Anna.

Rouvrant ses yeux embués de larmes, la B Oméga fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit une robe noire imprimée de fleurs multicolores, une paire de ballerines à talons et gros noeud rose poudré et noir, et un manteau en laine rose. Jamais elle n'avait autant ressemblé à une poupée que ces derniers mois. A son retour à Londres, elle n'avait pas été surprise de découvrir son appartement agrandi et à son nom, sa garde robe entièrement refaite, et toutes ses affaires devenues plus luxueuses et élégantes qu'auparavant. Même sa décoration avait été chamboulée.

Jetant sa tenue du jour sur le lit, elle fouilla ensuite dans ses tiroirs et trouva une boîte en fer rose. Elle fixa l'arsenal qui s'offrait à elle et se mordit la lèvre.

Anna Ulanov enfonça la seringue dans le creux de son bras. Elle recommença le même rituel avec deux autres seringues.

Depuis son arrivée à Londres, elle avait décidé de rendre ses hormones et ses senteurs invisibles. Désormais, son traitement hormonal se rapprochait de jour en jour à celui de Mycroft, un A Oméga. Elle savait bien qu'elle se rendait progressivement dépendante.

Mais la pression de l'aiguille contre son bras, les pulsations, et le sentiment d'être enfin libérée de sa nature oméga lui faisaient un bien fou.

S'affalant dans son lit aux couleurs poudrées, elle se laissa aller dans l'euphorie abêtissante de ses traitements.

*xXx*

_**Quelques part dans le monde**_

_**12 juin**_

_**Jour 7**_

Il avait déjà perdu le cours du temps. Il savait qu'il devait être dans la matinée car son réveil n'avait sonné que quelques temps auparavant, le tirant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice. Mais comme ils travaillaient tous au sous-sol et utilisaient un autre système d'évaluation du temps, plus personne ne connaissait l'heure exacte à la surface. Qu'importe, ils étaient tous payés grassement, avaient des conditions de travail optimales et profitaient d'une cantine digne d'un restaurant trois étoiles Michelin disponible à toute heure.

Le jeune homme jeta sa blouse blanche sur lui tout en se précipitant vers l'autre bout du couloir. Son laboratoire n'était pas encore complètement terminé, mais il y avait déjà de quoi travailler. Il colla son oeil face à une caméra à reconnaissance et la porte transparente s'ouvrit sur une gigantesque salle éclairée de mille feux. Quelques corps étaient allongés sur des tables métalliques et le jeune homme alla préparer les instruments pour procéder à la dissection.

Il était B Bêta, la dynamique la plus commune qui existait. Il avait eu une enfance des plus banales, entre un père afro-américain et une mère portoricaine. Son métissage et sa dynamique très à la mode lui avaient ouvert les portes des plus prestigieuses écoles de médecine au monde. Il sortait tout juste de Princeton, après un double doctorat en médecine et chimie bio-cellulaire. Tout de suite, le laboratoire l'avait repéré et l'avait embauché contre un salaire à en donner le tournis. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, était de produire des résultats réguliers dans ses recherches. Le premier job de ses rêves donc, pour un jeune chercheur qui aspirait à la gloire et à la renommée. En effet, il pouvait côtoyer nombre d'illustres noms en médecine et chimie dans ces dédales souterrains.

Il enfila ses gants, protégea ses vêtements et cheveux avant de porter un masque hygiénique. La mission de ce jour était de disséquer les corps derrière lui pour éclairer ses interrogations sur les dynamiques, au coeur de ses recherches.

Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que toutes les dynamiques étaient de nouveaux présentées à lui, à l'exception d'un Alpha-Oméga comme toujours. Il savait qu'il était presque impossible d'en trouver un. Néanmoins, il fronça des sourcils et hésita, le scalpel entre ses doigts.

_Il y a trop de corps à disposition dans ce laboratoire, ce n'est pas normal! Et la plupart sont des individus en bonne santé et plutôt jeune. D'habitude, on trouve surtout des personnes âgées ou des accidentés. Seraient-ce des prisonniers? Impossible, je n'ai eu que quelques tatoués et très peu portent de cicatrices. La plupart des corps correspondent à des profils parfaitement normaux. J'aurais très bien pu être à leur place. _

Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le corps. C'était celui d'une jeune femme asiatique, cheveux noirs et plutôt de bonne santé. Une B Oméga sans aucun doute. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune voisine immigrée qui habitait dans son quartier d'enfance dans la banlieue de Chicago.

L'homme se retint d'enfoncer la lame dans la chair juste à temps. Il jeta le scalpel au loin et se débarrassa de son attirail de chirurgien. Il se précipita au dehors et alla vomir dans les toilettes prévues à cet effet.

Depuis trois mois qu'il travaillait ici, il n'y avait pas eu un seul jour sans corps dans son laboratoire. Et ses collègues bénéficiaient du même traitement.

C'était bizarre, trop même. D'où venaient ces corps?

* * *

Enfin un autre chapitre! Les chapitres de cette partie sont prévues pour être plus courtes pour un rythme plus soutenu. J'ai réécrit la trame ces derniers jours en changeant pas mal de détails. Et la nouvelle tombe, c'est véridique, il y aura une quatrième partie. Je pense que c'est parce que je ne me vois pas terminer cette histoire! XD Naaaaan... elle va finir et la fin est déjà au chaud! Mais il y a tellement de choses à exploiter encore! :P

En tout cas, merci merci merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire et commenter malgré tout! C'est long, c'est un peu compliqué, beaucoup de personnages (d'autres vont venir), beaucoup de flashback et pays différents...

Pour la tenue de Bai Long, imaginez-le dans une grande robe chinoise du théatre Yueju pour homme, sans la coiffe caractéristique des acteurs de Yueju.

La tenue choisie par Anna Ulanov:

Robe boule fleurs: FR3VS510-V50145R 947 Red Valentino

Ballerines à talons: 5I8859 ZAZ F0G44 F 045 Miumiu

Manteau rose à noeud blanc: silhouette 11, collection Automne-Hiver 2013, site officiel de Dior


	4. III

— III —

_**Hong Kong**_

_**15 juin**_

_**Jour 10**_

Au final, Sherlock était resté le même, c'est-à-dire, insupportable. Les jours suivant leur entrevue d'avec Bai Long, l'A Alpha n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il refusait d'écouter celui qui était devenu leur point d'attache, prétextant ne rien devoir à personne et encore moins à ce Bai Long qui lui rappelait trop Mycroft.

John Watson comprenait parfaitement les motivations et les raisons de son Alpha. Lui même ne voulait pas être sous les ordres de leur hôte qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et de réputation. Le soldat au choc post-traumatique qu'il était, s'était mué en un homme déterminé, libre, et surtout, plein d'idéaux. Et tout cela, c'était grâce à Sherlock.

Malheureusement, les circonstances actuelles n'étaient pas favorables à un vagabondage en compagnie de son Alpha alors que la situation de leur ville favorite et leur pays de naissance était encore très instable. Malgré la présence d'esprit d'Anna Ulanov de minimiser la couverture médiatique de l'assassinat d'Albert Longburn, elle n'avait pas su empêcher le peuple londonien et peu après, le peuple britannique de se soulever par sympathie pour le B Alpha qui leur rappelait John Kennedy d'une manière plutôt tragique. Longburn était jeune, charismatique, plein d'énergie et de convictions pour l'avenir. Et sa fin était toute aussi flamboyante qu'il l'était.

Enfin, il leur fallait _nettoyer_ la SSA qui, malgré le démantèlement des unités majeures, n'était toujours pas digne de confiance. John savait qu'il leur fallait au moins faire cela pour leur hôte, mais surtout pour retrouver la trace de Mycroft et de Daiyu. Aucune organisation ne possédait autant de marge de manoeuvre que la SSA. Ils étaient dépendants d'elle. Et puis... John pensa à l'Alpha-Oméga qui était devenue en peu de temps leur amie. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour leur bien-être alors qu'elle pouvait tout simplement reprendre sa vie de bohème sans attaches ni contraintes. Elle avait fait ce que Sherlock et John redoutaient le plus: perdre leur liberté.

John Watson reposa ses yeux sur la petite Chiara qui dormait tranquillement dans son berceau, dans le jardin de l'immense résidence. Son nom avait été à l'origine de débats enflammés qui avait soulevé le groupe les quelques mois précédant sa naissance. Sherlock voulait absolument lui donner un prénom original, dans la mouvance du sien et de Mycroft. Son désir avait été freiné dès le départ par Ethan et Gregory qui ne voulaient pas du tout, mais pas du tout qu'elle subisse les moqueries de ses pairs dans le futur. Avoir Sherlock Holmes comme père était handicapant avant même sa naissance! Au final, ils avaient dû se contenter d'un prénom hors-norme mais néanmoins portable. Sally avait fourni une liste de vingt pages de prénoms avec leur signification. Sherlock les refusa tous sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil, provoquant la colère de tout le groupe à l'exception de John. C'était lui au final qui avait mis un terme à la débandade qui avait duré presque trois mois entre deux séances de mandarins et un cours de pilotage d'avion de chasse. Il avait proposé à Sherlock de choisir le prénom de ses rêve mais en deuxième prénom seulement. Avec un gros effort de persuasion, l'A Alpha avait fini par céder et choisit Azalea pour la sonorité, la rareté. Bien entendu, personne dans le groupe n'aima le caractère réservé et plutôt mystérieux du nom. On décida d'un commun accord d'adjoindre Meredith en hommage à la mère admirée des frères Holmes et parce que tout le monde l'aimait bien. Enfin, John eut le dernier mot. Il choisit Chiara, un nom italien, plein d'entrain et de contraste avec Azalea. Ainsi, leur fille pouvait choisir ce qu'elle deviendrait. Et John espérait bien qu'elle serait un mélange de Sherlock et de lui-même.

Mais pour l'instant présent, la petite Chiara Azalea Meredith dormait à poings fermés, loin des soucis de la vie. John enviait l'insouciance de sa fille.

— Comment va la petite? souffla Sally qui vint vers lui.

— Salut!

La B Alpha, vêtue d'un simple combo chemise-pantalon alla voir le bébé et lui donna un petit baiser discrètement.

— Alors? demanda John.

Il attendait son annonce. Comme Sherlock refusait absolument d'aller _nettoyer les idioties_ des autres parce qu'il _avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et cela était trop évident, politisé, bref, ennuyant_... le reste du groupe délibérait sur leur façon de procéder. Bien entendu, John ne voulait en aucun cas être séparé de Sherlock. Alors tandis que sa moitié pourtant gaga de Chiara allait bouder au loin, John gardait sa petite chérie accompagné d'un énorme bouquin sur l'art de la serrure. Ou comment passer les portes et coffres avec pour tout outil une carte bancaire et une épingle. _Encore une des lectures obligatoires imposées par cette fichue intendante! Mais elle est gentille, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Fichus Mycroft et Kalyn pour nous avoir laissé seuls ici, presque sans nouvelles de l'extérieur!_

— Ethan et moi avons décidé de partir _nettoyer la SSA_ comme le dit tellement souvent notre cher Sherlock, lâcha la B Alpha, les mains sur les hanches et fronçant des sourcils.

Pour faire plaisir à tout le groupe, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'appeler Sherlock par _Sherlock._

— Ah... fit John en recoiffant le bébé.

— Pas le choix. Comme Sherlock et toi ne voulez pas accepter cette mission, ce que je ne peux que comprendre, il faut bien qu'on s'y attèle.

— Et Greg?

— Lestrade doit rester à Hong Kong pour le moment, il est débordé avec une bizarre histoire de disparitions entre Singapour et cette ville. Mais comme il est bien entouré, ma présence n'est pas obligatoire.

Sally Donovan s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main et dégourdit ses jambes ornées de baskets Isabel Marant. Personne n'avait échappé au relooking obligatoire imposé par la maisonnée Bai Long. Sauf Sherlock qui possédait déjà une garde-robe hors de prix. John sourit au souvenir de leurs réactions successives lors de la fameuse journée. Ethan avait tout pris sur lui, et trainé des pieds tandis que son intendante lui achetait tout le magasin Gap et Calvin Klein avant de rentrer résigné et dépressif chez Brioni. Sally s'était montrée plutôt enthousiaste jusqu'au moment où on lui avait tendu une robe Versace fendue et dorée. Elle s'était enfuie par la suite, et puis on lui présenta la collection sobre et pratique de Victoria Beckham. Une histoire d'amour était née entre cette marque et Sally à cet instant mémorable. Enfin, John avait eu droit à des essayages et des changements de garde-robe interminables aux différents stades de sa gestation, jusqu'à finir en t-shirt et pulls sur-mesure. Burberry et APC ne proposaient pas de pulls grande taille pour les Omégas mâles en gestation. Et tout cela s'était passé sous les yeux moqueurs de Sherlock et Gregory qui étaient déjà passés par là. Le premier les observait d'un air désespéré, comme si tout était si évident à accorder! Le second compatissait et comprenait leur désarroi.

— Et donc... vous partez pour Pékin? demanda John levant les yeux vers la chevelure courte de Sally. Cette dernière avait dit adieu à ses cheveux longs après un coup de sabre plutôt... excitant.

— Oui, Ethan est déjà parti rassembler ses affaires. Je dois m'occuper des miens d'ailleurs. On se voit au dîner?

John hocha de la tête et la regarda repartir vers ses appartements.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong**_

_**17 juin**_

_**Jour 12**_

Gregory venait d'être nommé au poste de Superintendant de la police de Hong Kong. Il savait bien que cela avait été une idée de Bai Long. Sans doute, le vieil homme désirait le voir pousser ses limites le plus loin possible. Le Dragon Blanc aimait tester le groupe. Entre Sally et Ethan qui étaient partis sur le terrain sans couverture alors qu'ils étaient toujours considérés comme débutants et lui qui devait faire ses preuves non seulement sur le terrain mais aussi en tant que leader, le groupe était constamment sous pression. C'était une méthode de formation hors norme mais qui faisait ses preuves. Gregory ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis son intégration dans la police de Hong Kong.

Et puis, cette promotion lui apportait son lot d'avantages en nature. Ainsi, il avait le droit de sortir de la résidence impériale à toutes heures contrairement au reste du monde. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas Sherlock et par extension John de se promener dans Hong Kong en toute impunité. Mais ce qu'il remerciait vraiment, était l'accès aux informations confidentielles du monde entier. Son grade lui demandant de traiter des affaires trans-frontalières, Gregory pouvait accéder aux données qu'il souhaitait, et ce, sans rendre de compte à quiconque. Et il comptait bien mettre tout cela à profit.

L'A Alpha se tourna vers la vitre qui donnait sur l'artère principale de la cité. Il se remémora avoir vu Mycroft Alexander Holmes pour la première fois en son état d'A Oméga à cet endroit même: la fontaine.

_Mycroft et ses costumes cintrés de marque, ses cravates fines et élégantes, ses cheveux au vent, sa senteur épicée et si mielleuse... _

Gregory inspira longuement cherchant désespérément le souvenir des senteurs addictives de l'homme qu'il admirait secrètement.

_Mycroft croisant et décroisant ses jambes, Mycroft courant contre le vent, ses yeux d'un bleu intense, ses gestes précis et distingués. _

Il but son café d'une traite et se leva promptement, chassant les souvenirs qui devenaient trop érotiques pour son pauvre esprit déjà saturé.

Et dire qu'il n'y avait même pas deux ans, il était encore en train de soupirer pour John. Mais voilà que maintenant, il n'avait d'yeux et d'énergie que pour le magnifique A Oméga. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas l'avoir pris davantage dans ses bras, l'avoir embrassé, l'avoir dénudé...

Gregory se racla la gorge et ferma son poing avec détermination. Il avait une affaire de la première importance sur les bras et il ne devrait surtout pas songer à l'amour de sa vie. Même si tous ses efforts avaient pour but unique de retrouver _Alexander_.

_Et ensuite, je pourrais enfin lui faire la cour comme un véritable A Alpha. _

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong**_

_**18 juin**_

_**Jour 13**_

Sherlock sortit le fameux cube de derrière son dos et donna la dernière pièce manquante au château de cube à sa Chiara chérie. Cette dernière affectionnait les jeux de construction même si elle prenait plus de plaisir à jeter les cubes qu'à les empiler. Et puis, elle n'avait pas encore six mois donc on le lui pardonnait facilement.

Malgré tout, Sherlock tenait à éduquer sa fille selon ses désirs. Jamais elle n'irait jouer dans la boue comme les autres enfants de son âge ou prendrait plaisir à donner à manger aux canards. Sa fille serait une génie des sciences avec un tempérament à la hauteur des Holmes et qui ferait fi de sa dynamique. Certes connus pour être traditionalistes, les Holmes avaient toujours été plutôt excentriques dans leur façon de vivre leur dynamique dans l'intimité. Sherlock se comportait aussi librement qu'il le voulait, son frère jouait avec sa dynamique et ses senteurs et enfin, sa chère mère n'avait jamais été la B Oméga au foyer modèle malgré les incitations de leur père. Ce dernier était le seul membre de la famille qui tenait à respecter les valeurs traditionnelles. Cela expliquait la rébellion encore plus radicale de ses deux fils à son encontre.

Chiara zozota avant de jeter un cube rose dans la tête de Sherlock. A la réaction boudeuse de ce dernier, elle rigola de tout son soul et continua son entreprise. Sherlock se laissa faire, pensant au bien fou que cela pouvait faire à sa fille de jeter des cubes. Ne pouvant pas exprimer ses émotions par des mots, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de s'exprimer par les quelques gestes qu'elle savait faire.

— Je te comprends Chiara, tu es frustrée parce que ta mère n'est pas là. Ne t'inquiètes pas, John va bientôt revenir et il ne nous manquera plus, dit-il à sa fille, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière arrêta de lui jeter des cubes et lui toucha le visage.

— Il est très occupé en ce moment. Son intendante lui apprend à manier les sabres. Je ne comprends pas cet acharnement, je peux très bien le protéger moi-même! Je suis son Alpha, lié et père de son enfant, maugréa Sherlock, parfois paternaliste, assis en tailleur en face de Chiara.

La petite plissa des yeux et lui jeta un autre cube, jaune cette fois-ci dans le visage.

— Ouch! Bon j'ai compris, tu es une anti-traditionaliste, n'est-ce pas? C'est ta mère qui a dû te mettre ces idées farfelues dans la tête. Mais pourquoi est-il si à cheval sur l'égalité des dynamiques? Sherlock croisa ses bras et fit la moue.

Chiara cria et lui jeta encore un cube, visant ses bras croisés.

— Bon bon, j'ai compris, je ne vais plus bouder! Mais apprends à parler plus vite, c'est fatiguant, même pour moi, de te suivre. J'ai une limite de tolérance aux cubes et à la douleur, Chiara!

Chiara imita la moue de son père avant de rouler des yeux.

_C'est pas vrai! Elle lève les yeux au ciel..._

Sherlock, déconfit devant les réactions matures de sa fille, soupira longuement. Il s'approcha de la poupée lentement et ouvrit grand ses bras.

— Viens dans les bras de papa, tu adores ça normalement, non?

Chiara se détourna de lui.

Sherlock commençait à s'énerver, il s'ennuyait ferme. Ou plutôt, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Chiara et John mais ils avaient tellement d'autres choses à faire que de rester à attendre à Hong Kong! Même ses promenades nocturnes dans la ville avec John ne lui suffisaient plus. Il s'ennuyait, c'était à en devenir insupportable.

Chiara le toisa avec curiosité avant de lancer son cri d'accueil. _John est là!_

Sherlock ressentit la chaleur qui entourait son Oméga et sa senteur chocolatée unique s'approcher d'eux. Chiara également partageait ce lien avec le couple plus que lié. Ils pouvaient ainsi communiquer leurs sentiments. Et pour l'instant, John semblait être de bonne humeur, quoique fatigué.

L'A Alpha sauta sur ses deux jambes en attrapant Chiara à la volée et courut vers la porte de leur appartement.

John se tenait debout, épuisé, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux que Sherlock s'enroula autour de lui, la petite Chiara toujours dans ses bras. La petite famille resta ainsi quelques minutes avant que Chiara ne protesta, un peu écrasée entre ses géniteurs.

— Oops, désolé Chiara, fit John en riant.

La petite zozota et caressa la joue de sa mère. John la prit ensuite dans ses bras tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres des son Alpha aux anges. Ce dernier était toujours ravi de le revoir, même après deux minutes d'absence. C'était le lot des A Alphas liés. De sauvages, têtus et violents, ils devenaient câlins, possessifs et presqu'enfantins après leur liaison. Sherlock tombait parfaitement dans ce stéréotype, suivant son Oméga partout. Néanmoins, il n'en restait pas moins Alpha, et nombreuses étaient les fois où John et lui se disputaient à haute voix. John n'était pas un Oméga comme les autres, et cela frustrait Sherlock qui, par instinct, restait dominant. Malheureusement, John détestait être dominé. En cela, l'Oméga comprenait parfaitement l'attitude froide et distante de Mycroft, ainsi que tous ses traitements pour masquer sa dynamique. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être perçu comme faible par la société alors qu'on pouvait être indépendant et fort. En Asie, il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa personnalité, mais à Londres, il était constamment sous l'oeil inquisiteur de la société.

— Alors? fit Sherlock, inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, soupira John en jouant avec les mains potelées de sa fille.

— On ne peut pas y retourner avec Chiara. Ce serait trop dangereux pour elle. Mais si on reste ici à ne rien faire pour elle, on n'avancera à rien. Et elle nous en voudra une fois grande...

En effet, Sherlock attendait la réponse définitive de John sur leur projet de rentrer à Londres et aider à la reconstruction du pays. Le détective avait un besoin incompréhensible de faire quelque chose pour sa ville de prédilection. Et John ressentait le même besoin s'il en croyait ce qui se transmettait à travers leur lien. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Chiara sera en sécurité ici de toute manière. Que l'on soit là ou non, elle sera aimée et bien traitée. Mais pouvons-nous la laisser, nous, ses parents? demanda John en caressant la petite endormie à présent dans ses bras.

— Si nous ne faisons rien, elle nous le reprochera plus tard... fit Sherlock pensif.

— Elle t'a rendu plus humain. C'est une bonne chose, dit John les yeux embués de larmes.

Pour un Oméga, l'idée de se séparer de son enfant était un déchirement en soi. John ne dormait plus depuis leur décision.

A ce moment précis, Meng et Tak entrèrent dans l'appartement en trombe. En tant qu'intendants personnels de John et de Sherlock, ils avaient droit de les interrompre à tout bout de champ.

— Nous avons une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, fit Tak en toisant Sherlock, son disciple. Tak avait contribué à entraîner et assagir la sauvageonne Daiyu. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait choisi Sherlock, l'indomptable génie sociopathe.

— Oui? fit John en leur demandant de se montrer plus silencieux.

— Vos amies Mrs. Hudson et Molly Hooper viennent d'arriver à l'instant même. Elles ne se sentaient plus en sécurité à Londres avec la montée de la criminalité.

— Je pense que notre problème est réglé, fit John un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les intendants abasourdis par le coup de grâce.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux! d'exclama Sherlock avant de se précipiter vers son Oméga, son instinct dominateur prenant le dessus.

— Sherlock, nous ne pouvons pas emmener Chiara avec nous et je refuse de te laisser vagabonder seul. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et tu étais d'accord. Et puis, personne d'autres que Mrs. Hudson peut s'occuper de Chiara comme elle le mérite.

— C'est une oméga, un choix sensé... Sherlock arrêta de frétiller sur place.

— Bon, alors c'est bon? John croisa les bras, tout en réussissant par miracle à garder la petite dans ses bras.

Sherlock leva les yeux aux cieux.

— Fais comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il finalement en souriant.

John caressa sa fille et lui rendit un sourire plein de promesse et de tristesse.

Chiara zozota dans son sommeil.

* * *

Le coup d'envoi approche! :D


	5. IV

— IV —

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**28 juin**_

_**Jour 23**_

Anna Ulanov montait les marches qui menaient à son bureau à la BBC. Elle bénéficiait depuis peu d'un bureau fermé et individuel. C'était une révolution pour la jeune journaliste des quartiers pauvres de Sao Paulo qu'elle était. Elle se fit un chignon rapide sur le sommet de son crâne avant de reprendre sa course. Elle détestait avoir les cheveux dans le visage lorsqu'elle écrivait. Ça et le café: ces deux choses étaient primordiales pour sa concentration et son efficacité. La B Oméga passa devant un des nombreux miroirs qui ornaient les couloirs de la BBC. Elle se vit un peu moins maigre, plus musclée et imposante qu'auparavant. Il fallait dire que son maquillage plus mature et sa robe droite Valentino en dentelles bleu ciel et blanches rehaussée d'escarpins à talons vertigineux beige changeaient de l'ancienne Anna en mal de reconnaissance et emmitouflée dans des robes pulls H&M sans forme.

Elle continua sa route en direction de son bureau, jonglant avec sa serviette sur-mesure beige claire et son portable. Ce dernier n'arrêtait plus de sonner depuis qu'elle avait été sur les lieux de l'assassinat du regretté Albert Longburn. Et jamais sa carrière n'avait volé aussi haut. Tellement haut qu'elle côtoyait un monde de plus en plus noirs de jours en jours. Entre dédales politiques, émeutes orchestrées, meurtres commandités, les déboires d'une presse avide de scandales et d'argent, elle jouait dans la cours des grands. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la dégoutait le plus. C'était sa seconde carrière parallèle et secrète.

Elle venait tout juste de se faire offrir la nationalité britannique de sa Majesté la Reine elle-même . L'immense honneur venait avec une contrepartie toute aussi importante.

L'agent 002 passa sa main sur sa cuisse, effleurant la fine bande en cuir dissimulée et les armes chimiques qu'elle maintenait sous le tissu soigné de la robe. La Reine l'avait nommée elle-même dans ses services secrets personnels. Elle servait désormais sa Majesté et lui servait de lien entre ce qui se passait sur le terrain au Royaume-Uni et les méandres de la royauté. En même temps, elle _nettoyait_ la branche britannique de la SSA qui semblait souillée à jamais.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans une autre glace et songea à l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une politicienne. Certes, il lui fallait encore ajuster certains détails. Mais le résultat global était bon. Elle était enfin prête à mener sa campagne publique.

Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui la tracassait le plus. L'arrivée imminente à Londres de Sherlock et de John pouvait tout faire basculer du jour au lendemain. Ses amis lui manquaient certes et elle était impatiente de les retrouver, mais elle ne voulait pas les mêler à ce qu'elle voyait et faisait quotidiennement. Elle ne voulait pas ternir le couple le plus soudé et mignon qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle prit sur elle l'envie de les contacter à leur arrivée et dégaina son portable pour appeler Paul Dimmock. Ce dernier, ayant reprit du service au Met depuis assez longtemps pour être respecté, se chargerait de les soutenir. Elle espérait secrètement que Paul l'aiderait à maintenir Sherlock loin de ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle savait que les chances étaient minces.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**28 juin**_

_**Jour 23**_

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson furent accueillis par une grève générale des transports en commun de la ville de Londres. Jouant des coudes dans la foule, ils s'attirèrent la foudre de quelques bêtas se croyant au-dessus des lois.

— Sale Alpha, t'es pas chez toi ici! Retournes chez les traditionalistes, cria un Bêta en colère lorsque Sherlock le bouscula sans faire exprès.

L'A Alpha grogna et allait lui donner un bon coup de poing là où ça faisait le plus mal lorsque John le ramena vers lui.

— Sherlock, n'attires pas les ennuis avant même d'être arrivé chez nous! cria John, exaspéré par les grognements intempestifs de son Alpha.

— Mon frère quitte le gouvernement, et voilà ce qu'on a. On se serait cru en France! râla Holmes en effrayant quelques jeunes omégas et bêtas qui défilaient devant lui, panneaux de protestation sur les bras.

L'A Alpha ne faisait rien pour les rendre discrets alors John le traîna aussi vite qu'il le put dans une ruelle. Il connaissait cette partie de la ville par coeur, grâce aux interminables courses poursuites effectuées à travers les dédales de Londres.

— C'est vraiment la fin du monde. Ils annoncent deux mois de grèves non stop. Je me demande comment Paul Dimmock s'en sort, constata John agrippant le bras de l'A Alpha.

Ce dernier grogna une nouvelle fois, les sens éveillés et les senteurs mélangées dans l'air. Ils étaient vraiment de retour en Occident. Les senteurs se mêlaient dans une odeur uniforme et sans vie, conséquence directe des lois pro-bêtas votées et mises en application de ces deux dernières années. Loin étaient les odeurs limpides et transparentes d'Asie. Tout était pâle à leur retour. Même le ciel était maussade dans l'attente de la pluie éternelle et l'oppression de la foule couplée à la chaleur humaine étouffante rendaient John et Sherlock nauséeux. Mais ils étaient enfin de retour chez eux.

— On a bien fait de la laisser là-bas, avoua John entre ses dents.

La séparation avec Chiara avait été une épreuve douloureuse pour toute la petite famille. Malgré la tendresse de Mrs. Hudson et la présence des intendants tous gagas de la petite, Chiara avait pleuré sans relâche, comprenant malgré son âge ce que tout ceci impliquait. _Elle était vraiment la fille de son père,_ songea John suivant Sherlock dans la ruelle sombre mais calme.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, c'était pour tomber sur une collection d'affiches à l'effigie d'Albert Longburn couvrant les murs de leur quartier. Des insultes tout comme des messages d'admiration presque fanatiques finissaient de décorer Baker Street. Sherlock déchira deux affiches dans un grognement sonore avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la 221B.

Et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Paul Dimmock, une liasse de dossiers entre les mains, assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant vers leur appartement. Le A Bêta n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Malgré un relooking plutôt réussi, l'homme avait perdu plusieurs kilos, affichait une mine lugubre et semblait n'avoir plus dormi depuis des semaines.

— Vous voilà enfin! Je vous attendais, dit-il en se levant.

— Dimmock, on ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici! s'exclama John invitant leur invité à boire une tasse de thé dans leur appartement. Ils devaient bien avoir quelques sachets de thé encore buvables!

— Merci, mais je ne peux pas rester... Le travail n'attend pas! refusa poliment Paul en se frottant le visage.

John lui tendit néanmoins une tasse de thé. Il détenait le record de rapidité de préparation de sa boisson favorite.

— Merci... Dès que l'on m'a informé de votre arrivée, j'ai rassemblé quelques dossiers pour vous remettre dans le bain, sauf si vous avez d'autres choses plus pressantes à faire, continua le A Bêta en avalant une gorgée de thé. Il reprit instantanément quelques couleurs.

— Pas de souci Paul, fit Sherlock en posant les valises à terre. Il prit la liasse de dossiers et la parcourut rapidement en fronçant les sourcils et maugréant quelques commentaires au passage.

Paul et John s'installèrent dans le canapé et profitèrent de leur tasse de thé en silence. Ils étaient tous déjà épuisés par la ville de Londres.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Paul reposa sa tasse vide et se leva. Il salua le couple et quitta l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière eux, leur promettant de repasser de temps en temps.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**28 juin**_

_**Jour 23**_

Paul Dimmock s'assit dans le nouveau fauteuil qui ornait son bureau jonché de dossiers. Il gloussa devant ce qui était devenu son lieu de travail et par occasion, son domicile. Son bureau croulait sous les dossiers, quelques caisses à preuves qui n'étaient pas sensées être là décoraient son sol, et son ordinateur émergeait tant bien que mal de la masse de post-it collés dessus. Son portemanteau débordait de pulls, vestes, t-shirts, chemises sales et de rechange. Il avait élu domicile à son bureau.

Il devenait de jour en jour celui qu'il admirait secrètement. Mais il ne réussissait toujours pas à s'y retrouver dans son débarras contrairement à Gregory Lestrade, éternel poisson dans son bocal lorsque son bureau devenait ainsi.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lestrade ayant été rayé de New Scotland Yard, Paul Dimmock était un des seuls à qui l'on confiait les dossiers dont personne ne voulait.

S'ajoutaient à cela ses liens avec sa Majesté la Reine. Il soupçonnait sa Majesté être à l'origine de la plupart des dossiers en cours. Ces derniers étaient on ne pouvait plus dérangeants. Entre affaires de viols entre gens de la bonne société, bavures de trafiquants d'armes déguisées en crimes passionnels, filatures ratées de journalistes peu scrupuleux, Dimmock ne distinguait plus le jour de la nuit. Plus rien ne l'étonnait désormais.

Il s'accorda une petite pause et envoya quelques messages codés à Anna Ulanov pour lui confirmer la présence de Sherlock et de John à Baker Street. C'était étrange comment il arrivait sans peine à se soumettre aux ordres de la B Oméga. A Bêta, il s'était toujours considéré proche des Alphas. Mais Ulanov était une exception. Elle lui rappelait de plus en plus Mycroft Holmes et parfois même Bai Long.

Et puis, elle était vraiment charmante. Ses cheveux blonds platines, sa silhouette menue mais ferme et sa petite taille lui conféraient une apparence de poupée adorable. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas considérer Paul comme potentiel amant. Il était Bêta bon sang! Une Oméga aussi belle, jeune et compétente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter le Detective Inspector toujours sous les ordres de Gregory Lestrade malgré ses bons états de services. Il lui fallait un Alpha, flamboyant, sûr de lui, beau et intelligent. Pas Paul Dimmock.

Néanmoins il ne pouvait constater qu'Anna changeait de jours en jours. Elle devenait quelqu'un d'important et d'effrayant.

Pourquoi se morfondre alors que le monde entier avait les yeux rivés sur Londres? Il lui fallait impérativement remettre de l'ordre dans cette ville abandonnée aux mains de ses habitants déchaînés.

Depuis l'assassinat d'Albert Longburn, il était devenu le symbole d'une nouvelle ère impossible à atteindre. Par conséquent, les gens défilaient non stop dans les rues, une guerre invisible s'était déclarée entre les pro-bêta encore majoritaires et les partisans de la vision de Longburn. Derrière tout ceci, les meurtres et violences à l'encontre des dynamiques extrêmes n'avaient pas diminué, loin de là. Hier encore, Paul Dimmock s'était vu confier la malheureuse affaire d'un viol collectif sur un A Oméga commis par des bêtas encore mineurs.

Paul Dimmock se rendit enfin compte de l'importance de la position occupée par Mycroft Holmes et Kalyn Keller. Ses deux amis avaient toujours agi dans l'ombre, mais leur départ provoqua un tollé au le coeur même du gouvernement. Jamais la Reine n'avait été aussi présente que maintenant.

Enfin, Arthur Winston à Downing Street n'arrangeait en rien la chose.

*xXx*

_**Suède, Stockholm**_

_**28 juin**_

_**Jour 23**_

Kalyn Keller se positionna devant la balle. Elle plia ses genoux écartés, le dos droit légèrement incliné vers le bas. Elle inspira un grand coup et balança le club de golf vers la droite, le bras gauche tendu tandis que le droit supportait le poids du club plié. Et d'un coup, elle envoya la balle de golf valser au loin. Elle avait utilisé un club classique, numéro sept. La balle atterrit quelques vingt mètres plus loin. Ravie de ne pas avoir perdu de ses bases dans ce sport réputé relaxant, elle se dirigea vers le morceau de pelouse pour constater son résultat.

— Vous faites des progrès, constata Victoria de Suède en envoyant une autre balle au loin.

Kalyn Keller joua avec ses gants avant de sourire poliment à la princesse de Suède.

— Merci, lui dit-elle.

Ce simple mot suffisait à lui témoigner toute sa gratitude et ses remerciements.

— Bon, je pense que nous avons mérité un bon dîner. Voulez-vous m'accompagner? proposa la princesse en rangeant son club Taylormade dans son sac avant de rejoindre la voiture de golf garée non loin.

Kalyn lui emboîta le pas prenant soin de ne rien oublier derrière elle.

* * *

J'essaye d'être rapide pour arriver aux chapitres intéressants. Je suis encore en train d'établir quelques bases à cette troisième partie.

En tout cas, merci pour tous chères et chers lecteurs(trices)! C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire!

Tout commentaire est bienvenue! :P


	6. V

— V —

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**30 juin**_

_**Jour 25**_

Kitty Reilly déambulait dans les rues de la capitale. Elle avait fait le mauvais choix en se portant contre la candidature d'Albert Longburn au poste de premier ministre. Et maintenant, ce dernier était mort. Il était devenu un symbole digne de Che Guevara.

Elle rajusta son sac sur l'épaule et traversa le carrefour bondé en direction d'Oxford Street. Elle devait rédiger un article sur les émeutes à Londres et ce n'étaient pas les sources qui lui manquaient. Les émeutes n'en finissaient pas, loin de là. Il semblait que chaque jour portait son lot de nouvelles émeutes pour des raisons diverses et variées. Mais toutes tournaient autour du statut des Omégas, Bêtas et Alphas.

Elle s'énerva contre un mendiant et manqua de bousculer un homme en costume trois pièces, sans doute un membre de la City à en juger par son jeune âge. Elle avait mis de côté sa vie sentimentale et s'était vengée sur tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Mais sans grand succès, surtout depuis l'arrivée et le départ tonitruant d'Anna Ulanov du Daily Times. La brésilienne d'origine russe faisait tourner toutes les têtes. Des Bêtas aux Alphas voire même des Omégas, tous étaient sous le charme de la beauté froide et élégante de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle détestait chez la B Oméga. Non, elle détestait sa percée fulgurante dans le monde de la presse. D'abord simple chroniqueuse dans son pays, elle était rapidement devenue journaliste aux nouvelles internationales à Londres, et après une disparition de quelques temps, elle était revenue comme rédactrice aux nouvelles de la BBC World News. Elle n'avait même pas trente ans et à en voir par ses sacs Hermès et ses souliers roses Miu miu, elle devait toucher un salaire faramineux. C'était le rêve que Kitty ne pourrait jamais avoir. Enfin, sauf si elle avait fait le choix de suivre Longburn. Mais elle avait choisi le camp adverse et maintenant, tout retombait sur elle.

_Non_.

Il lui restait encore un dernier scoop, obtenu après ses filatures. Ce scoop allait mettre un terme à l'ascension sans fin d'Anna Ulanov et mettre la famille royale au tapis.

Elle se faufila dans la foule en marche vers Downing street et tenta d'approcher le leader du mouvement de manifestation. Elle espérait obtenir de lui quelques mots voire même une interview pour son article sans intérêt.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire bonjour au leader qu'elle s'écroula à terre.

Et tout devint rouge... puis noir.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**28 juin**_

_**Jour 23**_

Odval rajusta son fusil et quitta rapidement le toit de la London College Fashion au carrefour d'Oxford Street. Elle démantela son arme et l'enfouit dans son sac à dos customisé. Elle se faisait passer merveilleusement bien pour une étudiante en mode. Cheveux courts de trois couleurs différentes, piercing au nez, silhouette fine mais musclée et look grunge, elle salua quelques camarades de classe avant de sortir du bâtiment donnant sur John Prince's Street.

Son look rebelle constitué d'échantillons Gareth Pugh et créations personnelles attirait tous les regards sur elle. Mais au grand jamais on ne devinerait sa profession réelle.

Elle dégaina son portable et appela un interlocuteur privilégié. Elle lui confirma la date et le lieu de la réussite de sa mission en russe. Son unique coup tiré avait été fatal. Sa cible s'était écroulée au milieu de la foule, une balle au milieu du front.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**1er juillet**_

_**Jour 26**_

Sous la liesse de la foule et les flashs des journalistes, Anna Ulanov, journaliste politique reconnue à la BBC World News, grimpa en courant les quelques marches vers l'estrade d'où elle tiendrait son discours.

Tout rappelait l'ambiance présente lors du dernier discours d'Albert Longburn. Anna avait tout orchestré pour que le rapprochement puisse se faire. Il fallait marquer les esprits.

Elle avait revêtu une robe à motifs brodés rose et ivoire Temperley London, des escarpins et une veste noire Topshop. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon volumineux et sophistiqué. Elle portait un bandeau en soie noir, et avait des yeux de biches années soixante.

On la surnommait déjà la "journaliste rose".

Elle ferma ses yeux un instant, poupée rose devant un parterre de spectateurs curieux de ce qu'une jeune journaliste B Oméga pouvait faire sur une estrade, la même qu'avait frôlé Albert Longburn il y avait moins d'un mois.

— En ce lieu chargé de souvenirs et d'idéaux, j'annonce la création de l'_Union pour l'égalité_, un nouveau parti politique fondé sur le respect des dynamiques, des sexes, de la liberté et de l'égalité.

Anna Ulanov posa son regard sur la foule sous le choc. Ils s'attendaient à un discours en hommage à l'homme qui avait soulevé tant d'espérance en eux. Ils avaient droit à une annonce politisée.

— Mon ami, mon mentor, Albert Longburn avait oeuvré toute sa vie durant pour le bien-être de la population londonienne et aspirait à croître la portée de ses idéaux dans la nation toute entière. C'est par cette annonce que je lui rends l'hommage qu'il mérite.

La foule cria à la gloire, au scandale, à la révolution. Chacun allait de sa réaction, et ils fusaient de partout.

Anna Ulanov demeura silencieuse.

Lentement, la foule se mua de nouveau dans le silence avant qu'un individu, puis deux, puis toute le reste applaudirent.

La jeune femme laissa couler une larme émue. Elle brandit son poing en l'air et murmura ses remerciements.

En ce jour, une jeune oméga femelle jusqu'alors inconnue du peuple, mais sincère, rose et menue, annonçait une nouvelle qui allait changer le paysage politique britannique entier. La nouvelle citoyenne britannique, Anna Ulanov, journaliste de son état, créait un parti politique axé sur les idéaux d'un homme célébré et assassiné au sommet de sa gloire.

Jamais le monde ne saura que tout cela avait été prévu bien avant le décès d'Albert Longburn, lors d'une soirée en huis clos, entre Albert Longburn, son épouse, Anna Ulanov, sa Majesté la Reine, Bai Long, Heleen Banaart et une certaine Kalyn Keller qui portait à la fois sa voix et celle du mystérieux Mycroft Alexander Holmes.

Anna Ulanov descendit de l'estrade après son discours politique court mais efficace. Tout reflétait sa personnalité discrète et son calme effrayant. Elle avait lancé une nouvelle mode, introduit la politique de la discrétion élégante mais efficace et surtout, mémorable. Mais cela, elle ne le saura que des années plus tard lorsque de plus en plus d'omégas et puis d'autres dynamiques prendront exemple sur elle.

Pour le moment, le portrait de la jeune et élégante B Oméga à l'immense chignon blond et yeux de biches faisait la Une de tous les quotidiens en Occident.

Le même jour, Anna Ulanov fut limogée de la BBC mais entra au Parlement et fut nommée conseillère de la Reine.

*xXx*

**_Royaume-Uni, Londres_**

**_1er juillet_**

**_Jour 26_**

Sherlock Holmes s'installa enfin dans son canapé fétiche. _Enfin! _Enfin il était de retour chez lui. Il s'allongea complètement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et profita de la senteur familière qui ornait le salon aux murs criblés de balles.

La senteur chocolatée de John était également présente. Mais désormais, le chocolat était mélangé au "Sherlock". John avait porté son enfant et était lié à lui. Il était devenu partie intégrante de l'A Alpha.

Sherlock se gonfla d'orgueil. John était à lui, et seulement à lui. Personne n'oserait séduire et encore moins posséder un Oméga déjà imprégné et ayant enfanté.

— Ravi de redevenir Sherlock le détective consultant? plaisanta John le sourire aux lèvres.

Sherlock toisa son Oméga en pull douillet et pantalon beige. Il grogna de plaisir et se montra au meilleur jour.

— Gros chaton... viens par ici, fit John en écartant ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Le gros chaton noir alla se pendre aux bras de son Oméga et en inspira longuement la fragrance imprégnée de sa propre odeur.

— Hmmm... il ronronna.

John n'entrait plus en chaleur depuis la naissance de la petite. C'était voulu expressément par l'oméga qui voulait se concentrer sur sa fille et limiter toutes distractions. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, Sherlock désirait plus que tout goûter à l'immense dessert au chocolat qui s'enroulait autour de lui.

— Sher... lock...

L'A Alpha s'agrippa davantage à son oméga et s'enivra de son odeur.

— Je t'aime.

— Oui, oui, je sais Sherlock! marmonna John qui tenta de s'extirper sans résultat.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... continua à susurrer Sherlock, le nez enfoui dans la nuque de l'Oméga.

John lui prit le visage et colla son front sur au sien.

— Je t'aime aussi idiot, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Sherlock retourna le baiser passionnément. Il s'agrippa davantage à John, caressant son dos avec tendresse. John gloussa. Il admira son gros chaton et se pendit à son cou, l'embrassant à nouveau. L'Alpha souleva délicatement son oméga du sol et recula vers le canapé. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble, John à califourchon sur les cuisses de sa moitié.

— Hey, murmura John, ébouriffant sa chevelure bouclée.

Sherlock lui offrit son plus beau regard implorant, ce qui fit glousser John davantage.

— Idiot...

John l'embrassa à nouveau, cédant aux avances de son Alpha. Il commença par déboutonner la chemise violette de Sherlock, mais trop trop trop lentement au goût de ce dernier. Il attrapa les mains de l'oméga, l'embrassa une énième fois et se débarrassa de la chemise au loin. John ria devant la passion de son Alpha. Ils avaient perdu leur complicité amoureuse avec les précédents évènements. Ce retour dans leur appartement était comme un retour à leurs premiers mois ensemble.

— John, grogna ce dernier.

John frissonna d'impatience. Il se pencha lentement vers sa moitié et lui lécha la lèvre supérieure. Lentement, calmement, il lui déposa des baisers jusqu'à provoquer un coup de rein chez Sherlock.

— Ha...

— Shhhh... John effleura de ses lèvres tremblantes la nuque, descendit vers le cou, puis le torse.

Sherlock grogna davantage et attrapa les mains de son oméga. Il les maintint fermement au-dessus de sa tête et lui mordit le cou, la nuque, la clavicule, provocant chez son amant des murmures, des cris étouffés, des soupirs saccadés.

— Sher... s'il te plait...

John couinait sous les morsures et léchages de son Alpha qui prenait un malin plaisir à se venger de sa frustration première.

— Hmm... il lâcha les poignets de John et lui enleva son pull douillet en un geste, balançant la source de son inconfort au loin. Il s'attaqua ensuite au t-shirt, puis à la ceinture, puis...

— Sherlock! John se releva à la hâte et se précipita au dehors du salon. Sherlock ne l'entendait pas de cette voix, il se jeta en direction de son oméga et le prit pas la taille. Rejetant l'oméga sur l'épaule, il ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte de leur chambre et se jeta dans le lit, John toujours sur ses épaules.

— SHERLOCK! John se débattait, mais son manque de force et ses gloussements séducteurs incessants finirent de provoquer l'A Alpha en Sherlock.

Eclatant de rire, l'alpha enleva les chaussures, chaussettes... de sa moitié avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur la mère de sa fille.

John se laissa enfin faire, mordillant et griffant son torse dénudé.

— Injuste, maugréa l'oméga en s'attaquant à la ceinture de Sherlock. Ce dernier rigola et l'aida dans sa tâche fastidieuse. John finit enfin de déshabiller Sherlock.

— Jawwwnnn... ronronna Sherlock en léchant son chocolat préféré de haut en bas.

Le Jawn en question gigotait sous les chatouillements de son Alpha.

— Sher...

Enfin, il s'abandonna à l'A Alpha qui lui suçait avec passion ses tétons. Il les prit entre ses doigts et les pinça délicatement jusqu'à réduire John en un amas de désirs. John continuait ses gloussements entre souffles rauques et petits cris tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Sherlock connaissait ses réactions par coeur. Une caresse sur sa poitrine provoquait un tremblement des lèves, un effleurement de sa cuisse le faisait inspirer longuement. Sherlock mémorisait toutes les expressions faciales, les intonations de son nom, les différents cris et couinements de l'Oméga qu'il aimait et adorait. Il lui lécha la lèvre et traça son corps de haut en bas. John se courba sous la pression.

— Vite...

Sherlock jouait toujours et encore avec son dessert chocolaté. Mais lui-même commençait à perdre patience. Ne pouvant plus continuer à ignorer son érection rageante, il se frotta contre la cuisse de l'oméga. Ce dernier lui attrapa le pénis et le serra entre son poing ferme.

— John! Sherlock n'en pouvait plus.

Il lui fallait... il lui fallait absolument... _Non!_

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'emprise de son oméga et descendit vers le bas-ventre tout en continuant ses morsures et caresses. John se courba davantage devinant ce qui allait lui arriver.

D'un mouvement, Sherlock engouffra son pénis dans sa bouche et commença à pomper à un rythme soutenu. Il connaissait les préférences de John.

— Sherlock!

Et John éjacula dans la bouche de son Alpha. Ce dernier riait devant la rapidité à laquelle son amant avait perdu contrôle de lui-même.

— Je te hais... plaisanta John encore sous le choc.

Sherlock rit de plus belle avant de se positionner au-dessus de l'oméga qui l'invita en relevant son bassin. L'Alpha ne se fit pas prier. Lentement, il rentra dans l'orifice lubrifié et commença ses mouvements de vas-et-viens avec paresse.

— Sherlock! John n'était visiblement pas satisfait.

— Tu n'es pas en chaleur... répondit-il pour se défendre.

John riposta en se contractant. Sherlock beugla et ses mouvements devinrent rapidement saccadés. Son oméga lui faisait toujours perdre la tête. En chaleur ou non, John était son plus gros point faible et son trésor le mieux gardé.

— Je t'aime, dit-il entre deux coups de reins.

John était déjà parti au loin, la tête en arrière, les joues roses et les lèvres entrouvertes enflées. Il était magnifique. Sherlock se pencha sur lui, continuant ses mouvements de plus en plus erratiques et embrassa tendrement son oméga. Ce dernier enfourna sa langue et bien vite, ils devinrent incontrôlables.

— Jo... John! Sherlock ne se maitrisait plus. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas débiter des immondices à sa moitié.

— Vas-y!

— J'ai envie de me nouer à toi, bel oméga. T'es fait pour ça! cria-t-il enfin en adoptant un autre rythme.

John s'enroula autour de l'Alpha et roula des hanches.

— C'est ça, oui, oui! Bien Oméga, tu es parfait, beau... Tu porteras mes enfants, tous mes enfants. Et je vais t'en donner des gosses, pleins la panse jusqu'à débordement!

John couinait et criait de plaisir, et Sherlock sentit son noeud se former.

— Oh Sherlock! Oh... OH!

John roula des yeux et éjacula une seconde fois, tremblant de sueur et de plaisir. Il s'écroula enfin, sa paroi entièrement liée au noeud formé. Sherlock le mordait comme jamais, réaffirmant leur lien dans un élan animal et possessif.

— Mon John... je t'aime, je t'aime...

Ses mots se faisaient langoureux, sensuels et tendres. Il caressa son oméga qu'il possédait de nouveau, celui qu'il aimait tant et qu'il voyait finir vivre éternellement avec. Il embrassa tendrement sa nuque et le pressa contre lui, relié par le noeud qui scellait leur union.

— Je t'aime Sherlock.

— Je t'aime mon amour.

* * *

Une scène... ahem...

Mais il faut bien donner à Sherlock et John un peu de tendresse! :D

Bon, et maintenant, la suite très vite! Je poste à un rythme effréné mais je pense que vous appréciez cela.

Bonne lecture et commentez! J'aime vos commentaires héhéhé XP

Pour les éternels curieux, la robe Temperley London portée par Anna Ulanov est trouvable sur le site officiel de la marque, dans le lookbook de la collection Printemps/été 2014, silhouette numéro 9. J'aime beaucoup les volumes et les broderies roses. Son chignon est inspiré des coiffures du défilé Printemps/été 2013 de Louis Vuitton, en remplaçant le bandeau ivoire par du noir. J'imagine Anna Ulanov comme un mélange de l'actrice Carrey Mulligan et de Kirsten Dunst (aussi blonde et rose que dans Marie-Antoinette). J'avoue qu'elle est très très pâle et toute blonde et rose, mais ça contraste bien avec Kalyn qui est très brune et très sensuelle et avec Daiyu qui est très grande, très rock et très très asiatique. Il en faut pour tous les goûts! :P


	7. VI

— VI —

**_Royaume-Uni, Londres_**

**_2 juillet_**

**_Jour 27_**

Paul Dimmock se frappa la tête une dizaine de fois pour se calmer les nerfs. Il avait vraiment marre de tous ces cas de disparitions sans queue ni tête!

_Mais c'est quoi bordel de merde?!_

Et voilà qu'il se voyait jurer comme Gregory — _Putain toujours absent au pire moment de Gregory —_ Lestrade.

Il envoya valser quelques dossiers à terre et passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

_Quelle merde!_

Déjà une vingtaine de disparitions à Londres depuis près d'un an. Son département ne s'occupait pas tellement de ces cas de disparitions, mais lorsqu'il reçut un appel de la Reine elle-même, il n'eut pas le choix. Et de fil en aiguilles, de dossiers à dossiers, il s'aperçut que rien n'était lié, rien n'était apparenté, et pourtant...

Il y en avait beaucoup trop, et les profils étaient trop _trop trop_ différents.

Paul Dimmock avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et se rappelant quelques conseils de Lestrade à son arrivée au MET, Dimmock savait qu'il lui fallait écouter son instinct.

Il sortit son portable et hésita quelques instants. Une photo secrètement prise d'Anna Ulanov posait en fond d'écran. Elle se retournait devant elle, longs cheveux blonds flottants au vent. Il avait pris cette photo quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle devait se rendre à une réunion à la BBC. Il caressa tendrement le visage poupon de la jeune femme en bleu pastel. Elle était belle.

Paul se leva ensuite de son fauteuil, attrapa sa veste de costume sur-mesure et enjamba quelques dossiers. Inutile de perdre son temps à balbutier au téléphone avec Sherlock. Selon Lestrade, _encore et encore_, il valait mieux s'adresser directement au détective génie.

*xXx*

**_Royaume-Uni, Londres_**

**_2 juillet_**

**_Jour 27_**

Sherlock étudiait les différents scénarios visant à déchoir Arthur Winston de sa position qu'il pouvait tenter. Au final, la politique n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Et dire qu'il pouvait tout simplement ignorer l'entreprise de son frère et de ses amis. Il pourrait vagabonder dans Londres, John à ses talons, libres et amoureux.

Mais il n'aurait pas eu le privilège de découvrir l'une des conspirations les plus intéressantes de ce monde. Il en voulait encore à son frère de lui avoir tout caché durant tant d'années. Il en voulait également à sa mère. Cette dernière connaissait tout de la vie de Mycroft. Mais elle lui avait exposé ses raisons l'an dernier, lors de sa visite à Hong Kong. Ils voulaient le protéger.

_Conneries!_

Il n'était pas un bambin sans défense! Mais le passé était le passé et inutile de se lamenter. De toute manière, il était au courant de tout désormais. Enfin... de presque tout. Il ignorait toujours où son frère et cette Anthea Kalyn Keller se cachaient, ce qu'ils mijotaient.

_Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent!_

Lorsqu'il reçut la nouvelle de la mort de Moriarty, il s'était senti trahi. Et pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, il s'en contrefichait totalement. Il avait perdu intérêt dans le C Bêta depuis longtemps. Il avait désormais d'autres chats à fouetter, et Arthur Winston, comme le Circus, le fascinaient. C'était sa nouvelle expérimentation. A lui de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire et découvrir.

Sherlock se frotta les mains et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Sherlock! C'est l'heure de manger et arrêtes de faire cette tête de héros de série B. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois encore faire des courses, finir de nettoyer le nouveau bureau et acheter quelques souvenirs pour Chiara... beugla John à travers la cuisine.

Sherlock se raidit d'un coup et rougit à la voix imposante de son B Oméga. Parfois, il se demandait si John n'était pas un Alpha-Oméga refoulé. Il avait un sacré tempérament même si sa nouvelle lubie depuis la naissance de Chiara constituait à effectuer des tâches ménagères.

_Inutile, perte de temps, vraiment trop oméga!_

Mais d'un autre côté, John n'avait jamais été dominant. _Peut-être dû à son nouveau statut de mère._ Sherlock se frotta les mains et passa la langue sur les lèvres, excité par le nouveau sujet d'expérimentation qui s'offrait à lui.

_Parfais! Etudier les nouveaux traits de caractères de Jawn!_

— SHERLOCK! Bouges-toi le cul et viens manger! beugla le B Oméga une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock fut pris d'un horrible frisson. Son oméga lui témoignait son mécontentement à travers leur lien.

Il se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et courut vers son oméga, de peur de se faire déchirer par un Jawn très en colère et finir une énième fois dans le canapé à dormir seul.

Ce dernier le punit du regard, les bras croisés. Il pointa la table à manger du doigt et Sherlock s'y installa précipitamment, la queue entre les pattes.

Un A Alpha domestiqué pouvait être très sage. Et Jawn au chocolat avait un don pour domestiquer les A Alphas.

*xXx*

**_Royaume-Uni, Londres_**

**_2 juillet_**

**_Jour 27_**

Paul Dimmock frappa à la porte de 221B. C'était également un conseil de la part de Lestrade.

_"— Frappes toujours à la porte... Ils sont liés, je n'ai pas envie que tu voies ce que j'ai pu... voir... dit Lestrade mal à l'aise._

_— Oh?... Ooooh! Paul Dimmock devint rouge tomate avant de rigoler._

_— Ce n'est pas drôle, Sherlock est A Alpha rappelles-toi si tu tiens à rester en vie!"_

Et dire que Gregory Lestrade était également un A Alpha. Il imaginait très bien la scène. Sherlock, A Alpha en pleine activité avec John et Lestrade, A Alpha également, qui venait les déranger sans le savoir.

Paul Dimmock se relaxa immédiatement et refoula une crise de rire.

— Oh! Salut! fit John en l'accueillant avec le grand sourire du parfait Oméga mère de famille.

L'A Bêta se vit être invité dans l'intérieur très confortable. Depuis la naissance de sa fille, John était devenu une fée du logis. C'était une des caractéristiques des omégas. Ils aimaient l'ordre et la propreté. Il se demanda si Anna avait les mêmes prédispositions...

— Tu as besoin d'aide pour les disparitions, fit Sherlock en apparaissant devant eux, dans une flamboyante chemise rouge bordeaux très près du corps. _Typiquement Sherlock._

— Hmm... oui, concéda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à l'A Alpha.

Ce dernier adopta sa position favorite de détective en pleine réflexion et patienta.

— Heu... On a pas mal de disparitions et je me demande si...

— Oui, je prends l'affaire, même si savoir que sa Majesté est derrière cela me dérange. C'est évident. D'ailleurs, Anna Ulanov en chef de parti devrait être une de ses autres idées, n'est-ce pas? A moins que mon frère ne soit intervenu comme à son habitude.

— Heu... Ben... pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment. Et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Mycroft Holmes depuis plus d'un an. Je suis sûr que tu as plus de nouvelles que moi...

— Hm...

Sherlock détourna le regard, ce qui mit Paul Dimmock encore plus dans l'embarras. Il était intimidé par l'A Alpha si... A Alpha. En effet, seul Lestrade avait la capacité et le cran de le toiser face à face.

— Bon... tu peux nous aider alors? osa demander le A Bêta après un long silence gêné.

Sherlock le fixa de son regard gris-vert, droit dans les yeux, sans peur ni reproche. Paul Dimmock se pétrifia sur place.

— Et si tu arrêtais de le traumatiser, le pauvre? intervint enfin John en riant.

Paul se sentit soudainement soulagé, grâce à l'aura apaisante de l'oméga. _Voilà pourquoi on aimait placer des omégas dans des milieux très stressants._

— Kitty Reilly est morte, ajouta Dimmock pour revenir au sujet. Son psychisme était en détresse alors il s'accrocha au sujet principal de sa venue afin de retrouver son calme et sa contenance.

— Elle a été tuée, n'est-ce pas? s'enquerra John en allumant la télévision.

Ils virent une rediffusion du discours d'Anna Ulanov sur BBC World News.

— Elle est magnifique... souffla Paul hypnotisé par les images de la jeune femme en rose.

John l'observa, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il lui tapota l'épaule en bon camarade. Paul se sentit rougir devant son commentaire.

— Heu...

— Inutile de le cacher, nous le savons tous depuis le début, Paul. Elle est jolie, c'est vrai, très mignonne... continua John en sirotant son thé le regard amusé.

Dimmock rougissait davantage.

— Pourquoi se lancer dans la politique? Oh! Elle veut détourner l'attention des médias et des politiciens vers elle. Excellente idée. Cela nous laisse la voie libre pour débusquer nos chers amis saltimbanques! s'exclama Sherlock en se levant d'un bond.

Il attrapa quelques dossiers apportés par Dimmock et se mit à les feuilleter fiévreusement.

— Intéressant, intéressant, continua-t-il de maugréer dans sa barbe. Son sourire s'étirait de minutes en minutes, laissant Dimmock complètement perdu.

— Heuu... fit-il à nouveau.

— Je pense que Sherlock est ravi de ta venue. Mais dis-moi, le sait-elle? Je veux dire, Anna sait-elle ce que tu ressens pour elle? demanda John en quête de ragots.

Dimmock était à présent tomate. John le regarda longuement d'un air moqueur avant de porter ses yeux admiratifs sur son Alpha.

— C'est triste qu'elle ait été tuée. Qui aurait pu faire cela? demanda John.

— C'est pas plus mal, plus besoin d'avoir peur des journalistes. Inutile de se morfondre pour cette femme. Elle est inutile... commenta Sherlock le nez toujours dans les dossiers.

— SHERLOCK! Cela ne se dit pas! Kitty Reilly n'a jamais tué personne, fit John exaspéré par les commentaires odieux de son Alpha.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui et le fixa, silencieux.

— Elle aurait pu le faire, murmura l'A Alpha après une seconde de silence.

John baissa le regard et maugréa ses excuses à sa moitié.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules avant de replonger dans l'analyse d'une photographie.

John soupira et finit son thé. Paul n'osait plus parler, trop gêné et intimidé par le couple de détectives.

*xXx*

**_Quelques part dans le monde_**

**_2 juillet_**

**_Jour 27_**

Il avait été assigné dans une autre unité, dans un autre lieu, dans un autre environnement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de mettre au volume maximum le dernier album de Jay-Z, son rappeur préféré et le seul avec Drake, Dr Dre, Eminem, T-Pain et quelques autres anciens qui valaient le coup. Les autres n'étaient que pâles imitations ou trop prétentieux, surtout les nouveaux.

Il enchaîna sur Nas et termina sur le dernier album de Kavinsky, de l'électro très rétro années quatre-vingt. Il aimait la musique. Mais il n'avait jamais pu en faire son métier.

Le métisse sortit son passeport allemand et son badge et les montra au garde avant d'être escorté au sein de sa nouvelle unité de travail. Il possédait la double nationalité américaine et allemande, ayant des parents allemands, mais il aimait son pays qu'étaient les Etats-Unis.

Raf Sullivan entra dans la gigantesque salle où il travaillait désormais. Comme ses dernières expérimentations avaient eu de bons résultats, on lui avait assigné une nouvelle mission. Il devait transplanter des organes reproducteurs Omégas sur des Bêtas. C'était pour la science lui avait-on dit.

Raf n'était pas tellement convaincu. Chaque dynamique devait rester comme elle l'était, et implanter un organe reproducteur oméga mâle chez un bêta mâle était plutôt contre-nature. Son frère étant B Oméga, il comprenait ce qu'être B Oméga mâle signifiait. Beaucoup avaient du mal à s'y retrouver entre sexe et dynamique. Tandis que tout était plus simple pour les bêtas. Ils étaient soit femelle, soit mâle. Pour les omégas, on pouvait être de sexe masculin et oméga ou le contraire. Alors perdre son identité de mâle reproducteur oméga était quelque chose d'horrible. Jamais son frère ne désirerait abandonner la capacité de procréer car c'était dans sa nature même. Il désirait un jour fonder une famille et devenir mère. Raf était certes B Bêta, mais il comprenait les convictions de son frère. Lui-même ne pourrait pas s'imaginer tomber en gestation et devenir une baleine puis être appelé "mère". C'était contre sa nature B Bêta mâle.

Mais il devait faire son boulot et il attendait impatiemment d'avoir accumulé assez d'expériences pour être recruté par un autre laboratoire plus prestigieux et surtout moins bizarre dans ses objectifs de recherche. Qu'importe, il était scientifique avant tout, et il connaissait les limites de la question éthique chez les chercheurs. Il fallait avancer dans la science pour le bien-être de l'humanité.

Il étala les instruments utiles pour son entreprise et fixa le corps allongé devant lui de ses yeux d'un mélange vert-chocolaté.

*xXx*

**_Ephèse, Turquie_**

**_2 juillet_**

**_Jour 27_**

Il déboutonna le reste de sa chemise en lin déchirée par ses récentes déconvenues, révélant un torse musclé et fin. Sa peau luisait dans la sueur sous la chaleur et le soleil écrasant de l'antique musée à ciel ouvert des grecs. Il rajusta son bermuda bordeaux et lança un regard désolé à ses chaussures qui rendaient l'âme. Refoulant une grimace devant l'état indigne de son apparence, il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière de la main, et se figea derrière une des colonnes grecques encore debout du magnifique site archéologique.

Il palpa la lame effilée dissimulée dans son short et attendit que son adversaire vint le retrouver. Il patientait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais il savait que le temps n'était plus tellement un problème. Agissant seul depuis plus d'un an, il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités physiques et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Justement, il vit une ombre bouger derrière un des buissons. Il plissa des yeux. A ciel ouvert, il était difficile de se cacher, mais il connaissait son métier. C'était son homme. Il retint son souffle.

_Toujours mouvoir en silence._

Et il sauta sur l'homme en question sans un bruit, mais ce dernier n'était pas son adversaire pour rien.

Mycroft Holmes dégaina son arme aussi vite que se dernier se retourna. Elle était constituée d'un manche à la longueur de son poing, les deux extrémités formaient des lames aiguisées. Un couteau à deux lames inversées pour faciliter la description.

L'adversaire se fondit vers lui, et Mycroft se campa sur ses positions. Il vit l'Alpha tomber sur lui au ralentit, grâce à ses sens polies par des années passées sur le terrain comme agent.

Enchainant quelques prises rapides et très efficaces, il parvint à retourner la force déployée par le saut de l'homme contre ce dernier. Attrapant son bras droit au vol, Mycroft lui asséna une prise de judo, mettant l'Alpha au tapis.

Une nuée de sable se diffusa autour d'eux sous le choc.

Ils ne voyaient plus rien.

Mais l'homme était bon. Très bon même, et Holmes ne vit pas arriver le coup dans sa figure. BAM!

Mycroft recula précipitamment et retourna son poing. Il se fia à son odorat et pratiqua une prise d'art martial chinois d'une main experte.

C'était sa spécialité. La vitesse couplée à l'élégance et la précision. Il avait toujours été avare en mouvements inutiles.

Mycroft, s'accroupit, attrapa la jambe de l'Alpha qui courrait de nouveau vers lui et tira de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber. Ce dernier utilisa la force déployée par la chute et lança un coup de pied retourné sur Holmes, prise de karaté. L'Oméga esquiva habilement. Il entraina l'homme qui s'était de nouveau jeté sur lui, son bras emprisonné par Holmes et le fit tomber au sol dans un bruit fracassant. L'homme cria. Mycroft, toujours silencieux, le pivota sur le ventre et l'immobilisa grâce à deux pressions des doigts bien placés sur la hanche. L'homme s'écroula mais l'Oméga continua à lui administrer d'autres points de contacts pour achever de le rendre hors d'état de nuire.

Enfin, il lui perça la trachée à l'aide de sa lame.

Propre, discret, et très peu de sang.

Mycroft se releva, s'essuya le visage, et constata, résigné, la fin de ses chaussures sur mesure et de sa chemise en lin. Au moins, son short n'avait rien.

Finalement, il esquissa un sourire et admira au soleil la clé usb qu'il venait de dérober du corps de l'Alpha gisant à terre. Presque pas de sang ne s'en échappait.

Mycroft Alexander Holmes détestait le travail... _brouillon._

* * *

Retour de Sherlock sur le terrain d'enquête.

Merci pour vos commentaires!


	8. VII

— VII —

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**4 juillet**_

_**Jour 29**_

John Watson, B Oméga lié et mère de son état, observait d'un oeil amusé son A Alpha complètement absorbé par l'affaire des mystérieuses disparitions en cours. Sherlock Holmes ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne tirait même plus dans le mur du salon. Il lisait, relisait, analysait les données, les photographies et allait même jusqu'à visiter les nombreuses familles encore meurtries par ces disparitions. John était ravi de voir Sherlock de nouveau concentré sur sa raison de vivre: les enquêtes criminelles.

Malheureusement, cela laissait John seul dans leur entreprise principale: débusquer Arthur Winston et débarrasser le Royaume-Uni de leur nouveau premier ministre, le plus hypocrite qu'il eut existé. Non pas que les politiciens n'étaient pas "faux-culs", loin de là, mais Arthur Winston portait le terme vers un nouveau record jamais égalé. L'homme B Alpha prônait la thèse égalitaire en faveur des B Bêtas mais semblait s'en contrefaire complètement. Il était également entremêlé dans le Circus, une des organisations les plus noires que John avait pu côtoyer.

L'Oméga termina de boire son thé et se décida d'aller faire un tour dans le centre ville. Depuis leur retour, ils avaient repris contact avec le réseau des sans-abris. Leurs alliés sans domicile fixe leur avait mis à disposition une multitude d'informations très intéressantes au sujet d'Arthur Winston et de ses habitudes quelques peu bizarres. John savait qu'il était homosexuel après les révélations faites par Kalyn, elle-même bisexuelle, sur ses préférences intimes. Mais tous les jours, il découvrait de nouvelles choses. Par conséquent, cela l'aidait à bâtir un dossier solide visant à détruire la réputation publique et politique de son ennemi. Il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce que dernier avait fait.

John Watson attrapa un pull et sortit de l'appartement, après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres occupées à maugréer de son A Alpha.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong**_

_**4 juillet**_

_**Jour 29**_

Gregory Lestrade joua son tour et déposa une pièce noire sur le plateau du jeu de Go. Bai Long l'observait d'un oeil expert et riposta aussitôt. Il encercla les pièces de l'A Alpha qui se déclara vaincu.

— Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais pour un débutant, constata le vieil homme en se relevant. Pour une fois, il disait des choses intelligibles.

Gregory changea de position et s'assit en tailleur. Il avait encore du mal à rester à genoux pour plus d'une heure. Il tripotait le col couvert de sa chemise d'été en voile de coton rose à carreaux. Il remonta une manche qui menaçait de retomber sur son poignet et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

— Votre jeu révèle beaucoup de votre personnalité. Vous avancez au devant, sans un regard en arrière. Le jeu est plutôt clair, efficace. Vous êtes direct, borné et très têtu. Vous me rappelez William Rothschild dans sa jeunesse. Cela pourrait expliquer l'intérêt que vous porter pour Alexander.

— Par... Pardon? Gregory se gratta davantage l'arrière du crâne et se sentit devenir rouge pivoine.

— Le jeu d'Alexander est sinueux, fin, peu de blocs, et pas d'hésitation. C'est un stratège né, discret et aimant se faire entendre et surtout être écouté.

Bai Long fixa Greg, le regard attentif et tendre.

— J'espère que vous le retrouverez. Partir d'ici vous ferait le plus grand bien, je l'avoue. Mais faites attention, Alexander est un homme fier, indépendant et discret. Il n'aime pas être bousculé et abandonner ses convictions. Vous ne lui serait pas trop A Alpha j'espère?

Gregory ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il serra les poings sur son pantalon en toile de coton gris clair et abaissa son regard. Clairement, Bai Long lui faisait LA discussion. Il savait bien que ses sentiments pour l'aîné Holmes ne passaient pas inaperçus aux yeux de l'éminent empereur, mais il ignorait la profondeur des sentiments que l'A Oméga âgé portait pour son disciple et conseiller.

_Un A Oméga expérimenté et au sommet du pouvoir... Mycroft est un peu dans la même situation. Je suis A Alpha. Bai Long a peur que je sois trop dominant envers Myc. Normal... _

Mais le Mycroft qu'il aimait était justement l'A Oméga qui refusait sa condition de dominé. Greg aimait l'intelligence, l'indépendance, le culot, le tempérament explosif mais aussi si aimant et doux de l'aîné Holmes.

Après avoir passé du temps en sa compagnie, Lestrade connaissait la position de Holmes sur sa condition. C'était clair, Mycroft refusait d'être catégorisé comme oméga. Etant A Oméga, c'était encore plus dur. Toujours sous traitements plus ou moins importants, scrutés par les Alphas aux alentours, désapprouvés par les pro-bêtas. Et surtout, obligé de se justifier et de se montrer à la hauteur. Mycroft avait passé sa vie aux Royaume-Uni à se cacher. Comme Greg d'ailleurs. Ce dernier se sentait bien en Asie. Mais il savait que le jour où il retournerait à Londres, si la situation législative et politique n'évoluait pas, il serait obligé de se cacher de nouveau. L'alternative était hors de question.

Il releva le regard, sans peur.

— Je le retrouverai. Mais je ne lui ferais rien. N'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas en faire un Oméga au foyer, répondit-il déterminé avec une pointe d'humour.

— Haha! J'espère bien que oui. Alexander n'a jamais été très docile avec ses prétendants. Quelques uns ont même terminé dans des fossés ou dépressifs. Mais il est aimant et si vous arrivez à obtenir son coeur, vous serez heureux. Du moins, je l'espère pour vous, ajouta Bai Long en vidant le plateau de jeu.

Gregory se relâcha, soulagé et se remis sur ses genoux. Il comptait bien retrouver Mycroft. Et il comptait bien lui témoigner toute l'attention et l'amour qu'il méritait.

— Rejouons. Je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que votre esprit restera dans les nuages et que votre tempérament bouillonnera. Cela n'est pas bon...

Gregory acquiesça de la tête. Encore un peu de temps, et il pourra aller retrouver l'A Oméga. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**4 juillet**_

_**Jour 29**_

John sortit de la station de métro et se dirigea vers une pharmacie pour acheter des patchs à la nicotine au cas où Sherlock retomberait dans la cigarette. On ne savait jamais.

Il se positionna à l'extrémité de la file d'attente et joua avec tendresse avec son fin bracelet en or. Ce bracelet le liait à son A Alpha. A Hong Kong, il avait appris que les A Alphas et A Omégas liés dans les familles traditionnelles pouvaient aller jusqu'à exposer de manière extravagante leur chance. Certaines portaient des colliers en cuir et métaux précieux ras le cou, d'autres adoptaient des manchettes en cuir. John se sentait plutôt chanceux. Sherlock et lui n'avaient qu'un fin bracelet en or. C'était discret et pratique. Mais s'il avait été A Oméga et non pas banal B Oméga, il aurait pu porter des bracelets dans le genre. Ou peut-être même un collier ras de cou en cuir.

Il songea à sa petite Chiara, loin de lui. Et il sentit Sherlock penser de même. Leur lien était beaucoup plus fort à présent. Même à une telle distance, il ressentait les pensées de son A Alpha. Il gloussa de plaisir et d'amour.

— Surprise! fit une voix féminine familière.

John se retourna et vit le sourire amusé que la belle B Oméga aux lunettes de soleil et chapeau.

— Anna? dit-il surpris.

Surprise, quelle surprise! Il savait la jeune femme à Londres, il suffisait de lire les journaux et regarder la télévision. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé la croiser aussi vite. Il pensait d'ailleurs la contacter dans quelques jours, mais pas aussi rapidement!

— Shh! Je ne suis pas sensée être reconnue! chuchota Anna.

John paya rapidement et ils sortirent de la pharmacie.

— Que fais-tu ici? lui demanda-t-il une fois installés dans un Costa café non loin de leur lieu de retrouvailles.

— Je devais acheter quelques... hmm... éléments pour dissimuler un peu mon statut d'oméga. Tout le monde connait ma dynamique. Je n'ai juste pas envie de me voir accostée de partout. Les bêtas me détestent, les Alphas me courent après. Les traitements m'aident à passer inaperçue, du moins, dans la vie quotidienne. J'espère que tu comprends cela, répondit la jeune femme en accrochant son mini sac Mulberry vert pâle sur la chaise.

Elle rajusta le col blanc de sa robe d'été beige et attrapa le menu.

— Je peux comprendre. Mais c'est devenu impossible depuis cette fichue loi. D'ailleurs, tu ne manquais pas d'éloges à ce sujet dessus... répondit John un rictus aux lèvres.

— J'étais ignorante et maladroite. C'est différent maintenant. Hong Kong me manque, vous me manquez, ma famille au Brésil aussi. J'ai enfin de quoi vivre décemment, une carrière rêvée mais je ne suis pas heureuse.

— Nous ne le sommes plus. C'est devenu un cauchemar pour nous, dynamiques minoritaires.

— Oh, pas toi! Tu es lié et tu as un enfant. C'est différent pour moi. En plus, depuis mon éviction de la BBC, je tourne en rond. Je suis auprès de la Reine certes, et j'essaye de débusquer Arthur Winston, mais c'est différent.

— On va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Nous savons tous qu'il est derrière l'assassinat d'Albert Longburn. Désolé pour mon indiscrétion.

— Non, tu n'es pas indiscret, loin de là. Ce sont ces satanés paparazzis et autres qui me dégoûtent. Albert n'a pas eu la vie facile...

John observa la jeune Oméga devenue en peu de temps une belle femme, mais affaiblie. Amaigrie, cernes apparentes, joues creuses.

— Tu utilises une mixture faite sur mesure? continua-t-il.

— Oui... J'ai obtenu la recette de mon intendante. Les traitements hormonaux sont interdits ici, comme tu le sais déjà. Il faut tout faire soi-même, soupira Anna.

John l'observa, inquiet pour sa santé. Son amie n'allait pas bien. Mais il mit tout ceci sur le compte du stress, du deuil.

— Comment vont Sherlock et Chiara?

— Très bien, Chiara grandit et embête tout le monde. On lui manque, et elle aussi. Sherlock est comme toujours. Pour le moment, il travaille sur des cas de disparitions. Je ne sais pas si tu communiques avec Paul mais ils sont tous les deux dessus. Quant à moi, je fais ce que je peux pour débusquer Winston. Mais dis-moi, es-tu au courant pour Kitty Reilly?

— C'est malheureux, mais cela ne vient pas du Circus. Ils n'ont aucune raison de la tuer. Je pencherai plus pour un coup isolé...

— Peut-être que la SSA est dessus?

Anna releva la tête, surprise et outrée.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Ce n'est pas leur style.

John la soutint du regard, avant d'accueillir son thé bienvenue. La senteur étrange de la jeune femme réveillait ses instincts de médecin. Anna se contenta de siroter son macchiato.

— Oui... Et puis ils sont encore en pleine réorganisation. Sally et Ethan s'occupent encore de tout remettre en ordre.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**4 juillet**_

_**Jour 29**_

Sherlock Holmes s'assit dans son fauteuil fétiche et replia ses genoux sur lui. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les cas de disparitions étalés dans le salon. C'était sans queue ni tête. Il était fasciné. Pour une fois, son esprit brulait, tournait, et dans le bon sens.

Mais son esprit le menait également ailleurs, vers un autre cas. Kitty Reilly, la journaliste l'ayant décrédibilisé, avait été tuée à Londres. Il savait que c'était un assassinat. Tout le monde le savait. Mais l'affaire avait été étouffée très rapidement. Kitty Reilly n'existait plus dans ce monde, rayée des esprits.

Sauf que Sherlock ne voulait pas de cela. Certes il ne portait pas la journaliste dans son estime, mais cet assassinat l'embêtait. Il avait appelé Dimmock, sans résultat. Ce dernier ignorait tout, malgré sa bonne volonté.

_Et si c'était commandité par Bai Long ou Mycroft? Non. Impossible. C'est contraire à leurs méthodes. _

Les méthodes de Bai Long et de Mycroft, il les connaissait. Ils aimaient tout régler dans le silence, sans choc ni publicité. Et ils détestaient tuer. Ils n'avaient recours aux meurtres et aux tortures que dans des cas isolés. Sinon, Arthur Winston aurait été assassiné depuis longtemps. Impossible autrement. Même la captivité de Merry ne pourrait rien y changer. Peut-être un peu d'interrogatoires forcés. Mais pas d'assassinats.

Kalyn Keller non plus n'avait jamais assassiné quiconque. Elle avait tué, comme Mycroft, certes, mais elle n'était pas meurtrière. Si elle tuait, c'était pour protéger dans des cas extrêmes: protection, dégâts collatéraux prévus. Pas de meurtres commandités sur des cas sans danger direct.

Kitty Reilly n'était pas une menace. Elle n'avait pas fait de dégâts irréparables. En outre, elle n'intéressait pas Bai Long et ses amis. Elle pouvait détruire des vies, mais jamais elle ne tuerait ou ferait un massacre.

Sherlock devait chercher le tueur ailleurs. Le Circus n'était pas son unique suspect.

Ses pensées furent coupées par la sonnerie de son portable. L'A Alpha décrocha à la vue du nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

— Holmes.

— Sherlock, nous avons un problème qui devrait t'intéresser ici. Je sais que tu préfères avoir des corps sous les bras, mais les disparitions s'enchainent. Tout est sans queue ni tête.

C'était Pierre de Mondres, leur ami rencontré en France. Sherlock appréciait son professionnalisme et il était moins idiot que les autres. Lui au moins avouait ne pas être suffisamment bon pour découvrir tous les indices révélateurs sur les corps.

— Nous avons un problème similaire ici.

— Parfait. Je viens dès que possible à Londres. Mais pas de mots à la police française, s'il te plait... Pierre raccrocha.

Sherlock comprit que le B Oméga français avait décidé de s'adresser à lui sans l'autorisation de ses supérieurs réputés pour ne pas être très... intellectuels. Le jeune médecin légiste prenait un risque inconsidéré.

L'affaire prenait un nouveau tournant. Les disparitions n'avaient donc pas lieu uniquement à Londres et au Royaume-Uni. La France, et si ses instincts lui disaient vrai, l'Europe toute entière étaient concernées. Sherlock trépignait d'impatience.

Il était impossible que l'auteur des faits fut isolé. L'affaire s'étalait dans une zone géographique trop vaste.

_Peut-être est-ce lié au Circus? A la Roseraie? _

Il n'en savait rien. Il se leva promptement et alla chercher son ordinateur portable.

* * *

Un chapitre court, mais plutôt rythmé!

Merci toujours pour vos commentaires et fidélité!


	9. VIII

— VIII —

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**6 juillet**_

_**Jour 31**_

Anna Ulanov disposait d'un bureau situé non loin de Buckingham. John Watson appuya sur l'interphone et la porte s'ouvrit après un bref entretien avec son amie. Il monta rapidement les marches de l'entrée banale et entra dans l'appartement privé de la jeune femme transformé en QG.

— C'est plutôt cossu, observa-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur lieu pour cacher autant d'informations confidentielles, mais les voisins pensent qu'il appartient à un écrivain. C'est plutôt pratique et réussi pour une cachette, répondit la B Oméga en lui proposant un fauteuil confortable.

Il rit à la remarque et se cala dans le dit fauteuil vert bouteille. La décoration n'était pas magnifique mais tout était fonctionnel. Il y avait quelques bureaux jonchés de papiers, des fauteuils un peu partout et un mini coin salon de thé. C'était là que les deux omégas s'installèrent, devant un service à café. Anna n'était pas encore une amatrice de thé.

Cette dernière portait toujours ses cernes. Ses cheveux détachés, son simple t-shirt blanc et son jean bleu pâle près du corps lui conféraient un look décontracté. Cela lui allait bien, mais elle avait affreusement maigri.

— Tu devrais prendre soin de toi, remarqua John avec un froncement de sourcil.

Anna haussa des épaules et rassembla quelques dossiers disséminés un peu au hasard. Elle les présenta à John qui les survola rapidement.

— Je m'en doutais, c'étaient Mycroft, les Longburn, la Reine et Bai Long qui étaient à l'origine de cette idée de créer un parti politique pour contrer Arthur Winston? dit-il.

— Parfaitement. Nous avons prévu ce plan de retrait au cas où Arthur Winston gagnerait les élections... Bref, comme il est aujourd'hui au pouvoir, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de respecter ce plan. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas vraiment la candidate remplaçante idéale.

John s'étonnait du manque de confiance de son amie. Pour lui, elle était assez douée pour représenter un parti. Il suffisait de l'observer sur les écrans. La B Oméga passait très bien à la télévision, s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait pour le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dans la capitale britannique et rassemblait des partisans par milliers.

— Je ne suis pas britannique de naissance et je viens juste de recevoir ma nationalité. Un premier ministre devrait être né sur le territoire, ou, du moins, avoir vécu assez d'années pour se dire citoyen à part entière. Je ne suis même pas brésilienne de souche, et encore moins russe. Alors britannique... C'est un peu pousser le bouchon trop loin!

— Malheureusement, peu de gens peuvent tenir le poste comme toi. Mycroft est on ne sait où et il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable. Quant à nous autres... C'est peu probable. Il faut avoir du charisme...

— Gregory Lestrade n'en manque pas...

— Impossible. C'est un ex inspecteur du MET, A Alpha caché de surcroit.

— Je ne peux pas...

— Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu n'es pas seule de toute manière. Tu peux compter sur nous.

— Non... je... Je ne pense pas que je pourrais.

— Anna.

— Je ne suis qu'une journaliste, je n'ai jamais voulu faire de la politique.

— Alors pourquoi t'es-tu engagée dans cette course aux élections avec Albert, puis créé ce parti? Tu aurais très bien pu refuser dès le départ et basta! Ce n'est pas sérieux...

— John, je ne suis pas une politicienne.

— Tu rigoles là?

John n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Anna se contredisait totalement!

— Je... Je ne peux pas, vraiment pas. C'est au-dessus de mes capacités.

— Ecoutes Anna. Je ne vois personne à part toi pour être assez qualifiée pour ce rôle. Tu te rends ridicule.

John commençait à s'énerver. Il connaissait les capacités hors normes de la jeune femme. Elle était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le croyait. A plusieurs reprises, il avait entendu les intendants parler de son cas entre eux, à Hong Kong. Personne ne tapait autant dans l'oeil de Bai Long. Personne à part Mycroft Holmes, Kalyn Keller et William Rothschild. Merry était exclue d'office puisqu'elle était sa seule héritière vivante. Quant à Sherlock Holmes, il était certes très doué, mais n'avait pas ce quelque chose pour la politique. Anna Ulanov était la protégée du Dragon Blanc. Tout le monde dans le groupe le savait. Et tout le monde faisait confiance à son jugement.

Alors ce n'était pas Anna qui pouvait se soustraire de son rôle.

— Anna, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous avons eu affaire à trop de trahisons. Et entre nous, seule toi peut asseoir cette position. C'est le soldat qui te parle, dit John.

Anna le défia du regard. Elle avait perdu sa candeur d'avant et semblait s'être résignée à son sort.

— Pourquoi toujours moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

— Parce que chacun d'entre nous doit s'impliquer. Penses-tu que j'aime être ici à enquêter? J'aurais pu rester auprès de ma fille, ma propre fille encore bébé à Hong Kong avec Sherlock! Mais tout comme toi, nous sommes ici à tenter de remettre un peu de paix dans cette ville. Je suis londonien, Sherlock également. Et toi, tu as toujours agit en fonction de tes convictions pour un monde meilleur. Londres est la ville où il faut être. C'est d'ici que tout est parti. Souviens-toi! Tu étais celle qui a écrit cette tirade sur la nécessité d'accorder l'égalité entre les dynamiques. Qu'est devenue la Anna Ulanov déterminée, motivée et pleine de rêve? Depuis que je te revois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Est-ce la mort d'Albert Longburn? Tu ne lui fais pas honneur d'agir comme ça. A sa place, j'aurais été déçu. Cachée derrière autant de papiers et de dossiers, à agir dans l'ombre, chapeautée par la Reine pour un oui ou pour un non... C'est ridicule. Tu n'es pas une marionnette.

Anna demeurait silencieuse. Elle fixa la vitre de la fenêtre et commença à sangloter.

— Anna! C'est pas possible!

_Et voilà qu'elle pleure maintenant! Mais c'est quoi ce cirque? _

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il connaissait Anna Ulanov comme forte et indépendante. Ces derniers mois, la jeune femme avait fait un nombre incalculable d'allers-retours entre Hong Kong et Londres, apprenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait et travaillant d'arrache-pied pour aider à la réussite d'Albert Longburn. Elle avait confié à John considérer Albert comme le mentor qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle avait réussi à le remettre sur le chemin de la gloire avec une dextérité médiatique et tactique rarement égalée. _Mycroft n'aurait pas fait mieux!_

Et voilà qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait perdu du poids, elle avait des cernes trop importantes pour une jeune femme de son âge. Et elle avait perdu sa senteur B Oméga de rose et de violette. John ne sentait plus rien sur elle. C'était comme si elle était devenue Bêta. Même Mycroft exultait des odeurs plus ou moins originales. Anna devenait transparente. Elle était fragile, pleureuse, et avait visiblement baissé les bras. Elle se cachait dans un bureau anonyme sans personnalité et stérile. Même sa manière de s'habiller s'en ressentait. Elle portait trop de rose, trop de couleurs pastels. Il fut un temps où elle alternait couleurs fortes et pastels. C'était original, adorable, B Oméga. Maintenant, elle aimait les pulls douillets, les t-shirt. Et contrairement à John et son côté ours en peluche, tout sur elle était fade, sans éclat, comme une C Bêta. _Elle doit arrêter ces traitements hormonaux ridicules! C'est idiot et inutiles. _

John s'énervait à présent. C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il la revoyait depuis le décès d'Albert, mais il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle devait faire son deuil! Non pas en s'apitoyant, mais en se relevant. Sinon, elle ne méritait pas la confiance de Longburn, Bai Long et de ses amis.

— Je ne te reconnais plus, Anna... murmura John avant de sortir du bureau, claquant la porte de dépit.

John était B Oméga. Il comprenait les états d'âmes sentimentaux d'un B Oméga. Mais Anna et lui étaient des B Omégas combatifs. Lui avait été soldat et médecin. Elle était une journaliste dévouée et stratège confiante. Anna Ulanov n'était pas de ces B Omégas qui pleuraient. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte... Il était déçu.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**7 juillet**_

_**Jour 32**_

Anna Ulanov repensait encore et encore à ce qu'elle devenait. Son esprit recouvrait peu à peu la raison. Les effets euphoriques de son traitement sur-dosé se dissipaient. Elle cligna des yeux dans le noir.

Elle dormait dans un lit recouvert de dossiers.

Elle se cachait dans les dossiers. John avait raison.

Elle se détestait pour cela. Mais à quoi bon se battre?

Elle ne pouvait pas devenir première ministre. C'était idiot!

Anna refoula une larme.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se devait d'être forte.

John avait raison, elle devait honorer la mémoire d'Albert, son mentor, en se battant. Si Bai Long la voyait ainsi, il l'aurait envoyé en camp d'entraînement extrême. Sally Donovan y avait goûté une fois. Ce n'était pas une expérience plaisante.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était Oméga qu'elle devait être plus fragile. Oméga ou non, ils devaient être forts. Comme Bai Long, comme Mycroft, comme John.

Anna referma les yeux et tenta de s'y faire une raison. Elle devait se calmer et se reprendre en main. Elle devait bien cela pour Albert et sa famille. Et aussi ses parents, sa famille, ses amis.

Elle devait bien cela pour ceux qui croyaient en Albert et son parti.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**8 juillet**_

_**Jour 33**_

Paul Dimmock, Pierres de Mondres et Sherlock Holmes étaient attablés devant une multitude de cas de disparition au centre de la pièce à vivre de 221B.

Pierre avait débarqué de France il y avait de cela quelques jours déjà. Il logeait au-dessus du couple lié et s'amusait à plaisanter sur les différences notables entre le vrai DI Paul Dimmock et celui qui avait utilisé l'identité en France, c'est-à-dire Sherlock Holmes.

— Quand même, j'ai du mal à imaginer Paul Dimmock comme A Bêta! Il restera toujours A Alpha, insupportable et un génie aux cheveux bouclés comme ceux d'un Oméga dans mon esprit, plaisanta-t-il une énième fois en examinant l'ADN de deux disparus.

Sherlock roula des yeux en soupirant, Paul Dimmock était rouge pivoine.

— Mais... je ne suis pas un A Alpha! répéta encore une fois le vrai Paul Dimmock.

Pierre n'en avait que faire, il s'en moquait bien! Pour lui, tout était si drôle.

— Peut-être que nous devons partir pour la Turquie et l'Inde... reprit Sherlock, toujours si sérieux.

— Mouais... mais je ne connais personne là-bas susceptible de nous fournir des informations confidentielles de la police contrairement à Paris, hésita Pierre de Mondres.

Sherlock le fixa de ses yeux vert-gris avant de s'installer dans sa position favorite de détective consultant.

— Je ne te demande pas de "voler" des informations comme tu l'as pu faire en France, répondit Paul Dimmock.

Pierre haussa un sourcil et attendit la suite.

— Nous avons des ressources disséminées à travers le monde. Cela ne devrait pas constituer un problème. Le tout est de ne pas perdre de temps, reprit Sherlock.

Paul acquiesça de la tête. Tout semblait si compliqué et si pressant...

Une porte s'ouvrit, un soupir se fit entendre. Les trois hommes tendirent l'oreille. Sherlock sauta sur ses jambes, frétillant d'impatience.

— Salut tout le monde... maugréa leur ami John en rentrant de Tesco.

Depuis son entrevue avec Anna, le B Oméga marmonnait sans cesse dans sa barbe.

— Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec elle. Nous n'avons pas le temps et l'âge de se chamailler comme de vulgaires Omégas, lança Sherlock en fronçant du nez.

John le défiait le monde du regard. Il déposa les courses et observa la pièce. Pierre de Mondres sentit ses poils se hisser sur la nuque... Aie!

— SHERLOCK! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Je t'avais dit de ranger les courses hier! A quoi ça sert que j'en achète, hein?

John explosa une nouvelle fois et s'en alla dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Pierre, Paul et Sherlock restèrent sans voix.

La sonnerie retentit.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**8 juillet**_

_**Jour 33**_

Anna avait passé deux jours à se vider la tête. Elle avait décidé de rendre visite à la famille d'Albert. Ils la considéraient comme leur soeur. Elle se désolait encore et encore. Mais on lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était rendue à la tombe de son mentor. Elle avait pleuré. Elle lui avait raconté sa lente descente aux enfers depuis son assassinat. Un deuil ne pouvait se faire en quelques mois. Mais elle devait se relever et redresser la tête.

Tellement de gens portaient leurs espoirs sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les lâcher ainsi.

Elle avait pris le temps de ranger son petit appartement, son bureau sans vie. Elle ouvrit les vitres en grand, laissant la lumière entrer. Enfin, c'était l'été, le vrai, et nous étions en juillet.

Elle téléphonait à ses parents, ses nombreux frères et soeurs. Ils étaient fiers d'elle et la soutenaient.

Et voilà qu'à cet instant précis, elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec un B Oméga qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur le pallier de 221B Baker Street.

— Bonjour... est-ce que John Watson est ici? demanda-t-elle en se tordant les mains, gênée par sa requête.

_J'aurais dû l'appeler et pas venir à la volée! Quelle idiote!_

— Anna? fit une voix familière.

Paul Dimmock avait rejoint l'inconnu et lui adressa un grand sourire amical. L'A Bêta lui souriait toujours.

— Qu'elle entre, et qu'ils en finissent avec leurs chamailleries, cria la voix grave de Sherlock.

On la laissa entrer en silence. Sherlock la toisa du regard et désigna sa chambre d'un geste du menton. Anna ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se dirigea sans tarder vers la chambre du couple.

Elle entra discrètement, et referma la porte derrière elle, silencieuse. John se tenait auprès de la vitre, les bras croisés. Il était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

— Je suis désolée, marmonna la jeune femme.

— Je te croyais plus forte et fière. Tu ne devrais pas agir ainsi, répondit enfin John après un long silence.

— Je ne peux pas être comme Mycroft. Lui est A Oméga, nuance, dit-elle en haussant des épaules pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela semblait avoir marché puisque John se relâcha discrètement. Anna Ulanov s'approcha lentement de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolée. Je t'ai déçu, je ne devrais pas.

John baissa la tête et souffla longuement. Puis il releva la tête et la retourna vers Anna.

— Cela arrive à tout le monde. C'est juste que... c'est juste que tout le monde est sur les nerfs en ce moment. Kalyn et Mycroft sont introuvables, Merry s'est sacrifiée pour nous et nous n'avons rien pour l'aider... Si elle est toujours en vie. Albert est mort. Je pensais que tu pouvais continuer à faire croire en sa magie sur la population londonienne. C'est toi qui avait tout créé à ses côtés!... Depuis l'annonce de la création de ton parti, les émeutes se sont graduellement transformées en marches silencieuses pour la paix. Malgré les disparitions incontrôlables sur lesquelles on enquête, les meurtres se font plus rares et Paul a moins de cas de violences dues aux dynamiques sur les bras. J'étais fier de toi, fier de ce que tu représentais pour les Omégas. Je devrais te remercier pour cela. Mais j'ai été trop égoïste pour voir à quel point tout cela t'avait marqué. Je te pensais être invulnérable... Mais nous ne sommes que des humains. Je suis peut-être resté trop longtemps en compagnie de deux robots, Sherlock et Holmes, avoua John doucement.

— J'ai appelé la Reine d'Angleterre. Elle est d'accord avec moi. Je pense qu'elle me considère également comme pas assez forte ou trop inexpérimentée. Elle propose d'introduire Amelia Longburn.

— Pardon? L'épouse Bêta d'Albert? s'étonna John.

— Je n'en connais pas d'autres. Elle est très compétente, Cambridge en géopolitique et droit international et britannique. C'était une avocate réputée avant son mariage. Aujourd'hui, elle conseille des cabinets ministériels et est reconnue dans la sphère politique. J'ai accepté de l'aider à se faire une image médiatique. Elle passera à merveille, concéda Anna un sourire timide aux lèvres.

John lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se frotta le front des deux mains.

— Haha! Hahaha! Je n'aurais jamais cru à cela!

Il riait, soulagé.

Anna l'imita, tranquille.

— Tu avais raison, je t'en remercie. Il est temps pour moi de me concentrer sur Arthur Winston. Contrairement à ce que tu penses toujours, je préfère de loin être en retrait. Ca doit être l'influence de Bai Long et de vous tous. La Reine a dû comprendre ceci. Adieu les discours sans mots et agrémentés de silence!

— Tu avais créé un nouveau style, peut-être qu'Amelia va le reprendre... osa plaisanter John, ravi d'avoir retrouvé le regard brillant dans les pupilles de la jeune femme.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Amelia est du genre bavarde. Non pas comme Mycroft et Sherlock, mais plus comme Merry. On a un grand travail de coaching verbal devant. Si on ne fait rien, avec le stress, elle risque de tomber dans la logorrhée!

John Watson éclata de rire. Anna l'imita.

La paix semblait être de retour. Enfin!

* * *

Ah! Les états d'âmes des Omégas... Quelle plaie entre Mycroft, John... Et voilà que même Anna s'y met! Mais ce ne sont que des omégas, sensibles créatures romantiques. Et les miens ont tendance à trop forcer sur leur côté Alpha non-existant. J'aime leur niak haha!

Allez, bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien! :P


	10. VIII Bis

— VIII BIS —

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**18 juillet**_

_**Jour 43**_

— ... Au final, il est parti enragé de l'appart'. Je ne l'ai revu que quelques heures plus tard trempé et puant comme pas possible. Sherlock était tombé dans des égouts en enquêtant sur le meurtre, raconta John en finissant sa seconde bière de la soirée.

Pierre de Mondres riait sans vergogne face aux tribulations de couple de John Watson. Il imita son ami et commanda une troisième tournée. Ces derniers jours avaient été rudes, tant sur le plan psychologique que sur le plan de la fatigue. Ils avaient finalement décidé qu'il était temps de sortir entre B Omégas enragés par les disputes incessantes entre un A Alpha excité et un A Bêta en mal de reconnaissance. Paul Dimmock pouvait être très très très Alpha parfois. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Obtenir la crédibilité qu'il avait au MET à un si jeune âge relevait de l'exploit. Être considéré comme le disciple de Gregory Lestrade encore plus. Pierre de Mondres admirait la ténacité et l'humilité de Paul. Mais ce qui l'interpellait et l'amusait davantage, était le changement d'attitude radical qu'il témoignait lorsqu'une certaine Anna Ulanov était dans les parages.

Cette fameuse Anna Ulanov sirotait un verre de whisky à leur côté. John l'avait emmenée de force. Une nuit entre omégas sans être au complet n'était pas drôle selon lui. Alors après moult supplications, changements de dates et menaces plus ou moins drôles, il finit par obtenir la présence de la seule oméga femelle du groupe.

Elle était mystérieuse et émanait une senteur étrange, entre rose fanée et antiseptique de synthèse. Mais elle était belle, malgré le fait qu'elle aurait pu ajouter quelques kilos à sa silhouette menue. La jeune femme avait laissé tomber ses longs cheveux blonds platines sur son dos, créant une cascade de boucles plus ou moins maitrisées. Elle regardait devant elle, ignorant les nombreux prétendants qui se pressaient autour. Elle détonait au milieu du pub: immobile et perdue dans ses pensées. Ses yeux transparents, sa peau diaphane, ses longs cheveux... Et aussi cette attitude tenace et si fragile paradoxalement.

Perchée sur un tabouret au comptoir, ses pieds se balançaient au rythme de la musique punk en fond, chaussés dans des escarpins à gros noeud en python orange et blanc. Seulement trois centimètres de talons aiguilles, une jupe mi-longue orange, et un petit top qui attirait tous les regards. Empiècement en cuir blanc et jeu de transparence qui laissait apparaître un peu de sa peau blanche. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. John, oméga lié et charmant, Pierre qui ne laissait pas quelques Alphas bien dominants paisibles. L'alcool et la bonne ambiance trahissaient son accent français. Sa chemise bleu pâle et son short en lin à rayures marinières le rendaient adorable.

— Anna, tu devrais parler un peu plus si tu veux que l'Alpha derrière toi cesse de te baver dessus! lança Pierre en trinquant avec John.

Ce dernier riait à gorge déployée.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Anna sait parfaitement ce qu'elle doit faire. Il suffit de voir Paul! riposta John en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière leur sourit timidement.

— D'ailleurs, à propos de Paul... Où est donc passé ce fameux Gregory? Depuis votre départ, tous les services de la criminelle française ne parlent que de lui, demanda Pierre.

— Ah bon? Il est plutôt discret d'habitude...

— Pas vraiment non. A ce qu'il parait, il s'était battu avec quelques A Alphas et s'en était tiré victorieux. Etrange pour un Bêta non? répondit Pierre.

Anna les suivait avec intérêt.

— Gregory est A Alpha, concéda John en savourant sa nouvelle bière.

— Pardon? fit Pierre, interloqué.

Anna éclata de rire. Enfin!

— Ben... Heu oui... Il est très A Alpha d'ailleurs. On a eu que des problèmes en Asie entre lui et Sherlock... Une sombre affaire d'ego A Alpha... dit John, restant évasif. Il ne voulait pas penser aux tribulations entre deux A Alphas amoureux et rivaux. Sachant que c'était lui la cause de tout ce raffut.

— Gregory Lestrade est un homme honorable. Mais il va mieux, il semble plutôt bien se remettre de ses sentiments... ajouta Anna un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Pierre observait ses deux amis. John devenait rouge et Anna s'amusait de plus en plus.

— Hein? dit-il, très curieux sur la tournure que prenait les choses.

— Haha! Gregory et Sherlock se battaient sans cesse pour les beaux yeux de John. Mais comme John est maintenant lié et mère, plus de problèmes! révéla Anna, triomphante. Elle tenait enfin sa revanche.

— Anna! maugréa John, les oreilles cramoisies.

Pierre n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Hé ben! Et donc le pauvre Gregory est à Hong Kong seul avec un chagrin d'amour? Anna... Peut-être que tu devrais l'épauler. Vous ferez un beau couple. C'est un bel A Alpha ce Gregory. Très virile, commenta Pierre se léchant la lèvre.

— Impossible, fit la jeune femme rouge à son tour.

— Impossible oui! Il semble que Gregory est dans une autre tourmente. D'après les dernières nouvelles, il s'est mis en tête de conquérir Mycroft, jeta John en riant.

— Qui ça? Mais Anna est magnifique!... Hé oh, pas touche! Elle n'est pas libre sur le marché! cria Pierre en envoyant valser un Alpha qui s'apprêtait à renifler la nuque découverte de son amie.

Cette dernière lança un regard noir aux prétendants qui se postaient autour d'elle, envoyant des signaux plus ou moins menaçants. Elle rendit sa dette à Pierre en apeurant un Bêta très intéressé par le français.

— Gregory est dans de sales draps... Vouloir séduire Mycroft Holmes... Bon dieu! Désolée John, mais Mycroft est vraiment la proie la plus difficile pour un Alpha, ajouta Anna en commandant un autre verre. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha en une queue de cheval, dégageant des senteurs mitigées aux alentours.

— Mycroft Holmes? s'enquit Pierre, un sourcil levé.

— Le... le frère de Sherlock! répondit avec fierté Watson.

— Le seul A Oméga assez têtu pour rester encore célibataire à son âge... continua Anna éclatant de rire. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête.

— N'empêche, qui aurait cru Mycroft Holmes A Oméga? Je l'ai toujours pensé Bêta voire Alpha! Sale caractère, habillé comme un mannequin pour Saville Row et toujours aussi obstiné. Comme Sherlock, mais en pire...

— Et "puant le sexe" pour reprendre l'expression de ton chéri, coupa Anna.

John se mit également à rire.

— Sherlock Holmes a un frère... un putain de frère... Quelle horreur! Mais comment faites-vous pour les supporter? fit Pierre bouche bée.

— Bah... Avec un peu d'habitude... on s'y fait. Et puis, c'est si drôle de voir Gregory changer de couleur à chaque fois que Mycroft écarte ses jambes ou se met dans l'idée que les costumes noirs ultra-cintrés constituent la tenue idéale pour partir en mission James Bond, balança John.

Anna était morte de rire.

— Et... Hahaha! C'est si mignon! Lestrade amoureux et Mycroft sexy comme tout! Quand même... Un A Alpha et un A Oméga! Ils feront le plus beau couple de la bande...

— S'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas bien sûr! Mycroft a un sacré caractère il faut l'avouer... Alors imagine-le lié. A Greg en plus! C'est la fin du monde. Le gouvernement de plusieurs pays lié à l'A Alpha le plus imposant et caché du monde. Qu'elle idée! continua John.

— Ben... je ne connais pas Mycroft... osa dire Pierre, dérouté par les aveux de ses amis hilares et complètement ivres à présent.

— Pierre... Ecoutes-moi. Mycroft est l'homme que j'admire le plus... A part Albert et Bai Long bien sûr! Mais il est pire que Sherlock... Veut toujours avoir raison! Greg est un chou pour un A Alpha mais il veut toujours rester calme... Les rôles sont inversés entre eux! Excellent!

Anna s'affala à moitié sur Pierre avant de le toiser de ses yeux vitreux. Elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

Pierre commençait également à avoir le tournis. Il fit un geste maladroit de la main et commanda une autre tournée. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, mais les trois Omégas avaient perdu leur contenance habituelle.

John se débarrassa d'un Alpha avec force.

— Hé! Tu vois pas ce bracelet?... L'est offert par mon Sherlock! Chuis lié bâtard! Et mes amis aussi sont pas dispos... Ouais, va-t-en sale bêta!

— John! Laisse le tranquille, il ne... t'a rien fait! rigolait Anna en vidant la bière de Pierre.

— Mais c'est la mienne! Pierre releva les manches de sa chemise. Une senteur de crème anglaise se dégagea de lui. Quelques bêtas et alphas se tournèrent vers le français.

— T'inquiètes, prend ma bière! beugla Anna.

La jeune Oméga jouait avec les différents verres à sa disposition et les bût un à un. John rigolait toujours.

— Ils me manquent... fit-il en s'affalant sur le comptoir.

— Qui? demanda un Pierre enjoué.

— Bah! Mycrofff, Merry, Kalyn, Ethan, Salleeee et même ce maudit Bai Longggg! John faisait des tourniquets avec ses poignets.

— Ils reviendront bien un de ces jours... répondit Anna qui semblait recouvrer son esprit.

— Je... veux... bien... les... voirrr... maugréa Pierre en s'affalant à moitié sur le comptoir.

— C'est triste... Et Chiaraaa... Ma petite... elle est trop loin. Injuste! John frappa le comptoir de son verre et fit sursauter ses amis.

— Mouaiss... L'est trop choupinnette la petite. Veux aussi des gosses un jour... susurra Anna.

— Si tu veux des gosses, je veux bien t'en mettre plein la panse bébé! cria un Alpha super enjoué de l'autre côté du comptoir.

— TA GUEULE! Elle est pas pour toi vieux schnock. T'es trop dégueulasse pour elle, beugla Pierre à haute voix.

— Qui t'a sonné sale gosse de riche?! répondit violemment l'Alpha qui se dirigea vers eux.

— Hé oh! Je suis pas un bout de viande, moi! cria Anna en se mettant entre Pierre et l'Alpha.

— Ouais t'inquiètes beauté! Et puis, si ça vous convient, on peut y aller ensemble tous les trois! l'Alpha se lécha les lèvres.

Anna était dégoûtée par le comportement de cet Alpha.

— Pas touche connard! fit John qui semblait être lucide à nouveau. Il se précipita également vers l'origine du tumulte et croisa ses bras. Mais il titubait quelques peu.

— Va voir ton Alpha toi là! T'es trop vieux de toute manière, continua de provoquer l'Alpha.

Anna leva les yeux aux cieux et soupira longuement. Pierre se rapprochait de l'Alpha, prêt à défendre ses amis Omégas. Il était malgré tout un membre respecté de la police scientifique en France. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il était entre autres chargé des homicides en tant que médecin légiste.

John suivit Pierre et ses instincts de soldat commençaient à refaire surface.

L'Alpha se bomba le torse et fit son sourire le plus charmeur. Il tira Anna vers lui et lança un clin d'oeil à Pierre.

Un verre brisé, un grand BOUM.

Et soudain, l'Alpha était à terre, le nez dans une mare d'alcool. Anna se tenait au dessus de lui, un genou planté dans son dos. Il avait le poignet broyé et criait au secours.

— Je t'avais prévenu sale Alpha... Bas les pattes, sinon...

La jeune femme planta le reste de son verre brisé contre le cou de l'homme immobilisé à terre.

— AAAARGHH! criait-il à pleins poumons.

Le barman se précipita vers eux et commença à pianoter les touches de son portable.

John fut plus rapide. Il arracha le téléphone des mains du tenancier et le mit dans sa poche, un regard accusateur.

Tout le monde restait silencieux. Seuls les cris de douleur de l'Alpha résonnaient. Anna enfonça davantage le verre brisé dans le cou. Une goutte de sang apparut.

Enfin...

— POLICE! C'est quoi ce bordel? fit une voix derrière eux.

Tout le monde resta immobile. Anna se releva et lâcha son verre à terre. Elle s'épousseta la jupe et fronça du nez devant l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait.

— P'tain, il a pissé dans le froc, dit Pierre se frottant le front.

— TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS! Et vous là! Debout!

Paul Dimmock était apparu suivi de Sherlock, son badge à la main.

— Vous venez à pic! Cette furie allait me... Et Paul envoya l'Alpha de nouveau à terre en un mouvement de bras rapides. Il colla son badge dans la figure de l'Alpha.

— Outrage à officier en service. Je vous prie de rester lucide, tranquille et de présenter vos excuses à cette jeune femme devant vous. Si vous tenez à vos bijoux de famille bien entendu!

— Ouais alors quoi? Elle est mignonne la petite et pas liée! maugréa l'Alpha vraisemblablement sous l'emprise d'alcool.

Le Detective Inspector Dimmock soupira.

— Cette... "Petite" comme vous le dites si fièrement s'appelle en réalité La Très Honorable, membre du conseil privé de Sa Majesté et actionnaire d'une bonne partie de la banque pour laquelle vous travaillez. Barclays, c'est bien cela? intervint Sherlock dans une voix monotone.

Anna Ulanov s'accroupit devant son oppresseur et lui lança son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

— Je ne pense pas que Barclays emploie des hommes comme vous, lui souffla-t-elle, sobre.

L'Alpha paniqua et s'excusa en vitesse.

Paul Dimmock releva l'homme de force, lui mit les menottes et l'envoya à quelques policiers venus avec lui.

Pierre de Mondres, John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sortirent en vitesse du pub suivi de Paul Dimmock.

Anna Ulanov se releva et regarda une dernière fois derrière elle. Tout le monde restait bouche bée. Elle sortit quelques billets de son sac en cuir blanc à noeud Red Valentino et les tendit au barman estomaqué.

La B Oméga alla ensuite rejoindre ses amis dans l'air frais de l'été londonien. Rafraichie, amusée et sereine.

* * *

Jupe mi-longue orange: collection SS14 Tara Jarmon

Top transparent et cuir: esprit volants Chloé et forme structurée COS / Dion Lee.

Chaussures: esprit kitten heels Miu Miu à noeud en python blanc et orange.

Sac: FQB00243-AVLI02 P08 Red Valentino mais blanc.


	11. IX

— IX —

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**20 juillet**_

_**Jour 44**_

— Mais comme tu as grandi! Viens voir maman! Ouiiiii... Bien!

John gazouillait à sa fille à travers la webcam. Cette dernière était sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, Meredith Holmes. La petite Chiara riait aux éclats et jouait entre autres avec quelques cubes de legos et sa robe que John devinait être hors de prix.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique pour un bébé non? demanda-t-il à sa belle-mère, sceptique.

La webcam était reliée à un des ordinateurs portables intraçables créé et mis en place par Kalyn et Mycroft dont personne n'avait de nouvelles. Ils utilisaient ces ordinateurs pour quelques recherches et surtout pour communiquer avec leur fille de manière quotidienne, du moins, presque. De jours en jours, Chiara devenait le portrait craché de sa mère avec les yeux de son père. Elle allait sans doute avoir les rondeurs douillettes de John ce qui rendait gaga Sherlock.

— C'est une robe Baby Chloé en coton rose et blanc, rien de bien cher, continua la grand-mère gâteuse en jouant avec les boucles blondes de l'adorable poupon.

— Meredith! s'exaspéra John.

Gâter un enfant de cette manière n'était vraiment pas raisonnable à ses yeux.

— Mais non voyons! J'ai attendu si longtemps pour devenir grand-mère. Je n'y pensais même plus entre Mycroft qui s'obstine à rester célibataire et ta moitié qui se considère comme asexué. J'ai tellement de temps à rattraper! Et je ne suis pas seule dans cette démarche, la moitié de sa garde-robe a été fournie par Bai Long. Il considère les marques comme futiles... continua Meredith en fronçant des sourcils.

— Je suis d'accord avec lui... Pour une fois! dit John un sourire béat sur les lèvres. La petite Chiara s'amusait à lancer des cubes dans la chevelure — ... rousse? — de Meredith.

— Il a demandé aux meilleurs tailleurs de Hong Kong et à Vera Wang elle-même de tailler une ribambelle de robes, layettes et ensembles séparés sur mesure et dans les meilleurs tissus possibles. Le vieil homme est fou! avoua Meredith en enlevant quelques cubes.

John resta bouche bée. _C'était pas croyable_. Les deux omégas âgés prenaient un plaisir presque interdit à jouer avec sa propre fille.

— Mamaaaaa! cria la petite en tapant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

— Sherlock! SHERLOCK! Elle a parlé! cria John.

Sherlock était parti prendre quelques photos de Londres pour les montrer à sa fille. Il voulait qu'elle connaisse la ville par coeur, comme lui.

— Elle parle en mandarin... observa l'A Alpha en faisant la moue. Il croisa les bras.

— Ce n'est pas un problème non? L'anglais reste sa langue maternelle... dit John.

— Non! Je voulais lui apprendre à parler français d'abord. L'anglais bien entendu, puis le français, puis l'allemand et enfin l'espagnol pour commencer. Quand elle entrera au collège, on continuera avec l'italien, le russe et le latin. Mais pas le mandarin tout de suite... râla Sherlock boudeur.

— Ce n'est pas grave Sherly! Je veille sur les ardeurs professorales de Bai Long. Il n'oublie pas que vous êtes britanniques avant tout. Mais je suis d'accord sur ce point avec lui. Il vaut mieux pour la petite d'apprendre tout de suite le mandarin. C'est une des langues les plus difficiles. Autant s'en débarrasser vite fait bien fait. Mais attention Chiara! Mes cheveux ne sont pas des cubes à jeter au loin... dit Meredith.

— Arrête de t'obstiner Sherlock! Je suis d'accord avec ta mère. Chiara ne sait dire que quelques mots et c'est bien de parler mandarin. C'est une langue difficile mais très utile. Autant l'apprendre jeune. Regardes-nous! Vous avons encore du mal à prononcer les intonations correctement...s'exclama John en faisant de grands moulinets.

— Je n'ai pas de problème avec les intonations.

— Tu es un génie hors concours, chéri!... Allez, redis maman à ta mère!

John préféra s'intéresser à sa fille qu'à un Sherlock boudeur. La petite gazouilla avant de crier mama et puis papa. Cela sembla faire son effet puisque Sherlock se précipita vers l'écran et colla son nez sur la vitre, provoquant l'hystérie publique.

Même Dimmock et Pierre de Mondres qui s'étaient mis en retrait riaient aux éclats. Les Alphas étaient toujours des pères gagas.

John embrassa Sherlock avec enthousiasme pour l'éloigner de ses pensées boudeuses.

Le soir, dans la pénombre paisible de leur chambre, Sherlock se désengagea des membres envahissants de son Oméga nu. Ils avaient de nouveau réaffirmé leur lien. Ils devaient partir dans quelques heures pour la France.

L'A Alpha se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond de ses yeux gris.

_Où était Mycroft? _

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait plus vu son frère. Ce dernier lui donnait toujours des nouvelles de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le savoir invisible déroutait le détective. Cela ne ressemblait à son frère. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu le coup, ils avaient découvert la seconde vie de Mycroft Alexander Holmes entre l'Asie, l'Europe, la SSA et le Circus.

Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

John se retourna et s'accrocha à lui, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Sherlock soupira et se rendormit auprès de sa moitié, de son oméga.

*xXx*

_**Inde, Mumbai**_

_**21 juillet**_

_**Jour 45**_

Raf Sullivan aidait depuis quelques temps des détenus à s'échapper. Il avait découvert par hasard que les corps sur lesquelles il faisait ses expérimentations venaient de détenus encore vivants à l'arrivée.

Il tremblait encore d'effroi et de culpabilité. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de ce qu'il avait pu commettre. Du jour au lendemain, il avait cessé ses expérimentations et s'était tourné sur ce qu'il avait déjà prélevé auparavant. Mais même cela le dégoûtait. Il n'osait pas avertir les autorités locales. Il savait qu'il était en terre hostile. L'Inde n'était pas l'eldorado pour les Bêtas comme lui. Encore moins pour les Omégas. Ces derniers étaient régulièrement violés, agressés et ce, en public et en bandes organisées. Il était dans le paradis des Alphas. C'était un pays traditionaliste.

Alors il ne pouvait qu'aider ceux qu'il devinait être des détenus à s'échapper. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Il leur donnait à manger, à boire avec ce qu'il avait. Il leur donnait ses économies. Il tentait de les rassurer. Il se savait surveillé alors il craignait pour lui-même. Mais surtout, il craignait pour ceux qu'il avait aidé à s'échapper. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient sains et sauf.

Raf aida une jeune femme rousse à sortir par la fenêtre de son laboratoire. Il connaissait les moindres recoins de la pièce et avait décelé quelques coins morts. Pas de caméra dans ces recoins. Il avait introduit la jeune femme sur une civière, la déguisant en un corps prêt à être disséqué. C'était le plus dur: tromper la vigilance des gardes et des caméras innombrables.

Mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, à n'importe quel prix. Il tendit une adresse à la jeune femme et elle le remercia en silence avant de sauter de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

_Bon courage_.

Il leur donnait une adresse différente à chaque fois. La plupart étaient celles de ses amis et familles disséminés à travers le monde. Il ne voulait pas risquer l'un de ces détenus si un des morceaux de papier était découvert. Mais il était à court d'adresse.

Raf Sullivan souffla de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers la chambre froide ou des corps étaient congelés. Il sortit discrètement un corps déjà "utilisé" et le posa sur la civière. Ainsi, personne ne soupçonnerait cet échange. En effet, les corps disséqués devaient être jetés. Raf Sullivan n'avait jamais pu faire cela. Alors il les gardait, en attendant le jour où il pourrait leur offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom.

Et tout se passa au ralenti. Il n'eut que le temps de se précipiter vers la fenêtre et sauter pas-dessus, comme la fugitive quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se recouvrait la tête et courrait, courrait, courrait. La chaleur était envahissante, le feu se propageait à une vitesse folle. C'était une course contre la nature.

Raf s'écrasa à terre et se recouvrit la tête tandis qu'il entendait un gros BOUM. et puis tout devint silencieux.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris**_

_**21 juillet**_

_**Jour 45**_

Sherlock reconnaissait les lieux. Il était à la Gare du Nord, en compagnie de John, Pierre de Mondres et le véritable Paul Dimmock cette fois-ci.

Le groupe avait décidé de partir pour la France et le continent européen afin de continuer leur enquête directement sur le terrain. Heleen Banaart les rejoignait bientôt dans la capitale française. Ils seraient logés dans son hôtel particulier dans le sixième arrondissement de la ville.

En cachette, loin des caméras et des rumeurs, ils seraient tranquilles et anonymes. Pierre de Mondres venait de déposer sa démission sans regret. Il savait que l'affaire prenait des proportions trop importantes pour s'embêter avec une hiérarchie désuète et machiste. Quant à Paul Dimmock, il se savait désormais pisté par le Circus. Il avait la protection officielle de Sa Majesté la Reine, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Arthur Winston. C'était cela qui l'avait trahi. Il se demandait si leur escapade au pub avait été également surveillée. _Non, impossible. Anna avait pris les mesures nécessaires._

Le groupe fut accueilli par leur hôte en personne, à la sortie de la gare. La B Alpha les accompagna vers une Bentley de luxe noire, vitres teintées, plaques d'immatriculation de l'ambassade des Pays-Bas.

— Et sans chauffeur! dit-elle en s'installant derrière le volant.

*xXx*

_**Inde, Mumbai**_

_**21 juillet**_

_**Jour 45**_

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté allongé. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le bâtiment était encore en feu, mais plus d'explosion.

Il était en vie.

Mais il avait tout perdu. Sauf ses papiers et quelques affaires personnelles qu'il tenait toujours à garder sur lui. Au cas où. Et il avait eu raison.

Raf Sullivan se releva non sans peine. Au troisième essai, il réussi enfin à se tenir debout. L'explosion lui avait fait perdre son équilibre et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Conséquence normale. Rien d'anormal dans son organisme.

Il était sain et sauf. Dieu merci!

Il s'avança lentement vers le bâtiment isolé en feu. Personne ne viendrait les trouver ici avant un certain temps. Cela lui laissait le temps d'explorer ce qu'il en restait.

_Rien._

Tout était détruit ou brûlait. Des corps jonchaient le sol, dans un amas de sang et d'odeur calcinée.

Raf Sullivan vomit ce qui restait de son déjeuner. Il s'empressa néanmoins de se ressaisir. Son instinct médical lui criait de chercher des survivants.

Alors il entreprit de fouiller la zone, soulevant des pans de murs tombés, des meubles calcinés. Il trouva une hache et s'en servit pour casser des objets trop encombrants. Quelques munitions médicales au cas où un survivant aurait eu besoin d'aide médicale. Une carte d'identité. Cela pouvait toujours servir. De l'argent, des armes. Mais pas de survivants.

Le B Bêta refoula un sanglot et continua sa quête malgré la fumée et les odeurs putrides qui s'y dégageaient. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sur les lieux. _Mais rien. Non, absolument rien. _

Il s'écroula à terre, sur les genoux et commença à sangloter. C'était le choc traumatique qui faisait ses effets, il le savait. Il n'était qu'humain après tout.

Et une chose brillait dans la pénombre, attirant ses yeux embués de larmes. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, et se pencha en avant.

Une montre qu'il savait être de valeur inestimable était à terre. Etrange comme ce morceau de métal en soi banal avait survécu à l'explosion et au feu. L'objet était intact. Il marchait même.

Raf souleva délicatement la montre et l'épousseta. Il découvrit une magnifique montre horlogère suisse. C'était le genre de montre que les professeurs les plus émérites portaient à leur poignet, signe de richesse et de réussite sociale. Il retourna l'objet et caressa la vitre qui recouvrait le cadran.

Il lut la marque du bout des lèvres.

_Länge & Söhne. _

Le modèle disait _Timezone_.

Elle était donc suisse.

Le bracelet était en cuir.

Il retourna encore la montre, et lut quelques inscriptions gravées. C'était en français.

_Amitiés éternelles à ma Jade Noire préférée_

C'était simple, court, mystérieux.

Mais il était hypnotisé pas l'objet. Son instinct lui criait de la garder, de la chérir. Peut-être que cet objet portait une valeur sentimentale si forte qu'il en devenait presque vivant... Raf examina une dernière fois la montre avant de l'attacher à son poignet. Elle lui allait comme un gant.

Et elle lui avait redonné espoir et il avait un but. Il devait se rendre en France. La montre était gravée en français. Et ses instincts primitifs lui criaient de partir en France. Disparaître et partir en France.

Il verrait ensuite sur place ce qu'il pourrait faire.

C'était sans doute un signe du destin.

* * *

J'enchaine vite, mais c'est parce qu'il faut avancer l'histoire les cocos! Je sais que certaines personnages vous manquent. Patience, tout va s'arranger! ;P

Bonne lecture et vive vos commentaires! :P


	12. X

— X —

_**France, Paris**_

_**22 juillet**_

_**Jour 46**_

_Et bordel de merde! _

Il repassait encore et encore les dossiers dans son esprit. Ce dernier ne l'aidait en rien. Au contraire, il semblait que tous les bouquins engoncés de force dans son cerveau cette dernière année lui obstruaient plus la vision que l'aidaient. Sauf sa condition physique, sa capacité à analyser la psychologie des gens et... bref, il avait fait des progrès. Malheureusement, rien de tout cela l'aidait dans ses recherches.

Il fouilla ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver une cigarette et un briquet. Sans résultat. Eva avait définitivement réussi à lui faire arrêter la cigarette.

Il secoua la tête vivement. La bouffée d'air frais l'aida à se calmer.

L'A Alpha tourna dans une rue adjointe à son hôtel sordide du XVIIIème arrondissement de la capitale française. C'était calme, mis à part quelques bruits de pas et des appartements qui s'illuminaient et s'éteignaient. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il faisait chaud mis à part quelques brises fraiches. Paris s'était vidée de ses habitants. Rares étaient les touristes qui venaient dans cet endroit.

Il décida de manger quelque chose. _Oui, manger pour se calmer les nerfs et pour se rendre moins alerte. C'est une bonne idée de manger!_

Il entra dans une échoppe avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un kebab. On avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre son accent britannique et sa senteur agressive. Il était A Alpha après tout et il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus s'en cacher. C'était une perte de temps sans intérêt à présent; viré et discrédité du MET. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure argentée et observa sans appétit le sac qui pendait à son bras.

Ces derniers jours, il les avait passé à s'entre-tuer avec la police française. Son statut d'A Alpha l'aidant beaucoup. Son flegme britannique également, même s'il palissait devant Mycroft et Kalyn. Parfois, il avait eu à mettre des points sur les "i" de manière moins élégante. De toute manière, les français n'étaient pas connus pour être des gentlemen dans la profession.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable et soupira devant le nombre de messages qu'il recevait sans cesse de Singapour et de Hong Kong. Ses coéquipiers attendaient de ses nouvelles sur un nouveau dossier envoyé par email. Il fallait dire qu'il était vu comme une exception des deux côtés du continent. Pour les asiatiques, il était la représentation du monde Occidental qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'à travers journaux, médias, films et autres choses gracieusement offertes par les multiples entreprises d'import-export contrôlées par Kalyn Keller. Pour les français, le blanc bec britannique qu'il était constituait une chinoiserie. Comment un anglais pouvait-il travailler avec des asiatiques et détenir un poste aussi important à Hong Kong?

Gregory Lestrade laissa échapper un rire incrédule et se passa la main une énième fois dans ses cheveux gris.

_Allez, retourne dans ton hôtel miteux, un kebab français t'attends!_

Il avait refusé l'aide de Bai Long, du moins, en termes financiers. Il avait grandi plutôt pauvre, avait vécu parmi la classe moyenne puis son divorce l'avait mis sur la paille de manière définitive. Mais il n'était pas encore sans domicile fixe. Et puis, il aimait les choses simples de la vie. Plus il côtoyait Bai Long, plus il comprenait les choix de vie uniques de Daiyu. La princesse déshéritée avait opté pour une vie de vagabonde sans le sou. Mais elle y avait gagné une liberté rare et surtout, savait apprécier les bonnes choses. C'était ce que Lestrade admirait chez elle. Entre deux voyages en jet privé, la jeune femme écoutait des vieux CDs téléchargés, dégustait un simple hot-dog ou s'énervait à réparer ses baskets préférés. C'était cela la vie. Ce n'était pas le luxe décadent auquel il s'habituait peu à peu.

Et comme toujours, ses pensées furent coupées au mauvais moment par une sonnerie familière.

— Lestrade, dit-il dans son ton de Superintendant da la police de Hong Kong.

Et voilà qu'ils avaient de nouvelles disparitions sur les bras. Ces disparitions sans queue ni tête avaient fini par le convaincre de se rendre lui-même en Europe. D'après Interpol, tous les pays étaient impliqués dans ces disparitions. C'était vraiment une calamité! Même Bai Long en était énervé. Le vieil A Oméga avait une haine folle des choses improbables. _Comme Mycroft_...

Greg continua son chemin malgré tout. Son ordinateur portable était à l'hôtel et il lui fallait tout étudier au plus vite.

Et ses pensées divaguèrent de nouveau. Peut-être que c'était dû à la météo. Lestrade était ravi de la tournure que prenait cette météo. Finie étaient la pluie incessante de Paris et il adorait le climat enfin respirable en Europe. L'Asie était une terre magnifique, mais passer ses été dans des salles sur-climatisées, le nez constamment coulant et les poumons infestés de poussières n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Même la petite Chiara Holmes-Watson en avait fait les frais. Depuis un sacré rhume d'été, Bai Long, éternel Oméga protecteur, avait décidé de la couper de toutes climatisations nocives au profit des hauteurs de la colline de Hong Kong dans sa résidence personnelle. La fille gâtée de Sherlock et John vivait comme une princesse et elle en devenait certainement une. Lestrade était de moins en moins surpris par les accès Sherlockiens de la petite. Elle ressemblait à John physiquement parlant, mais possédait le caractère impossible du cadet Holmes.

Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de rire aux souvenirs de la petite. Il l'adorait comme tout le monde. Il regrettait simplement que Mycroft n'ait pas pu assister aux déboires adorables de sa nièce.

L'A Alpha, retrouvant son énergie et sa bonne humeur, continua son chemin en sifflotant. Il n'était plus aussi dépressif et morose qu'avant. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait de l'espoir à conquérir le bel A Oméga. Entre les sous-entendus de Meredith Holmes, les mises en gardes protectrices de Bai Long et même quelques blagues échangées au téléphone entre Paul et lui, la probabilité que Mycroft Alexander Holmes l'accepterait était très très forte.

Son orgueil A Alpha criait au triomphe. Lestrade releva la tête et se gonfla le torse. S'il avait été plus jeune, il aurait rugit de fierté. Même Sherlock n'avait pas rugit lorsqu'il s'était lié à John. Il avait juste grogné de joie. A sa place, Greg aurait rugit, grogné voire même hurlé de joie. _Mycroft n'est pas n'importe qui quand même!_ Il s'empourpra.

Ses pensées déviantes vers le corps laiteux de Mycroft envahissants de nouveau son esprit amoureux, Lestrade tourna dans la rue de son hôtel, un pâle Ibis qui clignotait sans âme.

Il entendit des cris. Il s'arrêta net.

— Aaaaargh!... Please! Please... I...

C'était la voix d'un mâle, il en était certain. Lestrade se précipita vers le lieu de l'incident, ses sens Alphas en alerte.

Putain comme il pouvait toujours se retrouver dans des merdiers pas possible! Il lui arrivait toujours les conneries les plus hallucinantes. Entre l'apparition théâtrale de Sherlock dans sa vie, puis celle plus que détestable mais maintenant si... hmmm... de Mycroft, sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que le nouvel "ami" de Sherlock était un ancien capitaine de l'armée accro au danger et aux armes à feu et enfin tout le bordel qui rythmait sa vie depuis deux ans...

Lestrade augmenta son rythme et alla jusqu'à courir comme un A Alpha en chasse en direction du lieu d'où venaient les cris inquiétants.

Et encore une fois, Gregory Dale Lestrade se vit assister à une des conséquences de la loi Internationale.

Et comme d'habitude, il mit de côté son esprit analytique pour se jeter entre la horde d'Alphas et le pauvre homme gisant à terre. C'était un B Bêta.

Il eut un accès de colère.

— Que faites-vous là? Laissez-le partir! cria-t-il sans réfléchir en français.

— C'est pas tes oignons, l'anglais! Vas-t-en d'ici avant qu'on s'occupe de toi.

Un Alpha s'avança vers Greg, le torse bombé, le regard menaçant. Lestrade inspira longuement et tenta de retrouver son calme. Il était flic parbleu, pas un Alpha en manque de territoire!

— Bon, les gars. Laissez-le partir et je vous laisse tranquille, ok? Je n'ai pas envie de passer une mauvaise soirée... dit-il une main dans sa poche et l'autre toujours tenant son sac à kebab.

Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en refoulant ses instincts prédateurs A Alphas. _Inutile de les provoquer._ Il en voyait déjà beaucoup trop chez la police française, et surtout, contrôler les accès d'humeur Alphas de Sally et de Sherlock avaient achevé de le rendre plutôt bêta.

L'Alpha ne semblait pas d'humeur à la politesse.

_Et merde!_

— AAAARGH!

Son coeur bondit au quart de tour. Les Alphas le provoquaient en tabassant davantage le bêta.

— NOOOO! AARGH!

Lestrade se précipita vers l'homme, ignorant les menaces de son adversaire. _C'est un Bêta putain! Et c'est encore un gamin, il n'est même pas français!_

Greg plongea entre un agresseur et le jeune homme.

— Hugh! laissa-t-il échapper sous le choc des coups. Les Alphas en profitaient pour se jeter sur lui.

— P'tin! C'est un A Alpha ce gars... siffla un des agresseurs lorsque Gregory lâcha un grognement sonore.

L'A Alpha se releva pour se placer devant le jeune homme gisant à terre, presqu'inconscient.

— C'est à cause des gens comme lui qu'on est à la rue, cria l'un des agresseur. Ce dernier était le moins violent du lot.

— C'est pas une raison de le taper! grogna Gregory en montrant ses crocs.

Même sa patience légendaire avait ses limites mais il restait assez lucide pour parler français. Il se releva, et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

_Bien. Ils étaient cinq. Celui qui sait aligner deux mots doit être le benjamin de la bande. Son frère est à côté. Que des B Alphas, c'est ma veine! _

Lestrade enfonça les mains dans les poches et soupira longuement.

— Come on! dit-il enfin en faisant signe aux Alphas de venir à lui.

_On va voir ce qu'ils ont dans leur ventre. S'ils sont encore humains, ils devraient être déjà en train de déguerpir. Peu de jeunes B Alphas peuvent tenir tête à un A Alpha mature. _

Lestrade fixait un à un les agresseurs, les provoquant au passage. Aucun ne daignait bouger.

_Leur raison leur demande de fuir. On va voir s'ils la respectent. _

Lestrade se fut pas déçu. Le plus imposant des alphas vint à lui.

_Trop lent!_

Gregory ignora facilement le coup de poing qui lui était dédié et envoya valser l'alpha en deux coups de pieds bien placés. Il remercia intérieurement Meng et Eva de lui avoir enseigné les rudiments de l'art martial.

— Who's next? demanda-t-il toujours en anglais par provocation.

On déguerpit aussi vite que l'ombre.

Lestrade, rictus aux lèvres, épousseta sa veste salie et se fit un rapide examen physique. _Autre réflexe acquis auprès d'Eva_. Parfait, il semblait être en bon état.

— Urhg...

Il se précipita à terre pour inspecter le jeune homme. C'était un métisse afro-américain.

— Hé, ça va? demanda-t-il en anglais.

— Huh...

— Ok, ça va aller. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tiens bon.

Mais le bêta venait de perdre connaissance. _Merde!_ Lestrade évacua rapidement l'idée d'appeler les secours. _Trop lents_. Par chance, il n'était pas loin d'une artère principale. A cette heure de la soirée, les taxis étaient nombreux. Paris n'était pas aussi pratique que Londres mais trouver un taxi ne relevait pas encore de l'exploit.

Heureusement que la chance ne l'avait pas quitté pour cela. Il héla rapidement un taxi et lui présenta l'urgence de sa situation. L'homme, un bêta, comprit immédiatement la gravité de la situation. En quelques minutes, le jeune homme était installé sur la banquette arrière, Gregory au-devant. Le véhicule noir fonça vers le plus proche hôpital.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, New York**_

_**22 juillet**_

_**Jour 46**_

— Nous somme bien avancés, Sally, remarqua Ethan Miller en défilant les dossiers et sa liste des tâches à accomplir.

Sally Donovan avala une autre gorgée de son café. Elle le reposa avant de pousser à nouveau leur chariot devant elle. Elle était l'Alpha, donc à elle s'imposaient les tâches physiques. Même si Ethan n'avait pas de mal à les partager.

— C'est ici que nous devons finir notre ménage, reprit Ethan, nostalgique de sa ville natale.

Sally leva les yeux aux cieux avant de rire. Travailler avec le médecin américain était une torture quotidienne. Il avait toujours une remarque pour tout et une blague pour tout. C'en devenait fatiguant parfois. Malgré cela, elle affectionnait son ami. Ils étaient tous devenus proches au bout de leur année passée ensemble à Hong Kong. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sally se sentait enfin à sa place. Elle donna une tape amicale au bêta et les deux s'engagèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, New York**_

_**22 juillet**_

_**Jour 46**_

Odval descendit les marches de l'avion. Elle sortit immédiatement son téléphone et envoya de ses nouvelles à son contact en russe.

Ses prochaines cibles étaient à New York. Et ces derniers n'étaient pas des enfants de coeur d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant pour se vider la tête.

Elle était désormais en chasse. Ses proies: deux individus à New York.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris**_

_**23 juillet**_

_**Jour 47**_

— Ouch!

Il cligna des yeux et fut aveuglé par la puissance des néons. Il avait toujours détesté les néons, préférant la lumière naturelle. Un comble pour un chercheur, lui avait-on dit.

Où était-il? _En France, Paris si je me rappelle bien. A l'hôpital... Mais lequel?_

Quel jour était-il? _J'espère que je ne suis pas resté longtemps ici. _

Pourquoi_? _

Et les souvenirs revinrent les uns après les autres, douloureux. Il s'était perdu dans la ville. Il faisait nuit. Il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il était trop absorbé par ses pas et ses pensées. On l'avait bousculé, il s'était excusé. Et puis, tout s'était enchainé.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Il n'avait rien fait.

Son souffle se faisait saccadé, le moniteur trahissait son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait. Et une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

— Tout doux, ce n'est qu'un accès de panique, fit une voix alpha à son encontre.

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et les rouvrit lentement. On lui parlait anglais. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Mais où?

— Ça va aller, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Il tenta de se relever. On l'en empêcha d'un geste ferme mais gentil.

— Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant quelques heures. Rien de plus. Vous vous nommez Raf Sullivan, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme était visiblement très bavard. Raf voulait simplement qu'on le laissât tranquille. Et lui... _Oh non!_

Il attrapa le bras de l'alpha et l'observa. Ce dernier se laissait faire, un sourire amusé et rassuré sur les lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas flic... Du moins, pas ici, dit-il un brin amusé.

Raf leva un sourcil avant de s'enfoncer dans le confort de son oreiller.

— Qui... qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

L'homme lui présenta un verre d'eau et l'aida à en boire une gorgée.

— Merci... dit-il.

— Vous avez eu de la chance que je n'étais pas loin. Sinon je ne pense pas que vous serez en mesure de parler en ce moment même... Gregory Lestrade à votre chevet, fit l'homme assis à ses côtés.

— Heu...

— Vous avez été victime d'une violente agression de la part d'alphas sans raison apparente. Je vous ai juste tiré de là, emmené ici et puis j'ai attendu. Inutile de me remercier. C'était la moindre des choses, répondit Lestrade à sa place.

L'alpha était fatigué, aurait besoin d'un bon repas et d'un bon café. Mais Raf avait d'autres questions dans l'esprit. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui criait famine. Il lui fallait nourrir sa curiosité.

— Police...

— Non. Vous m'avez vous-même répété cela inlassablement hier avant l'hôpital. J'ignore pourquoi vous cherchez tellement à éviter la police. Mais si c'est parce que la police française est peuplée essentiellement d'A Alphas, je ne peux que vous comprendre. Dans le cas contraire, vous devrez m'expliquer les raisons. Je mérite au moins cela... un peu de franchise... murmura l'homme se penchant vers Raf.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux lentement.

— Vous n'êtes pas un immigré clandestin, ni un étudiant. Vous n'avez pas la tête d'un criminel et dieu sait combien j'en ai vu dans ma vie!

Lestrade lui offrit un sourire enfantin. Raf se détendit. _Il ne semble pas menaçant._

— Je suis également flic. Du moins, je l'étais. Enfin... si, je le suis toujours, mais plus pour la même cause... Bref, c'est compliqué, expliqua Lestrade pour gagner la confiance du jeune bêta.

— Je suis chercheur. Diplômé l'an dernier...

Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails.

— Je suis ici pour enquête, ajouta Gregory.

Raf Sullivan fixa l'Alpha à ses côtés. _Non, l'A Alpha._

— Vous, les chercheurs, avez cette fâcheuse tendance de vouloir tout savoir et tout analyser. Que cherchez-vous?

Raf fit un mouvement qui s'apparenta à un haussement des épaules.

— J'ai un ami que je dirais chercheur. Toujours à fouiner partout. Toujours à l'affut de nouveauté, jamais rassasié. Son frère est pareil. La meilleure amie de son frère également. Que des esprits brillants. Mais que cherchez-vous donc? demanda l'alpha.

— La vérité peut-être...

— Ou éviter l'ennui.

Raf toisa une nouvelle fois l'homme. Il avait lu dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un simple flic. Peu de gens comprenait ce qu'il vivait de jours en jours.

— Tenez, voici vos effets personnels. Je pense que cette montre vous appartient également, fit Lestrade en lui présentant ses affaires dans un sac. Il lui tendit la montre qu'il avait prit pour habitude de porter tous les jours. Comme un talisman.

— Merci.

Lestrade se releva et lui lança un sourire sincère. Raf lui était redevable. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il se sentait lié à cet homme.

— Je m'appelle Raf Sullivan, américain et allemand. Je suis chercheur en biologie cellulaire. Je suis là pour enquêter aussi... Sur des disparitions, déballa-t-il d'une traite.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?_

Lestrade se raidit d'un coup. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Moi aussi... Moi aussi j'enquête sur des disparitions, finit-il par avouer avant de se rasseoir auprès de Raf Sullivan.

Il appela une infirmière et lui demanda de leur livrer deux repas complets et des boissons.

Raf le regardait avec la curiosité d'un jeune chercheur encore enfant dans l'âme. Gregory l'aida à se relever.

Son regard pétillait.


	13. XI

— XI —

_**Turquie, Pamukkale**_

_**23 juillet**_

_**Jour 47**_

Jamais le ciel n'avait été aussi bleu.

Jamais il n'avait distingué aussi clairement les ombres, les formes, les effilements des nuages qui s'étiraient sans fin.

Et les senteurs de la nature l'engouffraient dans une sensation familière et rassurante.

Il y avait peu de bruit, juste quelques frôlements du vent contre la végétation au loin.

Et les reflets aveuglants des rayons de soleil sur les plaques d'eau. Ces plaques d'eau qui rendaient ce paysage si unique. Du blanc immaculé et éternel tombant dans la mer d'un bleu profond, le même qui ornait ses yeux lorsque ses sens étaient en éveil.

Il cligna des yeux, sentant ses forces le lâcher peu à peu. Mais il s'y sentait bien, allongé, à moitié dans l'eau chaude aux senteurs calcaires. Il se détendait progressivement.

Quelqu'un vint à lui, mais il s'en fichait complètement désormais. On lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas. On s'éloignait à nouveau. Enfin du calme...

Il referma les yeux et inspira longuement les différentes odeurs qui s'offraient à lui, analysant et se remémorant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Des années passées à voyager, à découvrir, à apprendre et enfin, il savait qu'il pouvait à peu près tout reconnaître.

De l'herbe desséchée dans les collines, l'odeur de la chaleur iodée, les vapeurs qui le plongeaient dans une sensation de confort bienvenue. Le rouge qui envahissait peu à peu la cuve d'eau chaude dans laquelle il était allongé.

Son regard se brouillait lentement, mais il s'y sentait heureux, en paix.

Le ciel lui rappelait tant de choses...

_"Il était allongé sur l'herbe d'Oxford, la tête reposée sur les genoux de Will qui jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, lisant un bouquin de physique quantique. Il clignait lentement des yeux, humant de plaisir. De l'orange mêlé à de la vanille inondait ses narines déjà saturées par les marguerites, l'herbe humide, le papier ancien. On continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. On murmura des mots d'amour timides. On l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'endormit lentement."_

C'était si beau, il s'y voyait tellement dans les bras de Will... Mais aussi dans l'étreinte de Daiyu, les baisers sur le coin de la bouche.

_"Elle lui donna un cône de glace qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils étaient allongés sur un des bancs qui ornaient la place Saint-Marc. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle allait avoir dix-huit ans. Et pour la première fois, elle était calme. Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel sans nuage qui tournait lentement au-dessus de leur tête. Ou plutôt, il savait que c'était lui qui bougeait avec la terre. Elle lui demanda de finir sa glace avant qu'elle ne finisse de fondre. Il rit, et s'attela à la tâche. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Elle sentait le coquelicot, son côté oméga dominait donc aujourd'hui. Il avait hâte qu'elle se stabilise pour enfin connaître sa vraie senteur. Il savait qu'elle serait du genre épicée, comme lui. Comme il l'aimait. Comme il était lié à elle. Ce n'était pas physique. Ils étaient âmes-soeurs. Ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Elle ne répondit rien, mais elle sentait la même chose. Ils se prirent la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout était évident à présent. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, comme elle le faisait toujours si bien."_

Et des tâches de couleurs se formèrent dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier n'allait plus lui offrir sa beauté. Dommage. Il tenta encore et encore de s'en défaire, mais sans réelle conviction.

_"Elle virevolta et dansa autour d'eux, sa robe en fleurs et dentelles tournoyant sur elle. Ses cheveux lâchés étaient magnifiques. Elle brillait. Elle rayonnait. Kalyn riait. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Et Daiyu la rejoignit dans une étreinte amoureuse. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, timidement avant de se regarder. Il était ému, il était fier pour elles. Will lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier aussi était ravi pour le jeune couple formé. Il regretta ne plus connaître ceci. Il n'aimait Will que d'amour fraternel désormais. C'était fini, les deux hommes le savaient. Mais pour le moment, ils regardaient Kalyn et Merry bouger ensemble, célébrant leur amour naissant tandis que les deux hommes faisaient le deuil de leur amour éteint."_

Il sentit une larme couler et son souffle devenir saccadé. Mais le vent et la chaleur le calmaient toujours. Les souvenirs venaient et allaient...

_"Ils étaient tous assis sous un des nombreux pavillons contemplatifs de la résidence impériale de Bai Long. La princesse impériale Daiyu jouait du guzheng, ses doigts fins et agiles pinçaient les cordes et les faisaient résonner en une mélodie calme et voluptueuse. Elle était douée. Sa voix fine et mystérieuse accompagnait la mélodie dans un chant traditionnel. Le poème sur la passion interdite entre un Oméga et un Bêta soulevait des frissons dans son coeur. Il l'écoutait ainsi, belle et sereine dans sa longue robe traditionnelle Alpha-Oméga. _

— _Tu devrais essayer à cet instrument, lui souffla Kalyn admirative devant la dextérité des doigts de la jeune Daiyu._

— _Non, mais je joue au piano!_

— _Haha, mais tu pourrais ajouter une corde à ton arc, ajouta William un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres._

_Daiyu releva ses yeux d'un noir de jais et leur lança son regard le plus meurtrier. Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle les accusaient de ne pas être sérieux. _

— _Merry, tu devrais arrêter de bouder! Malgré ta parfaite éducation, on sait bien que tu détestes être aussi réservée, lâcha enfin Mycroft mettant un terme au gage. _

_Cette dernière soupira longuement et poussa l'instrument au loin. Elle s'étira bruyamment et détendit ses membres devant les regards amusés de ses amis._

— _Ben quoi? J'ai le droit d'être moi-même non? Franchement, vous êtes injustes! Je ne vous ai rien fait. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Mycroft a gagné son poste à l'AIS. Je n'y peux rien si je suis incapable aux yeux de papi. Enfin libre! _

_Elle sauta sur ses jambes et alla se servir une canette de cola dans la glacière qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux. Les quatre amis savourèrent en riant leur picnic improvisé, loin des intendants et des reproches de Bai Long. Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants, courageux et géniaux. Ils avaient tout pour eux. Et ils étaient heureux. C'était parfait. _

_Mycroft leva les yeux hors du pavillon et remercia le ciel de lui avoir offert ses meilleurs amis. Le ciel bleu ne lui répondait toujours pas, mais l'A Oméga savait qu'il entendait ses prières. _

_Et on lui enfourna un morceau de sandwich dans la bouche avant d'éclater de rire. _

— _Kahfmmmflyn! s'étouffa-t-il devant la jeune B Alpha pliée en deux. _

_Il lui balança quelques chips au visage. Cette dernière grogna et lui rendit la pareille. Merry se joignit à eux dans un éclat de rire, et aussi un peu pour se venger d'avoir perdu son pari. William les regardait les yeux brillants. Il sirotait son cola comme un prince... jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut un morceau de poulet dans le nez._

— _Oi! _

_Et il s'attaqua à pleines mains à la salade de pâtes, balançant tout le contenu sur les trois autres amis, incapables de s'arrêter de rire et de s'amuser."_

Il referma les yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait son sang se vider sur le corps de l'homme qui le portait. Une odeur de fer soulevait ses sens. Mais il ne sentait rien. Aucune douleur. Rien.

— S'il vous plait, soyez délicat, murmura-t-il.

L'homme lui concéda cette demande et il se sentit être décollé du sol. Le vent lui caressait la chevelure et il voyait de nouveau clair. La chaleur humide de l'eau avait quitté son corps qui se refroidissait. Il s'offrait à ce qui lui arrivait. Il referma les yeux.

_"Le ciel était noir, parsemé d'étoiles et recouvert par la couche de lumière de la ville de Londres. Ils étaient dans le jardin de la demeure de Mycroft, assis à même sur l'herbe. Ils se ressassaient leur rencontre, leurs bêtises, les cris et soupirs de leurs intendants. Bai Long revenait toujours dans les discussions, ainsi que la Reine et le jeune Pape. Ce dernier les amusait toujours par ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ils dégustaient un vin de collection que Will avait apporté de sa cave. Ils étaient en t-shirt, manches de chemise relevées, veston abandonné sur l'herbe fraiche et humide. Le vent refroidissement au fil des heures mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter leur terrain d'adoption. Will embrassa la main de Daiyu et offrit à Kalyn un morceau de sa part de gâteau. Cette dernière les regardait, émue et fière de leur amour malgré ses sentiments persistants pour la princesse déchue. Elle n'avait qu'un débardeur sur elle, alors Merry lui donna sa veste. Mycroft l'aida à se réchauffer en frottant ses bras. Elle était la plus jeune, et souvent, ils la maternaient encore. Elle les remercia et trinqua à leur amitié éternelle et sincère. Ils répondirent que sincère ne voulait plus rien dire mais trinquèrent tous à l'amitié éternelle. Ils se regardaient avec amour et tendresse. William ajouta quelques anecdotes sur les mésaventures de Mycroft avec les gâteaux. Mycroft riposta en beuglant les nombreuses fois où Will, au volant, s'était perdu lors de leur road trip au Pérou. Ils avaient terminé grelotant entre les lama et quelques paysans surpris par un couple d'amis blancs. Merry intervint et balança les nombreuses fois où Mycroft s'était réveillé en retard pour ses cours. L'homme en question accusa Sherlock d'avoir été à l'origine de tous ses soucis avec son directeur. Kalyn riait aux éclats, réchauffée par la chaleur émise par ses amis. Ils se rapprochaient les uns des autres, levaient les yeux aux cieux et priaient le ciel pour leur accorder encore quelques heures. Juste quelques heures avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour leur mission la plus dangereuse. Ils ne voulaient pas penser au lendemain. Ils ne voulaient pas songer aux risques qui les guettaient. Il savait que demain pourrait être la dernière pour tous. Ils allaient affronter leur pire ennemi, et ce, sans renfort. Tout devait rester secret, pour le bien de l'humanité. Ils se regardèrent avec adoration, et levèrent de nouveau les yeux aux cieux, en silence. Merry éternua, on rit à nouveau. On aimait la vie. On pleurait le destin"_

Il était heureux et serein. Ils avaient profité de leurs derniers instants ensemble, jusqu'à s'endormir dans la pelouse, durant les dernières heures de leur courte vie partagée. Cette nuit-là avait été un cadeau du ciel. Ils s'étaient tout raconté, toutes leurs rancoeurs, leurs peurs, leurs regrets. Ils avaient eu raison. L'amitié était éternelle. Pas leur vie, non. Pas leur vie, malheureusement.

Il rouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, se sentant hors du temps. Il était de nouveau allongé, seul. Son bras pendait dans le vide. Il n'arrivait plus à le bouger, il ne sentait plus rien. Mais il pouvait voir le rouge de son sang un peu partout autour de lui.

_"Il les voyait tous autour le lui, l'observant avec inquiétude et soulagement. Son frère était de retour et n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable. Il savait que c'était sa manière à lui de lui témoigner son soulagement de le revoir parmi eux. Malgré tout, Sherlock l'aimait profondément. Kalyn était rivée à son portable, mais elle gardait un oeil bienveillant sur lui. Où était passé la jeune et belle danseuse? Mais elle était devenue une fleur mature et magnifique. Ethan et Paul Dimmock parlaient entre eux, riant et l'observant. Il les remerciait en silence d'instaurer un peu de normalité au sein du groupe. Molly Hooper, en qui il était éternellement reconnaissant pour avoir aidé Sherlock il y avait de ça quelques années, se servait un thé, écoutant les tribulations d'un John en gestation avec patience. Ce dernier trépignait et était resplendissant. Il ferait une excellente mère. Sherlock avait de la chance. La jeune femme qu'il reconnaissait être Anna Ulanov s'excusait du regard. Elle le faisait depuis son réveil et il commençait un peu à en avoir assez. Il était certes encore faible et A Oméga, mais il était aussi politicien et agent confirmé... Mais il les remerciait tous d'être restés pour lui. Il se sentait aimé, enfin, après tout ce temps."_

On le souleva une nouvelle fois et il sentit son corps flotter dans les airs.

_"Il prit le nouveau né dans ses bras et regarda sa chère mère, ému aux larmes. Le petit être qui venait d'être mis au monde l'observait de ses yeux presque transparents. Une boucle noire ornait son crâne minuscule. Il ouvrait et refermait sa bouche de temps en temps. Il se jura de toujours protéger son petit frère qu'il adorait déjà de tout son soul."_

Il était libre, enfin. La chaleur n'était plus là, elle avait fait place à la tiédeur. Il se sentait paisible, calme. Il regrettait cependant de ne pas avoir pu honorer sa promesse à Daiyu. Il était désolé. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Mais il avait échoué.

_"Bai Long et lui aimaient discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et une fois encore, leurs discussions déviaient sur son frère, sur Merry, sur les regrets de l'empereur qui aurait voulu agir autrement, être un autre homme. Les deux A Omégas les plus puissants du monde jouaient avec patience et expertise au go. Les senteurs de la nature et du jardin chinois pénétraient la pièce immaculée par des brises légères. Ils portaient tous deux du blanc. Mycroft appréciait le tissu des tenues Omégas mâles traditionnelles. Elles lui conféraient un air digne et l'apaisaient. Il souleva un pan de manche de son long kimono, dévoilant une partie de son poignet dans un geste érotique malgré lui. Il prit une pierre blanche et l'apposa enfin sur le plateau. Il releva la tête, Bai Long rayonnait et acquiesça de la tête, vaincu. Ce jour-là, le disciple avait battu son maître. Sa longue formation était terminée."_

Il songea à la nièce qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo. Elle deviendrait une femme magnifique, qu'importe sa dynamique.

_"Il reçut une image qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était une photo d'une poupée adorable emmitouflée dans des mètres de langes roses en dentelle de Calais. Sherlock et John resplendissaient autour d'elle. Il laissa quelques larmes tomber sur la joue. Il était heureux pour eux, sincèrement."_

Il rit intérieurement. C'était magnifique. Tout était magnifique et si paisible. L'air lui soufflait sur son dos, le nuage qu'il fixait se faisait de plus en plus petit. Il se sentait tomber. Oui, il tombait. Les vagues sonnaient plus forts, plus forts. L'iode avait remplacé l'herbe humide et le calcaire depuis longtemps. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, mais il accueillait tout cela avec calme.

_"DI Lestrade passa sa main une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux grisonnants et lança son sourire en coin. Mycroft se réfréna de l'embrasser sur le champ. L'A Alpha qui se cachait racla la gorge et pianota ses doigts sur son bureau. Mycroft était venu demander une faveur à l'inspecteur. Ce dernier était réticent à l'idée de donner encore des informations sur Sherlock et sur John. Mais Mycroft savait se montrer ferme. Gregory souriait enfin, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, ses yeux chocolats brillaient de malice. Mycroft se sentit rougir. Alors il chassa toutes ces pensées parasites de son esprit."_

C'était beau, lumineux. Tout l'emmitouflait dans un sentiment de légèreté extrême. Il aimait cela.

_"Il le regarda dans les yeux. L'homme était magnifique, ses yeux chocolatés s'embuaient de larmes. Mycroft était désolé de faire subir tout cela à l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître, à apprécier, admirer et enfin, à aimer. Il lui enleva l'arme de la main et l'essuya avant de la placer en silence dans sa veste. Gregory avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Il s'occuperait du reste: qu'importe que cela venait de la SSA, du Circus ou autres. Il savait qu'ils avaient encore des gens à leurs trousses, mais Mycroft pouvait bien l'aider un peu en secret. Gregory n'avait pas besoin de souffrir davantage. Mycroft avait mal pour lui. Lui-même était passé par là. Mais il avait perdu son innocence depuis trop longtemps pour faire machine arrière. Gregory ne devait pas tuer. L'A Alpha était né pour protéger, veiller, aimer. Mycroft l'aimait tant pour cela."_

Il se remémora la senteur Alpha de Lestrade, ses doigts rugueux mais doux, son souffle rauque contre lui. Il sentit la main rassurante de Gregory derrière sa nuque et vit ses yeux marrons brillants se fondre dans les siens. Il referma les yeux, et pensa à celui qu'il aimait, qu'il protégeait.

Il sourit.

Et puis il se sentit plonger dans l'eau froide et salée. Il ne sentait plus rien depuis longtemps, mais il gardait toujours en tête le visage fatigué et souriant de Gregory Lestrade.

Mycroft Alexander Holmes referma les yeux une dernière fois, dans l'eau glacée de la Méditerranée.


	14. XII

— XII —

_**Suède, Stockholm,**_

_**26 juillet**_

_**Jour 50**_

Accoudée sur le rebord de la baie donnant sur la vieille ville, Kalyn Keller laissait ses cheveux libres au vent. Derrière elle, le Nationalmuseum s'éclairait pour la nuit qui tombait lentement sur la ville. Il faisait frais. On était en Suède.

Elle relut une énième fois le dossier qu'elle allait envoyer à ses amis au Royaume-Uni.

_Tout est terminé maintenant. _

Elle voyait ses longs cheveux bruns flotter devant ses yeux. Elle les chassa d'un geste de la main. Elle tenta de remettre une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le vent maritime continuait à se jouer d'elle.

Au final, elle avait élu domicile temporairement à Stockholm. Elle venait juste de s'acheter un appartement donnant sur la célèbre avenue Strandvägen. Elle possédait désormais une des plus belles vues de la capitale suédoise.

Toute de blanche vêtue, elle referma sa veste ivoire Balmain sur elle et souffla plusieurs fois dans ses mains. La nuit commençait à tomber et elle hésitait encore.

_Tant d'années passées à vouloir le coincer. On le tient enfin._

Elle avait poursuivi l'homme pendant plus de dix ans. Elle avait infiltré ses dossiers les plus secrets, était entrée dans sa vie intime comme personne ne le ferait. Elle avait donné son corps et son âme pour rendre justice à William. La vengeance n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais elle y était résolue. Mycroft l'avait soutenu dans ses démarches. Lui-même s'était impliqué à des niveaux trop dangereux.

Et voilà qu'en un seul clic, elle pouvait enfin le détruire. _Pas le tuer, non, ce serait trop simple... et injuste. _C'était beaucoup plus. Elle allait détruire sa carrière, sa notoriété, son image. Bref, elle allait détruire l'homme de l'intérieur.

Elle inspira une dernière fois et entra l'adresse email confidentielle d'Anna Ulanov. Cette dernière mettrait tout à jour.

Kalyn Keller referma ses yeux et appuya sur le bouton "Envoyer".

Elle se retourna et quitta la baie, cheveux aux vents, escarpins vertigineux noirs claquants sur le sol pavé dans un rythme conquérant.

Demain sonnera le glas d'Arthur Winston.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**27 juillet**_

_**Jour 51**_

A presque deux milles kilomètres de Stockholm, Anna Ulanov lisait avec surprise le long dossier qu'elle venait de recevoir.

1. Biographie confidentielle

2. Profil psychologique

3. Faits accomplis

4. Faits accomplis non révélés

5. Organisations liées

Et enfin:

6. Comptes personnels et liés

Et c'étaient ces comptes qui retenaient toute l'attention d'Anna Ulanov. Ils tenaient leur homme. Arthur Winston était un homme fini.

La B Oméga relut une seconde fois les quelques indices les plus intéressants. Demain, elle enverrait tous ces éléments aux différentes rédactions du monde entier. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait tout mettre en forme.

Elle attacha ses cheveux longs en un chignon strict, déboutonna les premiers boutons de son chemisier en soie Chloé et croisa ses jambes sur son fauteuil. Une tasse de café, quelques brioches et un set de documents imprimés ornaient son bureau. Elle ouvrit le logiciel de mise en page et commença à écrire. Enfin, elle fit son job.

*xXx*

_**Suède, Stockholm,**_

_**27 juillet**_

_**Jour 51**_

Kalyn et la Princesse Victoria de Suède savouraient un thé à l'abri du palais royal, dans l'île de la vieille ville. La journée se levait mais les deux femmes n'avaient toujours pas terminé leur entrevue.

Elles terminaient de clore le dossier Arthur Winston.

— Merci pour tout, soupira Kalyn en laissant courir sa main dans sa chevelure bouclée.

— Ce n'est rien, j'ai toujours détesté cet homme et son regard lubrique de toute manière, répondit la princesse en feignant un geste de dégoût.

Kalyn éclata de rire.

— Combien de temps vas-tu encore rester? demanda son Altesse Royale.

— Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de la suite des évènements.

— Toujours pas de nouvelles de Mycroft Holmes?

Kalyn nia de la tête et finit son café.

— S'il n'avait pas été aussi bon, nous aurions déjà eu de ses nouvelles, reprit l'héritière des Bernadotte en imitant son amie.

— C'est le meilleur, après moi. Il n'a pas eu la chance d'être né avec une dynamique banale. Sinon... il aurait été invincible, remarqua Kalyn en jouant avec sa tasse.

Mycroft Holmes étaient A Oméga. Et il était né dans une famille très traditionnelle. Avant sa rencontre avec Daiyu Li, il était cantonné à finir ses études au plus vite et se marier dans une des plus puissantes familles du Royaume-Uni. Sa mère avait réussi à repousser la sentence d'années en années. Au final, il avait pu intégrer l'université. C'était déjà un exploit en soi. Et peut-être que son frère l'avait aussi poussé à se dépasser, à surpasser les limites sociales. Sherlock Holmes, A Alpha, était l'héritier désigné d'office. Mais il n'avait pas eu de chance avec la société bienséante. Mycroft, éternel grand frère, voulait tout simplement l'aider.

— Heureusement que nos services ont pu vous aider pour Winston.

— Oui, au moins ça de fait, acquiesça Kalyn.

La B Alpha toisa le regard amusé de sa nouvelle amie. Les deux B Alphas aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Les B Alphas étaient rares dans les postes à responsabilité. Beaucoup avaient du mal à distinguer Alphas de femelles. _Le cas de Merry était pire encore..._ Franchement, ils avaient eu de la chance d'être devenu amis.

— Restes aussi longtemps que tu veux. Je n'ai que peu d'amies, et tu es la seule B Alpha femelle que je connaisse capable de comprendre mes états d'âmes. Parler avec toi me permet de me défaire des mes obligations, même si Daniel m'aide beaucoup, se confia Victoria en prenant la main de Kalyn.

Cette dernière hocha de la tête, la priant de continuer en silence.

— C'est une excellente mère. Estelle adore Daniel. Je suis sincèrement heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer mon oméga. Mais j'aurais voulu avoir autant d'amis que toi, voyager librement, sans titre ni escorte. J'envie ta liberté.

— Tu devrais faire la connaissance de Daiyu.

— Haha! Oui, mais c'est une exception chez les familles royales. Elle détient l'un des titres les plus prisés et surveillés dans notre milieu. Il faut un courage immense pour faire comme elle.

Victoria fixa un point devant elle.

— Il me faut la retrouver, avoua Kalyn le coeur meurtri.

Merry lui manquait horriblement. Ses sentiments pour son amie ne s'étaient jamais éteints même si elle savait que les chances de se remettre ensemble étaient nulles. Merry avait eu son lien brisé. Et chez les êtes liés, cela était considéré comme une première mort. La B Alpha savait que Daiyu n'était plus en mesure d'aimer comme avant. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de voir son amie sourire et rire auprès d'elle. Amante ou non, cela lui suffisait largement.

— Quelques lignes présents dans les comptes de Winston me restent incompréhensibles, remarqua Victoria pour en revenir au sujet.

— Ce sont des virements bancaires douteux en direction de l'Inde. Les descriptifs mènent à des transactions financières d'ordre médical.

— J'ai eu vent de l'explosion d'un laboratoire clandestin dans la banlieue désaffectée de Mumbai. Aucun survivant retrouvé, tout a été brulé. Sans doute accidentel, ajouta son Altesse.

Kalyn se releva d'un coup.

— Il me faudrait tout ce que tu as sur cet incident!

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, passant et repassant la main dans ses boucles brunes.

— Je sais qu'il trempe dans pas mal d'affaires louches. A peu près toutes sont liées au Circus. Mais les laboratoires... c'est évident. Sinon il n'aurait pas voulu prendre Merry avec lui pour ses recherches. Que mijote-t-il? Que veut le Circus?

Kalyn trépignait d'excitation. Ses talons hauts résonnaient sur le parquet du salon privé. Et puis elle s'arrêta enfin et attrapa sa tablette numérique de la table dans un geste rapide. Elle commença à défiler des suites et des suites de chiffres. Elle analysait tous les comptes une nouvelle fois, mais avec un regard plus ciblé. Elle recherchait d'éventuelles traces d'investissements vers l'Inde ou des jeux d'échanges de devises habiles. Son instinct rugissait et elle savait qu'elle tenait quelque chose de primordial.

Victoria de Suède regardait son amie amusée. Elle admirait les goûts vestimentaires pointus et très Alphas de la conseillère de Bai Long. Si elle avait eu autant de liberté, elle aurait certainement versé dans un style similaire. Mais personne d'autres que Kalyn Keller pouvait mettre autant en avant un tailleur pantalon au décolleté plongeant en cuir de lézard noir, un magnifique collier en or massif incrusté de perles blanches et un rouge à lèvre aussi outrancier. La B Alpha était triomphale et sexy sans pour autant tomber dans la vulgarité.

— Etant lieutenant du Circus, il a dû effectuer quelques transferts de fonds. Beaucoup sont partis en Inde, d'autres en Espagne et quelques uns aux Etats-Unis. Je ne pense pas que les laboratoires se trouvent systématiquement dans ces pays précis. Mais on ne perd rien à chercher davantage, commenta finalement Kalyn Keller.

— Ton contact au Royaume-Uni peut-il t'aider dans cette recherche? s'enquerra Victoria, contaminée par l'excitation de son amie

— Anna Ulanov a reçu la première partie des dossiers, elle sait que tout provient de moi. Je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec eux depuis un certain temps mais elle comprend vite, répondit Kalyn, absorbée dans la rédaction de plusieurs messages rapides.

— J'espère qu'elle est fiable.

— Elle l'est. Sinon elle n'aurait pas Bai Long comme mentor personnel.

Kalyn lança un sourire empli de promesses à son Altesse Royale.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris**_

_**28 juillet**_

_**Jour 52**_

Sherlock relut une énième fois les différents dossiers qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il acquiesça de la tête.

— Ils proviennent bien de Kalyn, confirma-t-il.

Anna Ulanov s'était empressée de quitter Londres pour retrouver Sherlock Holmes à Paris afin qu'il la rassure sur l'origine des informations. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

— Et je viens de recevoir cela. Il faut que je les inclue dans mon article, ajouta Anna en lui tendant une autre liasse de papiers.

Sherlock, ravi de la tournure des choses, s'enivrait avec les chiffres et textes éparpillés devant lui.

— Enfin des nouvelles des autres, cria John de joie.

Il se précipitait entre la cuisine et le salon de l'hôtel particulier, tantôt avec des gâteaux, tantôt avec des tasses de thé et de café. Entre deux coups de vents, il embrassait son Alpha, pressait l'épaule d'Anna et relisait les parties du dossier qu'il maitrisait: dépenses militaires et médicales essentiellement. Il laissait l'analyse financière et trésorière à Sherlock tandis qu'Anna traduisait les quelques textes en russe et remettait son article à jour.

— Si tu considères recevoir un paquet de dossiers de Kalyn comme signe de vie... On n'a rien d'autres sur elle. On ne sait même pas où elle se trouve, ce qu'elle mijote à part cela et où est Mycroft! maugréa Anna.

— Au moins, nous savons qu'elle est vivante. Sherlock, as-tu des idées sur Kalyn? demanda John avec espoir.

— Non. Tout est intraçable. Je ne sais même pas si cela provient de l'Asie ou de l'Occident. Ils sont très prudents, avoua Sherlock vaincu par les esprits brillants de la SSA.

L'A Alpha n'était plus vraiment dans son assiette après cette remarque. Il détestait perdre... Typiquement A Alpha.

— Et maintenant? Que faisons-nous? demanda John en caressant la chevelure de son alpha boudeur.

— Envoyer tout ceci aux médias. Après quelques jours, l'opinion publique va demander sa démission immédiate. En deux semaines, et avec l'aide de la Reine, on devrait être en mesure de mettre Longburn au pouvoir, exposa Anna comme si tout était évident.

— Quelles prévisions! Et pourquoi pas toi au pouvoir? demanda John.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas la candidate à ce poste. Amelia Longburn sera magnifique comme première ministre, répondit la principale intéressée.

— Une B Bêta, femelle, veuve, mère de famille et prônant ta thèse. C'est parfait pour l'image de ton parti. Bien joué, Anna, mais un peu trop plan plan, fit Sherlock les mains jointes sous son menton.

— Pas si sûr... Amelia Longburn n'est autre que la fille aînée d'Heleen et de Sven Banaart, née Amelia Gabrielle Banaart, révéla Anna les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Je m'en doutais. Elle a comme un air de ressemblance avec sa mère, Sven, dit Sherlock pas le moins surpris.

— Avec une mère B Oméga mâle et un père B Alpha femelle, il est dur d'être conforme à la norme. Amelia a épousé Albert Longburn alors qu'il commençait sa carrière politique. Elle était déjà bien connue des cabinets ministériels londoniens comme avocate en droit international. Sans elle, sans le soutien d'Heleen et par extension, de Bai Long, Albert n'aurait pas eu la carrière qu'il aspirait malgré l'étendue de ses compétences, continua Anna mine de rien.

— Mais Heleen Banaart n'est pas britannique, protesta John en élevant la voix.

— Je suis citoyenne britannique, et ce, depuis des générations... fit une voix élégante.

Les trois amis se retournèrent vivement et virent arriver leur hôte dans un élégant ensemble robe-veste de tailleur. Dimmock et Pierre de Mondres la suivaient comme deux bons gardes du corps.

— Mais votre nom... vos origines... fit John choqué.

— John, John, John... Il ne faut jamais rester sur les apparences. Je suis née dans le clan Banaart, très flamand et hollandais j'ose dire. Mais c'est parce que mon père était Banaart. Ma mère portait le nom de Fergusson et descendait d'une Famille écossaise. Elle n'était pas Oméga, mais Bêta ce qui, dans sa famille, l'autorisait à transmettre à sa progéniture son nom et sa nationalité ainsi que les titres obtenus au fil des siècles. C'est par souci de praticité que j'ai enlevé la partie Fergusson de mon nom, m'arrêtant à Banaart. Si les médias décident de conduire une recherche sur les origines d'Amelia, ils n'auraient rien à dire. Elle est britannique par nationalité et par ses titres, plus que légitime pour le rôle qui se présente à elle, compléta l'élégante B Alpha.

— Du copinage... maugréa Paul Dimmock avant de se couvrir la bouche, désolé par sa remarque envers leur hôte.

— Pas la peine d'être choqué, c'est courant ici! Arthur Winston descend d'une famille encore plus illustre. Les Holmes proviennent d'une lignée très conservatrice et reconnue mais depuis la génération Sherlock et Mycroft, ils semblent être devenus plus excentriques que Tory. Je n'ai jamais poussé ma fille à entrer en politique, surtout au Royaume-Uni. C'est son choix et les circonstances qui l'y ont poussés. Ou peut-être que son sang bouillonnait dans ce sens. Les Fergusson avaient produit nombres de premiers ministres et politiciens dans l'histoire britannique...

— Qu'importe, mais une membre d'un clan écossais conservateur voire traditionaliste prônant une thèse résolument moderne? Paul continuait sur sa lancée, incrédule.

Il savait qu'il avait le droit de débattre avec ses amis et il ne s'en privait pas. Comme bon élément du Met ayant gravi les échelons par la seule force de son travail, il ne portait pas dans son estime les membres des vieilles familles britanniques.

— C'est un comble, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai jamais porté le nom de mon clan à coeur pour dire la vérité. Le copinage et le trafic d'influence constituent un problème insolvable dans toutes les sphères politiques et économiques du monde. Mais regardez les choses dans un autre point de vue. Mycroft, A Oméga, était prédestiné à une carrière comme mère de famille parfaite tandis que Sherlock, ici présent, aurait dû prendre les rênes du clan Holmes. Et voyez le résultat! Kalyn Keller vient d'une famille défavorisée aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait abandonné le lycée pour la danse, prenait un job de serveuse dans un restaurant minable et rien ne la prédisposait à diriger les plus grands empires financiers et politiques d'une main de fer aujourd'hui. Pareil pour vous, Gregory Lestrade, Ethan Miller, Sally Donovan et John Watson. Vous côtoyez les grands de ce monde en toute légitimité malgré le poids de votre condition sociale. Ou plutôt la liberté que votre condition sociale vous autorise, ce qui vous pousse vers la réussite... Bref, Elizabeth plaisante avec vous, Bai Long vous donne des leçons de morale et de Go. Et enfin, Anna Ulanov... pensez-vous être ici avec nous il y avait encore quelques mois?

Heleen Bannart se tourna vers la jeune femme brésilienne.

— Non, répondit-elle.

— Et désormais, vous dirigez les médias comme bon vous semble. C'est un merveilleux signe du destin, non?

— Il est vrai que Bai Long ne prend pas vraiment en compte les origines sociales de ses disciples, remarqua Anna, pensive.

— Un secret... Son A Alpha n'était pas l'héritier d'une illustre famille. Au contraire, si je me rappelle bien, il était professeur de mathématiques à l'université d'Hong Kong. Rien ne prédisposait les deux individus à se rencontrer et se lier. Il était le premier dans sa lignée à faire ceci. Puis sa fille a reproduit le même schéma. Enfin, Merry s'était calmée contrairement à nos estimations. William Rothschild... quand même, un Rothschild! Il ne faut jamais s'arrêter aux apparences... Et mon oméga Sven n'est pas un duc ou autre malgré son attitude très conservatrice. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble. Il était boursier et ses parents venaient de la classe moyenne: employés de la poste. Si vous voulez encore d'autres exemples, j'en ai un paquet. Mais je pense que nos parcours divers et variés suffisent à vous montrer ma position sur la question. Donc pour en revenir au sujet, Paul Dimmock, je ne suis pas favorable au copinage. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais révélé avoir Amelia Longburn pour fille aînée même si elle est ma fierté. Tout comme John, je désirais voir Anna Ulanov à sa place. Mais je respecte votre décision, Anna. A votre place, j'aurais fait de même. Certains sont faits pour ce rôle, d'autres non. Et seul l'avenir nous dira si vous avez fait le bon choix.

Heleen Banaart repoussa ses cheveux dans son dos et leur adressa un sourire bienveillant.

— Heu... Vous n'avez qu'une fille, j'espère... fit Paul intimidé.

Heleen éclata de rire.

— Malheureusement, oui. J'ai un fils A Bêta, le Sherlock ou Merry de la famille je puis dire. Il travaille pour la SSA à intermittence. A vrai dire, il est un peu excentrique... Mais vous ferez bientôt sa connaissance. Il faut juste espérer que Mycroft ne soit pas là, sinon... Heleen fit une moue à la dernière remarque.

John regarda son Alpha, amusé par les révélations. Et oui, les enfants d'Heleen et de Sven n'étaient pas Alpha et Omégas, mais deux Bêtas, contrairement aux déductions de son Alpha.

— Je les pensais Alpha et Omégas, Heleen, fit John pour tenter de rassurer un Sherlock ruminant sans le compromettre.

— Beaucoup confondent Amelia avec une Oméga. Elle a tendance à être très émotive. Même moi je la prends pour l'oméga qu'elle n'est pas. Et mon fils... disons qu'il tend beaucoup vers l'Alpha, un peu comme vous Paul. C'est le lot des A Bêtas, fit Heleen en haussant des épaules.

Sherlock se détendit. Mais il continua à ruminer.

* * *

Ah lala! J'ai bien travaillé ces derniers jours, entre deux séances d'écriture de mémoire. Ca me vide la tête! :P J'ai aussi corrigé des fautes dans les chapitres précédents.

J'ai fais pas mal de mises à jour dans mon profil pour éclaircir certains points de la Partie III. Pour les adeptes de la bienséance (hein Mélusine? ;)), j'aime provoquer parfois... Mais la suite révélera tout! Donc patience, patience, patience!

J'aime beaucoup la dynamique des personnages âgés/jeunes. Je trouve cela plaisant de développer un aspect "famille" et mentors/apprentis. Mais bon, c'est mon petit délire.

Et j'aime beaucoup le fils d'Heleen (apparition dans quelques chapitres). Il va un peu semer la zizanie. Pauvre Mycroft... Haha, des spoilers, spoilers!


	15. XIII

— XIII —

_**France, Paris**_

_**29 juillet**_

_**Jour 53**_

Raf Sullivan observait de ses yeux verts l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui, étrangement, l'hébergeait avec lui.

Ils habitaient dans un hôtel miteux du XXème arrondissement de Paris. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal, mais l'hôtel était propre et surtout, il n'appartenait pas à une grande chaîne hôtelière.

_Pas de traces d'identités, ni de comptes bancaires enregistrés. Introuvable, parfait!_

L'homme en question s'affairait autour d'une pile de dossiers en français, anglais et même en caractères étranges que Raf devinait être du mandarin.

_Un occidental qui lit le chinois... Mais qui est-il?_

En effet, qui était donc son mystérieux bienfaiteur?

Il était A Alpha, grand, dominant, la quarantaine passée, cheveux argentés, un physique d'acteur, confiant, buvait pas mal, travaillait trop, ressemblait à un de ces clichés des flics de séries télévisées.

Rien de bien spécial à première vue.

Mais il possédait une carte bleue normale britannique, et une, beaucoup plus confidentielle de couleur noire, Infinite. Il s'habillait avec élégance et sa garde robe semblait calquée sur celle de James Bond. L'homme était riche. Non pas simplement riche, mais il avait une aisance financière inhabituelle contrastant avec son style de vie plutôt rugueux: bières, football à la télévision, nuit passée dans le canapé, kebab et burgers.

Il parlait anglais, se débrouillait bien en français, ruminait en une langue que Raf devinait être du chinois et jacassait même en espagnol parfois.

Il possédait un ordinateur de marque inconnue et son portable semblait être en permanence rechargé.

— Je ne suis qu'un simple flic, mais je travaille pour le gouvernement asiatique, ce qui peut vous éclairer sur ma situation financière.

Raf sursauta à la remarque de l'homme. Ce dernier s'était installé face à lui, jambes écartées. Manches de chemise remontées, col ouvert dévoilant une peau bronzée, jean noir et boots de motards. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure indomptable. Il pencha en avant, et reposa les coudes sur son genou, mains jointes. Sa montre devait valoir la moitié d'une année d'étude à Princeton. Elle cassait son image de rebelle.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment dépensier, mais mes économies personnelles ne me permettent pas de continuer mes recherches de manière décente. Alors j'utilise ma carte professionnelle. Excusez de ma rudesse, mais le boulot passe avant tout, continua-t-il l'air de rien.

Et Gregory Lestrade s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses dossiers.

Raf Sullivan n'était toujours pas convaincu.

*xXx*

Greg saturait depuis deux jours. Il se leva pour aller chercher un café à la réception.

Raf Sullivan l'observait toujours, aussi curieux qu'au premier jour. Mais Lestrade ne pouvait pas le lâcher dans la nature, seul et étranger. Il ne savait même pas parler français! Il ne voulait pas le risquer de nouveau, sachant qu'ils étaient sur la même affaire.

Il ne pourrait pas garder ses relations avec l'Asie secrètes pour longtemps par conséquent. Le jeune homme était bien trop curieux et perspicace pour rester dans l'ombre. Il lui fallait donc laisser des brides de sa vie réelle transparaître pour lui faire baisser sa garde. _Quelle plaie, on aurait dit Sherlock!_

L'A Alpha était cependant ravi de voir guérir le jeune homme qu'il avait secouru quelques jours auparavant.

Raf Sullivan l'aidait comme il le pouvait. Son intelligence vive et sa capacité d'analyse contrebalançait son manque de recul et d'expérience. Greg aimait bien le gamin B Bêta. Et puis, il était vraiment adorable avec ses yeux verts et sa bouille matte. Il était le fils que Greg n'avait jamais eu.

— Quel âge as-tu? demanda-t-il au jeune homme en s'asseyant de nouveau dans son fauteuil.

— Vingt-sept ans. Mais je suis travailleur et curieux...

— Bon, ça va. Ce n'est pas un entretien d'embauche. J'ai eu ma dose pour plusieurs vies déjà, plaisanta Greg en tendant une liasse de papiers à Raf.

— Je les ai déjà passé en revue, fit-il dubitatif.

— Mais pas assez profondément. C'est ce que mon chef me reprochait toujours lorsque j'ai intégré le Met. Il faut creuser, analyser, et ce, toujours et encore. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Raf releva la tête, curieux d'en savoir davantage.

— Sherlock et Mycroft avaient toujours une longueur d'avance. De sacrés génies pour ainsi dire... Je suis heureux de les connaître. Ils ont un peu changé ma vie.

Raf leva un sourcil.

— Haha! Si je n'avais pas connu Sherlock, puis Mycroft, je serais encore à Londres en train de me demander qui voter pour ces nouvelles élections, plaisanta l'A Alpha.

— Traditionaliste, n'est-ce pas? répondit Raf le sourire en coin.

— Non, non, non. Surtout pas! Je voterais sans doute pour le parti dirigé par cette Longburn, fit-il absorbé par l'écran de télévision qu'il venait d'allumer.

— Vous connaissez Amelia Longburn? demanda Raf.

— Bon point, tu fais des progrès gamin! Tu poses enfin les bonnes questions. Mais non, je ne la connais pas. Mais la petite journaliste qui a créé le parti, oui. Anna Ulanov est un sacré bout d'oméga. Pareil pour Albert Longburn, un sacré Bêta de son vivant, continua Greg mine de rien.

— Pourquoi me faire autant confiance? Je n'ai rien demandé et je ne vous pas tellement utile...

— Ils ont adopté Anna Ulanov par instinct. Et voyez ce qu'elle est devenue. J'agis de la même manière. C'est mon instinct qui m'a dit de te secourir et de t'intégrer à mes recherches. Et ta montre m'est très familière. Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour porter un objet d'une telle valeur d'ailleurs? Elle me fait penser à une jeune femme qui m'a tellement fait comprendre la vie, et à ses amis... répondit Gregory Lestrade.

Il fixa un point invisible et se perdit dans ses pensées. Raf Sullivan, n'osant le déranger davantage, s'installa dans le second fauteuil de la chambre et commença à relire son dossier.

— Ces disparitions sont si étranges... soupira Gregory après un long silence.

— Ils sont liés aux corps que j'ai pu étudier, avoua enfin Raf.

Il le savait, il l'avait su dès le départ lorsque Greg lui avait parlé de sa mission. Son laboratoire utilisait des cobayes humains kidnappés, vivants et surtout, innocents.

C'était horrible, inhumain, révoltant. Raf serra les poings sur le dossier qu'il lisait attentivement. Il... Il ne trouvait aucun mot pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Juste que...

Il se détestait. Il s'en voulait. Il se haïssait. Il se sentait utilisé, trahi, sale.

— Ainsi donc la raison principale... Si je ne m'abuse, tu travaillais pour une organisation? demanda soudainement Gregory.

L'A Alpha l'observait avec attention, mais ne dit rien devant son attitude. Raf tenta de retrouver son calme.

— Je ne sais pas... Ils ont les moyens, des projets de recherches farfelus, et c'est tout ce que je sais dessus, prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Gregory détacha ses yeux du jeune homme. Raf laissa un soupir de soulagement.

— Voilà ce que je déteste dans la bureaucratie. Chacun est trop spécialisé et têtu pour voir hors du cadre. Idioties... marmonna Greg en soulignant un passage intéressant.

— Pourquoi en Asie?

— Parce que mes amis et moi y sommes tous allés.

Raf écarquillait des yeux.

— Pardon? fit-il alerte.

Gregory leva un sourcil amusé avant de lui jeter une autre liasse de dossiers.

— Ceux-ci devraient t'intéresser. Tu m'avais dit avoir aidé quelques cobayes à s'échapper. Voici quelques photos des personnes disparues que j'ai pu récolter. Je pense que tu peux en reconnaître quelques unes.

Raf prit le dossier entre ses deux mains tremblantes et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il était livide.

— Si c'est trop dur pour toi, je peux comprendre. A ta place, je mettrais mes regrets et états d'âmes de côté. Il n'est pas trop tard pour sauver encore des vies, conseilla Gregory Lestrade en tendant un verre de scotch au jeune homme.

Raf prit le verre et le vida d'une traite. Il commença à feuilleter les photos des disparus.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris**_

_**31 juillet**_

_**Jour 55**_

C'était dur pour Raf Sullivan, Gregory le savait. Le jeune scientifique avait réalisé des expériences sur une multitude de corps. Presque tous avaient trouvé leur identité.

Il se retourna dans son lit et fixa le plafond fissuré de l'horrible hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient. C'était si cliché, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Il fallait rester discret.

Raf Sullivan ronflait dans le canapé, ivre mort. La dernière journée lui avait été fatale. Il avait eu ce qu'on appelait une crise de panique sans précédent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Gregory s'était donc résolu à lui enfoncer bouteilles sur bouteilles jusqu'à ce que le B Bêta perdit connaissance et s'écroula dans le fauteuil.

Et c'était le Circus qui était à l'origine de toute cette merde! Greg en était maintenant convaincu... Grâce à une certaine Daiyu Li.

Elle les avait tous mis sur la voie en se rendant au Circus.

_Ouais, c'était à cause de ça... Elle était en avance par rapport à nous tous, bande de blaireaux incapables! _

Elle s'était rendue pour servir elle-même de cobaye aux activités scientifiques du Circus. Elle s'était échangée contre la vie de ses amis. Elle avait fait un marché avec celui qui avait tué son mari et bêta lié! Lestrade l'avait su après coup. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir agi impunément comme un débutant. Mycroft, Kalyn, Ethan, John et même Sherlock n'auraient pas commis son erreur. Et cette erreur avait mis tout le monde en danger. C'était l'intervention diplomatique de Merry qui avait mis un terme à la crise. Sans quoi, Mycroft et sans doute tout le groupe n'aurait pas survécu. Et ce n'était qu'une année plus tard que Gregory se rendait compte de l'avancée de la jeune femme par rapport à eux.

_Si je retrouve l'origine de ces disparitions... Je pourrais peut-être retrouver Merry. _

Non! Il lui fallait la retrouver. Pour son intelligence, sa bienveillance, sa bonne humeur... Et surtout, pour son amitié infaillible avec Mycroft.

Gregory avait vu la différence chez l'aîné Holmes. Sans sa meilleure amie, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

_Il faut les retrouver. Il faut que je la retrouve pour Myc. _

Il grogna. Il passa une main sur son visage en sueur. Il faisait toujours chaud à Paris à cette période de l'année. Il regarda l'heure.

_Bientôt minuit. _

Il observa sa montre, cadeau de Mycroft avec affection. C'était le seul souvenir matériel qu'il tenait de l'A Oméga.

_Où es-tu, Myc?_

Il l'imaginait dans une contrée lointaine, savourant un café sur une terrasse élégante, aussi parfait gentleman que d'habitude. L'homme se léchait la lèvre avec gourmandise avant de poser son regard bleu océan sur Lestrade qui l'embrassait avec tendresse passionnée.

Penser à Mycroft Holmes lui donnait une raison de continuer. Il devait avancer s'il voulait le retrouver et lui donner enfin l'attention qu'il méritait. Lui faire la cour, l'embrasser, le réconforter, le prendre dans ses bras.

Greg referma les yeux.

Ils étaient en mission quelque part, il ne savait où. Il suivait les pas décidés de l'A Oméga. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant une villa ensoleillée. Il se retourna et sourit timidement. Greg le poussa à l'intérieur, effleurant sa hanche menue. Mycroft se laissa faire et ils entrèrent dans un intérieur chaleureux et romantique. L'A Oméga se débarrassa de sa veste contrée avant de la pendre délicatement dans le hall. Gregory jeta ses chaussures à la volée. Son ami le lui reprocha du regard. L'A Alpha esquissait un sourire provocateur. Mycroft roula les yeux aux cieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer. Gregory l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et l'embrassait langoureusement. L'A Oméga se soumettait lentement aux avances avant de tomber en transe. Greg le porta vers la chambre.

Il enleva le veston, les boutons de manchettes. Il couvrit l'exquise créature de baisers impatients. Mycroft se cambra sous les sensations. Il lui murmura des mots d'amours. Gregory le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres gonflées. Il ferma les yeux et émit un son si érotique que Greg déchira sa chemise. L'A Alpha le prenait dans ses bras, engouffra sa langue pressée dans la bouche sexy de l'oméga. Il gémissait sans fin, dégageant un arôme gourmand. Opium, patchouli et son caramel si familier. Gregory huma sans pudeur le cou, le torse, la peau imprégnée de son amant. Il grogna de désir. Il se déshabilla sous le regard hypnotique de son Oméga.

Oui, son Oméga.

Et il se jeta à corps perdu sur sa bouche, pénétrant ses lèvres et léchant ses dents, sa langue. Un doux murmure se faisait entendre, étouffé par les administrations langoureuses de l'alpha.

Gregory déboutonna son pantalon et caressa la peau diaphane. Il gémissait, reproduisant les roulements de hanches de l'oméga. Il griffa sa hanche, il mordilla sa nuque. Il n'osait pas l'abîmer.

Mycroft se cambrait toujours plus et attrapa les fesses de son alpha. Gregory retourna le geste. Il retourna l'oméga sur le ventre et traça de sa langue insatiable les courbes sensuelles de son amant.

Ce dernier gémissait de plus belle, sons délicieux meublant la chambre ensoleillée.

_Oh Mycroft, Myc, Myc, Myc..._

Gregory releva lentement la hanche de l'oméga, toujours en le caressant et le baisant.

Il se positionna à l'entrée lubrifiée de son liquide oméga aux senteurs enivrantes. Il se droguait aux arômes épicés et gourmands.

Et il y entra enfin.

_Le paradis._

Mycroft criait de plaisir, s'agrippant au lit, se cambrant davantage. Greg commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Et ensuite, tout fut trouble.

Juste le bruit de leurs corps à corps sensuel, la danse de leurs caresses mutuelles et enfin, un cri d'extase.

Il s'écroula sur l'oméga, chuchotant des mots doux sans fin. Des je t'aime à foison. Jamais suffisant, jamais assez nombreux pour l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Mycroft se retourna et le fixa de son regard. Le bleu s'était mué en gris trouble. Il embrassa Gregory. Ils rirent à l'unisson.

Et Lestrade se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il était toujours seul dans sa chambre impersonnelle et miteuse.

Il se palpa l'entrejambe et jura de tous les noms.

Enfin, il se releva et alla voir son ami toujours dans les vapes.

Il lui fallait rester fort pour le gamin. Il soupira et se versa un verre de gin.

*xXx*

_**Quelque part dans le monde**_

_**29 juillet**_

_**Jour 53**_

_Où était-il? _

Il tenta de relever la tête sans succès. On le força à rester sage d'un geste ferme.

_Bien, j'ai compris, je reste sage. _

On lui prit le visage, on le retourna à droite, à gauche. On le lâcha. Sa tête retomba violemment sur le torse.

On le gifla.

_Même pas mal. _

On lui jeta de l'eau au visage.

_Argh!_

L'eau était glaciale.

Et tout devint noir à nouveau.

* * *

Gregory n'est pas idiot, loin de là. C'est juste que l'on avait que la version de Raf de son réveil à l'hôpital. Et Greg n'est pas du genre bavard d'habitude! :P Un bel Alpha ténébreux hahaha!


	16. XIV

— XIV —

_**France, Paris**_

_**2 août**_

_**Jour 57**_

Une sonnerie retentit. Un grognement se fit entendre. Une main attrapa l'origine du bruit et le porta à une oreille enfoncée dans des draps.

— Hmm... Ulanov.

— ...

— Réveilles-toi!

Elle secoua le jeune homme hors de son lit. Il atterrit à terre dans un Plouf assourdissant. Elle éclata de rire. Il se releva avec peine et se frotta le visage avec vigueur avant de cacher son intimité. Il était rouge tomate.

— Hmrfpt!

Il ouvrit un oeil hagard. Anna éclatait de rire de plus belle, se penchant par-dessus le lit, observant son amant empêtré dans des mètres de draps.

— C'est de la part d'Heleen. Elle vient de rentrer de Shanghai, on doit être prêt dans quelques minutes.

— Un bisou...

Elle leva les yeux aux cieux mais céda aux avances du jeune A Bêta qui tendait ses lèvres avec son regard de chien battu si adorable. Elle posa ses lèvres délicates sur les siennes. Il se précipita dans le lit et sauta sur l'occasion de pouvoir à nouveau la couvrir de ses baisers.

— PAUL! Stop! On doit descendre... Hmm... Arrêtes!

Mais il continuait encore et encore à couvrir de baisers la belle oméga qui avait enfin cédé à ses avances. Sauf qu'il devait avoir oublié qu'Anna était Anna. Elle le poussa de nouveau hors du lit et se leva rapidement, prenant soin de l'enjamber.

— Je vais me préparer, chou. Dépêches-toi!

Elle jeta un clin d'oeil au bêta complètement sous le charme et disparut dans la salle de bain.

*xXx*

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon épuré de l'hôtel particulier. Heleen se versait une bonne tasse de café. Elle huma l'arôme voluptueux avant d'y poser ses lèvres rouges.

— Il ne reste plus qu'une unité à nettoyer... dit-elle soulagée.

— La SSA est organisée en unités distinctes n'est-ce pas? Chacune possède un chef qui reporte directement à vous, dit Sherlock.

— Exactement. Mais il existe quelques membres qui jouissent de statuts particuliers. Notamment les membres par intermittence et quelques exceptions, compléta Heleen Banaart.

— Votre fils en fait-il parti? demanda John, un sourire en coin.

— Oui, en parti. Tout comme ma fille, Mycroft, Kalyn, et depuis peu de temps, vous tous ici présents et un peu ailleurs.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'ils entendirent Anna descendre dans le grand salon. Elle s'excusa rapidement pour le retard et accueillit chaleureusement le retour d'Heleen.

Sherlock l'observait avec attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Bonne nuit? la provoqua-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui tandis qu'Anna changeait trois fois de couleurs.

— Salut tout le monde, bonjour Heleen... fit une autre voix.

La tentation était trop grande. Et malgré les coups de coude insistants de John, il ouvrit la bouche. Trop tard.

— Un nouveau parfum, Dimmock? Il me semble que ce parfum à la rose est plutôt Oméga non? et ce fut fait.

Dimmock trébucha sur la table basse et tomba. Anna se leva rapidement et se dirigea furieuse vers Sherlock. John l'imita mais pour aller s'interposer entre la jeune femme et son alpha. Heleen continuait à siroter son café comme si de rien n'était. Mais Pierre de Mondres n'eut pas son flegme. Il s'étouffa dans sa tasse avant de tout cracher sur leur hôte, qui cligna des yeux recouverte de café.

— Non, non, NON! se précipita John.

Anna n'était pas aussi douce que son ami médecin. Elle donna un coup de poing mémorable dans la figure de Sherlock, l'envoyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Ouch! et ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

— ANNA! cria-t-on à l'unisson.

Ulanov se releva dignement, épousseta les manches de son chemisier et se pencha au-dessus de l'A Alpha.

— Je n'apprécie pas de voir ma vie privée révélée au grand jour. Et je pense que tout le monde est de mon avis! prévient-elle Sherlock avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait.

— SHERLOCK! Excuses-toi! s'exclama John en aidant néanmoins son Alpha à se relever.

L'Alpha en question ruminait. _Elle a une humeur de chien, susceptible, envie d'anonymat. Intéressant!_

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Heleen Banaart s'essuyait le visage toujours d'une manière élégante. Elle reprit ensuite sa tasse et la tendit à Pierre.

— Dé... désolé, fit-il avant d'aller courir vers la cuisine pour revenir avec une autre tasse et un linge humide propre.

— Bon, fit-elle après s'être nettoyée.

Tout le monde se rassit autour de l'éminente femme d'affaire et diplomate, gêné par les derniers évènements. Sauf Sherlock, qui boudait de nouveau, bras croisés et joue encore rouge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme avait réagi si vivement. Même Lestrade ne l'avait jamais giflé! Et il était A Alpha.

— Sherlock, il faut apprendre à tenir ta langue. Certaines choses ne se disent pas, soupira John, les bras aux cieux.

Holmes se tourna vers sa moitié et haussa un sourcil.

— Ce n'était pas bien?

— Non, non, non Sherlock. Ce n'est pas bien. Pas du tout même, répondit l'oméga en remuant la tête.

Alors l'Alpha lui fit ses yeux de chien battus. John lui rendit un regard sévère. _J'ai compris. Je ne pouvais pas savoir._

Sherlock se renfrogna à contre-coeur et resta sage. Pour une fois.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris**_

_**3 août**_

_**Jour 58**_

— Vous désirez me parler, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le bureau de l'hôtel particulier.

En face d'elle, Heleen Bannart finissait de clore le dernier dossier de la SSA. Elle présenta la couverture à la jeune B Oméga qu'elle avait pris pour habitude d'appeler à toutes heures. La petite, comme Bai Long l'appelait, apprenait vite. Tellement vite qu'Heleen commençait à voir clair dans son potentiel.

— C'était lui le fautif? demanda Anna Ulanov en inspectant rapidement le résumé de l'affaire.

— Parfaitement. Mais il reste encore une dernière division dont nous aimerions que vous y prêtez attention. Actuellement, Ethan Miller et Sally Donovan sont dessus, mais vous devez les surveiller. Cela fera partie de votre rôle de toute manière.

Anna Ulanov leva son regard, calme mais alerte. Heleen lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de se lever et de contourner le bureau. Elle s'installa devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur quelques monuments parisiens et sortit une cigarette de la poche intérieure de sa veste. L'allumant d'un geste maîtrisé, elle porta l'objet à sa bouche et inhala une longue bouffée, perdue dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'élégance de la B Alpha femelle devant elle. Elle était vêtue d'un simple chemisier en soie blanche et son pantalon de tailleur droit bleu marine accentuait la longueur de ses jambes sans fin. Une fine ceinture marquait une hanche fine et athlétique. La chemise était décolletée mais de manière discrète. La B Alpha se retourna vers elle, balançant ses cheveux grisonnants sur un côté.

— J'aimerais que vous preniez la direction de la SSA. C'était convenu avec Bai Long et Kalyn Keller. Personne d'autre n'est en mesure d'occuper ce poste. Les candidats potentiels, dont moi, sont bien trop occupés pour veiller sur les détails des opérations quotidiennes. Bien entendu, vous continuerez à passer par moi pour les grandes décisions. Mais je vous laisse la liberté de gérer comme vous le souhaitez les opérations quotidiennes, énonça-elle entre deux bouffées.

Anna Ulanov restait calme malgré la panique qui la saisissait.

— Arthur Winston est dans de sales draps. De nouvelles élections sont prévues, le monde entier est au courant. Vous avez fait un excellent travail. Demander à un ancien confrère brésilien de porter l'affaire sur son nom tandis que vous restez dans l'ombre est une idée sage. En vous laissant cette affaire, Kalyn et moi avions eu des doutes quant aux moyens que vous emploierez pour le mettre au tapis aux yeux des médias. Mais vous nous avez bluffé sur ce coup pour une débutante.

— Pourquoi pas Kalyn Keller?

— Elle est trop occupée. Ce poste est le sien depuis des lustres, tout comme à Mycroft Holmes mais ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas de gentils félins. La SSA est relativement bien gérée, organisée, malgré les quelques défaillances dont vous êtes témoin. Nous avons besoin d'un regard neuf et comme elle est très indépendante, le choix s'est porté sur vous de manière naturelle.

— La responsabilité est énorme.

— Croyez-moi. La SSA a été fondée par les garnements alors qu'ils n'avaient que la vingtaine. Mycroft n'était même pas encore diplômé lors de sa fondation! Ce n'est pas très compliqué de la gérer. D'autant plus que les unités sont dépendantes de quelques chefs que vous connaissez peut-être. Juste mon fils qui a tendance à en faire trop ou pas assez. Les autres sont très... flexibles. Tout ce que je demande, est que vous trouviez une façon de remettre la confiance dans les rangs. Beaucoup d'agents ont perdu foi après la trahison intérieure. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi. Vous êtes une stratège en communication douée. Il suffit de voir comment Amelia gagne ses galons dans les milieux politiques avec votre parti et comment Arthur Winston n'est plus qu'à quelques jours de se voir renvoyer par l'opinion publique.

Heleen lui souriait avec confiance.

— Je n'ai presque rien fait. Ce sont vos services qui ont trouvé les éléments pour bloquer Winston et le parti... vous en étiez les investigateurs avec Albert souvenez-vous.

Anna ne savait pas quoi dire. La tâche qui se présentait à elle était si importante pour ses épaules menues et affaiblies par les drogues et la fatigue.

— Mycroft, Kalyn, William, Albert et les autres avaient commencé comme vous. Mycroft en faisant ses preuves sur le terrain et directement comme conseiller auprès de Bai Long. Albert comme politicien, ministre. William comme entrepreneur et scientifique. Kalyn comme financière hors paire et conseillère de la Reine. Vous devez bien commencer par un endroit.

— Et les autres? Anna ne désirait pas être la seule à recevoir tous les honneurs. Ses amis avaient fait autant qu'elle, voire plus.

— Gregory Lestrade est de la trempe de William et de Kalyn. Il est certes un excellent représentant du MET lors des conférences, mais sa raison de vivre reste l'enquête en elle-même et le terrain. Et il est actuellement occupé par d'autres problèmes plus embêtants. Pareil pour Sherlock, John, Ethan et Sally. Quant à Paul Dimmock et Pierre de Mondres... Tandis que le premier est encore trop passionné, le second est trop inexpérimenté. Vous êtes la seule qui aime rester dans la lumière. A l'exception de Daiyu, vous êtes la seule qui puisse incarner ce rôle de "symbole". Et vous l'êtes déjà.

Heleen jeta un magazine en direction d'Anna qui l'attrapa de justesse. C'était un grand hebdomadaire sociétal et politique international. Elle vit son visage apparaître sur la Une. Le titre: Le Nouveau Média.

La B Alpha lui sourit.

— Vous attirez l'attention. Les gens vous suivent. Et la SSA a besoin de cela. Et puis, vous avez du temps à perdre. Vous n'avez pas les dons d'investigation de Sherlock et co. Ce serait une perte de temps de vous laisser avec eux. Alors, qu'en dites-vous?

Elle avait toujours progressé en relevant des défis. Et si on lui donnait un défi, elle le relèverait. C'était dans sa personnalité.

— Oui. Oui, Heleen. Mais j'ai une condition.

Son interlocutrice leva un sourcil, étonnée par la requête de la B Oméga.

— Dès que tout ceci sera terminé. Je veux dire, dès que Kalyn sera de retour, je lui laisserais la place. Je n'ai pas les épaules aussi larges qu'elle...

— Non, vous les avez. Mais vous manquez d'expérience et peut-être de détermination. Kalyn, Mycroft et Daiyu... Ils oeuvrent dans une toute autre catégorie. Ils ont tout connu. Mais vous tous ici, vous avez la chance de pouvoir vous reposer sur des bases solides. Vous n'avez pas à courir derrière des fonds comme le faisait Kalyn et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous mouiller vous-même dans la récupération d'informations comme Mycroft. Tout vous est servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne reste plus qu'à analyser et décider. A l'époque, ils faisaient tout. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous soyez moins compétente. C'est juste que les temps ont changé.

— Et c'est pourquoi nous restons à vos côtés tandis que Mycroft et Kalyn sont on ne sait où?

Heleen Banaart souriait enfin.

— Oui. Ils sont quelque part parce que personne ne peut faire ce qu'ils font.

Sur ces derniers mots, Heleen sortit du bureau, laissant Anna réfléchir sur la tournure que prenait son destin.

*xXx*

— Oui, Kalyn, répondit-elle dans sa voiture blindée. Elle se dirigeait vers l'ambassade de la Suède.

Son interlocutrice l'observait d'un oeil expert à travers leur écran interposé.

— Elle a accepté le deal? demanda Kalyn.

— Oui. Qu'en penses-tu?

— Ça me soulage, merci Heleen. Par contre, il lui faut absolument se défaire de ses problèmes de traitements hormonaux.

— Malheureusement, il semble que l'addiction règne en habitude chez nous...

— Ne dis pas cela. Albert a toujours été sobre tout comme William.

— Kalyn! Ils étaient les deux seuls à ne pas être tombés dedans.

— C'était une autre période et Mycroft tout comme moi sommes en relative bonne santé dorénavant.

— Après le nombre inconsidéré de pompages d'estomac que j'ai dû vous faire faire à tous les deux, j'espère bien que oui.

Kalyn s'excusa du regard. Heleen soupira avant de sourire. Les souvenirs douloureux étaient loin désormais.

— Et que fais-tu maintenant? demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

— Une après-midi golf avec Victoria avant de partir sur les traces de Myc. J'ai perdu sa piste et il me faut aller sur le terrain. Par la même, nous essayons avec Filibert d'avancer sur ces révolutions qui se développent un peu partout au Moyen-Orient etc... Selon Myc et Fil, cela aurait un lien avec l'autre organisation qui nous inquiète pas mal. En y pensant, Merry avait fait quelques recherches dessus également. Je n'ai pas pu tout étudier encore. Son écriture est franchement illisible et mélanger trois langues contradictoires m'est une torture intellectuelle.

— Mycroft semble avoir adoré.

— Je ne suis pas très lettres et vous le savez. Mais qu'il se débrouille avec. Il a déjà bien avancé d'après nos pistes.

— Qui s'occupe de ces pistes?

— Qui croyez-vous?

Kalyn gloussa. Heureusement que leur liaison était intraçable, sinon Bai Long aurait été désespéré par la candeur de sa protégée américaine car Heleen restait sans voix, battue une nouvelle fois par la jeune B Alpha postée en Suède.

— Bai Long est très protecteur, surtout de Myc. Parfois c'en est maladif. Un peu comme Myc sur son frère d'ailleurs. Et bien sûr, Fil adore faire cela. C'est sa spécialité le pistage de toute manière, énonça Kalyn.

— Il me tarde de le revoir.

— Je ne pense pas non. Il a comme l'idée d'entrer directement dans les entrailles de ces organisations terroristes. Je ne sais pas comment il va se débrouiller. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste pour épauler la petite Ulanov mais je pense que c'est trop lui demander... Kalyn se passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

— Il ne lui reste que mon fils pour lui apprendre l'organisation singulière. Je ne pense pas que Dimmock soit très ravi s'ils travaillent ensemble.

— Donc c'est confirmé? Paul s'est enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme? Il n'est jamais trop tôt! Il nous reste encore Gregory sur les bras. Mais qu'ont-ils tous à se comporter comme des omégas?

— Parce que les omégas qu'ils convoitent se comportent comme des Alphas et A Bêtas en puissance. Pas le choix, et tout le monde n'est pas bisexuel comme toi et Fil!

Kalyn lui lança un regard noir ce qui provoqua un rire de complaisance de son mentor.

— Passez le bonjour à Sven et Amelia de ma part. Inutile de brancher Aden. Je préfère qu'il ne sache pas où me trouver. J'ai besoin de calme.

— Tout le monde a besoin de calme devant lui. Mais il est plutôt occupé en ce moment. La panique causée au Royaume-Uni a fait chuter ses actions dans le pays.

— Qu'il fasse comme moi: déléguer.

— Sherlock et lui se détesteront c'est sûr et vous êtes incroyablement gentille pour laisser autant de fonds financiers au frère de Mycroft! L'avantage, c'est qu'Aden se concentre désormais sur le travail et non plus à courir les jupons. Et il s'amuse beaucoup de la situation à Londres. Merci pour tout Kalyn.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête avant de raccrocher.


	17. XV

— XV —

_**Etats-Unis, New York**_

_**6 août**_

_**Jour 61**_

Ils longèrent Broadway et s'engagèrent dans une ruelle. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient suivis. Il se postèrent contre un mur et attendirent.

— Ce n'est pas possible, on devrait avoir tout nettoyé à présent! Ce n'est pas le siège pourtant. D'où sortent-ils, bon sang? demanda Sally en préparant son arme.

Ethan lui fit signe de se taire et tendit son cou vers l'extérieur. Il se ravisa aussitôt et s'enfonça dans la ruelle sombre et lugubre.

— Ethan! murmura-t-elle dans un semblant de voix forte.

— Shh...

Ethan détestait le travail brouillon. Son passé de militaire et de démineur lui avaient conféré un sang-froid incroyable. Même John Watson n'arrivait pas à sa cheville sur ce point. Sa formation auprès de Bai Long avait entérinée cette capacité. Désormais, il arrivait à marcher sans aucun bruit. Il possédait une démarche d'assassin selon son intendante. Et il avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser.

Ils étaient suivis depuis leur arrivée à New York. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur chasseur, ils avaient décidé de ne rien faire et de continuer leur mission. L'unité de la SSA à New York était singulière. Elle était représentative de la personnalité excentrique de William Rothschild. C'était lui qui l'avait créé et organisé. Alors que toutes les unités étaient dirigées par un chef qui répondait directement de Kalyn, Mycroft, Banaart ou on ne savait pas qui encore, celle de New York marchait d'elle-même et décidait par un vote en interne de son chef. Pas de nomination. Elle était donc très politisée.

A leur arrivée, Ethan et Sally avaient pu contacter la branche fidèle de l'unité et convenu de nettoyer de l'intérieur. Pas d'assassinat, ce qui était contraire à l'éthique de la SSA, vestige de la volonté pacifiste de William et d'un jeune Mycroft, mais des arrestations massives. En quelques jours, ils avaient réussi à coincer avec preuves à l'appui quelques lieutenants déviants de l'unité sans problème. Tout devait être réglé. Mais il demeurait encore quelques irréductibles agents vendus à la cause du Circus.

Ethan sauta par-dessus une porte métallisée, aidé par des capacités physiques du plus haut niveau. Sally le suivit sans peine. La B Alpha représentait bien sa dynamique. Ils atterrirent en silence et continuèrent leur chemin. Le Bêta connaissait cette partie de la ville par coeur. Il y avait grandi et y vivait encore il y avait une année. Sally se contentait donc de le suivre sagement, ayant néanmoins mémorisé les plans de la ville.

— Ils sont toujours à nos trousses, fit-il entre ses dents.

Son acolyte hocha de la tête et se posta derrière une benne à ordure. Comprenant le message, il l'imita et sortit son arme.

Ils allaient tendre une embuscade à leur chasseur.

Ils attendirent.

Un frôlement de tissu.

Ils redoublèrent d'attention.

Un bruit de pas maîtrisé.

C'était leur chasseur.

Une ombre s'approchait.

_Ok, on y va._

Et ils s'élancèrent hors de leur cachette pour tomber sur un groupe bien plus nombreux qu'eux.

_Bon sang, bon dieu!_

Ils restèrent immobiles.

— Qui êtes vous? demanda un des membres du groupe.

Ethan leva un sourcil. L'homme avait un accent italien prononcé.

— Et qui-êtes vous? demanda-t-il en retour.

— Personne.

— Que voulez-vous? continuait-il.

— Nous cherchons une personne, mais elle n'est pas vous.

_Alors là! _C'était du jamais vu. Leur chasseur était donc suivi par un autre groupe?

— Vous rigolez? Que voulez-vous de nous? demanda-t-il se faisant plus pressant. Il n'avait toujours pas baissé sa garde et Sally le couvrait, armée jusqu'aux dents. Elle montrait d'ailleurs ses dents comme toute bonne Alpha qui se respectait en situation de conflit.

— Nous cherchons une femelle, bêta, cheveux courts et noirs.

— Nous n'en connaissons pas, désolé.

— Alors pourquoi êtes-vous armés?

_Où là! Cela ne sent pas bon. Il vaut mieux se défaire de cette situation, et vite. _

Ils étaient calmes mais Ethan reconnaissaient des agents expérimentés quand il en voyait. Et ceux qui se présentaient à lui n'était visiblement pas des enfants de coeur.

— Les mecs, je suis désolé, mais je pense que nous nous sommes mutuellement trompés. Je travaille pour la NYPD, voyez mon badge. Mon collègue et moi étions sur une piste de trafic de drogues. Je ne sais pas de quelle agence vous répondez, CIA ou je ne sais quoi, mais on ne veut pas de mal, hein?

Il montra son badge, imité par Sally qui demeurait concentrée. Ils avaient eu le bon réflexe d'obtenir des accréditations de la NYPD, encore une des combines de Kalyn Keller sans aucun doute malgré son absence prolongée des ondes de radios.

Le groupe sembla se relâcher un tant soit peu.

— Les guys, nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps, mais si vous avez quelques minutes ou une soirée, on peut toujours se faire un bar entre larbins du gouvernement, ok?

Il continuait de baratiner. Qui savait que ses tendances à la logorrhée pouvaient se relever utiles. _Imagine la tête de John s'il était là!_

Ethan se gratta le crâne pour témoigner de sa gêne devant la situation. Sally avait baissé son arme et se tenait désormais penchée sur le côté, un sourire gêné en coin.

_L'avantage, c'est que Sally est une véritable flic. Pas du NYPD, mais du MET, c'est déjà cela!_

— Soyez cool les mecs! On ne vous veut aucun mal, dit-elle enfin.

— Bon... On vous croit, mais ne vous mettez plus au travers de notre chemin, sinon...

L'homme cracha à terre et fit signe à son équipe de se retirer. En quelques secondes, ils avaient disparu.

Ethan s'écroula sur les genoux, soulagé.

— C'était culotté, commenta Sally qui se tenait à la benne, encore sous le coup de la pression.

Il éclata de rire.

Et il n'aurait pas dû.

_Putain!_

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent et tentèrent de s'abriter loin des coups de feu.

— T'aurais pas pu leur expliquer autrement que nous étions des policiers sans défense? Si cela se trouve, ils étaient vraiment des dealers! hurlait Sally en tentant d'échapper aux balles.

— Comment j'aurais pu le deviner? On va quand même pas leur dire: coucou, nous sommes des envoyés de la SSA et sommes là pour vous éliminer! riposta le bêta en se faufilant dans la foule en délire.

Ils courraient, courraient toujours au milieu de la chaussée. L'artère n'était pas Broadway, mais elle était néanmoins peuplée de passants tous hystériques. Mais pour le moment, aucuns dommages collatéraux. En quelques secondes, la chaussée s'était vidée.

— Ils sont drôlement bien entraînés les piétons américains! A Londres, on aurait déjà perdu des dizaines de victimes! cria Sally dans un ton cynique.

Elle sauta par dessus un chariot abandonné et manqua de se prendre une balle.

— Putain! hurla-t-elle avant de reprendre la course.

— Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

Ils contournèrent un véhicule laissé en urgence.

— Beaucoup de gangs dans cette ville, les habitants sont habitués à ces coups de feu et on a des formations pour les écoliers! répondit-il avant de reprendre son souffle.

Une personne âgée s'avançait mine de rien dans leur direction.

— Ethan!

Le bêta agit par instinct. Il sauta et plongea sur la personne âgée qui ne semblait toujours pas le voir. Il l'attrapa au vol et l'envoya dans une ruelle.

— Désolé, mais vous devez rester ici! lui dit-il en tentant de la rassurer.

— Sale garnement! Cela ne se fait pas de violenter une Oméga âgée, où sont vos manières? elle lui asséna deux coups de canes.

— Désolé, désolé! il s'échappa rapidement de l'emprise de la vieille folle.

Et les coups de feu continuaient à semer la terreur.

— Il faut absolument qu'on s'abrite dans un coin vide! On ne peut pas continuer à risquer les vies comme ça! hurla Sally en se retournant vers Ethan.

— J'ai failli être tué par une mamie en délire! Alors oui, qu'on s'abrite.

Il virent une jeune femme se diriger vers eux.

— Salut! leur dit-elle, pas le moins essoufflée du monde.

— Qui êtes-vous? demanda Ethan prêt à dégainer son arme.

— Du calme! Attention! Aie! Oops! Ok... Je suis de la SSA, pas de problème, je vous suivais avec mon unité mais on vous a tendu un piège. Suivez-moi!

Elle leur somma de la suivre d'un geste de la main.

— Mais c'est qui, elle? fit Sally en montrant ses dents.

Leur nouveau compagnon était une femme resplendissante d'origine asiatique aux cheveux longs et à l'anglais parfait. Elle était Alpha.

— Bon, vous me suivez ou non? On n'a pas tout le temps!

— Ethan, attends! On ne peut pas la suivre ainsi! continua Sally toujours sur ses gardes.

— Je le sais bien, mais nous sommes dans la même merde, elle et nous! fit-il.

— Voici une preuve de mon identité, cela vous suffit-il?

La jeune femme en question leur montra une photo d'elle en compagnie de Kalyn Keller.

— P'tain! Allons-y! cria Ethan avant de tourner, suivant les traces de la jeune asiatique.

Sally leva les yeux aux cieux avant de dévier de sa trajectoire pour échapper à une balle.

— Ethan! Fais attention... siffla-t-elle entre les dents.

— T'inquiètes, si elle connaît Kalyn...

— Ethan! Ecoutes-moi! continua Sally toujours sur ses gardes.

— Je suis peut-être bêta, mais pas idiot!

— Non, pas le moins du monde, mais je connais les amis de Kalyn. Et Arthur Winston a été vu maintes fois en sa compagnie. Une photo ne veut rien dire.

— Elle n'est même pas truquée, chuchota Ethan en s'énervant.

— Ce n'est pas l'Alpha dominant qui te parle, Miller! C'est moi, ton amie. Nous devons faire gaffe. J'ai comme l'impression que cela ne sent pas bon.

— ATTENTION! Ethan poussa Sally en arrière.

Trop tard, une balle avait atteint son amie qui tituba avant de se reprendre en main.

— C'est rien!

Sally, toujours aussi bornée, recommença la course effrénée, agrippant son bras touché. Elle grimaça mais tenait bon.

— Ok, pas le choix désormais. On la suit pour le moment, et on verra quand on n'aura plus ces tirs au-dessus de nous. Mais que fait la NYPD? C'est ridicule!

— Sans doute hors de ses capacités, comme la CIA, le FBI et même l'armée. Ces tirs viennent de nul part mais ils sont très précis. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de coeur... elle grimaçait davantage, fermant les yeux un instant.

— Sally...

Ethan posa une main rassurante sur son épaule intacte et se dirigea vers la jeune asiatique qui menait la course.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment.

—C'est quoi ça? demanda-t-il sceptique.

Les coups de feu continuèrent à résonner.

— On entre, on entre! cria-t-il à Sally.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'intérieur. C'était un immense hangar désaffecté.

— Une usine alimentaire, murmura Sally en ouvrant un oeil. Son bras était ensanglanté.

— Suivez-moi, fit leur guide en les menant vers une autre porte, blindée cette fois-ci.

Sally releva aussitôt les yeux.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse! cria-t-elle avant de se voir pointer une arme sur la tempe.

Ethan resta silencieux. Il serra des poings. Lentement, il effleura son arme. Une détonation retentit. Sally était toujours saine et sauve.

— Qui êtes-vous? fit-il entre ses dents envers leur guide.

Elle enleva sa perruque pour découvrir une chevelure courte de couleur noire.

— Vous! Ils étaient après vous! cria Ethan, furax.

— Le Circus est trop bureaucratique parfois... fit-elle en observant ses ongles manucurés. Elle menaçait toujours Sally de son arme.

— Que voulez-vous? demanda de nouveau Ethan.

— Passer un message à Alex et K, répondit-elle.

Ethan serra les dents.

— Dites-leurs que la Rose est au courant et qu'elle n'aime pas se voir défaire de ses épines.

Sur ce, la jeune femme les poussa à l'intérieur de la salle.

BLAM!

La porte se referma sur eux. Il faisait noir.

— Sally! cria Ethan se dirigeant à quatre pattes vers son amie.

— Là, ici...

Il se précipita vers l'origine des mots et dégaina son portable. Ils n'avaient aucun signal.

_Merde!_

Il utilisa néanmoins la lumière pour éclairer leurs environs.

— Au moins, nous avons des vivres... fit-il pour détendre son amie blessée.

Elle lâcha son bras.

— Sally... Restes calme et surtout, ne perds pas connaissance. Je vais enlever la balle, elle n'est pas ancrée profondément. Ça va aller.

— Où? fit-elle d'une voix faible.

_Elle a perdu trop de sang. Il faut absolument enlever la balle et arrêter l'hémorragie. _

Ses années passées en Afghanistan ne furent pas inutiles. Il se leva, alla voir sur les étagères et trouva de l'alcool, du thym et surtout, une quantité suffisante de sel et de poivre. Mais pas de tissu et encore moins de gilet. Et il faisait froid.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il enfin avant de déchirer un pan de sa chemise.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir. On est coincé, n'est-ce pas?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais l'urgent est ailleurs pour le moment. Donnes-moi ton bras. Ça va faire mal.

Il versa une bonne quantité d'alcool sur la plaie et sur son couteau suisse.

— Ok, tu peux me mordre si tu veux, mais je ne veux pas finir lié, ok? Je t'aime bien, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les alphas comme partenaire.

— Ta gueule! elle serra les dents.

Ethan prit le bras délicatement et enfonça une lame fine de son couteau suisse.

— Je l'ai.

— Hmph!

— Ouais, c'est bon! Ok!

Il avait extrait la balle. Le plus dur était fait. C'était simple, rapide. La plaie était superficielle, mais elle saignait abondamment. Il reversa une bonne dose d'alcool et laissa la plaie à l'air pour se concentrer sur le thym qu'il réduisit en morceaux humides et y ajouta du sel et du poivre.

— C'est froid, mais ça te fera du bien.

— Tu vas pas cuisiner sur moi quand même! gueula la jeune femme en regardant le mélange douteux.

Ethan l'ignora au profit de sa "cuisine". Évidemment, les feuilles de thym étaient surgelées. Ils les réchauffa tant bien que mal mais jugea que froid était bien meilleur. Il apposa une couche épaisse sur la plaie.

— Argh! cria Sally.

— Désolé!

— Mais ce n'est pas que du thym que t'a mis dedans connard!

— Du sel, j'ai ajouté du sel, et un peu de poivre! Et ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas alpha!

Il avait mélangé discrètement du sel et du poivre au thym, pour faire coaguler la blessure rapidement. C'était barbare, mais mieux que rien.

— Ok, restes ici. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à nous mettre. Nous sommes dans un frigo géant. Et même si c'est excellent pour ta blessure, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles mourir de froid.

Et Ethan se leva avant de parcourir la chambre froide avec sa lampe torche de fortune.

_Ok, rien pour nous couvrir. Quelle merde!_

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte blindée et inspecta d'un oeil expert les joints, les verrous et tout ce qui entourait la porte.

_Putain, qu'une seule issue, et elle est blindée. Tout ça pour garder le froid! Pourquoi ne mettent-ils pas un dispositif de secours? _

Bien entendu, l'asiatique avait bien prévu son coup. Elle ne les aurait pas mené ici sinon. Mais qui était-elle?

— K... C'est Kalyn... dit Sally, couchée contre une paroi.

— Oui, oui. Ne te fatigues pas. Je sais que K signifie Kalyn. Et Alex désigne Mycroft, c'est le diminutif de son nom de terrain. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Cette connasse doit être une ennemie de longue date pour les connaître. Pas le Circus, je sais.

Ethan se positionna aux côtés de la B Alpha et tenta de la réchauffer.

— Idiot, fit-elle.

— Ouais, je suis désolé. On n'aurait pas dû la suivre.

— Toujours écouter les instincts d'un alpha ou d'un oméga, Ethan.

— Oui, oui, oui... Désolé.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il leur fallait tenir. Il savait qu'ils étaient pistés en continue par la SSA et surtout, par Kalyn.

Ils attendirent.

* * *

Bon, encore un petit chapitre où l'on voit nos amis se faire prendre dans des filets, littéralement! Les pauvres, comment vont-ils finir?

Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt, peut-être demain en fait. Et ne pensez pas que je ne bosse pas mon mémoire, au contraire, j'ai l'impression de rêver de revues et d'études de marché...

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et surtout, continuez vos encouragements! :P Je suis fière de voir que le monde entier me lit XD!


	18. XVI

— XVI —

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres**_

_**6 août**_

_**Jour 61**_

— Bougres de politiciens! Toujours à laisser traîner leurs affaires partout...

La femme de ménage bêta marmonnait dans sa barbe, une vraie si on pouvait appeler un duvet dense et foncé une barbe. Elle ramassa quelques éléments vestimentaires douteux. Suivant la ligne formée par la traînée de vêtements, elle s'invita dans la chambre entrouverte.

— Ces politiciens, jamais satisfaits. Toujours à courir avec leur queue! Et celui-ci est alpha. Encore pire...

Elle continuait à ramasser les vêtements dispersés avant de se cogner la tête contre un meuble.

— Aïe!

Elle se releva, ronchonnante, en se tenant la tête. En plus de la saleté et du bordel, la pièce sentait l'alcool. Elle s'étira et balaya la pièce de son regard.

Et son visage se figea en une expression d'horreur.

Le corps inerte du Premier Ministre britannique pendait du plafond.

Le visage livide, le cou tordu, il était mort.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris**_

_**7 août**_

_**Jour 62**_

On lui tendit un dossier confidentiel. Il l'ouvrit et le lut rapidement.

— Que se passe-t-il, Sherlock? demanda John, sentant son alpha frémir à ses côtés.

Ce dernier leva les yeux, et observa son oméga. _Il peut détecter mes états d'âmes depuis la naissance de Chiara. Un couple lié et parents s'entend mieux. Retenir cette observation. _

—Arthur Winston a été retrouvé mort à son domicile ministériel, fit-il sans détacher le texte des yeux.

Il relut une nouvelle fois l'extrait qui l'intriguait.

_"Le Premier Ministre, Sir Arthur Winston a été retrouvé à son domicile le 6 août XXXX matin à neuf heures du matin. Mort par pendaison, la rigidité cadavérique témoigne d'un décès qui remonte à la nuit dernière. Aucune lésions corporelles à l'exception d'une trace identique aux motifs de la corde. Le corps était pendu à bonne hauteur, accessible sans aide extérieure. La victime ne portait pas d'objets tranchants ni d'arme sur elle. Elle était vêtue de vêtements d'intérieur..."_

— Ce n'est pas un suicide, dit-il.

John et Paul Dimmock se rapprochèrent du détective. Pierre de Mondres venait de les rejoindre, curieux du silence soudain qui régnait dans le salon.

— Un homme en vêtements d'intérieur ne désire pas se suicider... continua-t-il en observant quelques photos de la scène.

— Peut-être qu'il voulait être confortable pour mourir, c'est glauque je sais! interrompit Paul.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir. _Quel idiot! Arthur Winston n'est pas le genre d'individu qui se tuerait en pyjama! Non, il se tuerait sans doute comme Mycroft, ou... moi. En costume, le plus beau qu'il puisse posséder, ou quelque chose prévu spécialement pour l'occasion. Il aurait choisi une pièce moins... intime. Le salon, ou encore mieux, la salle de réception, symbole de son pouvoir. Il n'aurait pas choisi la pendaison. C'est un homme d'action. Il aurait privilégié une balle dans la tempe, moins lente. Encore mieux, il aurait choisi l'injection létale. Mourir pendu dans le vide et le visage livide n'est pas vraiment beau à voir. Définitivement pas du Arthur Winston. Ce n'est pas un suicide. C'est un meurtre._

— Sherlock, que veux-tu dire par là? s'enquerra John, excité à la vision de son alpha en pleine déduction.

— Arthur Winston nous ressemble trop... à mon frère et moi. Malgré tout mon dégoût pour les goûts de mon frère et de cet homme, nous restons des individus perfectionnistes et portés sur notre image. Jamais il ne choisirait de se suicider par pendaison. Trop banal, lent et populaire. Il aurait choisi une méthode plus élégante et rapide, le mettant en scène dans son image la plus avantageuse qu'il soit. Celui qui a déguisé le meurtre en suicide n'était pas un intellectuel, encore moins issu de la haute bourgeoisie. Opter pour la chambre est vraiment regrettable, expliqua Sherlock en reposant son regard sur ses interlocuteurs.

— D'accord... Mais il avait toutes les raisons de se suicider. Il était au bord de la déchéance politique et a perdu toute crédibilité grâce à Anna et à son ami journaliste brésilien! gesticula Paul Dimmock se levant de son fauteuil.

— Ce sont les mêmes raisons qui ont poussé ses meurtriers à l'éliminer.

— Ses? Pierre de Mondres se leva à son tour.

— Enfin un qui écoute ce que je dis. Oui, de Mondres. Ses meurtriers. Tout porte à croire qu'on ne veuille plus de lui. Et qui à part la SSA l'a comme ennemi?

— Les membres du parti d'Anna, non?

— Impossible. Son parti est empli d'idiots à sa solde. Ils n'oseraient pas faire cela, surtout que Winston allait connaître sa plus grande humiliation. C'est mieux de mourir que de connaître cela...

Il comprenait ce sentiment. Il était passé par là. Reichenbach n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir malgré ce qu'il disait. Il avait été profondément choqué par la réaction de l'opinion publique, mais encore plus par l'attitude du Met.

— Ok. Alors pourquoi pas la SSA? Si ça se trouve, c'est une idée de Mycroft ou Kalyn, ou je ne sais encore quel autre illuminé de l'organisation, fit Paul malgré son attachement à l'organisation dont il faisait parti.

— La SSA n'est pas vraiment peuplée d'illuminés. D'idiots, oui. Mais ils savent ce qu'ils font et leur thèse reste plutôt sage par rapport à celle prônée par les traditionalistes pro-restauration et le Circus. Mycroft et Kalyn n'aiment pas ce genre d'élimination. Ils préfèrent la mort médiatique, ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Winston. La partie était donc déjà gagnée pour la SSA avant sa mort. Je parle du Circus. Ils ont tout à perdre si Arthur Winston perdait son utilité. Et il l'a perdu le jour où on lui a demandé sa démission. Il représente davantage un risque qu'un atout désormais. D'où sa mort. Pas surprenant. Je m'y attendais.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté et colla son nez à la photographie.

— Des membres expérimentés pour l'assassinat, mais pas pour la mise en scène et encore moins réputés pour leur intelligence. Ils ont suivi bêtement des directives qui viennent d'en haut. Ce meurtre est une bonne chose. Il me permet d'avancer sur l'analyse des idiots qui la dirigent. Moriarty était donc le seul dirigeant assez intelligent de l'organisation. S'il aurait été là, Winston n'aurait pas été mise en scène de cette manière là. C'est brouillon, bâclé.

L'A Alpha fronça du nez. Il n'avait aucun respect pour les meurtriers et leurs acolytes. Le meurtre aurait pu être mise en scène de manière surprenante. Or, tout ce qu'ils avaient était d'une banalité...

Il soupira et jeta la photo au loin.

— C'est ennuyant, pas d'intérêt. Autant se replonger dans les disparitions. Elles, au moins, sont plus excitantes!

Il se frotta les mains et alla reprendre les dossiers des dernières disparitions signalées. Il leur fallait retourner sur le terrain, et au plus vite!

*xXx*

_**Turquie, Pamukkale**_

_**6 août**_

_**Jour 61**_

Le soleil, au zénith, surchauffait les marécages de la magnifique scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'avança, trempant ses pieds nus dans l'eau tiède, honteuse de se promener dans un lieu aussi sacré qu'important.

C'était à cet endroit même que le satellite privé avait perdu la trace de son ami.

Elle remonta une énième fois les manches de sa blouse Etro et la rentra dans son mini-short en jean. Il faisait chaud, ses sandales pendaient sur sa ceinture fine en corde.

Kalyn s'essuya le front et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Elle s'accroupit et huma la senteur gourmande résiduelle qui se dégageait du dernier marécage situé au bord de la falaise.

_Ce n'est pas possible!_

L'eau était immaculée et transparente. Mais elle pouvait reconnaître la senteur entre mille. Le miel qui possédait une once de patchouli et surtout d'opium ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne.

— Où es-tu, Myc? murmura-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était trop précieux pour cela.

Mais...

Elle savait qu'il détenait des informations cruciales et parfois, il fallait se sacrifier pour les garder. C'était ainsi.

_Et la promesse à Merry._

C'était impossible. Mycroft était un individu certes discret et au sens du devoir irréprochable, mais il gardait toujours une part d'obstination et de culot. Il le cachait bien mieux que son frère, ce qui était honorable pour lui et surtout, pour son entourage. S'il s'avérait être capturé, ce qui était déjà arrivé maintes fois dans leurs carrières respectives en tant qu'agents, il aurait tout simplement mené ses captifs en bateau. Il était doué pour cela. Ce qui expliquait donc le nombre de fois incalculable où il s'était retrouvé dans une situation d'otage. _Je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès pour se rapprocher de ses ennemis parfois..._

Mais dans cette situation, il était évident qu'il ne s'en était pas allé de plein gré. L'eau sentait trop le miel.

_Il a donc perdu beaucoup de sang._

Elle se releva et s'avança vers le bord de la falaise.

_Quelle idée de disparaître ici... Si Merry le savait... elle l'aurait sans doute sermonné à n'en plus finir. Une merveille de la nature protégée en plus..._

Son regard s'embua.

Elle sentit une larme couleur le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste tremblant. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et inspira profondément dans l'espoir de se reprendre en main. En vain. Une Alpha ne devait pas pleurer ni se laisser aller aux émotions...

_Ne me laissez pas seule... Je n'y arriverai pas..._

Elle pleura.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong**_

_**7 août**_

_**Jour 62**_

— Retour parmi nous?

On lui parlait.

— Il faut que tu te relèves. Tu as assez dormi comme ça, Kalyn.

La voix lui était familière, une aura de déjà vu confortable et sécurisant. On lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières. La lumière l'aveuglait.

— Tout doux, ça va aller. Je t'ai préparé ton thé glacé préféré. Tu l'aimes sucré comme toujours, hein?

Elle reconnut une douce senteur sucrée, sa madeleine de Proust.

— Hmm...

— Oui, tu progresses. C'est mieux qu'être inerte. Allez, regardes-moi et goûte ça.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui relever le dos. Elle cligna des yeux et les ouvrit une nouvelle fois, avec plus de succès.

— Hey, enfin de retour à la lumière?

Elle resta bouche bée. On lui caressa la tête affectueusement. On lui tendit à boire. Elle s'exécuta.

— Ling... comment?

Elle était enfin pleinement consciente. Kalyn regarda autour d'elle. Elle était allongée dans un lit aux draps beiges, la chambre était lumineuse et donnait directement sur le parc fleuri. C'était sa chambre. La chambre qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle était en visite auprès de Bai Long.

_Attends_.

— Je suis à Hong Kong? fit-elle encore sous le choc.

— Malheureusement oui. Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse. L'équipe qui te couvrait a dû t'envoyer ici directement. Tu étais restée inconsciente pendant un sacré bout de temps.

Ling leva un sourcil et lui prit le visage.

— Que se passe-t-il? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Alexander disparaît dans la nature.

— Je... je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle.

— Hey, regardes-moi. Tout va aller pour le mieux. Nos moyens matériels sont beaucoup plus sophistiqués qu'auparavant et la SSA est de nouveau opérationnelle, sauf aux Etats-Unis...

Le C Bêta tendit la tasse à sa disciple, la pressant de finir la boisson. Kalyn s'exécuta sans broncher.

— Merci, souffla la jeune B Alpha, tremblante.

— De rien, je suis là pour cela. Tu m'as manquée, le sais-tu? répondit-il en lui caressant le front.

Il n'avait presque pas changé. Ses cheveux gris lui tombaient sur le front. Toujours aussi bronzé, souriant. Son doux regard accompagnait chacun de ses gestes avec attention. Il était resté le même intendant perspicace et discret qu'avant. Il était le maître du silence, un art qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

— Toujours, toujours, Ling, concéda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

— Tant mieux. Je pensais que tu avais oublié ton vieil intendant avec le temps! plaisanta l'homme en se caressant la barbe.

— Tu as vieilli.

— Normal, il le faut bien un jour. Je me rapproche de Bai Long! Bientôt, je ne mettrais que des robes traditionnelles C Bêtas.

Ling portait comme à son habitude une simple chemise bleu marine et un pantalon en lin blanc. Des sandales accompagnaient sa tenue décontractée.

— Comment va Ethan? lui demanda-t-il.

— Bien, du moins, d'après les dernières nouvelles. Tu l'aimes bien.

— Oui, c'est un homme bon et intelligent. J'ai eu un énorme plaisir à lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. Il a une excellente mémoire. C'est le lot des médecins.

Elle le remercia du regard.

— Je suis confuse, Ling.

Elle secoua la tête et se laisser retomber dans sa longue chevelure bouclée.

— Ils ont terriblement poussé, souffla Ling en jouant avec ses boucles.

— Je bats le record de longueur de cheveux de Merry et des femelles du clan Li, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Elle me manque.

— Elle nous manque à tous.

— Tu n'as jamais connu sa mère, contrairement à moi. Une femme magnifique. Daiyu ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville sur l'élégance et la maîtrise de soi. Merry ressemble tellement à son père...

— Et à Bai Long jeune. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le rebelle de sa famille.

— Pour un A Oméga, il est très alpha. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les temps étaient durs. Alexander est sa copie crachée. J'ai confiance en lui comme j'ai confiance en Bai Long. Il n'abandonnera pas, il s'en sort toujours, comme Daiyu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as d'autres devoirs plus pressants, Kalyn.

Il s'était relevé, prêt à parler d'affaires.

— Tellement de trahisons internes! Je suis soulagée qu'Alexander et William avaient jugé prudent de ne pas trop recruter et former. Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait été en état de tout nettoyer, seuls, dans le cas contraire, avoua-t-elle à contrecoeur.

Mais Ling était son intendant et elle lui devait la vérité. C'était leur règle de conduite entre disciple et intendants: une confiance aveugle.

— C'est le lot de la vie. La trahison est certes un fléau mais pas incurable. Voyez ce que vous avez pu faire en une année. Vous avez tout remis sur pied, enfin, presque, commenta le C bêta.

— Je dois remercier Sherlock Holmes et ses amis. Sans eux, on n'aurait pas avancé aussi rapidement.

— Il est toujours meilleur d'agir en groupe que seul. Mais tu n'as pas à te faire humble. Sans ton jugement, Bai Long n'aurait pas fait connaissance d'Anna Ulanov.

— Elle est une perle.

— Elle te ressemble. Vous avez la même soif de vivre et de réussir comme si vous n'avez plus rien à perdre.

— Peut-être.

— Je suis ravi de voir qu'elle dirige en partie la SSA. Un souffle de jeunesse et de nouveauté après cette débâcle est bienvenue.

— Je suis soulagée. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu avancer de mon côté. Je reste humaine et je ne peux pas tout surveiller en même temps.

— Sage décision. Bai Long est fier de tes progrès incessants. Tu es bien plus stable et équilibrée désormais.

— Je ne suis pas prête... et je ne le veux pas.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est écrit dans ton destin.

— C'est une responsabilité si grande.

— Mais tu ne seras pas seule et Bai Long restera encore longtemps.

— Je l'espère, oui.

— Vous êtes formés et faits pour ce rôle.

— Et Filibert?

— Cela dépendra de sa volonté. Il n'est pas comme vous. Il ne peut pas vivre sans adrénaline.

Ling lui prit la main et la serra entre les siennes.

— Pour le moment, l'urgent est de rassembler les fonds. Ce n'est pas plus mal que je sois à Hong Kong finalement, dit-elle.

— Hmm... Ce jour tant attendu est peut-être arrivé?

— Non. Pas maintenant, pas avec ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Mais Sherlock a récemment acquis une banque et la HSBC est en bonne voie d'accepter son rachat par nos capitaux. Je dois encore rencontrer les avocats et les conseillers en charge du dossier. La bataille est rude. Leurs conditions sont implacables. Si j'acquiers cette banque, il faut qu'elle intègre notre dispositif de gestion très particulier et pour une entreprise qui a toujours existé en tant qu'entité indépendante, cela ne va pas être facile. Je n'aime pas voir les actionnaires détenir plus de cinquante pour-cent des parts. Or, c'est le lot de presque toutes les banques du monde... Je pourrais aussi proposer une organisation hybride mais il me faut plancher dessus au plus vite pour leur proposer une solution viable. J'ai une équipe qui travaille dessus, mais ils manquent de discernement à long terme. Une réorganisation de cette échelle ne peut pas se faire en une année. C'est un vaste chantier qui nous attend...

— Calme-toi...

— Je suis désolée.

— Il te faut encore travailler sur la patience et être plus posée... Mais je comprends. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une image parfaite avec moi. Sois toi-même et tout ira pour le mieux.

Elle baissa le regard.

— Oui maître, fit-elle.

* * *

Une grosse mise à jour sur la page profil (dans les Spoilers partie II et III). Ainsi, vous aurez la liste des intendants, leurs élèves et les dynamiques des nouveaux personnages avec quelques termes dans le lexique.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaire très intéressants!

PS: Daiyu aussi me manque... Je ne l'ai pas oublié!


	19. XVII

— XVII —

_**Etats-Unis, New York**_

_**7 août**_

_**Jour 62**_

Froid, froid, il faisait froid.

— Ah... souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Une source de chaleur. Elle s'y pencha instinctivement. _Réconfort, chaleur, sécurité. _

On lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle sentit quelque chose de glacé descendre dans sa gorge.

— Hmm... gémit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

*xXx*

Ethan Miller tentait de réchauffer et garder son amie vivante du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il frotta ses épaules glacées.

— Ça va aller, ça va aller Sally. Tiens bon.

Mais la B Alpha saignait abondamment malgré ses administrations. Ethan se cramponna d'avantage au corps inconscient qui reposait contre lui. Il se cala entre le mur glacé et entoura de ses bras la jeune femme évanouie.

— Dieu, si tu existes, fais qu'elle reste en vie, fais qu'on reste en vie, s'il te plaît.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sally Donovan et se rassura de constater que son odeur piquante demeurait intacte. Elle était encore en relative bonne santé mais l'hypothermie se rapprochait, dangereuse.

*xXx*

Anna Ulanov se tenait prête avec une équipe d'intervention spéciale. Elle beugla quelques ordres dans son oreillette et suivit le groupe d'intervenants. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hangar désaffecté.

Il faisait froid malgré le beau temps qui régnait au dehors. Elle sentit ses poils se hérisser sur son cou. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Allez!_

— On y va les gars! A trois, on entre!

*xXx*

Ethan commençait à perdre espoir. Il faisait si froid...

— Argh!

La lumière l'aveugla.

_Je suis mort, c'est ça? Et Sally?_

— SALLY! cria-t-il.

*xXx*

_Bon Dieu, il délire!_

— Ethan, Ethan, c'est bon, ça va aller. C'est moi!

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Il tremblait, délirant et apeuré.

— Ethan... C'est bon, c'est bon.

Elle avait délibérément omis de s'asperger de senteurs Bêtas. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait calmer ses amis. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bouffée de senteurs B Omégas familières pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux de son ami.

*xXx*

La rose, il sentait la rose autour de lui. _Calme, parfum doux, sécurité, sécurité, sécurité, sécurité..._

Il cessa de trembler mais se cramponna à la source de chaleur rosée qui l'englobait.

— Sally...

*xXx*

— Elle va bien, elle va bien. Elle est prise en charge. Elle va bien. Tout va bien, c'est bon. Il fait chaud maintenant. Ça va aller. Je suis là Ethan, ça va aller.

Elle sentit l'homme perdre progressivement conscience. Elle le pressa davantage contre elle.

_C'est bon. Ce n'est plus qu'un cauchemar désormais. _

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, New York**_

_**10 août**_

_**Jour 65**_

— Je te l'ai dit. Cette unité est complètement déjantée! Si tu n'y accordes pas plus de ton temps, je serais dans l'obligation soit de la fermer, soit de changer de mode opératoire... Non! Je n'en ai que faire de l'héritage de William Rothschild. C'était un homme bon, je le conçois. Mais je ne pense pas que Fred soit le digne héritier... Attends! Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas en train de critiquer ton travail, loin de là. Je suis juste en train de donner mon avis, et Kalyn la partage tout comme ton père... Oui, oui, ton père est au courant de cette débâcle! Je sais que tu es débordé, mais nous également... Des fonds? Je ne suis pas au courant du manque d'argent... Ah... Ca change pas mal de choses alors... Si tu le dis... Comment vas-tu procéder?... Kalyn veut racheter la banque et tu es dessus avec elle?... Il faut que cela marche, on n'a pas le choix... Je ne sais pas, la finance n'est pas ma tasse de thé... Oui, seuls Kalyn et Mycroft sont assez doués pour cela... Ah, donc l'organe financier de la SSA... Je comprends que ce soit toi au pouvoir ici alors... Elu à l'unanimité? C'est vrai? Excellent donc!... Oui, donc tu seras à plein temps à New York si tu es le prochain chef de cette unité... Tu penses avoir les épaules pour cela? Oui, oui! Je sais que tu es capable, mais c'est une autre paire de manche que de s'occuper d'une unité à plein temps, et je parle d'expérience... Non! Pas de ça avec moi... Parfait, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi... Mais comment vas-tu faire pour le reste?... Ok.

Elle raccrocha et s'enfonça dans le canapé confortable du triplex new-yorkais de Mycroft. Ethan Miller et Sally Donovan se remettaient encore de leur mésaventure.

Anna tremblait encore devant leur chance. Si elle n'avait pas été dépêchée plus tôt sur place et si... Aden ne l'avait pas aidé en demandant à sa propre unité de sécurité privée de l'épauler, Ethan et Sally...

Ethan se reposait à haute dose depuis quelques jours. Il en avait grandement besoin. Sally et lui avaient réussi à éliminer le coeur du problème de l'unité américaine de la SSA. Malheureusement, ils étaient tombés dans le piège de la mystérieuse jeune femme.

— Salut!

Anna sursauta. Elle se retourna en vitesse. Ethan baillait et s'étirait, descendant les marches dans son sweat fétiche des Marines et un jogging Dolce & Gabbana.

— Tu n'as pas chaud avec tout ça? fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son ami se vautra à ses côtés.

— Ne plus jamais sortir avec un simple t-shirt désormais! J'ai eu ma leçon. Comment va Sally?

— Toujours endormie mais son corps se remet.

— Je devrais reprendre son dossier médical en charge.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Il affichait une mine désastreuse.

— Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance aux autres médecins. Comme John, j'aime avoir un oeil sur tout, fit-il en s'étirant à nouveau.

Anna l'approuva. Elle-même était méfiante. Elle avait appris à ne plus faire confiance à tout le monde comme avant. _Les temps changent_.

— Elle ne voulait pas nous tuer, lâcha Ethan en se vautrant davantage.

— Elle vous a laissé un message, n'est-ce pas?

— _La Rose est au courant et elle n'aime pas se voir défaire de ses épines... _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier? Elle parle de la Roseraie?

— C'est plutôt évident. Et elle vous a montré une image d'elle et de Kalyn.

— Alors Kalyn devrait déjà être dessus. Elle a dû les énerver et ils veulent nous mettre en garde. Mais qui est cette femme?

— Odval.

Ethan se releva et se frotta le visage.

— Elle est asiatique, dit-il dans un ton sarcastique.

— Russe d'origine asiatique, de Mongolie pour être plus précise. Kalyn la connaît. Elles avaient dû travailler plusieurs fois ensemble lors de sommets politiques. Odval était au service du gouvernement russe, au même poste que Kalyn au Royaume-Uni... Assistante de l'ancien chef des services secrets russes. A l'exception que Kalyn n'était assistante que par couverture.

— La Roseraie donc... Traditionaliste...

— Surtout Pro-restauration. Nous n'avons presque rien sur eux pour le moment.

— Qu'allons-nous faire alors?

— Laisser cela à Kalyn. Nous nous concentrons sur la nouvelle organisation interne de la SSA pour le moment et le Circus.

— J'ai entendu dire que l'unité de New-York a un nouveau chef.

— En effet. Mais il a triple casquette alors il nous faut l'aider. S'occuper des finances avec Kalyn, courir après le Circus et la Roseraie comme nous et maintenant diriger une unité de manière quotidienne n'est pas évident. Surtout qu'il a sa propre entreprise, et ce n'est pas un petit commerce de quartier.

— Mais il n'a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?

— Aden est responsable et têtu malgré ce que les gens en disent. Il ressemble à son père.

— J'aimerais bien le rencontrer...

— Tu devrais te reposer plutôt. Tu ressembles à un chien battu, Ethan.

L'homme en question s'étira une nouvelle fois et se releva du canapé. Il se dégourdit les jambes, se cambra le dos, se gratta la tête...

Il disparut dans la cuisine.

Anna le regardait partir. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles courtes. Elle avait dit adieu à sa chevelure trop encombrante. Elle se roula en boule dans le canapé immaculé. Son portable n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses mains. Elle hésita.

_Tu ne peux pas repousser cet ordre._

Mais des familles entières dépendaient de l'organisation. Virer une grande partie des effectifs n'était pas une bonne idée. _Euphémisme… C'est une idée terrible et cruelle. Et les concernés ne sont que de simples employés à la vie tranquille. Ils ne connaissent même pas le rôle réel de l'entreprise pour laquelle ils travaillent. Beaucoup pensent travailler pour une banque… _

Elle se résigna. Elle devait le faire, c'était son rôle à elle désormais. Repousser l'échéance n'était pas une solution.

_Tout ça parce que Kalyn a décidé qu'il nous fallait plus de fonds encore. Faire des économies._

Mais aussi parce qu'une organisation plus légère serait plus facile à gérer. Seuls les meilleurs éléments seront gardés.

Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa l'appareil.

— Veuillez mettre en place une procédure de licenciement en commençant par les services d'information et de gestion. Garder les catégories deux et trois. Merci.

Elle raccrocha sur un ton ferme et froid. C'était facile. Quelques mots et la machine derrière ferait le reste du travail. Elle n'aurait pas à annoncer à une mère de famille qu'elle serait au chômage dans quelques heures. Non, elle était déjà trop haute dans la hiérarchie. Elle faisait partie de ces dirigeants se cachant derrière leur bureau, inatteignables et intransigeants. Mais elle porterait la lourde responsabilité que personne ne voulait. Les gens avaient beau critiquer les chefs, mais ils refusaient quand on leur proposait le poste. _Normal, qui veut faire le méchant?_

Au moins, les concernés ne risquaient pas de mourir et de perdre leur vie pour une cause utopique mais utile.

_Comme Albert, William Rothschild, et qui encore? _

Tant de génies morts pour la cause.

_Kalyn, Mycroft, comment faites-vous tous les jours?_

Elle se renferma davantage sur elle.

_Je suis désolée. _

*xXx*

Il s'accroupit à terre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Je ne sers à rien... Même pas capable de garder Sally en sécurité, même pas capable de faire ce que vous faites dans le groupe, maugréa-t-il.

*xXx*

Anna n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Ethan depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Même Sally Donovan était réveillée désormais. Et malgré son humeur de vache habituelle et sa morosité due à sa blessure à l'épaule, elle donnait signe de vie entre jurons et disputes au téléphone intraçable avec sa famille restée à Londres.

Mais Ethan… Anna savait que le Bêta n'avait pas de famille et se forçait à donner une image positive de lui-même.

_A sa place, j'aurais abandonné cette façade enjouée. Nous sommes ses amis…_

Elle se décida finalement à aller dans la cuisine pour voir ce que mijotait le B Bêta.

Son coeur se fendit.

L'homme était accroupi à terre, les genoux repliés sur lui-même. Il tremblait.

_Crise de panique…_

Anna se précipita vers le Bêta, ses sens Omégas en alerte. Ethan Miller connaissait des crises d'angoisses répétées depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elles pouvaient survenir à n'importe quel moment. L'épisode de la chambre froide avait fini par le rendre instable.

_C'est commun chez les nouveaux agents._

Et pourtant, Ethan était loin d'être un débutant. Médecin chez les Marines en Afghanistan, il avait connu bien pire. L'homme avait même perdu l'usage d'une oreille au combat! Mais agir sous des ordres directs dans un groupe de soldats soudés était très différent d'agir en solo ou en duo sur des affaires d'espionnage _— soyons directs —_ et des missions isolées dont l'issue et surtout, les raisons demeuraient floues.

_Le choc psychologique est rude. _

C'était dur. Elle le comprenait. Elle vivait cela au quotidien mais ses capacités limitées sur le terrain l'écartaient des missions trop physiques. En échange, elle donnait des ordres toujours plus difficiles à assumer de jours en jours. Et celui qu'elle venait de donner dans la journée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

— Je suis désolée Ethan, souffla-t-elle au bêta.

Il tremblait toujours.

Elle l'encercla. Ils restèrent ainsi, sur le tapis rouge, immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Ethan, enfin, s'endormait.

* * *

Pour info, la nouvelle coupe d'Anna correspond à celle de Karlie Kloss (carré flou). Elle a gardé sa blondeur platine.

J'aime bien les dorloter mes personnages (enfin, certains sont plus aimés que d'autres). Donc, Kalyn a des cheveux très très très longs (bas du dos), tandis que Ulanov porte une coupe carrée et Sally une coupe niveau épaules. Voilà pour les "femelles" XP

Merci pour vos commentaires!


	20. XVIII

— XVIII —

_**France, Paris**_

_**10 août**_

_**Jour 65**_

— Putain de merde de chiottes de flûte de…

— C'est fini? Si tu continues à jurer, je jure que tu ne verras plus que des étoiles les prochains mois!

— Chiotte de flûte de bon sang de…

— Oi! J'en ai assez de t'entendre insulter à tout va!

— Hmm… Mince de…

— SHERLOCK!

L'A Alpha grogna en retour.

— Heu… Excusez-moi messieurs, mais vous êtes dans un hôpital ici. Si vous pouvez être…, s'interposa une voix féminine.

L'infirmière se rétracta aussitôt à la vue des deux hommes en rage. Elle courut vers un autre patient, laissant les deux râleurs s'entretuer du regard.

John s'approcha des deux individus en mauvais état. Sherlock portait un bandage qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie du crâne, laissant ses boucles noires exploser d'un seul côté. Quant à son voisin, il ruminait dans sa barbe, le bras enroulé dans des mètres de bandage.

— Ça vous apprendra à vous disputer pour une vulgaire histoire d'itinéraire au bord du fleuve. Si Pierre et moi n'avions pas été là, vous auriez été broyés par une de ces péniches qui voguent sur la Seine, soupira-t-il en inspectant le rapport qu'il avait réussi à obtenir des urgentistes.

Il fronça des sourcils et passa la langue sur les lèvres. Déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes n'était déjà pas son fort dans sa langue maternelle, alors en français… Il abandonna les commentaires inutiles pour se focaliser sur la lecture des informations médicales.

— Bon, rien de grave si ce n'est deux égos froissés et quelques mètres de bandages à changer tous les jours. Vous me donnez du travail inutile les gars, ce n'est pas sérieux, continua le B Oméga dans un ton maternel.

Il adoptait de plus en plus un rôle de mère de famille ces derniers jours et menait son Alpha et le A Bêta à la baguette. Les dynamiques "dominantes" avaient tendance à se comporter comme des enfants turbulents et capricieux parfois, surtout lorsqu'un oméga était dans les parages. Alors avec deux omégas…

— Ça aurait pu se terminer bien plus mal, encore heureux que Dimmock ne soit pas Alpha… commenta Pierre de Mondres un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Sherlock n'osa pas grogner sous le regard accusateur de son oméga qui se tenait debout en position militaire, près à le gronder une énième fois.

— Désolé, fit Paul Dimmock en abaissant du regard.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il faut ignorer Sherlock lorsqu'il a ses humeurs. Cela ne sert à rien de lutter contre lui, il est têtu, borné et complètement idiot quand ses instincts le titillent. Je ne comprends vraiment pas vos attitudes indignes, ajouta John se passant une nouvelle fois la langue sur les lèvres.

— Désolé John, maugréa Sherlock en imitant l'A Bêta.

Le médecin soupira longuement et s'en alla prendre un café. Le thé manquait cruellement dans cet hôpital, alors il se contentait du café. _A défaut de théine, prendre de la caféine pour tenir et ne pas sombrer dans la folie!_

Il n'osa pas imaginer les conséquences si Gregory Lestrade avait été présent. Entre lui et Sherlock, John ne savait toujours pas lequel était le plus… brûlant.

Paul Dimmock n'aurait pas dû provoquer Sherlock. Le A Bêta connaissait le caractère très trempé de l'A Alpha. Mais en A Bêta nouvellement en relation avec une jeune B Oméga non liée, il rugissait de bonheur et se voyait exhiber fièrement sa dominance face au monde entier, même au plus arrogant des A Alphas. _Deux idiots!_

Un café à la main, il se dirigea de nouveau vers les deux idiots, se retenant de respirer les odeurs infectes de l'hôpital. Malgré sa profession, il n'aimait toujours pas les senteurs aseptisées des espaces publics.

— Oops! fit-il en percutant un homme.

Il leva le regard, désolé d'avoir renversé du café sur le Bêta qui se tenait devant lui.

— Je suis désolé! Vraiment, je suis confus, désolé… s'excusa-t-il en constatant le dégât qu'il venait de causer à la chemise de l'homme face à lui.

— Ce, ce n'est rien, répondit ce dernier dans un anglais américain.

John, surpris par l'accent, inspecta le jeune bêta. L'homme était grand, mat, et envoyait des éclairs à faire pâlir n'importe quel bêta et oméga de ses yeux verts. Il avait une dégaine d'étudiant à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

— C'est moi qui suis désolé, ajouta le jeune homme en aidant John dans sa tâche.

— JAWN! Ne restons plus là, c'est ennuyant!

Ils virent l'A Alpha venir à eux, grand et fier malgré ses bandages et sa coupe de cheveux très originale.

— SHERLOCK! Arrêtes de courir dans tous les sens et de crier dans les couloirs! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici, beugla John exaspéré par les accès d'humeur de son Alpha. Ce dernier était surexcité par… il ne voulait absolument pas savoir par quoi.

— Pardon? s'exclama le jeune homme abasourdi pas la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

— Heu… je suis désolé. Il ne devrait pas être ici, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le B Oméga en se précipitant vers Sherlock.

_Dieu comme il est insupportable aujourd'hui!_

— C'est qui lui? grogna Sherlock une fois assis aux côtés d'un Paul Dimmock toujours de sale humeur.

John se retourna et revit l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer. _A mince! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour sa chemise!_

— Heu… Il vous faut changer votre chemise, je suis désolé pour le café… c'est vraiment maladroit de ma part, reprit-il.

— Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes? se contenta de crier le jeune homme en levant les bras aux cieux.

— PARDON? s'écrièrent Sherlock et John en communion.

Le jeune homme était aux anges.

— Je peux vous aider? demanda Sherlock en l'observant attentivement.

_Non, non, non… ne surtout pas s'énerver John! Tu regardes et tu n'interviens que s'il commence à débiter des insultes sur le bêta… Patience et calme…_

Il redoutait les déductions qui menaçaient de fuser à n'importe quelle seconde. Pierre et Paul se retenaient de respirer, sans doute pour la même raison.

— Raf! Je te cherchais… Mais… une autre voix s'ajouta dans le groupe.

John se tourna vers la voix familière mais improbable. Et il resta cloué sur place.

— C'est pas vrai… continua la voix.

— Bon sang! jura Paul Dimmock cette fois-ci.

— Sherlock, John, Paul, et même… Mais c'est Pierre de Mondres! Que faites-vous tous ici? s'exclama Gregory Lestrade recouvert lui aussi de bandages.

Le groupe resta sans voix.

*xXx*

Raf Sullivan balaya son regard entre Greg et les autres hommes dans les urgences de l'hôpital Bichat à Paris. Il n'avait jamais vu de scène aussi irréaliste que celle-ci.

Evidemment, Gregory était aux anges. Il irradiait de joie. John et Sherlock se tenaient la main, tandis que Paul et Pierre de Mondres prenait l'A Alpha dans leurs bras. C'était émouvant et très intéressant pour le chercheur.

— Je vous présente Raf Sullivan, introduisit Gregory de sa main libre. La seconde était cachée sous un bandage blanc.

— Tu ne devrais pas être à Hong… Hmpfbj! Sherlock s'était fait interrompre par John. Ce dernier avait recouvert la bouche de l'A Alpha à l'aide de sa main.

— Et vous ne devriez pas être à Londres? fit Gregory en se grattant le crâne.

— Inutile de rester ici, allons chez Heleen, fit un John tendu.

Sherlock sauta sur l'occasion pour se précipiter hors de l'hôpital, poursuivi par son oméga et le reste du groupe de nouveau exaspéré par le génie.

*xXx*

Le trajet fut rapide, en raison du peu de véhicules qui circulaient dans la ville. Paris en août était connue pour son un calme serein à l'exception des touristes qui faisaient partie intégrante de la ville à présent.

Ils sortirent des deux taxis. L'état de Sherlock, Paul et de Gregory Lestrade avait convaincu le reste du groupe à opter pour des taxis: rapides et pratiques en cette période de l'année.

Le bâtiment qui se présentait à eux était d'une richesse incroyable.

— Bienvenue chez Heleen, fit John en bon hôte.

Ils entrèrent dans un majestueux hall en marbre blanc et beige. La décoration résolument moderne contrastait avec les murs encore empreints de nostalgie néo-classique. On pouvait reconnaître les touches très scandinaves dans le choix des oeuvres d'art et des meubles.

— Bienvenue à vous, prononça une Heleen Banaart dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle descendit l'imposant escalier recouvert d'une moquette bleu marine très moderne, glissant sur ses ballerines. Sa tenue était décontractée mais chic. La magnifique dame brune les invita à la rejoindre rapidement.

Gregory n'en revenait toujours pas. Il connaissait le luxe britannique de la demeure de Mycroft Holmes, le calme zen de la résidence impériale de Bai Long et les nombreux lofts plus ou moins modernes de Kalyn et de Mycroft. Mais cet hôtel particulier était d'un comble décadent.

— Notre famille possède la propriété depuis très longtemps. A chaque génération, des modifications ont été apportées, présenta la B Alpha.

Ils grimpèrent les marches et débouchèrent sur une salle de réception. Greg se frotta les yeux par deux fois avant de s'être convaincu de ne pas rêver.

— Ouah, lâcha Raf Sullivan sous le choc.

Sherlock les dépassa rapidement et s'installa dans son fauteuil fétiche, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

— Douze chambres, cinq salles de bains, un cinéma, un garage, une piscine au sous-sol, cuisine et salle à manger, un bureau, une bibliothèque et vous êtes dans la salle de réception considérée comme le salon, continua leur hôte en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Le groupe s'exécuta en silence.

— Je me présente, Heleen Banaart, s'adressa-t-elle à Raf Sullivan qui demeurait bouche bée depuis son arrivée dans la prestigieuse demeure.

Il sursauta.

— Raf Sullivan, fit-il gêné par sa désinvolture.

Heleen sourit aimablement et leur présenta un plateau de thé, café et gâteaux en tous genres.

— Alors Gregory, que faites-vous ici? Je pensais que vous étiez à Hong Kong en train de remettre de l'ordre dans la ville. Bai Long fait-il encore des siennes?

— Je suis toujours en train de remettre de l'ordre, Heleen. Mais les disparitions sur lesquelles j'enquête sont plus nombreuses en Europe, et notamment en France. Me voilà ici pour cette raison, répondit-il en attrapant un café à l'aide de sa main intacte.

— Et vous, Raf Sullivan?

— Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. J'ai rencontré Gregory ici. Il m'a aidé ces derniers jours et nous enquêtons ensemble, répondit le jeune homme encore intimidé par l'aura Alpha de leur hôte.

— Pas de problème, Raf, si je peux vous appeler par votre prénom. Les amis de Greg sont les miens.

Elle rit poliment et lui présenta le plateau. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui fut à portée de main et sirota son thé avec intérêt.

— Cette montre, elle ne vous appartient pas, fit Sherlock qui s'était rapproché du groupe.

— Heu… A vrai dire, je l'ai trouvée en Inde. Je travaillais pour un laboratoire à Mumbai et il a explosé. Les disparitions sur lesquelles j'enquête sont liées aux recherches médicales que j'effectuais.

— Un chercheur en biologie cellulaire, université américaine… Ivy League sans aucun doute au vue de votre accent. Cette montre appartient à une… amie, je suis surpris que Greg n'ait pas remarqué plus tôt, déduisit rapidement Sherlock.

Raf Sullivan échangea un rapide regard avec Gregory qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

— Si tu penses qu'elle ressemble à celle portée par Daiyu, je l'ai remarqué Sherlock, rétorqua Greg en levant les yeux aux cieux.

— Bien sûr qu'elle est à elle. Je peux? Sherlock tendit sa main.

Raf s'exécuta et lui présenta la montre. L'A Alpha la soupesa avant de l'observer.

— Encore une lubie de Mycroft. Mon frère a la fâcheuse tendance de faire graver tout et n'importe quoi sur ses cadeaux. Daiyu était donc en Inde dans votre laboratoire?

Gregory se concentra sur la conversation, reposant son café.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne travaillais que pendant quelques semaines lorsque l'explosion a eu lieu. Elle était à terre, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre. J'ai suivi mon instinct, et je suis arrivé ici… Raf haussa des épaules.

— Raf a pu côtoyer certaines des victimes de disparition. La plupart étaient mortes, continua Greg, se limitant à l'exposition des faits.

— Pour vous dire la vérité, la plupart des victimes étaient mortes et nous servaient de cobayes pour nos recherches. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas à l'époque, mais…

Heleen l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour vos actes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Le fait même que vous enquêtez sur ces disparitions nous prouvent votre volonté. Et gagner la confiance de Lestrade n'est pas anodin. Il vous croit donc nous vous croyons, dit-elle dans un ton Alpha bienveillant.

— Heu.. Merci… Et Daiyu, qui est-elle?

— C'est une longue histoire, fit Gregory après un long silence.

L'ambiance se plomba d'un coup.

*xXx*

Le Pont des Arts était un des symboles de la capitale de l'amour. _Quelle ironie!_ Sorti prendre l'air et pour se remettre les idées en place, Gregory se vit porté par ses pas jusqu'à ce magnifique édifice reconstruit récemment.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du pont et se pencha sur la Seine. La Tour Eiffel se déployait dans toute sa majesté devant lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés et cligna des yeux. Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau et les couples amoureux défilaient derrière lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il avait déjà effectué.

Les derniers jours passés en compagnie de Raf Sullivan avaient été fructueuses. Ils avaient établi le lien entre le Circus et les disparitions sans problème. Il soupçonnait l'organisation d'être à l'origine de cette affaire depuis le début mais les preuves accumulées et la confirmation par ses amis tout juste retrouvés entérinèrent cette partie de sa mission.

Désormais, il pouvait enfin dédier son temps à sa seconde mission, laissant le soin à Sherlock Holmes et le reste du groupe de s'affairer autour du Circus.

En effet, Anna Ulanov l'avait contacté deux jours auparavant pour lui témoigner de quelques avancées inespérées sur la Roseraie. Il lui promit de passer le message à Bai Long et à Kalyn même si cette dernière ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie.

_La Roseraie… Organisation proche de la secte qui déstabilise l'ordre mondial actuel. Seuls Heleen, Bai Long et moi sommes dessus à plein temps…_

Lorsque Bai Long lui confia la délicate mission, il s'était demandé si le vieil homme ne devenait pas sénile. Futile supposition puisque le Dragon Blanc n'était jamais fatigué. Mais Gregory ne se sentait pas l'homme idéal pour cette tâche.

_"— Détrompez-vous, Greg. Le reste du groupe est obnubilé par le Circus tandis que vous vous obstinez à retrouver Mycroft. Les autres vous laissent tranquilles, vous êtes donc l'homme parfait pour mener cette recherche puisque personne ne viendrait fouiller son nez dans vos affaires qu'ils pensent uniquement être de coeur…_

— _Je ne suis pas un romantique fini, Eva!_

— _C'est pour cela que vous vous occuperiez de cela. La seconde raison est votre capacité à vous fondre dans la foule et la troisième n'est autre que votre dynamique: A Alpha. Vous êtes parfait pour infiltrer la Roseraie s'il le fallait, et Bai Long est conscient de cela. Tout cela reste mon avis personnel, répondit son intendante. _

— _Il faut bien s'atteler à cette organisation… _

— _Bien dit. Mais il vous faut passer par ces personnes. _

_Elle lui tendit un nouveau téléphone portable. Il admira l'objet solide et élégant, neuf, sans aucun doute intraçable et ouvrit le carnet d'adresse. _

Filibert

Heleen

Eva

Amelia

Bai Long

— _C'est tout? fit-il amusé._

— _Ces personnes vous seront utiles, répondit calmement Eva. _

— _Ils en connaissent un rayon sur la Roseraie, n'est-ce pas?_

— _Oui. Mais notre experte est aux mains du Circus._

— _En effet, oui… _

_Eva lui tendit une liasse de dossiers remplies de pattes de mouches familières. _

Merry avait donc bien avancé dans les recherches._"_

_J'aurais aimé lui parler de tout cela._ Il soupira et observa une dernière fois l'imprenable vue qui s'offrait à lui, immuable et romantique. Désespérément romantique.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cadenas vissés sur le pont, scellant des amours sensés être éternels. _J'aurais pu faire la même chose… pour Myc._

Oh comme il l'aimait!

Il retroussa ses manches d'un geste précis pour admirer une énième fois la montre offerte par l'A Oméga, seule relique qu'il gardait de Mycroft Holmes.

C'était un charbon ardent qui brûlait dans sa poitrine. Impossible à contrôler, encore moins à éteindre… Il criait, il mourrait d'amour pour cet homme qui méritait le meilleur mais s'était résigné à vivre pour les autres.

Un regard océan, longs doigts fins, un esprit brillant, un humour caustique. Il aimait tout chez Mycroft Holmes, même son début de calvitie, ses cicatrices innombrables et son caractère insupportable.

L'homme était entré dans sa vie comme le frère mystérieux de Sherlock, avait grandi dans son estime comme celui qui avait aidé l'A Alpha à se cacher de Moriarty, avait chamboulé son coeur et ses résolutions en quelques mois comme protecteur de la paix.

Il regrettait tant de n'avoir pas pu lui converser davantage, appris à le connaître, reconnaître les gestes inconscients de l'A Oméga pour qui il pouvait abandonner sa vie.

Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'être dans cet état. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui, A Alpha. Son ex-femme, John, et tous les autres qui étaient passés dans sa vie l'avaient chamboulés, émus, changés mais personne n'avait encore réussi à lui faire abandonner son travail, sa vie, ses résolutions.

Pour Mycroft Alexander Holmes, il avait accepté de travailler à titre personnel pour Bai Long, était devenu le nouveau disciple adoré d'Heleen au même titre que Kalyn, avait renié son métier, sa raison de vivre, pour suivre des pistes inconnues et retrouver l'A Oméga.

Lestrade baissa le regard pour retomber sur ces satanés cadenas d'amour.

Le pire était que son seul amour était parti il ne savait où, faisait il ne savait quoi.

_Tu me manques idiot!_

_Et je suis un crétin fini. _


	21. XIX

— XIX —

_**France, Paris**_

_**12 août**_

_**Jour 67**_

1. Jeans brut Levi's 510, coupe skinny

2. Boots à boucles Alexander McQueen

3. T-shirt col V gris clair, GAP

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses boots nouvellement acquises. Mais ses cheveux restaient sauvages comme d'habitude. Il inspecta son bandage à la main droite et sortit de sa chambre.

Heleen l'y attendait, une cigarette au bout des doigts.

— Tu ne m'aides pas là, Heleen, lui dit-il en pointant l'objet du délit.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma la cigarette.

— J'essaye d'arrêter depuis l'université, sans résultat. Il faut dire que l'addiction est en vogue chez nous, remarqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il avait décidé de déménager seul dans un hôtel non loin de chez Heleen. Il ne voulait pas vivre à plein temps avec ses amis, notamment en raison de ses dossiers délicats. Sherlock et Raf étaient trop curieux pour son mental. Heleen venait de temps en temps lui parler, bons amis alphas qu'ils étaient devenus.

— Gregory, je ne savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour les coupes fines…

Elle haussa un sourcil. Lestrade bomba le torse et lui lança un rictus. Il aimait les coupes près du corps. C'était son excentricité A Alpha.

Heleen Banaart l'observa de la tête au pied, jugeant son nouveau style avec amusement.

— Tu es sexy… finit-elle pas lâcher avec un clin d'oeil.

Il roula des yeux et haussa des épaules. Il ne faisait que renouer avec ses jeunes années rebelles.

— Mycroft devrait aimer cela, continua-t-elle de le taquiner en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Mais sous le regard envieux de Greg, elle se résigna à jeter le mégot dans un verre.

— Bon, alors comment vas-tu, et cette main?

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et joua avec le bandage qui menaçait de tomber à tout instant.

— Une vilaine coupure. Je me suis énervé contre un dossier et j'ai envoyé valser un couteau suisse. Il s'est planté dans ma paume. C'est idiot, hein? répondit-il en se grattant le crâne.

Heleen l'imita et croisa les jambes.

— Je comprends. J'ai parfois mes accès de colère mais Sven arrive toujours à me calmer. Depuis que nous nous sommes liés, je suis plus sereine, moins révoltée. C'est le lot des Alphas, comme nous.

— Je ne suis pas lié, et malheureusement je ne l'ai jamais été.

— Beaucoup de couples Alphas-Bêtas ne se lient pas. C'est commun. Je ne pense pas qu'Anna et Paul se lieront non plus. Seuls les couples Alphas-Omégas ressentent ce besoin. Le cas de Will et de Merry reste exceptionnel.

— Mieux vaut ne pas se lier quand on n'est pas sûr. Les taux de divorce grimpent en flèche de nos jours et une rupture de lien nous donne toujours du travail en plus et des familles brisées… remarqua-t-il.

Gregory toisa le regard embué d'Heleen. Elle se détourna de lui.

— Que s'était-il passé exactement? souffla-t-il.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que cette question le taraudait. Le passé de Mycroft, Merry, Kalyn et William expliquait tout ce qu'ils faisaient à présent.

— Ils devaient partir pour une mission contre le Circus en connaissance de cause. Kalyn Keller avait été dépêchée sur une autre base tandis que Daiyu et William devaient faire diversion. Ils ont été capturés. Mycroft a accouru mais n'a pas pu se retenir d'agir avant de réfléchir, en jeune oméga sensible qu'il était. William est intervenu, il s'est interposé entre Winston et Mycroft. Il s'est pris la lame en plein coeur. Mycroft n'a même pas eu le temps de le rattraper. Will est mort dans ses bras.

— Et Merry?

— Le lien s'est brisé au moment même où il est tombé à terre. Elle a perdu connaissance sur le champ et n'a jamais réussi à s'en remettre depuis… Mycroft est devenu un autre homme après cela.

Gregory Lestrade ne commenta pas. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Mycroft Holmes s'était résigné.

— Peu de temps avant cela, Mycroft avait dû éliminer Maddison suite à une affaire de haute trahison. Cet évènement l'a chamboulé au point de le mener droit à l'hôpital.

— Comment cela?

— Maddison était la soeur jumelle de William Rothschild, une Alpha. Elle a trahi et mis en péril Bai Long et nous tous. Elle s'était engagée dans la Roseraie, continua Heleen en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

— Mycroft n'a pas pu supporter d'avoir tué la soeur de son meilleur ami, confirma Gregory, tendu.

— C'était son premier amour, murmura Heleen.

— Pardon?

— Tout le monde dit que c'était William, mais en vérité, la première histoire romantique de Mycroft était avec Maddy. Ils étaient jeunes et c'était resté au stade platonique. Maddy n'a pas supporté de voir Myc partir pour William. En définitive, c'était un fiasco. William était un briseur de coeur malgré ce qu'on en dise sur lui. Maddison et Kalyn en ont fait les frais toutes les deux, ainsi qu'Albert et tant d'autres…

— …

— Myc s'était lui-même porté volontaire pour éliminer Maddy.

— …

— Je pense que tu devrais savoir cela avant de te lancer dans quoi que ce soit avec Mycroft.

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que je me fais du souci pour lui, constamment.

— Comme Kalyn et Merry, hein? Il est peut-être A Oméga mais il n'a pas besoin de chaperons, bienvenue aux temps modernes! Alors quelle est la véritable raison? Inutile de me le cacher Heleen.

— Je ne devrais pas étaler sa vie au grand jour mais si je ne le fais pas, il ne te le dira jamais. Je n'ai pas envi que ce que vous avez entre vous disparaisse à cause de ses secrets.

— Comme si on avait quelque chose entre nous!

— Greg…

— Il me parlera de lui le jour où il me fera confiance. Je n'ai pas envi de savoir pour le moment.

— Bien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les frères Holmes te tiennent autant en estime.

Gregory se leva pour aller chercher une liasse de dossiers. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder davantage à parler de Mycroft. Et puis, ils avaient d'autres choses à fouetter, plus urgentes que ses sentiments.

— Je m'inquiète pour Anna à vrai dire… dit-il en tendant les dossiers à Heleen.

— Toi aussi? Je pense que tout le monde se fait du souci pour elle désormais.

— Elle n'arrive plus à se défaire de ses traitements hormonaux.

Heleen leva la tête du rapport qu'elle lisait, inquiète et surprise.

— Je ne suis pas flic pour rien. Je l'ai vu sombrer en une année. C'était difficile à voir.

Leur écran d'ordinateur s'alluma. Il se retournèrent pour voir le visage de Bai Long apparaître.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong**_

_**12 août**_

_**Jour 67**_

Chiara Azalea Meredith Holmes-Watson gazouillait dans la poussette que Bai Long avait pris pour habitude de sortir lorsque la météo était clémente. Ce qui était exactement le cas aujourd'hui. Ni trop chaud, ni trop ensoleillé, l'oméga prenait plaisir à emmener sa petite protégée dans les différents recoins du parc qui encerclait sa résidence impériale. Peu de gens avaient l'opportunité de l'approcher et encore moins d'y entrer. C'était son havre de paix, pleins de souvenirs d'enfance, de jeunesse et de sa famille.

Sa famille dont il n'était plus que l'unique membre avec Daiyu à présent. Le clan Li s'était éteint progressivement, laissant le vieil homme et sa petite fille déshéritée, seuls.

— Ba…biiii! fit Chiara.

Il se pencha et joua avec les doigts de l'adorable petite fille. Elle était résolument en avance pour son âge: prononcer des syllabes, tenir des objets et les jeter, reconnaître les différentes langues, les visages… Un bébé de presque huit mois ne devait pas être en mesure d'être aussi éveillé, mais elle n'était pas une Holmes-Watson pour rien. Avoir pour père l'A Alpha du clan Holmes et pour mère un médecin-chirurgien B Oméga en disaient assez sur ses prédispositions intellectuelles et physiques.

_Elle fera une belle Alpha, aucun doute là-dessus. _

L'expérience de la vie lui avait enseignée à reconnaitre les dynamiques dès les premières années chez les enfants et le cas de Chiara était simple. Elle était de sexe féminin mais présentait déjà des caractéristiques physiques Alpha, notamment au niveau de son entrejambe. Mais plus subtilement, il avait su très vite que Daiyu avait la malchance d'être née Alpha-Oméga. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été en mesure de l'accompagner correctement.

Il s'assit sur un banc en pierre et ne manqua pas de remarquer quelques entailles familières. La résidence impériale avait abrité la famille Li pendant des centenaires, perchée sur la colline à la végétation luxuriante. Daiyu tout comme Alexander, Kalyn et William avaient laissé maintes traces de leurs passages de manière indélébile dans cet endroit sacré. Il se souvint des rires et des pleurs de la jeune Daiyu en costume traditionnel des Alpha-Omégas: couleurs vives, jupe mi-longue et pantalon large, veste de kimono croisé. Alexander aimait la pourchasser pour l'obliger à se rendre à ses cours de maintien, dans des costumes A Omégas. Une fois, il s'était pris les pieds dans le long kimono devant un Bai Long exaspéré. Seuls les Alphas avaient le droit de porter des costumes courts malheureusement. Kalyn en était d'ailleurs adepte.

Mais tout était désormais loin. Il avait pris de l'âge, de la sagesse.

Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été moins intransigeant avec sa sauvageonne d'héritière, l'obligeant à quitter l'Asie par les contraintes imposées. Alexander avait tenté à maintes reprises de les réconcilier, sans résultat.

Puis, la vie continua… Le Circus apparut, la Roseraie commença son trafic d'influence. Bai Long se vit alors prendre des décisions difficiles. Fermer des frontières, les réouvrir, rationner les pouvoirs politiques en Asie, restaurer un pouvoir politique fort, déshériter sa petite fille, commanditer l'élimination de plusieurs de ses meilleurs agents et traitres…

Jusqu'au jour où son second héritier, fils de sa soeur décédée, fut tué dans un triste accident. Il pensa aussitôt à remettre sa propre petite-fille sur le devant de la scène. Mais elle ne vivait plus que dans l'utopie de sa quête, l'illusion de sauver le monde par la parole et ses écrits. Impossible de faire d'elle son héritière.

Il fut alors contraint d'en chercher d'autres.

Mycroft Alexander Holmes, Kalyn Keller et surtout William Rothschild furent sélectionnés parmi de nombreux candidats. Il ne leur révéla rien de ses plans, se contentant de les former à leur rôle. Il appliqua les écrits de siècles et de siècles de traditions familiales, jusqu'à faire d'Alexander un politicien et séducteur Oméga hors pair, de Kalyn une Alpha redoutablement discrète et contrôlée et de William le plus Alpha des bêtas. Il avait façonné les jeunes agents en poupées impériales.

Et il les vit progressivement sombrer.

William Rothschild fut le premier à se perdre. D'un jeune homme bienveillant, il devint scientifique émérite et homme d'affaire implacable, jusqu'à écarter ses frères et soeurs de l'héritage familiale. Il s'en voulut tellement par la suite qu'il finit par tout redonner, pièce par pièce, brevets sur brevets, jusqu'à finir comme simple agent de la SSA qu'il fondit avec Alexander. Celui-ci, admiratif de Bai Long, l'imita au point de se perdre entre sa nature A Oméga et ses actions dignes d'un A Alpha. Il commandita le meurtre de Maddison, celui d'autres traîtres, tomba dans l'alcool et d'autres excès moins flatteurs, et tenta en vain d'oublier qu'il était à la fois corps et âme. Il avait tellement réussi à ne plus rien ressentir qu'il en était devenu glacial, surtout après le décès et le départ de William et de Daiyu.

Et Kalyn, chère petite Kalyn, la protégée des deux hommes auxquels elle devait tout. Bai Long l'aimât dès leur rencontre, tellement elle lui rappelait son propre Alpha. Elle était courageuse, n'avait peur de rien, passionnée. Elle devint effacée, alcoolique, perdit ses couleurs et sa désinvolture pour le visage d'un robot.

Et maintenant, on lui annonçait que la petite Anna Ulanov refusait de se prendre en main pour sa perte de poids massive. _Encore une histoire de drogue._

Tant d'agents perdus, détruits au sommet de leur gloire et intelligence par les sentiments.

Anna incarnait cette lignée. La cause lui montait tellement à la tête qu'elle oubliait les besoins les plus fondamentaux, devenant quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Il avait tenté de la rendre moins inhumaine. Tout d'abord, en la retirant du terrain pour éviter un énième sacrifice physique d'oméga comme l'avait subi Mycroft. Puis il l'avait mise à des postes à responsabilité en pleine connaissance des enjeux et avec le soutien moral d'Heleen. Enfin, il accepta ses écarts entre sa relation naissante avec Paul Dimmock, ses accès de colères et de sentimentalisme. Malgré cela, la poupée blonde se fissurait de jours en jours.

— Tu as de la chance d'être encore bébé, Chiara. Je n'aurais pas le coeur de faire subir cela à un autre. J'ai échoué pour Daiyu, William, Alexander, Kalyn et tant d'autres… Je ne veux pas rater Anna. Elle est encore normale et vivante.

Chiara gazouilla en réponse, insouciante dans son jeune âge. Il laissa transparaître quelques émotions. Mais il les chassa. Il était l'empereur et qu'importe son statut d'A Oméga ou autre, il devait tenir son rang et sa réputation.

— Je vous cherchais… entendit-il.

C'était Kalyn Keller, qu'il avait fait revenir en urgence après sa crise pour la remettre sur les rails. La belle B Alpha n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était malgré son élégance et sa beauté naturelle.

— Je promène Chiara. Elle divertit merveilleusement mes pensées, dit-il dans un ton paternel.

Il refusait qu'on lui attribuât le rôle de mère, et ce, depuis la naissance de sa fille. Il était l'empereur, donc père et maintenant grand-père.

— Elle grandit bien. Sherlock et John doivent lui manquer.

— Que comptiez-vous faire à présent? demanda-t-il ignorant les questions trop sentimentales de sa disciple.

— Heleen m'a chargée de vous annoncer qu'une vidéo-conférence sera tenue entre vous dans quelques heures.

— Bien. Et puis?

— Filibert s'est infiltré avec succès. Nous n'aurons plus que des bribes de nouvelles de sa part à partir de maintenant.

— La Roseraie?

— C'est mon sujet principal, votre Eminence. La Roseraie désire une guerre entre le Circus et la SSA pour continuer à jouer de son influence. Elle espère glaner davantage de partisans de manière subtile comme toujours. En nous nous entretuant, elle espère également nous affaiblir sans causer aucune perte chez elle. C'est un plan classique mais intelligent, surtout que les rancunes entre la SSA et le Circus s'accumulent. Heureusement pour nous, elle ignore que nous connaissons les origines de la zizanie internes à la SSA. C'était la Roseraie la cause principale. Elle a réussi à planter des taupes. Il est extrêmement facile pour elle de convertir certains de nos agents à sa cause en raison du nombre important d'Alphas dans nos équipes. Regardez l'exemple de Maddison…

— Continuez Kalyn.

Il ne désirait pas entendre ses états d'âmes. Elle était une agent confirmée et une de ses héritières sans le savoir. Il lui fallait encore peaufiner son mental. Même si cela fendait le coeur de l'A Oméga, il ne pourrait jamais lui témoigner son affection.

— Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de prévenir les autres dans la mesure du possible. Leur cacher l'influence de la Roseraie n'est pas une bonne idée. Avec Aden, Filibert, Heleen, et bien entendu Gregory, nous comptons agir dans leur dos.

— Mais dites.

— Sherlock et les autres apprennent que la Roseraie veut déclencher une guerre entre le Circus et la SSA pour semer le trouble et prendre de l'avance sur nous. Connaissant Sherlock, ils vont tomber dans le piège car ils désireront battre la Roseraie par eux-mêmes. Ils vont donc participer activement à cette guerre, en apparence du moins, et enquêter derrière.

— Mais vous le faites également avec Aden et Filibert.

— Justement. La Roseraie s'attend à ce qu'ils agissent de cette manière. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'Aden, Filibert et moi-mêmes allons les devancer en agissant dans l'ombre, en secret.

— Sherlock et ses amis seront une excellente couverture.

— Oui. Gregory est dans la confidence, j'en ai parlé à Heleen.

— Comptiez-vous rester introuvable longtemps?

— C'est ma spécialité. Filibert et moi devons rester hors des ondes pour un certain temps. Pour lui, c'est une question de vie et de mort, et pour moi, c'est plus dans un souci de confidentialité et de confiance. Moins les autres sauront ce que je fais, le mieux c'est.

— Gregory Lestrade doit-il rester dans le silence?

— Oui, de même pour Aden. Les deux têtes brûlées ne doivent surtout pas savoir où je suis et ce que je fais.

— Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de retrouver la trace d'Alexander.

— Cela ne lui ressemble pas… Il a clairement été pris au piège.

— Il ne dira rien à ses captifs.

— Oui, et je crains cela.

— Perdre Alexander serait bien triste. Je n'ai plus de temps de former un autre agent de sa trempe.

— Bien sûr, votre Eminence. Vous avez employé des moyens colossaux pour le former et il est votre conseiller privilégié.

— Retrouvez-le.

— Je ferais le nécessaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Il n'est jamais bon de laisser transparaitre ses sentiments, Kalyn. Retenez bien cela. Nous perdons des agents de manière quotidienne.

— Oui, votre Eminence.

— Un thé et une partie de Go vous feront du bien… Dites à petite Anna de laisser tomber son masque… il reprit son langage bizarre, signe que la discussion était close.

C'était son excentricité, comme Alexander et son parapluie.

Il regarda la jeune femme partir avant de se tourner vers Chiara.

_Alex, cher Alex… _

Il se reprit en main et afficha un visage impassible.

Mais il ne lâchait pas la petite de ses bras.

*xXx*

Bai Long tourna l'écran vers lui et tenta d'éloigner les mains curieuses de la petite Chiara du clavier.

— Attention Chiara! lui dit-il en mandarin avant de lui caresser la joue affectueusement.

— Votre Eminence, salua Heleen Banaart de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Bai Long put distinguer la présence de Gregory Lestrade à droite de son amie et le salua.

— Bonjour, fit l'A Alpha un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il observait la gamine jouer avec les cheveux de l'empereur.

— Comment allez-vous? demanda Heleen tout sourire. En effet, il devait ressembler à un drôle de phénomène avec ses vêtements traditionnels vert pâle et blanc et la petite Chiara à ses côtés. Elle était particulièrement adorable aujourd'hui avec sa robe en organza bleu ciel sur-mesure et ses boucles noires de plus en plus longues.

— Très bien, merci.

* * *

Pour Gregory Lestrade:  
Boots Alexander McQueen à trois boucles Gable en cuir: référence 329747 WHB30 1000  
Jeans Levi's 501 Skinny fit, délavage Radio 5  
T-Shirt GAP Slub V-neck, couleur Blue Slate.

Je pense qu'on devrait connaître les sentiments de Bai Long sur ce qu'il a fait de ses pauvres agents et disciples. Je pense également que je vous dois des explications sur les agissements de Kalyn.

Et je viens de prendre une lourde décision sur un des personnages inventés. Je ne sais pas si cette décision sera bien accueillie, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Les personnages que j'ai inventés me sont très très chers et je n'ai pas de préférence particulière. Ils restent là pour appuyer l'histoire essentiellement bâtie autour du quintet Sherlock/John/Mycroft/Greg/Anthea-Kalyn. Par conséquent, lorsqu'un personnage doit partir, il le faut et après moult changements de trame, j'ai décidé de me coller à l'idée originale planifiée dès la première partie. Un des personnages mourra donc avant la fin de cette partie comme initialement prévu car je ne pense plus pouvoir le développer davantage et j'avoue que je commence à avoir trop de personnages à jongler. Je vous laisse deviner lequel...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et continuez à commenter, je vous aime! :D

NB: l'addiction est un sujet récurrent dans cette histoire mais je ne suis pas partisane, du tout, du tout de la consommation à outrance de tout. De même que je ne m'attarderais pas sur les voies de guérison et les différents stades d'acceptation ainsi que les risques de rechute. J'en parlerais, forcément, puisque certains personnages en sont directement concernés, mais je ne cautionne pas du tout, étant moi-même non fumeuse et peu portée sur l'alcool. Le reste... c'est évident.


	22. XX

— XX —

Il pouvait entendre des voix au loin. Elles se rapprochaient peu à peu de lui.

Non. C'était son esprit qui s'éveillait. Il pouvait presque tout comprendre à présent.

Il n'était donc pas seul.

_Evident. Sinon je ne serais plus qu'un cadavre pendu à ces chaînes à l'heure qu'il est._

Sa gorge était sèche, son corps trempé. Recouvert d'eau froide, de sueur, de pleurs et enfin, de son liquide oméga. Il était sale, enfin à l'image de ce qu'il était véritablement.

Il s'en voulut de s'être fait prendre ainsi, comme un vulgaire débutant. Et dans des sites archéologiques et naturels classés patrimoines mondiaux de surcroît. Il les parcourait selon les indications des mémoires de Merry. La bohémienne aurait été horrifiée de savoir que son sang avait teinté les eaux de Pamukkale, son esprit avait planifié un assassinat à Aphrodisias et ses mains avaient tué à Ephèse.

Tout cela resterait secret.

Il était dans le secret.

Il avait le tournis. Il restait paisible malgré l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Il était enfermé dans une cellule, loin de tout. Il était dans le noir. Il était enchaîné par les mains, les bras, le cou. Torse nu, dégoulinant de fluides en tous genres, cheveux plaqués sur le front, mains écartées vers le haut, pendu à des chaînes médiévales. Il était agenouillé. Il semblait toujours avoir ses jambes. Qu'importe, il ne les sentait plus depuis un bon bout de temps.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Sans doute bien plus que quelques jours. Il calcula le nombre de fois qu'on lui avait donné à boire et à manger et qu'on l'avait interrogé… vingt jours.

Il était mal en point. Anémique, affaibli, il avait perdu du poids et surtout... Mycroft serra les dents. Il était entré en chaleur trois fois. Et à chaque fois, on l'avait laissé seul, enchaîné, agoniser pendant quelques jours et ensuite, on le ramenait à la vie. C'était au moins cela. Pas de viol sur son corps meurtri. Il émit un rire désabusé.

Ainsi donc, il dégoûtait ses geôliers au point d'être livré à lui-même pendant ses périodes de chaleur. Un comble pour un A Oméga au sommet de sa fécondité.

Il cracha un mollard et tenta de s'étirer comme il le pouvait. Son esprit s'embruma. Il était en sous-nutrition et déshydraté de nouveau.

Il était proche du Circus, c'était mieux que rien. Il se pouvait même qu'il fut dans leur siège.

Il grogna de douleur. Son épaule était disloquée.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire, il avait dû être opéré d'urgence et avait été contraint de rester au lit pendant deux mois. Il espéra que cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas à subir les élans protecteurs de Kalyn aussi longtemps. A condition qu'il fusse encore vivant.

La douleur était insupportable. Certes il avait été formé pour supporter un nombre hallucinant de tortures physiques mais son corps avait ses limites.

Il referma les yeux. _Allez... oublie ton corps_.

C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Oublier son corps. Un agent se devait d'ignorer ses besoins naturels au profit de sa mission.

Son esprit tournait enfin à un rythme acceptable. Après son départ de Shanghai, il était rentré à Londres et avait récupéré tous les mémoires rédigés par Daiyu durant ses dix ans de cavale.

_"Je les laisse ici. On ne sait jamais. Ils te seront utiles. Mes recherches sur les dynamiques en milieu mythologique ne sont qu'une façade, Myc."_

Il avait parcouru un nombre incalculable de pages de textes et de croquis. Des photos, des témoignages, et même des vidéos complétaient l'assortiment. Enfin, les longues discussions dans son salon douillet de Londres apportaient des éléments de réponses à quelques thèses farfelues. Mais pour tout remettre en ordre et rendre exploitable, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de partir sur les traces de son amie.

Le Nord de la Chine, la Sibérie, la Mongolie, le Kazakstan, le Golfe Persique qu'il n'avait pas pu visiter en raison de sa dynamique Oméga et enfin, la Turquie. Il avait visité des sanctuaires, des tombeaux, des monuments, des sites naturels et archéologiques sans s'arrêter. Merry était une passionnée des ruines. Et il en était devenu un également.

Et puis, les thèses farfelues devenaient de plus en plus claires. Ainsi, les Omégas n'avaient pas toujours été considérés comme symbole de fécondité. Ainsi, les Alphas avaient pu côtoyer les Bêtas sans problème. Ainsi, les Alphas-Omégas avaient été beaucoup plus nombreux dans le passé. Les légendes inconnues, les mythologies délaissées... Tout, tout était enfin clair.

Daiyu Li avait avancé dans ses recherches d'une manière phénoménale.

Et entre deux thèses révolutionnaires, il apprenait davantage sur les motivations du Circus et de la Roseraie.

Il enquêtait sur les idées de la Roseraie à Pamukkale lorsqu'il fut contraint de se défendre. Il abhorrait les dommages collatéraux. Mais il avait été trop sûr de lui.

Il tendit de nouveau l'oreille, se concentrant uniquement sur les sons qu'il entendait. Son esprit se réveillait enfin. Il était en hypothermie mais il ressentait encore.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur les voix. Encore une réunion du Circus… Ainsi, elle avait raison depuis le début. L'organisation n'avait pas pour fin de dominer de manière sociale les dynamiques extrêmes. Elle visait plus loin, plus fort. Mycroft tressaillit.

Merry avait raison. Elle avait raison, et il ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. Elle était si proche de la vérité. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait pu conclure son marché avec Arthur Winston. Elle connaissait sa valeur. Dans le passé lointain, la préhistoire, les Alphas-Omégas étaient innombrables. Ils étaient prisés pour leur esprit indépendant et leur capacité de survie.

Seul bémol: ils étaient stériles. Et Merry ne l'était pas. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps selon ses dires. L'horloge biologique tournait très vite chez eux.

Alors on les avait graduellement mis à l'écart. On les avait banni des sociétés primitives. En échange, on avait érigé les autres dynamiques en conquérants. Mais les mariages arrangés et la quête incessante du pouvoir par les guerres eurent raison des A Alphas et des A Omégas. Alors très présents dans la société en nombre, ils étaient désormais membres d'une minorité qui s'éteignait au fil des ans. Les familles comme celles de Bai Long et de Mycroft Holmes mourraient lentement. Merry était la dernière Li vivante avec Bai Long et elle était bientôt infertile. La lignée était donc déjà morte. Les Holmes n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Seuls Sherlock et Mycroft étaient en mesure de fournir des héritiers.

C'était la loi de la nature.

Alors que voulait le Circus? Ils cherchaient à créer un nouvel ordre. La science était donc primordiale. Merry était indispensable pour leurs recherches: un des esprits les plus ouverts et brillants du monde dans un corps unique.

Le Circus désirait créer une nouvelle espèce hybride, libre de ses pulsions primitives. Thèse profondément moderne: la civilisation avant tout, les pulsions irascibles au pieu. Sauf que les dynamiques ne constituaient pas LA raison de ces pulsions. Merry avait saisi les conséquences de cette révolution scientifique et elle voulait tout empêcher. Elle avait raison. L'être humain était à la fois dynamique et sexe. Les deux caractéristiques se balançaient dans un équilibre fragile mais parfait. Le sexe déterminait l'apparence extérieure. La dynamique expliquait le reste. Alphas, Bêtas ou Omégas, tous avaient un rôle précis dans la société. Enlever des organes reproducteurs aux Omégas pour les donner aux Bêtas n'était pas une solution. Eliminer les Alphas et Omégas constituait une folie! Les trois dynamiques et leurs variantes devaient co-exister. Dans le cas contraire, à terme, l'humanité s'éteindrait comme les Li ou les Holmes. Elle gagnerait en esprit et en intelligence mais perdrait sur tout le reste.

_Folie!_

Mycroft avait découvert cela bien trop tard. Son amie était bien trop en avance sur eux. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir cherché durant ces longues années, bravant ses promesses.

Et tandis que le Circus édifiait des utopies destructrices, la Roseraie continuait à convertir les esprits illuminés dans le sens opposé.

Cette Roseraie était bien plus subtile que le Circus. Elle inventait des croyances farfelues pour ameuter la foule peu éduquée à ses principes: un monde régi par les dynamiques, les dynamiques seules.

_Foutaises!_

Ses membres étaient engourdis. Il tenta de les mouvoir sans succès. Il ne sentait plus rien, juste un bourdonnement inconfortable. Comme si ses membres ne lui appartenaient plus, attachés à lui mais étrangers.

Le Circus visait les peuples éduqués. La Roseraie visait les peuples ignorants. Les deux étaient diamétralement opposés mais si proches. Les grecs l'avaient compris bien avant. Nombre d'anciens avaient déjà philosophé dessus. Mais leurs thèses les plus importantes avaient été occultés par l'Histoire.

C'était grâce à ses recherches en Turquie que Merry avait tout révélé au grand jour... dans ses mémoires. Elle avait retrouvé des textes antiques, s'en était allée parler aux peuples primitifs et demandaient à connaître les légendes qu'elle s'empressait de retranscrire. Un travail de dix ans. Et elle avait laissé la main à Mycroft qui retournait sur les pistes des historiens et chercheurs.

Et voilà que maintenant, alors qu'il pouvait tout révéler à ses amis, Bai Long, aux grands esprits de ce monde, il était là, à croupir dans ses fluides corporels, comme un animal, loin de toute civilisation.

Il ricana doucement. Sa gorge était enflammée. Il ravala un gémissement.

Au final, tous désiraient être libres de leurs dynamiques. La Roseraie, le Circus, et eux. Ils voulaient tous vivre libres. Mais à quel prix? On ne pouvait pas sacrifier l'humanité pour la liberté. Et garder les choses telles qu'elles étaient, constituait également un frein à la liberté. Des bêtas souffraient, des Omégas frustrés se haïssaient, des Alphas se perdaient entre instinct dominant et civilisation douce.

C'était un problème sans fin.

Et Merry était on ne savait où.

La douleur revenait. Mycroft hurla. On l'avait donc mis sous morphine.

_Evident... Sinon mes cris ne les auraient pas permis de dormir et de parler tranquillement._

Drogué, seul, enfermé, enchaîné, assoiffé, affamé, abîmé.

— Hurgh…

Il tenta de se ressaisir.

_Allez, chapitre trente-deux du rapport établi sur les agents trompés par leur organisme…_

Il récita le texte de tête, s'empressant de constater que sa mémoire ne flanchait pas encore.

_C'est bien… Continuer…_

Il se remémora les derniers dossiers en cours. Kalyn devait lui envoyer des informations sur les résultats des nouvelles élections en Espagne… Elle ne savait même pas où il était, mais il recevait tout sur son portable intraçable qu'il avait détruit avant de se faire prendre. Juste à temps.

_Trois choix, puis deux… Espérons que ce soit la candidate modérée et pas la malade mentale pro-bêta._

Son esprit tournait encore, mais perdait le rythme face à la douleur. Il serra les dents.

_Encore un peu. _

Il savait que sa limite était bientôt atteinte. Mais il ne lâcherait pas un mot à ses geôliers.

_Mourir n'est pas une option non plus. Surtout après ce que je détiens sur le Circus et la Roseraie. Et promesse à Merry. _

La morphine disparaissait de son organisme, laissant l'A Oméga agoniser dans sa cellule.

_Restes lucide, juste un peu. _

Il haleta et referma les yeux. Il sentit une perle de sueur tomber sur ses cuisses. Il sentait encore malgré la douleur.

_Morphine: satanée invention!_

Il jura, pria. Son esprit le lâchait une énième fois. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'énerver.

_Calme… Sinon ils vont me soutirer les informations qu'ils veulent. Tais-toi et oublie tout._

Son esprit refusa de l'écouter, tournant à toute vitesse.

_Surtout pas! Il me faut devenir un légume avant que je perde toute notion de temps et d'espace. Peux pas risquer les informations._

Il se résigna. Il pensa à des choses anodines.

_La dernière collection de Dior Homme… Les gâteaux de Sven… Les insultes de Sherlock… Trop précis. _

Abandonner les pensées sur ses amis.

_Vite! Le dernier roman de Stephen King, lecture simple mais utile pour se faire bien voir en société. Parfait, c'est parfait. _

Il tira sur ses chaînes, causant une nouvelle vague de douleur insoutenable.

— AAAAAAARGH!

Il hurlait de tout son soul. Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal...

— Huunnnn…

Il inspira, sans succès. Même sa trachée le torturait. Il se tordait de douleur dans ses chaînes. Il eut encore plus mal.

L'enfer, il était en enfer. _Allez, résiste!_

Ses jambes devenaient un supplice. Il ne pouvait plus se relever. Sa peau endolorie le brûlait. Sa bouche criait au secours, son ventre était creux.

— HAAAARH!

C'était un supplice. Il s'accrocha à ses chaînes et hurla de tout son soul. Morphine, morphine, morphine.

Il avait si mal. Il supplia Dieu, s'il existait, de lui donner à boire, manger et de la morphine.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Il referma les yeux et se concentra sur autre chose que son corps.

— NNOOOOOONNNN!

Il avait encore plus mal. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Non, il lui fallait tenir du mieux possible. Il serra ses dents, se retint d'hurler de douleur.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues, ses lèvres tremblaient. Du sang dégoulinaient sur son menton.

— AAAAAHHHH!

On le frappa. Il sentit ses cheveux être tirés.

Il ne broncha pas. Il resta muet.

Froid, puis chaud, puis un goût de fer dans sa bouche.

Il continua de serrer les dents.

Une gifle. Deux.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne voyait plus rien.

Douleur.

Son bras… on lui faisait quelque chose au bras.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

Bientôt, bientôt tout va s'arranger...

Bonne lecture! :D


	23. XXI

— XXI —

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco**_

_**13 août**_

_**Jour 68**_

Elle leva un sourcil, plissa des lèvres et en mordit une. Devant elle se tenait une scène des plus étranges.

Comment empêcher deux êtres de se _goinfrer_?

—Faites attention, vous finirez par devenir obèses, dit-elle en replongeant dans la lecture de ses nombreux flux de nouvelles sur sa tablette numérique.

— Hmffgjdk…

— Très bien Ethan, mais j'aimerais que tu mâches et avales les pâtes avant de me montrer à nouveau ta bouche ouverte, dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

— Mais on n'a pas besoin d'être materné! s'écria Sally envoyant un morceau de steak valser vers la table d'à côté.

— J'ai trois frères alphas, une soeur bêta et deux frères omégas… Tous plus jeunes que moi. Malgré leur âge, ils savent au moins se tenir proprement à table tandis que vous deux… ses yeux traînèrent sur les assiettes en désordres, les tâches de sauces colorant les nappes avant de fixer ses deux amis recouverts de nourriture.

— Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis deux jours, DEUX JOURS! C'est normal d'être affamé! cria Sally avant de se raviser.

Ils avaient enfin terminé de nettoyer l'unité rebelle de New York et leurs dernières pistes sur le Circus puis la Roseraie les avaient menés à San Francisco. Après deux jours passés sans dormir ni manger dans des montagnes de dossiers et courses poursuites, ils avaient enfin pu se dégager assez de temps pour se poser.

— Sherlock et les autres vont débarquer dans quelques jours. Ils ont encore quelques détails à régler à Paris, dit-elle en finissant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Elle aimait cette boisson très Oméga mais si réconfortante malgré la chaleur ambiante du café. Toisant une nouvelle fois ses amis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée par leur état. Se goinfrer était signe de bonne santé. Sally avait repris du poil de la bête. Moins énervée et plus sereine, elle avait retrouvé ses instincts de sergent du Met avec succès. Ethan connaissait moins de crises de panique, sans doute en raison de leurs récentes réussites et de la guérison spectaculaire de Sally. C'était une des caractéristiques des Alphas: ces derniers guérissaient vite. Même si les champions demeuraient A Omégas et A Alphas.

Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient reçu un appel d'Heleen Banaart conjointement avec Sherlock et les autres pour leur annoncer l'intention mesquine de la Roseraie. Cette dernière voulait provoquer une guerre souterraine entre la SSA et le Circus pour prendre de l'avance dans sa quête de reconnaissance publique. Bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas rester les bras ballants. Convenant de tomber délibérément dans leur piège, ils pourraient ainsi enquêter en même temps. De ce fait, la SSA sera officiellement réquisitionnée contre le Circus mais Sherlock, Anna, Sally, Ethan, John, Paul, Greg et de Mondres ainsi que quelques unités triées sur le volet seront sur l'enquête.

C'était une excellente nouvelle.

Malheureusement, les Etats-Unis devenaient aussi friands d'émeutes que le Royaume-Uni. L'arrivée d'Amelia Longbrun-Banaart avait réussi à calmer les ardeurs des protestataires chez les britanniques. La B Bêta avait ce qu'il fallait pour adoucir la foule, les opinions, tout en faisant avancer les choses. Elle testait le terrain, faisait passer des lois discrètes pour que la transition vers moins d'intransigeance envers les dynamiques extrêmes fut plus facile à digérer.

Anna Ulanov se demanda s'ils devaient trouver une Amelia Longburn pour les Etats-Unis au vue de la déchéance progressive du pays vers la guerre civile. Mais qui pourrait prendre ce rôle? Si William Rothschild avait été vivant, la SSA aurait sans doute poussé l'A Bêta à prendre ces fonctions politiques. Tout comme Amelia Longburn, il était bêta, charismatique d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur lui, patient, intelligent et possédait les titres et renommées nécessaires aux Etats-Unis. Il était fort triste que l'homme fut mort.

— Je prendrais une glace au chocolat et deux parts de cheesecake pour le dessert, s'il vous plaît, commanda Sally les yeux gourmands.

_Pour le moment, il vaut mieux garder ces deux-là dans le coin de l'oeil._

*xXx*

_**France, Paris**_

_**13 août**_

_**Jour 68**_

— Elle me manque… ronronna Sherlock en se calant contre son Oméga.

John lisait un rapport des forces spéciales SSA corrompues par la Roseraie. Il leva les yeux au plafond, et se tourna vers son Alpha. Ce dernier était affalé dans le canapé, en robe de chambre, longues jambes tombant dans le vide, violon sur le ventre.

— Sherlock, on vient juste de raccrocher. On ne peut pas la faire venir ici, c'est trop dangereux. Elle est en sécurité avec Bai Long et ta mère. Un peu trop gâtée, trop éduquée, mais heureuse. On va bientôt la revoir, hein? Dès que tout ceci sera terminé, on ira la retrouver.

Il tenta de rassurer une énième fois le cadet Holmes qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur eux, seuls dans le salon gigantesque de leur hôte. C'était décadent, contemporain, design, et presque froid sans les cris habituels des nombreux habitants qui l'occupaient désormais.

Son salon aux murs troués et bordélique lui manquait, son lit lui manquait, même la cuisine pleine d'expérimentations bizarres de Sherlock le rendaient nostalgique. Il pouvait encore se remémorer les senteurs chimiques et poussiéreuses de leur appartement. Le bruit de la pluie londonienne, les taxis noirs, la fraîcheur d'une matinée, et parfois, les couleurs des gyrophares de Lestrade… il s'en souvenait encore, Dieu merci.

Le B Oméga avait hâte de retrouver son cocon familial à 221b Baker Street, les cris de Mrs. Hudson et les soupirs de Mycroft Holmes en costume trois pièces, parapluie à l'appuie.

— John...

— Hm?

— Je m'ennuie.

— Excellent. Il me reste tout ça à lire. Tiens, tu vas m'aider!

— Non, c'est ennuyant.

— Ce n'est pas ennuyant, c'est utile et important.

— Lire est fatiguant.

— Tu ne lis jamais, tu parcours des yeux.

— Bouger des yeux est fatiguant.

—…

—…

— Bon, je te laisse.

— Je ne veux pas rester seul.

— Tu n'es pas seul, Pierre revient dans quelques instants.

— Il est idiot.

— Si tu veux. Mais Paul et Raf peuvent également te tenir compagnie.

— Paul est inutile et Raf est trop… scolastique.

— Ce n'est pas possible, Sherlock! Il est extrêmement doué pour un jeune chercheur. Ce gars a fait Princeton!

— J'ai fait Oxford.

— Peut-être, mais être diplômé de Princeton n'est pas banal. C'est une Ivy League.

— Américaine… Oxford est meilleure.

— De toute manière, seul le résultat final importe. Regarde Sebastian Wilkes, il a fait Oxford et c'est un idiot fini. Et Kalyn, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'est même pas allée au lycée.

— Elle a un Msc en économie et mathématiques à Columbia.

— Grâce à ton frère et à ses relations… Et depuis quand fais-tu si attention aux cursus universitaires?

— Je ne m'en préoccupe pas… Merry n'a fait que la Sorbonne et je la respecte.

— Car elle était trop paresseuse pour remplir les inscriptions aux universités prestigieuses.

— Balivernes! Elle était prise nulle part en raison de ses résultats médiocres. Son esprit est trop alambiqué pour la rigueur… Ce qui explique son incapacité à mener des travaux jusqu'au bout.

— Elle n'est pas idiote.

— Moins que Paul et Ethan, mais elle est loin d'être brillante. Elle est… divertissante.

— Et Heleen, Bai Long, ton frère, Anna?

— Mycroft a fait Oxbridge. Il est allé dans les deux universités pour déballer son soi-disant génie aux simplets de la bonne société britannique. Bai Long n'a pas besoin de cerveau, ils sont assez nombreux à l'écouter pour son titre et à réfléchir à sa place. Heleen était une garde du corps. Anna est diplômé de l'université de Sao Paulo plutôt réputé au Brésil mais elle est inutile.

—…

—…

— Et moi?

— Tu as fait Kings College, c'est mieux que rien.

— Merci Sherlock. Je suis rassuré de voir que personne n'arrive à ta cheville, John inspira profondément pour garder son calme.

— John…

— Sherlock…

— Excellent! J'ai maintenant une bonne excuse pour vous demander de quitter la France plus rapidement que prévu, fit une troisième voix.

Le couple sursauta et fixa Pierre de Mondres.

— Vous êtes sur liste noire en France. Les autorités peuvent vous déporter hors du territoire à n'importe quel moment. Et pour votre gouverne, j'ai fait la fac de médecine de Poitiers. Ce n'est pas terrible et elle n'est même pas classée dans le palmarès international. Mais je ne suis pas _inutile_ pour cela! dit Pierre les mains dans les poches.

— L'idiotie n'a pas de limite ici…

— SHERLOCK! cria John.

L'Oméga quitta la pièce et monta les marches en ruminant.

BAM!

— Merci Pierre. Grâce à toi, l'ambiance est redevenue ennuyante, morose, morte, constata Sherlock en grattant quelques cordes de son violon.

Pierre soupira et s'en alla également.

*xXx*

_**Inde, Mumbai,**_

_**13 août**_

_**Jour 68**_

Elle se souvenait encore de son premier voyage en Inde, toute jeune fille qu'elle était, venue accompagner son père lors d'un déplacement professionnel. Emerveillement et tristesse. Les couleurs, la joie, la luminosité contre la pauvreté, la misère, l'inégalité des conditions: le pays des paradoxes en somme. C'était son unique souvenir et elle espérait sincèrement que le développement aiderait les populations miséreuses et instaurerait un peu de justice.

Nullement besoin de dire que le chantier était loin d'être terminé.

Klaxons, cris, beuglements, moteurs, rugissements, grognements, chants, paroles, le bruit, le bruit, le bruit…

Elle se boucha les oreilles.

On la bouscula. Elle évita un rickshaw, une vache sacrée, un automobiliste et une moto dirigée par cinq individus tous de blanc vêtu. Elle se protégea les bras, enroulés dans des bandages médicaux à l'hygiène douteuse. C'était pour cela qu'elle bravait l'instable foule grondante de Mumbai, frôlant l'accident à tout instant. Non, tout pour éviter de rester dans cette maudite clinique pour miséreux.

Et dire qu'elle avait largement les moyens d'acheter dix cliniques, de les rénover et de prodiguer des soins gratuits pour vingt ans.

Mais ça, c'était pour la princesse. Pas pour l'errante perdue dans l'humanité; la vraie, la plus bruyante.

Alphas, A Alphas, B Alphas, A Bêtas, B Bêtas… Mais où étaient les Omégas, les C Bêtas? Ah! Enfin, un Oméga. Mais il était accompagné d'un Alpha de famille. Elle soupira.

Bois, urine, pots d'échappements, chaleur, chaleur, chaleur, et poussière. Elle se boucha le nez. Odeurs industrielles et organiques. Senteurs chimiques et de misère.

Tout respirait la misère.

Tout était couleurs, joies et insouciance.

Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un environnement cacophonique pareil?

Elle s'arrêta dans un McDonald gigantesque en plein coeur de la ville, symbole occidental moderne dans l'ancienne colonie britannique. Elle commanda quelques sandwichs végétariens qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Le cola fit un bien fou à sa gorge asséchée. Elle avait du mal à s'adapter au climat local. Trop de mois passés enfermée à des lieux sous-terre, gâtée, nourrie, logée, pomponnée, mais prisonnière et cobaye. Là, sur la terrasse, non loin de la gare centrale, elle pouvait écrire à sa guise. Inscrivant quelques notes dernièrement recueillies chez des moines bouddhistes et dans des temps hindouistes, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle était seule. Seule Alpha-Oméga d'origine italo-chinoise du coin. Ses traits métissés et sa peau claire attiraient l'oeil curieux du passant lambda. On la scrutait, on la dévisageait. Elle se sentait épiée. Tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens d'aller à MacDonald. Ici, elle était étrange, avec ses vêtements peu chers, ses bandages multiples, son air éreinté et sa peau claire.

Elle se détourna rapidement des regards persistants pour se concentrer sur son déjeuner calorique et sa feuille de papier. Elle s'était échappée avec tous ses écrits accumulés et cachés en une année. Seulement, beaucoup avaient mystérieusement disparus. Alors elle tentait de retranscrire ses souvenirs. Elle reposa son stylo. Elle repartit. Elle n'avait plus rien à écrire de toute manière. Son esprit était vide d'inspiration et de souvenirs.

Epices, saveurs occidentales et huiles synthétiques.

Elle continua son chemin et se faufila dans une autre grande artère, entre les klaxons, les mélodies Punjabi, les cris des passants pressés et des touristes.

C'était le centre ville, le centre névralgique de la mégalopole. Les bâtisses à l'architecture coloniale se heurtaient à la modernité hasardeuse. Quelques omégas femelles déjà liées et mariées en saree passèrent devant elle, dans un froufrou de couleurs extraordinaires. Elle effleura une pierre ne demandant qu'à être nettoyée, passa devant la gare de Chhatrapati Shivaji aux proportions et style uniques.

Traverser la rue relevait de l'exploit. Elle attendit le feu vert. Pas de chance, quelques motos passèrent, faisant fi de la police locale. Peu de vaches dans ce coin-ci, très fréquenté par les touristes. Il fallait donner un semblant de bonne image à la ville. Mais elles n'étaient pas loin, ces vaches anorexiques aux cornes multicolores.

Daiyu Li referma les yeux et se laissa transporter quelques minutes par l'ambiance unique qui l'entourait.

Au moins, elle était libre, inconnue, étrangère mais légitime du fait de ses senteurs: mélange éternel d'A Alpha et d'Oméga jamais en chaleur, étrange, mais pas inconnu. Aux yeux des locaux, elle était Alpha liée. Un Oméga célibataire ne se promènerait jamais seul de toute manière. Et personne ne semblait se soucier de ses blessures et de ses nombreux bandages. Les estropiés n'étaient pas rares dans cette ville… _Encore une des raisons et conséquences de la pauvreté…_

Mais elle était libre et eux aussi. On ne les chassait pas ici, on ne les faisait pas disparaître pour des expériences lugubres. Elle-même était une estropiée, du moins, avec ses bandages. Elle possédait toujours ses quatre membres et n'avait rien perdu sur le chemin à part quelques litres de sang, des cellules ici et là et beaucoup de forces.

Elle esquissa un rictus. Elle éclata de rire, levant les bras aux cieux, son sac à dos à terre, et criant sa joie malgré la fatigue et sa condition physique.

La foule, choquée, s'arrêta enfin pour l'admirer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre le chemin de l'effervescence.

Elle se remit en route, se dirigeant vers le musée Chhatrapati Shivaji, anciennement musée du Prince de Galles. Encore une merveille de l'architecture coloniale. Elle savait qu'un bureau de poste n'était pas loin. Elle passa au-dessous des arches qui surplombaient quelques chaussées animées. L'ombre lui fit du bien, les passants étaient moins nombreux, les touristes s'arrêtaient enfin pour photographier et surtout, acheter des babioles à prix surestimés aux marchands isolés.

Et enfin le bureau de poste, coincé entre deux distributeurs automatiques de billets indiens, se dévoila à elle.

Elle y entra, déposa un lourd paquet de documents en tout genre.

Elle inscrivit rapidement une adresse et un destinataire avant de payer avec quelques roupies. C'était cher d'envoyer à l'étranger, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Seule une personne de confiance pouvait recevoir tout cela.

Donnant le paquet à un guichetier, elle vérifia le récépissé avant de l'enfourner dans une poche de son jean acheté sur place. Les vêtements en coton ne coûtaient rien ici. Un bonheur, surtout avec la vitesse à laquelle ses médecins la changeaient. Ses pansements demandaient une hygiène impeccable pour eux. Elle se sentait personnellement toujours sale. Ce n'était pas Hong Kong, Londres ou Paris avec leurs hôpitaux stériles et blancs. Tout était plus rustique et colorés. Les médecins trouvaient d'ailleurs plus facile de jeter ses t-shirts à intervalles réguliers plutôt que de les laver à faible coût mais dans les lavoirs jamais propres de Mumbai. Ils ne connaissaient visiblement pas les blouses bleus ou blanches dévoilant les postérieurs nus. Elle aurait pu aller dans un hôpital pour riches, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens. Il lui fallait économiser.

Elle ressortit son récépissé et admira l'adresse, nostalgique:

_Daiyu Li,_

_Archivio Segreto Vaticano,_

_Cortile del Belvedere _

_00120 Città del Vaticano_

* * *

Un retour tant attendu! :)

Après un Mycroft star dans le Chapitre XX, voici Daiyu dans le chapitre XXI... Mais ça, c'est parce qu'on vient de passer la moitié! Et vous connaissez mes habitudes maintenant. L'action commence toujours à la seconde moitié héhé!

Pour le plaisir ou le malheur des lecteurs hahaha!

Bon, je retourne au placard.

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos courriers, commentaires... blah blah blah. Ca me motive bien à continuer!

Aastel


	24. XXII

— XXII —

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco**_

_**14 août**_

_**Jour 69**_

Ses doigts avaient un étrange goût chimique. Elle les lécha une fois, puis une seconde fois. C'était âpre et insipide. Elle fit une grimace. Elle alla se laver les mains.

Ils devraient arriver dans quelques instants. Elle se vit une énième fois dans la glace. C'était son côté oméga femelle. Elle aimait être belle. Et puis… Paul allait être de la partie.

Elle effleura la soie bleu pâle de sa blouse. Le tissu se découvrait sous ses doigts, sensation de fraîcheur et de volupté. Il faisait froid. Il faisait presque toujours froid à San Francisco. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir choisi un coin central de la ville et non pas le bord de mer. Il faisait affreusement froid et sa nature frileuse ne l'aidait en rien. Elle se décida à enfiler un pull. Rose, comme toujours. Elle était rose, sentait la rose, aimait les roses. Un comble pour une ennemie de la Roseraie dont le symbole était… une rose.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était sans doute en raison de ses trop nombreux traitements pour omégas en mal de reconnaissance sociale. Tout se passait pourtant à merveille dans sa vie, enfin, façon de parler: carrière, finances personnelles, famille bien lotie, amitiés, amours… Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à saisir cette impression.

Qu'importe, il lui fallait aller réveiller l'Alpha et le Bêta sous leurs couettes.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco**_

_**14 août**_

_**Jour 69**_

— Il fait froid ici, s'écria Paul en se réchauffant les bras.

— San Francisco dispose d'un climat particulier. Ville particulièrement brumeuse et froide, elle…

— Bienvenue à Londres, dirent John et Lestrade en parfaite synchronisation pour couper les élans scolastiques de Raf Sullivan. Il s'esclaffèrent devant l'expression outrée de Raf Sullivan.

— Mais elle…

— Stop! Sullivan, merci, mais nous avons d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. Et tu réfléchis trop. Je n'aime pas quand les gens réfléchissent autour de moi, ou essayent de réfléchir, interrompit une nouvelle fois Sherlock Holmes, écharpe bleue autour du cou et boucles sauvages au vent.

Ils étaient tous emmitouflés dans des pardessus, trench, vestes… Bref, ils avaient bien quitté la chaleur étouffante de Paris pour le vent humide de San Francisco au climat proche de celui de Londres en ce jour.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi qui les amenèrent au coeur du China Town. Inutile de rappeler que le choix du lieu insolite était une idée brillante de Sherlock.

Ce dernier trépignait d'impatience devant ce qui s'offrait à lui. Des hordes de touristes et de locaux dans un foisonnement de langues diverses. Des asiatiques depuis longtemps métissés se mêlaient aux occidentaux très curieux d'observer la faune orientale inconnue.

— S'ils savaient que ce n'est plus ainsi depuis des lustres en Chine! fit John un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Pas à Shanghai du moins. Hong Kong s'en rapproche par contre, surtout ces têtes de cochons laqués accrochées dans les vitrines, commenta Greg encore sous le choc des cochons pendus vus et revus à Hong Kong.

— Nous devons retrouver Ulanov, Miller et Donovan, fit Sherlock en se précipitant vers une vitrine d'objets artisanaux.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco**_

_**14 août**_

_**Jour 69**_

Elle se précipita vers lui, sauta dans ses bras. Il la tournoya sur lui-même, l'embrassant, lui effleurant le visage de ses lèvres, de son nez froid, humant sa chaleur et sa senteur rosée, un goût salé.

— Je t'aime lui murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Dieu comme elle l'aimait!

— Oi les amoureux! fit John le visage illuminé.

Sherlock le tenait par la taille, leurs bracelets en cuir en avant.

— C'est nouveau ça! commenta Sullivan, éternel curieux, en pointant les bracelets du doigt.

— C'est notre bracelet d'hiver. La chaîne en or est trop glaciale avec le temps qu'il fait, répondit Sherlock, dans son excentricité la plus totale.

Tout le monde les regarda, interloqué, puis éclata de rire.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, plaisante.

— Quelle bande de phénomènes, fit Anna dans les bras de Paul, heureuse.

Mais quelque chose lui taraudait toujours l'esprit. Elle fronça des sourcils. Il lui fallait absolument trouver l'origine. Son instinct bouillonnait.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco**_

_**14 août**_

_**Jour 69**_

— La Roseraie veut nous voir combattre le Circus, fit Anna pour commencer leur réunion.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon de la maison de ville confortable. Elle appartenait à Kalyn. Plus personne, à l'exception de Raf Sullivan, n'était à présent surpris par la fortune détenue par la B Alpha. Et dire qu'elle maintenait une parfaite image de PA à Londres avec son simple studio et son garage…

Le salon était simple, décoré comme une maison familiale. A la seule différence qu'aucune photo n'était présente. La maison semblait tout droit sortie d'un catalogue d'agence immobilière pour jeunes couples avec jeunes enfants.

— Quel sadisme, commenta Sally en sirotant un thé chaud.

En effet, John avait ramené une quantité astronomique de thé dans ses bagages. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans thé de toute manière.

— C'est une solution sensée pour détruire ses ennemis sans dommages collatéraux, fit Anna, pensive.

— Comme prévu, nous enquêterons en même temps. Comment allons-nous procéder? demanda Ethan, impatient pour la suite des évènements.

— Dimmock, Sally, Ethan et moi allons nous pencher sur cette guerre en surface. Je suis déjà connue des services de la Roseraie et du Circus, tout comme Ethan et Sally, planifia Anna Ulanov en jouant avec une manche de son pull rose.

— Vous êtes tombés dans le piège de la Roseraie comme des débutants, énonça Sherlock le nez dans un nouveau dossier.

— Sherlock!

— John et moi continuerons d'enquêter sur la Roseraie et le Circus en arrière-plan. C'est logique, vous ne pouvez rien faire de ce côté-là, continua Sherlock mine de rien.

— Je pense que Raf Sullivan devrait aller avec vous, soupira Gregory en se massant le cou.

— Pardon? fit tout le groupe.

En effet, Gregory n'était pas bien bavard depuis leurs retrouvailles.

— Il est curieux, intelligent et semble voir les choses sous un autre angle, continua Greg en soutenant le regard gêné de Sullivan.

— Heu… merci? fit ce dernier, timide.

— Pas de quoi.

Le groupe se regarda entre eux. On acquiesça rapidement.

— Et toi, Greg? osa demander John à l'A Alpha le plus dominant de l'assemblée.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules.

— Je dois faire d'autres choses avant.

— Retrouver mon frère, n'est-ce pas?

Sherlock se leva. Il soutint le regard de Lestrade. Ce dernier comprit rapidement l'allusion. Il baissa les yeux, se soumettant à la volonté du cadet Holmes. Les deux A Alphas quittèrent, sans bruit, la maison sous les yeux ébahis du reste du groupe.

*xXx*

— Tu nous caches des choses, dit Sherlock en respirant l'air marin.

Ils pouvaient aisément distinguer Alcatraz de l'autre côté de la rive. Ils avaient déambulé longuement dans la ville, sans rien se dire, passant à travers les rues, les ruelles, jusqu'à atteindre la baie, non loin du célèbre Fisherman's Wharf. Par chance, le froid avait eu raison de la saison touristique. Ces derniers y étaient peu nombreux, trop occupés à visiter les lieux couverts.

— Toujours aussi perspicace, fit Lestrade, feignant un sourire désabusé.

Il mourrait d'envie pour une cigarette. Mais comme toujours, ses poches étaient vides. Il tripota ses doigts, effleura sa bouche. Sherlock ne le quittait pas des yeux, déduisant tous ses mouvements, autopsiant son âme.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très intéressé par la tournure des choses.

Gregory haussa des épaules. Holmes continuait de l'épiait, avant de laisser tomber son inspection. L'ancien DI n'avait aucune envie de révéler les plans secrets d'Heleen et de Bai Long. Et il savait que Sherlock, aussi observateur qu'il était, ne pourrait jamais déduire cette conclusion. Lestrade était bien trop banal pour être au coeur d'une mission secrète de cette envergure.

— Même si je l'étais, à quoi bon? Vous êtes tous dessus, je ne suis pas indispensable… fit-il pour détourner l'attention.

Sherlock reprit son observation, le balayant du regard de la tête aux pieds.

— Déduis, Sherlock.

Il commençait à s'énerver. C'était dans sa nature et Sherlock, A Alpha, empiétait sur son terrain en s'approchant trop près de Greg.

Le cadet Holmes inclina la tête sur un côté, continuant à l'épier.

— Tu l'aimes.

— Bravo! Comme si tout le monde ne le savait pas déjà.

Heleen, Bai Long, Kalyn, John, Eva, et voilà même que foutu Sherlock lui faisait la leçon sur sa vie sentimentale. Et alors? Il n'était pas doué. Divorcé, amoureux d'un Oméga lié, puis de l'Oméga qui ne pourrait jamais se lier. C'était pathétique.

— Tu es A Alpha.

— Je suis une honte pour les A Alphas. Cent ans auparavant, on m'aurait traité d'incapable. Incapable de monter en grade, garder son job même, incapable de garder un oméga, et encore moins capable de garder une bêta comme femme!

Il commençait à perdre contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon. Et il n'était même pas saoul. Sherlock recula d'un pas, sentant la menace arriver. Il ne désirait pas provoquer une énième querelle d'Alphas.

— Tu es A Alpha, un véritable A Alpha. Contrôlé, calme, protecteur, trop même… ce qui explique ton incapacité à monter en grade. La politique et la flatterie ne sont pas pour toi. Tu te sens à ta place en tant que protecteur de Londres, t'occupant d'opérations sur le terrain et non de derrière un bureau.

S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Sherlock, il lui aurait balancé son poing dans la figure. Mais le connaissant, il venait juste d'entendre son plus beau compliment.

— J'ignore où il est, ce qu'il fait, fit Sherlock en inspirant longuement.

— Moi non plus, répondit Lestrade.

Il préféra fixer ses boots. Il détestait ce temps, maudit temps de pluie qui ne viendrait jamais. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de Londres, de son divorce, de son ancien poste au Met, de son appartement stérile et du parapluie de l'Oméga qui ne pouvait l'aimer.

Personne ne savait où se cachait Mycroft Holmes.

— Il a toujours été le moins bavard de nous deux.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux et observèrent le monument de l'incarcération américaine.

— Quel symbole de la justice, ironisa Greg en désignant l'île aux oiseaux.

— Le symbole de la liberté déchue plutôt.

Sherlock se balançait sur les talons. Deux A Alphas adultes, côte à côte, à égalité. C'était rare. Cela pouvait bien mériter une récompense.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru Mycroft Alexander Holmes être A Oméga, gouvernement personnifié et James Bond. Ton frère est un mystère. Vous, Holmes, êtes un mystère pour nous, simples humains.

— Je me demande encore ce qu'il y a de si fascinant chez toi. Heleen t'aime bien.

— Je suis le plus posé, sensé et mature de nous tous, plaisanta Greg.

— Personne ne semble être sensé désormais…

Gregory scruta le visage impassible de Sherlock avec surprise. C'était la première fois que l'A Alpha prenait en compte les sentiments et la psychologie des gens, et plus particulièrement, de ses _amis_.

— Lestrade. Je nous observe depuis plus d'un an, et depuis le début de cette… affaire, vous changez tous. La psychologie humaine ne m'est pas inconnue.

— Mais nous restons toujours aussi stupides, hein? ironisa Greg une nouvelle fois.

Si Sherlock désirait le pousser à bout, qu'il essaye! Il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre désormais.

— Non.

Lestrade s'immobilisa. Sherlock l'évitait, le regard perdu au loin. Il agrippait ses mains, les tordaient, inconfortable.

— Pas toi, Lestrade, souffla l'A Alpha.

Greg aurait juré que Sherlock rougissait sans prendre une seule couleur sur ses pommettes saillantes. Si seulement il pouvait rougir… John l'avait définitivement changé. Peut-être pour le mieux.

— Tu es… intéressant et je ne m'encombre pas d'idiots pour collègues.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à fixer la mer et écouter le son du vent et des mouettes.

— Je… je lui ai fait promettre d'être prudent pour moi, suffoqua enfin Lestrade.

On lui agrippa fermement l'épaule. Sherlock le tira vers lui, et l'enlaça brièvement.

— On le retrouvera, murmura Holmes avant de partir dans un tourbillon de trench Burberry.

*xXx*

John s'inquiétait du comportement de Lestrade à son retour. Sherlock était absorbé par une ribambelle de dessins plus ou moins douteux. Quant aux autres, ils s'occupaient chacun de leur côté. Seuls Anna et Paul qui semblaient être engagés dans une discussion intime.

Gregory Lestrade rangeait des dossiers laissés çà et là, il nettoyait la table, remettait quelques livres en place, et enfin, évitait Sherlock comme la peste.

Si John n'était pas si convaincu du statut d'A Alpha de Greg, il aurait juré être témoin d'une scène pré-natale de la part d'un oméga mâle en gestation. Lui-même avait connu cette phase de folie qui avait fini par désespérer Sherlock au point de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la résidence de Bai Long.

Mais aucun oméga n'aurait affiché un visage aussi résigné et triste.

Il se décida à aller vers son ami et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta de surprise.

— Comment vas-tu? demanda John calmement.

— Par… pardon?

John lâcha l'homme à contrecoeur et soupira.

— Tu nous donneras des nouvelles de Chiara, une fois à Hong Kong, hein? Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains, mais Meredith et Bai Long ont tendance à un peu trop dépasser les bornes parfois. Tout à l'heure encore, ils m'avaient jurés de ne pas lui avoir acheté une ribambelle de peluches en forme de pingouin. Il paraît qu'elle est dans sa phase animal en peluche et il faut que ce soit les pingouins. Sherlock trouve cela fascinant. Il demande déjà à ce que sa mère lui fournisse les différentes méthodes adoptées par Chiara pour communiquer avec ses peluches. Nom de Dieu, ce n'est qu'un bébé! Elle ne parle même pas, mais ils sont tous gagas d'elle. Quand même, des pingouins…

— Je le ferais, fit Lestrade, désirant échapper à un énième monologue de John Watson mère de famille.

— …

— Je vous enverrais des nouvelles d'elle comme témoin. Mais je ne garantie pas la véracité neutre de mes propos. J'ai une tendance à biaiser mon avis sur le cas Chiara, comme tout le monde ici je crois. Mais merci en tout cas, John.

John avait vu donc juste. Gregory allait partir. Et Sherlock avait une nouvelle fois déduit correctement les intentions de Lestrade.

— Je pars à Hong Kong. Je dois le… les retrouver. Je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants comme ça. Vous êtes assez nombreux sans moi. Et je pense qu'il est enfin temps pour moi de plier bagage et recommencer du bon pied.

Gregory lui sourit, enfin. John ne s'attendait plus à voir sourire l'A Alpha de manière sincère depuis longtemps. Il semblait que l'ancien inspecteur devenait gris au même titre que sa chevelure.

— Dieu merci! souffla John en prenant Greg dans ses bras.

Ce dernier était en paix. Gregory Lestrade s'était enfin décidé à agir pour lui-même, à plein temps.

* * *

Et après Daiyu, Mycroft, voici Greg Lestrade de retour parmi les vivants! :D

Bonne lecture et merci à vous pour vos commentaires! J'adore les lire, ça me fait marrer, surtout les pronostics sur le futur. Mais ils m'aident aussi! :)


	25. XXIII

— XXIII —

_**Hong Kong**_

_**15 août**_

_**Jour 70**_

Une bouffée de chaleur humide et étouffante accueillit Gregory Lestrade qui grogna de suffocation. Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste avant de l'enfoncer dans sa valise à roulette. Il avait décidé d'investir dans une vraie valise avec le temps passé à voyager. Son vieux sac ne tenait plus que par quelques fils.

— Gregory, voici le dossier que vous devez lire avant de rencontrer son Eminence, dit Eva, son intendante, en lui tendant une tablette numérique.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la piste d'atterrissage puis les couloirs sur-climatisés de l'aéroport d'Hong Kong, zigzaguant entre les passagers ravis d'avoir enfin pu quitter l'avion. Le vol commercial avait duré des heures interminables, et malgré le confort inégalable des vols reliant l'occident à l'orient, il était éreinté.

— Merci, Eva. Comment vas-tu?

— Comme toujours avec Bai Long dans les parages.

L'A Alpha rit à la remarque. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son intendante.

— Il faut que j'aille au HKPF (Hong Kong Police Force) au préalable. Je verrais Bai Long plus tard. Cela ne te dérange pas?

— Nullement! Je suis ravie de te voir au meilleur de ton mental.

Greg lui lança un grand sourire.

Eva le mena rapidement en direction des stations de taxi. Lestrade accentua la cadence, traînant sa valise à roulette derrière lui, les yeux occupés à parcourir la tablette.

_Je deviens Kalyn Keller, ma foi!_

Effectivement, l'A Alpha pressé arrivait désormais à se faufiler dans la foule tout en traînant une valise et une tablette numérique contenant nombres de dossiers confidentiels et importants qu'il parcourait à l'aide de son pouce.

— Kalyn est actuellement à la recherche de Mycroft Holmes.

Gregory Lestrade releva les yeux, alerte.

— Que s'est-il passé?

Eva se tut et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un véhicule du service de sécurité rapproché de Bai Long déguisé en taxi.

— Il a disparu des radars. Ce n'est pas impossible. Le connaissant, il réapparaîtra du jour au lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Mais plus important encore, Filibert s'est coupé de nos ondes. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne cherches pas à le contacter avant un certain temps.

Lestrade acquiesça en silence, tendu.

— Félicitation pour ton double jeu d'ailleurs, je vois que tu as appliqué mes leçons à la lettre. Ils sont à priori tous convaincus de ton retour à Hong Kong pour retrouver Mycroft, hein?

— Oui, mais pas que…

— Bien sûr. Je suis désolée, mais tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps ici.

— Je dois rester au moins une journée, le temps de rendre mon rapport sur les disparitions au Commissionner, saluer Bai Long et voir si Mrs. Hudson et Meredith n'ont pas transformé Chiara en démon.

— Aucun souci là-dessus. Son Eminence a jugé préférable de commencer sa formation. Elle est peut-être gâtée, mais ce sera une agent exceptionnelle.

Gregory sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et son cerveau bouillonner.

— C'est pas possible! Elle n'a même pas un an! s'écria-t-il.

— Sherlock Holmes approuve les intentions de son Eminence. Lui-même parlait déjà trois langues avant ses trois ans. Du moins, il les comprenait et balbutiait des mots dans trois langues.

— C'est une Holmes après tout… il se pinça l'arcade sourcilière.

— Le Commissionner est plutôt satisfait de tes états de services à la HKPF. Mais il te trouve trop opérationnel pour un Superintendent.

— C'est normal, je n'étais que DI au Met, grogna Greg.

— On ne t'a pas assigné en tant que Commissionner ou Chief Superintendent, pourtant… Ce qui aurait été bien pire pour toi. Tu n'es pas fait pour rester derrière un bureau de toute manière. Mais tu devrais déléguer plus.

— J'ai beaucoup délégué lorsque j'étais à Paris.

— Certes, et tes résultats sont excellents. Je ne peux rien te reprocher là-dessus. Son Eminence ne va pas trop apprécier cela. Il voulait te former davantage au management.

— Je manage Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Sally Donovan à plein temps. Si je suis capable de cela, je pense bien pouvoir manager des équipes plus grandes. Je comprends l'implication de Bai Long et ses intentions envers moi. J'ai saisi l'opportunité et augmenté le taux de réussite des DI et DS sous mes ordres au HKPF. Cette affaire de disparitions résolue s'ajoute à cette liste.

— C'est vrai que tu as fait un excellent travail avec ces disparitions. Et maintenant qu'on a pu tout relier au Circus, l'AIS et surtout la SSA peuvent assurer la relève.

— Ce qui veut dire que je suis toujours sur cette affaire, mais du côté SSA. Bon sang comme ma vie est un tourbillon infernal.

— Cela te poussera à déléguer davantage.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Je comptais en parler à mes équipes au siège tout à l'heure.

— Cela rendrait son Eminence ravi.

— Mais pas mes supérieurs. Ils préféreraient me voir au bureau tous les jours pour parler avec eux. Je n'aime pas la politique…

— Ils cherchent à te mettre dans leur poche.

— Évidemment, comment un blanc-bec occidental et simple DI aurait pu accéder au poste de Superintendent de la HKPF sans passer par le gouvernement et donc Bai Long lui-même? Je ne suis pas si dupe encore.

— Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils te respectent. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le Silver Fox fait des ravages auprès de la gente Oméga dans les bureaux de la HKPF non seulement pour son physique A Alpha mais aussi pour ses excellents états de services. Et la réussite de cette affaire s'ajoute à la longue liste des barons de la drogue capturés.

Gregory s'empourpra. Eva lui lança un clin d'oeil taquin.

— Coup de chance. Si je n'avais pas croisé le chemin de Raf Sullivan, je serais encore en train de patauger. Il connaissait pas mal de victimes. Elles servaient de matière première à ses expérimentations, fit-il pour se redonner une réputation.

— Hm… Sherlock devrait bien s'entendre avec lui, non? Ils ont au moins cela en commun…

— Au contraire, il le trouve trop scolaire. Raf voue un culte bizarre à Sherlock et le suis partout. Il l'imite même parfois.

— Je ne pense pas que c'est du goût de tout le monde.

— Non, et sa curiosité maladive n'aide en rien. Il sais déjà presque tout sur nous.

— Nous le surveillons de près.

— Oi! Il n'est pas méchant, juste… jeune et enthousiaste. Et il se sent mal pour ce qu'il a fait lors de ses recherches.

— C'est le risque des recrues trop enthousiastes que de tomber dans les filets de l'ennemi.

— Anna veille sur lui. Elle a un don pour lire les états d'âmes des gens. Tu aurais dû la prendre sous ton aile, plutôt que moi.

— Oh, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai de bonnes raisons de t'avoir choisi.

— Mycroft.

— Pas que.

Eva lui prit la main et la pressa. C'était un geste habituel. Son intendante passait trop de temps à le réconforter et lui booster le moral. Elle l'avait guéri de la cigarette et prenait un soin particulier à lui rendre le sourire, chose qu'elle savait très bien faire.

— Heu… et quoi d'autres quand on y est?

— Un vol privé t'attend pour le Vatican.

— Quoi?

Gregory grogna.

— Il te faut récupérer des informations au Vatican.

— Et la SSA n'est pas foutue de garder tout ceci en sécurité dans la résidence de Bai Long? Je pensais qu'elle était la plus sécurisée au monde avec tout ce qui trame autour de lui.

— Parfois, certaines choses doivent être gardées loin de l'homme en question.

— Le Vatican…

Gregory se frotta le visage avant d'éclater de rire.

— Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre!

— Disons que le Pape aime particulièrement les énigmes. Tu dois encore faire des progrès là-dessus, Gregory. Il ne faut jamais juger un livre sur sa couverture.

Eva lui tendit un jus d'orange, une enveloppe noire et un exemplaire du Nouveau Testament.

*xXx*

_**Inde, Mumbai,**_

_**15 août**_

_**Jour 70**_

— Je ne payerais pas un roupie de plus pour ce trajet, monsieur! cria Kalyn au chauffeur du rickshaw.

Certains chauffards prenaient un plaisir malsain à arnaquer les touristes. Comme si elle était touriste! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait en Inde. Elle pouvait même débiter des injures en hindi.

— C'est bon? Ok!

Elle sortit précipitamment du véhicule jaune et vert et manqua de se prendre une moto.

Elle jura une énième fois.

Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé. Victoria de Suède venait d'accéder à ses fonctions officielles. Son père ayant tout juste abdiqué pour prendre une retraite bien méritée selon les confidences de sa fille, elle était donc la nouvelle reine, sa Majesté Victoria de Suède. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du pays, une Alpha femelle obtenait cet honneur.

Et comme une bonne nouvelle ne venait jamais seule, Victoria fit une annonce révolutionnaire. La Suède se retirerait du Protocole de Londres dans les prochaines semaines. Cela annonçait un retrait en masse des pays d'Europe du Nord, habitués à suivre l'exemple du pays d'Ikea. Kalyn avait réussi sa première mission.

Ce qui expliquait maintenant sa présence en Inde. Elle enquêtait sur les bases scientifiques disséminées dans le monde du Circus. Le Pape venait tout juste de lui envoyer des informations importantes. Et son instinct la poussait en cette direction.

Malheureusement, la suite de sa journée fut un calvaire. Kalyn Keller n'appréciait pas particulièrement la chaleur. Et il faisait affreusement chaud. Elle tolérait les aliments épicés, mais sans plus. Elle eut seulement la malchance d'avoir mangé quelque chose de bien trop épicé et son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien. Enfin, trois des bases sur lesquelles elle enquêtait avaient explosé.

Elle se jeta dans la foule et traversa plusieurs rues aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il lui fallait aller à la gare centrale. Elle regretta d'avoir perdu son calme et quitté le rickshaw. Mais l'absence de compteur et les demandes insistantes du chauffeur l'avaient poussés à sortir rapidement du véhicule. Elle détestait la mauvaise foi. Et pourtant, Mumbai était une ville relativement saine et paisible en Inde, loin des tumultes de New Delhi. Et c'était justement à New Delhi qu'elle se rendait. Plus par nécessité que par envie. En effet, comble pour un agent surentraîné et en mission, elle avait perdu ses papiers lors d'une soirée… agitée.

Son portable vibra. Vérifiant ses arrières par réflexes et se dirigeant vers un coin discret, elle sortit l'appareil de la poche de son short et ouvrit le message.

_Je suis désolée. Heleen B_

Elle ne comprenait pas le sens du message. Heleen n'avait pas à être désolée, pour rien. C'était une Alpha formidable, celle qu'elle tenait pour père, mentor, exemple. L'agent et garde du corps personnel de sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth était un des éléments les plus fiables et loyaux de Bai Long.

Kalyn secoua sa chevelure, incrédule, et reprit le chemin vers la gare. Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement courir derrière des bandits et des ennemis. La SSA était grande, nettoyée et plutôt bien gérée par une Anna Ulanov inexpérimentée mais très intelligente et volontaire. Et son regard dévia vers un visage familier.

Mais personne n'était encore en mesure de remplacer Mycroft Holmes, Heleen Banaart, et les autres _généraux_, comme elle aimait se les appeler. La liste n'était pas bien longue. Elle commençait par son Eminence, puis Heleen Banaart, Mycroft, Filibert, Sasha, Aden et elle-même. Ils se voyaient rarement mais contribuaient à faire avancer les choses.

Enfin, elle put distinguer l'entrée de la gare. Celle-ci débordait de gens qui allaient et venaient. Des porteurs érigeaient des valises et sacs en trophée sur leurs crânes, précédant de riches voyageurs encombrés que de leurs vêtements. Le joyeux méli-mélo de couleurs et d'odeurs plus ou moins nauséabondes se déversait dans et au dehors de la gare. Kalyn Keller leva les yeux vers le plafond, lisant les différentes destinations indiquées sur un panneau électrique. L'anglais se succéda à l'hindi et elle put lire sans grande difficulté sa destination, l'heure de départ et le numéro du train.

Trouver la plate forme était plus difficile, mais l'avantage d'avoir réservé sur Internet, était qu'elle n'avait pas à chercher un ticket. Les files indiennes atteignaient des longueurs inhumaines, plus encore que devant les bornes d'achats de cartes de métro à Shanghai ou pire… Pékin.

Elle repéra rapidement le quai correspondant.

Mais avant cela, il lui fallait éliminer la proie qu'elle suivait depuis peu. L'A Bêta n'était qu'à quelques pas. Il se dirigeait également vers le même quai. C'était un professeur. Il visitait l'Inde que pour un projet de recherche. Une bonne couverture pour un agent du Circus.

_John Riddler, quarante-six ans, professeur d'anthropologie à l'Université de New-York, divorcé. Agent confirmé du Circus, coupable des meurtres en séries de C Bêtas. Il travaillait sous l'ordre directe de Jim Moriarty, s'occupant des opérations quotidiennes. _

Elle changea légèrement sa démarche, déroulant ses pieds au lieu de les poser. Son souffle se fit plus posé, moins saccadé. Elle se vida la tête.

_Le terrain n'est pas sa spécialité. Il fait parti des têtes pensantes. Nous sommes au courant de son identité depuis huit mois. Le retrouver n'a pas été simple. Il s'est fait discret depuis la mort de Moriarty. Il est encore en mission, mais a des difficultés à agir seul. _

Elle se mêla adroitement à la foule. Des pas de danses l'aidèrent à faire corps avec le flux de personnes pressées. On ne la voyait plus, et pourtant elle n'était pas invisible.

_Ce n'est pas une carte maîtresse. Moriarty était le cerveau. Il n'était que son assistant. Je ne pensais pas le retrouver en Inde, ici-même._

Le regard perçant, elle accéléra la cadence, une main nonchalamment enfouie dans une poche. Elle attrapa un stylo. Elle chargea le poison en activant un bouton dissimulé.

_Deux corps armés dans l'enceinte du hall. Trois soldats positionnés en face des quais, tous armés. Ils guettent de potentiels terroristes. La cible suit toujours son itinéraire. C'est ici ou jamais. _

Elle se redressa légèrement et rajusta son sac à dos. Elle passait pour une touriste avec sa chemise à manches longues nouée au niveau de la taille et un short de randonné. Des chaussures de marches terminaient l'ensemble. Peut-être que si elle était accoutrée comme une locale, elle n'aurait pas eu à se disputer avec un chauffard de rickshaw.

_Cinq soldats de l'autre côté. Ils se sont barricadés derrière des sacs de sable, mitrailleuse chargée._

Elle ne devait surtout pas risquer de se faire découvrir. Il lui fallait tout faire en silence. Heureusement que le silence était sa spécialité, et le hall bondé bouillonnait.

_La cible est classe C, contrairement à Moriarty qui était classe A. Mais autant s'en débarrasser. Une pierre, deux coups. C'est ma veine aujourd'hui… finalement. Je ne pensais pas le trouver ici!_

Ce genre de situation était très rare, mais chaque occasion était à saisir. C'était également une excellente raison de provoquer davantage le Circus et l'amener à déclarer une guerre souterraine à la SSA.

_La Roseraie serait ravie de voir que nous recommençons nos éliminations depuis la mort de Moriarty. _

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de sa proie.

_Le train en partance pour Pune ne va pas tarder. Au coup de sifflet, l'attention sera détournée. Agir à ce moment là. _

Elle attendit, se positionnant juste derrière sa proie à distance raisonnable. Elle ne devait surtout pas réveiller son instinct de survie, même si les Bêtas étaient peu sensibles de ce niveau-là.

_Un soldat en vue. Il me dévisage. _

Kalyn fit mine de chercher son train du regard, affichant une moue perplexe. Le soldat détourna rapidement son regard.

Le sifflet retentit. Le brouhaha augmenta à ce moment précis.

Un homme s'étouffait.

Personne n'y porta attention.

L'homme s'écroula à terre.

Des cris jaillirent, les soldats n'osèrent pas tirer, la foule était trop dense et pas de terroriste en vue. On se précipita sur le corps inerte. Une marée humaine se densifia autour du point fixe qu'était la proie.

Kalyn observa tout ceci avec un intérêt particulier, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil du train express en partance pour New Delhi. Elle faisait mine d'être choquée.

— Beau boulot, hein? fit une voix en mandarin.

Elle sursauta et regarda en face d'elle.

— Salut, toi!

Devant elle: Daiyu Li, cheveux crépus mi-longs, sourire maniaque aux lèvres et immense gobelet de cola à la main.

— Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, et tu ne m'as même pas remarqué. Pas mal pour une handicapée du terrain, hein?

Et lui fit un clin d'oeil, sirota bruyamment et lui montra fièrement ses papiers perdus.

* * *

Ah! enfin un peu de bonne humeur et d'actions ;)

Ce chapitre est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez pourquoi rapidement. Et pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est l'affaire des C bêtas, je vous invite à relire une Affaire sans Nom! :P

Bonne lecture et bon voyage à Melusine-Chan (oui, je suis paresseuse parfois pour les reviews!)


	26. XXIV

Attention!

Je ne suis pas catholique, mais j'ai un profond respect pour cette religion dans laquelle j'ai été baignée toute ma scolarité et plus. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai dû modifier certaines représentations symboliques de la religion chrétienne et plus particulièrement catholique. Ne soyez pas offensés par les discours quelque peu modifiés. J'essaye de distinguer la personne du pape de sa fonction, ainsi que le Saint-Siège du Vatican. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas fait d'études théologiques et mes connaissances se limites à quelques années de catéchèse et Wikipédia. Soyez indulgents, merci.

* * *

— XXIV —

_**Vatican,**_

_**17 août**_

_**Jour 72**_

— BIENVENUE AU VATICAN M. LESTRADE!

Il sauta de l'engin, emportant sa valise avec lui, manquant de se faire envoyer au sol par la bourrasque.

Son blazer beige volait derrière lui. Il regretta sur le champ de ne pas avoir complètement fermé sa chemise en chambrai bleu.

Un homme courut dans sa direction, en costume noir malgré la chaleur sèche italienne, le bras couvrant le sommet de son crâne, sans doute un prêtre à en juger par son col de chemise. Il le débarrassa de sa valise et le salua d'un hochement de la tête, comme tout bon non Alpha.

— ENCHANTÉ, ET VOUS ÊTES?

— MARCO FANUCCHI. JE M'OCCUPE DE LA SÉCURITÉ DE SA SAINTETÉ!

— DITES-MOI… COMPTEZ-VOUS ÉTEINDRE LE MOTEUR DE CET HÉLICOPTÈRE? JE NE PEUX PAS TOUJOURS CRIER ET J'AI ENVIE DE GARDER MES PIEDS SUR TERRE… LIT-TÉ-RA-LE-MENT!

— AH, EXCUSEZ-MOI MONSIEUR…

Et enfin, enfin, ENFIN, le pilote coupa le moteur et Lestrade put enfin entendre et parler sans tuer ses poumons, cesser d'empêcher sa chemise de s'envoler et les pans de son blazer de l'assommer.

— Comment s'est déroulé votre voyage? demanda à nouveau Marco, d'une voix moins criarde.

— Comme on le peut après dix heures de vol dans un cargo hong-kongais et un détour dans un hélicoptère.

_Bon Dieu! _Il se frappa la tête à ce juron. Il était dans le territoire de Dieu… Du moins, du dieu des catholiques.

_Je veux les Clash, les Sex Pistols et un bon vieux Rolling Stones bien anglais à la gloire de la Reine, chef de l'Église Anglicane!_

Lestrade resta bouche bée un instant à cette pensée très inappropriée avant de tout chasser d'un secouement de la tête.

— Heu… vous allez bien, Monsieur?

Il se força à revenir à la réalité. Et porta toute son attention sur ses boots bien abîmées par ses récentes activités et très impropres au sol du Vatican. Alexander McQueen… _Bon, encore du britannique bien londonien!_

Et il était au centre d'un immense parc, au coeur du Vatican, sous le soleil si caractéristique de l'Italie.

— Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

On l'y mena vers l'énième surprise de la journée.

_Dieu, faîtes que ce ne soit pas une Papamobile! _Il savait que le véhicule était réservé aux bains de foule du pape, mais on ne savait jamais.

— Putain…

Il se couvrit immédiatement la bouche par respect pour Marco, jeune prêtre.

Mais comment pouvait-on ne pas jurer devant ce qui lui était offert? Le véhicule sortait tout droit du paradis.

Moteur V8, jantes saillantes, carrosserie parfaite, logo reconnaissable entre tous. C'était une italienne comme on n'en faisait jamais ailleurs.

Marco lui tendit une clé de contact, le visage illuminé par la passion du connaisseur. Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le jouet qu'on lui offrait.

Une Maserati Granturismo, noire, luisante, belle, magnifique, sexy… Moins que Mycroft cependant. Mais s'il pouvait avoir les deux, il mourrait bien tranquille et heureux.

Gregory Lestrade fit le tour du bolide, enthousiaste avant de se donner un nouveau coup à la tête en gémissant. Car bien entendu, il avait fallu que le pouvoir ecclésiastique affirme sa présence sur le véhicule. En effet, les gigantesques armoiries du Saint-Siège ornaient tout le flan gauche de la Maserati.

Marco ignora son hébétude pour s'installer sur le siège du passager. Gregory le suivit sans se faire prier. Même si l'écusson ne le plaisait pas particulièrement, il n'allait quand même pas refuser le privilège de conduire un vrai bolide!

Le moteur démarra au quart de tour et Marco intégra rapidement quelques coordonnées dans la base.

— Elle est neuve. Considérez cela comme un cadeau de Sa Sainteté pour la longue relation entretenue avec la SSA, dit le jeune homme en sortant son téléphone portable dernier cri.

Lestrade reconnut aussitôt un des nombreux portables de la SSA. Ainsi donc, Marco était membre de l'organisation… étrange.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une allée peu fréquentée.

— Où allons-nous?

— Les Archives Secrètes du Vatican, répondit Marco, confiant.

Gregory Lestrade esquissa un rictus approbateur. Il aimait bien ce jeune prêtre A Bêta au culot maîtrisé dans un costume de prêtre bien respectable.

— J'ai fait mes débuts auprès d'Aden si cela peut vous rassurer, aux Etats-Unis, continua Marco.

Gregory éclata de rire avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco**_

_**17 août**_

_**Jour 72**_

Abasourdi, la bouche en "O", il écarta progressivement les bras et dit, dans un souffle d'émerveillement orgasmique:

— Sacramento…

Il fut frappé d'une révélation. Après tant de journées passées à étudier les dossiers, établir la liste des différentes bases scientifiques, opérationnelles et militaires du Circus, Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à retrouver le point de départ.

Sacramento, la capitale de la Californie.

Il savait depuis un certain temps que tout était localisé aux Etats-Unis. Il en était même convaincu. Leurs opérations les plus dangereuses avaient toutes eu un lien avec les Etats-Unis, de près ou de loin malgré quelques haltes en Europe et Asie.

Kalyn Keller avait été kidnappée aux Etats-Unis. Les unités traîtres les plus difficilement démantelées de la SSA étaient localisées aux Etats-Unis même si on connaissait de source sûre l'implication originale de la Roseraie.

_On possède toujours une préférence pour son pays propre._ Malgré les nombreuses bases disséminées au travers le monde, toutes les opérations majeures de la SSA avaient été discutées et étudiées en Asie, et plus particulièrement au sein du triangle Shanghai, Pékin et Hong Kong. La première était la destination favorite des cerveaux pensants qu'incarnaient Mycroft Holmes et Kalyn Keller, la seconde était la base d'informations et de recherches de la SSA et la troisième, enfin, était un peu le siège moral et diplomatique. La SSA n'avait pas réellement de siège à proprement parler. C'étaient les _généraux_ formés par Kalyn, Mycroft, Bai Long, Heleen et quelques autres individus trop malins pour se dévoiler à Sherlock et ses amis qui tenaient lieu de siège.

Le fonctionnement du Circus était similaire. Il existait un conseil dont les membres changeaient assez rapidement. Les têtes pensantes se dénombraient en centaines bien qu'Arthur Winston et Moriarty en étaient les leaders. Désormais morts, Sherlock se hâtait à la découverte des nouveaux cerveaux de l'organisation.

C'était ce qui l'avait amené à s'intéresser aux Etats-Unis. La puissance économique et politique n'écoutait que rarement les tribulations de Mycroft contrairement aux pays européens en général dont les capitales étaient plus proches de l'Asie que ne l'était Washington.

Le président américain, premier Bêta issu de la minorité afro-américaine, n'était pas particulièrement un intime de Mycroft. Ce dernier entretenait une amitié sincère avec la Reine d'Angleterre et la plupart des dirigeants en Asie, et le nouveau président B Bêta français faisait parti de sa longue liste de conquêtes plus ou moins voulues. Kalyn prenait régulièrement des appels des dirigeants d'Europe du Nord et taquinait même la présidente B Alpha italienne. Il en était de même avec l'Australie qui demandait parfois des nouvelles de Bai Long et de nombreux pays africains dont l'Afrique du Sud très proche d'Heleen. Mais rien sur les pays du Golfe Persique, de l'Amérique du Nord et de l'Amérique du Sud. C'étaient sans conteste les territoires du Circus.

Alors Sherlock put examiner davantage l'organisation même des Etats-Unis. Si le nouveau président était plutôt favorable au Protocole de Londres, ses assemblées en étaient complètement fans. Il comprit dès lors l'importance de la présence de la SSA en cette contrée par la présence même du mystérieux Aden.

_La SSA veut conquérir les Etats-Unis en séduisant le président, technique acquise depuis longtemps. _

C'était le travail de Mycroft et de Kalyn. Ils aimaient avoir les leaders dans la poche.

Et c'était ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire puisque le Président écoutait beaucoup trop ses conseillers à la solde du Circus.

Le siège du Circus se cachait donc aux Etats-Unis, Sherlock en était certain. Et il était à Sacramento, capitale de la Californie, contrée lointaine mais développée et riche des Etats-Unis. Il n'y avait pas d'enjeux politiques forts et la presse se pressait davantage autour de la côte Est que de la côte Ouest. La Californie, forte de sa puissance économique et de sa discrétion politique, était le Saint Graal pour le Circus. Los Angeles était trop visité, San Francisco ne possédait pas les meilleures conditions géographiques. Il restait d'autres villes comme Santa Barbara mais elles attiraient davantage les vacanciers et surfeurs que des agents secrets. Ainsi donc, Sacramento était prisée.

— Nous allons à Sacramento, dit-il après un long silence à son auditoire tendu.

— Pourquoi? demanda Anna, abasourdie.

— Parce que le siège du Circus se trouve là-bas même. Bien entendu, ils en ont d'autres, mais celui-ci est particulièrement puissant. Pas le temps d'expliquer.

— Je dois contacter Aden, fit-elle en se précipitant sur un téléphone intraçable.

— Mais qui est cet Aden au final? s'exclama Dimmock suivant sa belle.

— Un collègue, et agent. Pas la peine d'être jaloux, jeta Anna.

— Dimmock, je te prierais de ne pas mêler ta vie sentimentale au travail. Déjà Lestrade et maintenant toi. Scotland Yard devrait revoir son programme de formation, commenta Sherlock en reposant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

— C'est bon, tout est ordre. Mais on a un souci, intervint Ulanov pour dissiper les tensions et recentrer la discussion.

— Nous ne pouvons pas tous y aller. Certains devraient rester ici, comprit aussitôt Sherlock.

Le groupe acquiesça en silence, peu enclin à provoquer un A Alpha en pleine séance de déduction.

— J'irais avec John, reprit Sherlock.

— Une équipe de backup sera sur place. Impossible de vous laisser seuls avec le Circus.

— Parfait!

Le cadet Holmes se leva et disparut on ne savait où, laissant le reste du groupe sur sa faim.

John soupira et se précipita au dehors, à la suite de sa moitié.

*xXx*

_**Quelque part dans le monde,**_

_**17 août**_

_**Jour 72**_

Il pouvait reconnaître cette démarche entre milles, ce visage balafré au premier coup d'oeil. Mycroft Holmes releva sa tête, refoulant un gémissement. Son corps s'était progressivement habitué à la captivité, et il remerciait ses geôliers de lui avoir laissé ses chaînes ainsi que sa dose massive de morphine. Sans elles, il n'aurait pas eu la dignité de faire face à son ancienne connaissance.

L'homme s'avança vers Mycroft. Il lui prit son visage, et le fixa du regard.

— Toujours aussi sexy et adorable. Je pensais qu'avec l'âge, tu deviendrais moins attirant. Mais ta dynamique t'a bien aidée en ce sens. Tu exultes l'A Oméga célibataire et fertile.

Devant le regard froid de l'Homme de Glace, il continua son monologue. Voix mielleuse et costume italien ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

— Ton caractère non plus n'a pas changé. Introverti comme toujours. Ou plutôt je dirais l'Homme de Glace. Arthur avait raison, l'expérience t'a endurcie. Et la mort de William Rothschild également.

Mycroft restait de marbre. Il avait vu pire. Il pouvait tenir. Et puis il commençait à s'ennuyer. Son interlocuteur bavard tombait à pic pour lui redonner de la matière à penser et trier.

— Sais-tu qu'Arthur est mort? C'est bien dommage, il contrebalançait la folie de Moriarty. Contrôler le Royaume-Uni nous est très important, avec la Reine comme alliée. Malheureusement, les circonstances nous ont obligé à l'éliminer… Cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose? Ah oui, bien sûr. Tu n'es plus l'agent d'avant. Tu es désormais un cerveau. Et quel cerveau! Le plus érotique que je n'ai jamais pu côtoyer. Même ton chéri de frère n'arrive pas à ta cheville.

L'homme effleura lentement sa joue. Il gémit de plaisir et se rapprocha davantage de Mycroft.

— Tu sens si bon…

Il lui lécha la mâchoire.

— Et tu es si fertile, si Oméga. Aaaaaah…

L'homme renifla la nuque du captif, bouche entrouverte déposant des baisers langoureux et lascifs. Mycroft fermait les yeux, tentant avec désespoir d'empêcher son corps de répondre.

L'homme était B Alpha. Il grogna devant la saveur piquante de l'oméga emprisonné, ouvrant délicatement sa bouche avant de l'embrasser, dans un souffle rauque et saccadé.

— Quelle magnifique créature tu es, t'offrant à moi de cette manière.

L'homme enfouissait sa langue avec fougue dans la bouche abandonnée de Mycroft. Il tressaillait de plaisir.

— Mais tu me répugnes tout autant.

Il se releva d'un coup et tira la tête de Mycroft vers lui, par ses cheveux. Il le fixa de ses yeux noirs, et lui cracha au visage. L'Oméga se détourna rapidement et grimaça.

— Dimitrov, je te croyais plus calme et réfléchi pour un membre du Conseil confirmé, dit-il en fixant son geôlier.

— J'ai gagné la manche, tu as parlé.

Dimitrov croisa les bras et se tenait désormais à bonne distance de l'homme agenouillé dans ses fluides corporels, sale, brisé, mais pas le moins du monde dérangé.

— Que veux-tu?

— J'ai attendu si longtemps…

— S'il s'agit de ton honneur, tu peux être tranquille. Personne n'est au courant de ta reconversion dans le Circus, Mycroft se lécha délicatement les lèvres, vaine tentative de se donner un semblant de propreté.

— Bien sûr, tu fais toujours corps avec cette maudite Kalyn et cette folle de Daiyu Li.

— Je te répète que je suis le seul et unique agent au courant de ton… changement de camp.

Mycroft l'observait attentivement, nullement dérouté par le comportement lubrique de Dimitrov à son égard. Il était Oméga, et connaissait ses faiblesses.

— Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé. Je t'écoute, dévoile-moi ce qui te dérange.

— Enfin une conversation digne de mon rang. Mycroft, Mycroft, Myc… Souviens-toi de notre amitié passée.

— Ma mémoire est tout à fait intacte, merci de te soucier de moi.

— Albert serait ravi d'apprendre cela, bien qu'il soit au paradis à présent.

Mycroft demeura silencieux. _Gardes ton calme, il te provoque. _

— Nous avons été contraints de l'éliminer. C'était simple.

— Qui, quand, où?

— Je suis surpris que tu n'aie pas été mis au courant du fait. Voyons… C'était le six juin, donc il y a un peu plus de deux mois. J'ai envoyé quelques snipers et ils ont fait le travail dans un parfait timing, à Londres, devant une foule déchaînée.

— Dégâts collatéraux?

— Oh que non! Tu sembles bien imperturbable devant la révélation. Si je me souviens bien, Albert était le colocataire de Will au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas?

— …

— Mais comme tu l'as toi-même dit, les temps changent.

— Effectivement, la calvitie ne te fait pas cadeau, _Dimo_.

— Retour aux surnoms, déjà? Alors autorises-moi à t'appeler _Myc_.

— …

— Maddy.

— Elle était traître.

— C'était ma soeur de coeur.

— Je l'aimais. Mais il fallait choisir entre elle et la paix mondiale.

— Toujours aussi pointilleux sur les discours de paix et de liberté, hein? Vous me dégoûtez tous avec vos… illusions de jeunesse. Rien n'est beau dans ce monde. Tout n'est que décadence et répugnance. Les gens ne se rendent même pas compte à quel point ils sont stupides.

— C'est ce qui nous diffère, toi et moi, Dimitrov. Maddison était une jeune femme remarquable, à la carrière flamboyante.

— Tellement remarquable et naïve qu'elle avait cru bien faire en se portant volontaire pour infiltrer la Roseraie. Victime du syndrome de Stockholm. C'était mon amie, et bien que nous n'étions pas du même sang, je la considérais comme ma soeur.

— Et moi comme ma moitié promise.

— Mycroft, je ne suis pas idiot. Tu t'es vautré dans les bras de William aussitôt après son exécution.

— Je regrette.

— C'était un désastre, avoue-le.

— Et maintenant, tu cherches à te venger. En quoi cela peut t'aider? Maddison est morte et enterrée. Elle n'a pas eu de regret. J'ai recueilli ses propos, ses adieux avant de me faire pardonner. Nous connaissions tous les conséquences d'une trahison de cette envergure. J'aurais rencontré la même fin à sa place. Peut-être même que j'aurais été exécuté par elle. Ou toi.

— Je ne cherche pas la vengeance, mais une justice.

— En intégrant le Circus, gravissant les échelons jusqu'à devenir membre du conseil? Pour un B Alpha traditionaliste comme toi, c'est un comble. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Circus?

L'homme haussa des épaules avant de répondre.

— J'aime leur organisation et leurs moyens colossaux.

— Je ne te crois pas si idiot. Tu étais un des meilleurs. Bai Long en est encore nostalgique, répondit Mycroft dans un ton sarcastique.

— Bai Long ne pense qu'à sa prune. S'il savait où je suis, ce que je fais!

— Détrompes-toi.

— Justice devra être rendue de toute manière.

— En quoi?

Dimitrov lui présenta une liste de noms.

— Tu te trompes de cible, commenta Mycroft, inébranlable.

— Non. Je te connais.

— Kalyn, Daiyu, Bai Long, Heleen… ils sont absents de la liste.

— Parce que j'ai envie de les voir souffrir autant que toi. Le coeur de la SSA sera épargné. C'est pour ton bien. Comment ferais-tu pour te distraire sinon?

— …

— Quel gâchis! Sherlock Holmes est tellement intéressant. J'aurais voulu le prendre sous mon aile. Il possède une prédisposition naturelle pour la vie d'agent. Un individu aussi insensible ferait de grandes choses. Et John Watson, un don du ciel. Je n'ai encore jamais vu d'Oméga aussi Alpha de ma vie. A l'exception de toi et de Bai Long bien entendu.

— Ils ne connaissent rien de cela.

— Ce qui rendra cette opération d'autant plus délicieuse.

— Moriarty et Arthur ont déteint sur toi. Vous adoptez tous ce ton théâtral et identique. A l'exception de vos voix. Je reconnais sans peine que Moriarty était le plus authentique de vous trois.

— Oh, mais pas que. Je pense que Sacha excelle dans ce domaine également. Mais où est-elle? Cela fait si longtemps que je n'entends plus parler d'eux… Aden, Filibert, Sacha, Dean, Elly, Alice…

— Alice est morte, coupa Mycroft.

— Ah oui, bien sûr. Je me rappelle de nos soirées. Elle me manque affreusement.

— …

— Tu devrais prendre un laxatif. La rigidité faciale ne te va pas si bien au final. Un peu de haussement de sourcils, de grimaces et d'écarquillements des yeux te feront le plus grand bien… Mais revenons-en aux faits. Nous entendons beaucoup parler des nouveaux. Voyons-voir cette liste… Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Ethan Miller, Sally Donovan, Paul Dimmock, Anna Ulanov…

Mycroft fixait toujours l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme ami proche et confident par le passé. Un passé bien lointain aux souvenirs doux amers.

— Et un certain Gregory Lestrade.

Il se jeta sur Dimitrov, tirant sur ses chaînes. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Mycroft, posant une main sur son épaule, le sommant de s'agenouiller proprement.

— Tout doux.

Mycroft le fixait avec rage.

— Je vais te tuer!

Dimitrov esquissa un sourire triomphant. Pupilles dilatées, pose dominante, il exaltait de joie et de sadisme.

— Crève! Je t'interdis de toucher à eux. Ils ne t'ont rien fait.

— C'est justement le point.

— Ils ne savent rien de tout cela…

— Oh, mais ils ne tarderont pas à connaître tes exploits. Combien dans ta carrière?

— Laisses-les en dehors de cela. Restons professionnels.

Dimitrov leva un sourcil, et dévisagea son corps meurtri.

— Difficile de garder son sérieux dans un accoutrement pareil. Je te croyais plus élégant et mieux… apprêté.

— C'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

L'Homme de Glace faisait son retour.

— Tu étais et resteras toujours le meilleur d'entre nous. Assassinats, exécutions, conseils, et surtout… la liste tellement longue de tes conquêtes plus ou moins consenties. Sais-tu que rester célibataire relève de l'exploit pour un A Oméga? Avec combien de personnes as-tu eu des relations?

— La perversion ne te sied pas.

— Mais la curiosité, si. J'ai toujours été curieux d'expérimenter une relation avec un A Oméga.

— Séverin était A Oméga. Tu le savais très bien. Vous étiez liés.

— Mais il n'avait pas ton charme… mature.

— Le lien brisé t'a déstabilisé. Tu peux toujours te repentir et revenir dans nos rangs.

— Pour me faire exécuter comme Maddy? Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré. Par ailleurs, j'aime ma vie actuelle. J'ai justement besoin d'une petite gâterie. Qu'en penses-tu?

Mycroft lui cracha au visage.

— Allons, tu es doué pour cela. Tout le monde le savait.

— J'ai pris ma retraite.

— Pas pour ce… ex DI j'en conçois? Et A Alpha. Très séduisant et viril.

Mycroft tira une nouvelle fois sur ses chaînes.

— Il est au Vatican. Une de mes équipes est sur le terrain.

Un silence sourd s'abattit sur eux. Dimitrov souriait toujours, caressant tendrement le visage impassible de l'A Oméga.

_Non, non, non… Pas ça… _

Il continuait ses caresses, effleurant les lèvres tremblantes de peur de Mycroft Holmes qui se taisait devant la menace.

_Gregory…_

Le B Alpha lui prit le visage et huma sa senteur épicée. Le miel avait disparu avec la terreur.

— Non… souffla-t-il.

— Aaaah l'Amour! Je promets de le laisser sain et sauf.

Il se rapprocha davantage de l'A Oméga qui tremblait de désespoir.

— Pas lui.

— Non, pas lui… mais en échange…

Mycroft ne se laissait pas faire. Mais… _Gregory, tout pour lui… _Il fixa le B Alpha, cherchant la raison folle de sa traîtrise, la véritable. Un homme tel que Dimitrov Ostrovski ne pouvait pas finir aux mains de l'ennemi sans raison apparente. Même si la mort prématurée de Séverin et la brisure de lien en conséquence lui avaient été fatales, il ne pouvait pas devenir ainsi. Mais la folie était courante chez les agents, toutes organisations confondues. Et même le plus solide, bon et brave des agents pouvait y succomber. Puis chercher à se venger.

_Sur moi oui, il peut faire n'importe quoi. Mais sur Gregory? Non, jamais. Non. Il est innocent, ignorant de tout… Il n'a pas le droit. _

Mycroft releva son regard déterminé.

— Ah. Parfait, je vois que tu acceptes de te soumettre à moi. C'est si érotique venant de la part du disciple adoré de Bai Long.

Après une énième caresse, Dimitrov défit précipitamment sa ceinture, laissant tomber son pantalon au sol.

Mycroft ouvrit sa bouche et s'exécuta.

* * *

Je suis démoniaque! XD

On en sait un peu plus sur le passé compliqué de Mycroft, pour le meilleur, ou le pire... Et on en sait aussi un peu plus sur les autres personnes qui ont peuplé son passé. J'en dirais plus, au fil des chapitres... Et j'aime bien le parallélisme entre Greg et Myc dans ce chapitre, avec Sherlock entre les deux, comme toujours d'ailleurs, héhéhé! :)

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires! :)


	27. XXV

— XXV —

_**Italie, Venise**_

_**17 août**_

_**Jour 72**_

Daiyu jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa montre. La nuit tombait progressivement sur la place Saint-Marc tandis qu'elle sirotait tranquillement un verre de sangria, au chaud dans un bar huppé de la cité des doges.

C'était sa ville de naissance, elle y avait grandie. Elle tourna le regard lentement autour d'elle, savourant le son de sa langue maternelle, les roulements des consonnes sur des expressions romantiques. L'Italie lui avait tant manquée.

L'Alpha-Oméga leva deux doigts, interpellant un serveur dans sa direction. Elle lui présenta sa nouvelle commande dans un italien parfait.

Elle sortit ensuite un carnet qu'elle venait d'acquérir récemment et inscrivit quelques pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Les lignes s'étalaient progressivement dans un monticule de courbes incompréhensibles. On lui avait maintes fois avoué qu'elle possédait une écriture illisible. Elle avait beau essayé de s'appliquer, mais ses pensées défilaient trop rapidement. Sa main ne suivait jamais le rythme de sa pensée. Alors elle avait abandonné tout espoir, malgré les supplications de ses professeurs et de ses pairs. Maintenant, l'expérience lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Celui qui désirait réellement la lire n'aurait pas de mal à la déchiffrer. Elle soupira et avala quelques olives posées sur sa table avec son verre de Martini. Elle buvait peu, mais osait faire quelques écarts de temps en temps. Ce soir, elle avait particulièrement envie de se remémorer les impressions de Venise.

Venise, sa ville de prédilection avec Paris et Milan, était son ancre. Sa villa l'attendait, et elle comptait bien y faire un tour. Personne ne la louait, plus depuis la crise économique et la nouvelle tendance qui visait à diviser les villas en appartements. Daiyu ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre. Elle affectionnait beaucoup trop les nombreux souvenirs accumulés dans cette résidence. C'était un retour à la source pour celle qui avait passé presque toute sa vie à vagabonder.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de lien particulier avec les lieux et les choses matérielles de la vie. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie ni asiatique ni européenne. C'était sans doute le lot des enfants métisses. Et même si sa famille possédait une bonne partie de l'Asie et Hong Kong, elle n'en avait que faire. Ses relations avec Bai Long et la famille Li s'arrêtaient à sa douce mère, magnifique A Oméga tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un A Alpha sans le sou et musicien. Mais l'Italie, et surtout Venise, lui procurait toujours un pincement au coeur inavouable.

Et puis elle était partie en vagabondage, dans le monde entier. Tout ça, pour accomplir une mission qu'elle savait sans fin. Les recherches ne pouvaient jamais se terminer. Et malgré toutes ses découvertes et écrits, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Le travail était trop conséquent. Sa seconde mission était plus simple. Elle concernait un certain Arthur Winston et une organisation du nom du Circus. Le nom lui donnait encore des fous rires isolés, mais elle ne prenait jamais à la légère les menaces proférées. Son mari et Bêta lié en était mort.

Et voilà que Kalyn lui annonçait qu'Arthur Winston avait été retrouvé mort, pendu, à Downing Street.

C'était stupide.

Tant de temps perdu à le débusquer pour rien donc… _Mais non_, comme le lui rappelait encore et encore Kalyn. Son amie lui répétait inlassablement depuis leurs retrouvailles que sans ses efforts, Winston aurait été vivant et épargné. _Bullshit!_

Elle rit jaune avant de reposer son stylo. Le carnet était Moleskine, le stylo… un truc qu'elle avait ramassé on ne savait où. Elle se regarda dans le reflet de la glace pour tomber sur une cascade de cheveux broussailleux et des lèvres affinées par le stress et le désespoir.

Elle vivait encore dans le passé. Cela la tuerait.

Inspirant profondément, Daiyu se contint de pleurer. Cela n'était pas digne d'une A Alpha! Elle se considérait toujours comme Alpha, c'était sa psychologie. Oméga était horrible. Elle n'aimait pas sa physionomie, en décalage avec ses pensées. Mais Alpha-Oméga était sa dynamique, elle ne s'en cacherait jamais.

Comme ses pensées divaguaient en cette soirée!

Et elle avala d'une traite son verre.

Une larme coula sur ses joues rougies par l'alcool. Son regard s'embua tandis que les mots continuaient de couler, couler, couler…

_If you ask me plainly I would glady say_

_I'd like to have you round just for them rainy days_

_I like the touch of your hand, the way you make no demands_

_Our love is easy_

Et Kalyn enroulait ses syllabes sur des paroles de Melody Gardot qu'elle exposait à un auditoire conquis, sans savoir que c'était leur passé qui se déroulait, tranchant de réalisme et de regrets.

_Our love was never easy, Kalyn… full of hatred and misunderstanding. We weren't meant to be, that's all. _

Au même moment, Daiyu se prenait la tête entre des mains tremblantes, laissant l'alcool faire son effet et ses pensées divaguer. Elle avait terminé sa mission… Arthur Winston était mort.

Kalyn Keller berçait ses souvenirs et pensées de sa voix suave, rythmant les pleurs silencieux de l'Alpha-Oméga.

En effet, que lui restait-il à présent?

— Mycroft…

Et puis, la mélodie continuait, accompagnant les chants de Kalyn, mélancolique et nonchalante dans une longue robe Oscar de la Renta.

_Our love is easy_

_Like water rushing over stone_

_Oh, our love is easy, like no love I've ever known_

_Physically speaking we were made to last_

_Examine all the pieces of our recent past_

_There's your mouth of tears_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Our love is easy_

Regrets, elle n'avait que des regrets. Elle ravala un énième sanglot, tentant de reprendre le cours de la mélodie pour faire honneur à une Kalyn derrière son micro.

Et si elle n'était pas allée avec eux, si elle n'avait pas refusé Kalyn, si… si…

Si elle n'avait pas accepté de se lier avec Will.

— Oh Will…

L'amour de sa vie. Triste, bel amour de sa vie.

Une tragédie en soi. Un destin propre aux Li.

Ils trouvaient l'amour, mais jamais ils ne le gardaient. Au final, c'était la mort qui les accueillait. Chacun, tous y passaient, les uns après les autres dès que l'amour et le bonheur les frappaient.

Une tragédie. Et Will n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire son chant du cygne.

_Every time we meet it's like the first we kiss_

_Never growing tired of this endlessness_

_It's a simple thing, we don't need a ring_

_Our love is easy_

_Our love is easy_

_Like water rushing over stone_

_Oh, our love is easy, like no love I've ever known_

Et les mots continuaient de se déverser, dans la fin d'une mélodie triste et réelle, les paroles soi-disant joyeuses dissimulant un passé malheureux.

Daiyu renifla plusieurs fois. Un autre verre lui fut posé devant ses yeux embués. Elle se savait im-présentable ainsi, affalée, noyée dans le peu d'alcool qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à digérer.

Et Kalyn enchaînait sur une reprise d'Hindi Zahra, baissant d'une octave et enivrant la salle de ses intonations américaines. Car lorsque la B Alpha chantait, son accent du fin fond des Etats-Unis resurgissait, comme si le passé la rattrapait.

Quant à Daiyu Li, elle continua de rêver d'un passé lointain et oublié.

*xXx*

_**Italie, Venise**_

_**17 août**_

_**Jour 72**_

Le pape n'était pas aussi intimidant qu'au premier abord. Au contraire, il possédait un visage paisible et joyeux, prêt à consoler ceux dans le besoin. Il était Bêta mâle, comme tous les membres du clergé. Les bêtas mâles incarnaient ce rôle à la perfection: contrôlés, calmes, bienveillants et surtout, pas de crainte de fonder une famille sans le vouloir. En ceci, le pape était une belle incarnation de son spécimen.

Mais Gregory savait que tout n'était qu'apparence. On ne devenait pas pape simplement en raison de sa physionomie et de sa bonhomie. Et il ne tarda pas à voir ses soupçons se révéler corrects.

— Le jour de mon élection, je me demandais encore quel nom j'allais choisir. Cela a le mérite de montrer à quel point cette élection m'avait prise au dépourvu. Mais dès les premiers cris de la foule, je savais ce que je devais faire… Mes prédécesseurs avaient fourni un travail considérable dans la modernisation du clergé et redoré quelque peu l'image un peu poussiéreuse du Vatican. Lorsque j'ai dévoilé mon nouveau nom, quelques sourcils s'étaient levés, battant même les records. J'en ris encore.

Le pape Jean-François tendit le bol de chocolats à un Gregory encore raide timide. Il rit devant la pétrification de l'A Alpha, les yeux scintillants de bonhomie.

— Le chocolat est condamnable pour l'homme d'Église que je suis. La gourmandise est un vilain pêché. Mais on peut bien se délecter de quelques douceurs de temps à autres, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que vous avez apprécié la Maserati. C'est également une de mes faiblesses et passion commune d'avec Mycroft et Kalyn… Hmm… En bref, lorsque j'ai annoncé mon nom à la curie, j'ai eu droit à quelques… pauses, remarques, puis rires compatissants de ceux qui m'étaient proches. Deux jours plus tard, je recevais un appel téléphonique de Bai Long en personne. C'était une expérience unique. Mais qui peut supporter Bai Long au téléphone?

Gregory ne s'était toujours pas relâché pour autant. Il s'agrippait les genoux et esquissait un sourire forcé. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de sortir quelque chose d'inappropriée.

— Je lui ai fait comprendre que le souverain pontife n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Les conséquences m'ont prises au dépourvu. Loin de me voir exclu de l'Asie, ce qui était fort probable en raison de l'influence du Dragon Blanc et de son caractère, il a décidé de m'inclure dans nombre de ses réunions diplomatiques, pas comme pape mais sous mon nom de naissance, Hans von Diesbach, refusant de me reconnaître pour ma fonction donc. Il m'a eu: échec et mat diplomatique. Et pourtant, j'étais déjà bon diplomate, si j'en crois la position que j'occupais. Heureusement que l'équilibre s'est rétablie au fil du temps. Mais je parle trop. Alors, qui êtes-vous Gregory Dale Lestrade?

L'A Alpha en question déglutit difficilement avant de se raidir davantage.

— Vous me rappelez William Rothschild lors de notre première rencontre. Le pauvre homme était crispé comme un pain d'épice… Excusez-moi, mes origines suisses-allemandes ressurgissent parfois. Je suis plutôt rassuré de constater que vous ne ressemblez pas à la princesse Daiyu Li. Mes connaissances A Alphas se comptent sur les doigts de la main, et la plupart ne me sont pas très commodes. Daiyu est adorable soi-disant, mais une véritable terreur.

Gregory écarquilla des yeux. Jean-François esquissa un sourire en coin et continua, sous les encouragements silencieux de son interlocuteur muet.

— Voyez cette cheminée… Plusieurs fois, j'ai dû l'empêcher de griller des saucisses sur le feu. Je pense que cela vous donne une idée de la Daiyu à dix-sept ans, en pleine crise de révélation Alpha-oméga. Heureusement que Mycroft Holmes était là. Un doux garçon toujours prêt à m'aider et une éponge à connaissances. J'en parle encore de lui à mon secrétariat. La plupart sont des jeunes hommes formés depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Bien qu'honorables, ils manquent de passion. A l'exception du jeune Marco, envoyé ici de force par Heleen Banaart. Sa tornade de fils n'en pouvait plus de son énergie débordante et j'avais justement besoin d'un nouveau garde du corps contre le Circus et la Roseraie. Les gardes suisses et le service du Saint-Siège ne suffisent pas… Pas assez de permissions pour accéder aux informations, voyez-vous. Et deux ans plus tard, il se décidait à rejoindre les ordres.

Marco Fanucchi, justement aux côtés du pape, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté.

— Mycroft m'est très cher. J'espère que vous comprenez cela. Je n'autorise personne à lui faire du mal, malgré ses erreurs passées et son acharnement à se torturer l'esprit.

Hans von Diesbach le dévisagea sous ses lunettes rectangulaires et très modernes pour un pape. C'était l'homme qui lui parlait, dans un costume classique de ville, le faisant passer aisément pour un médecin ou un avocat. Il ne représentait pas sa fonction, mais lui-même. Et tout portait à croire qu'il avait embrassé le rôle de grand-père, en remplacement de Bai Long. Les deux dirigeants étaient de personnalités complètement opposées. Gregory se sentit relâcher ses épaules.

— J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous, et c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici. Je ne sais pas comment Bai Long vous a annoncé cette rencontre, mais au vue de votre réaction, je pense qu'il n'a pas été très explicite…

Gregory laissa transparaître un rictus maladroit qui fit rire son interlocuteur très compréhensif.

— Appelez-moi Hans, ou Diesbach en privé. Mycroft et Kalyn le font déjà et je prends soin de distinguer ma fonction de ma personne. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Lestrade nia de la tête.

— Bien. Voici donc les documents que je voulais vous montrer. Ils sont strictement à consulter sur place et confidentiels.

Diesbach lui tendit un paquet de feuilles disparates et en désordre.

— Je les ai passé en revu mais j'ai été dans l'incapacité de les trier correctement. Les gribouillis de Daiyu sont notoires dans le monde universitaire. Jusqu'à présent, seuls Mycroft, Kalyn et Bai Long sont en mesure de les lire sans effort.

Il lui tendit encore deux autres paquets.

— Je suis officiellement le bureau de poste de ces trois énergumènes comme les appelle si bien Bai Long… Pour une fois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde… quand même, envoyer leurs souvenirs loufoques à cette adresse. J'avoue être un pape excentrique et aimer les choses hors du commun, mais mes goûts ont parfois des limites...

Gregory referma enfin sa mâchoire. Il inspecta le salon aménagé au coeur des Archives Secrètes du Vatican. Effectivement, il était rempli d'objets plus ou moins déplacés pour la fonction de la pièce.

— Regardez cette statue de Donald Duck… Encore un envoi facétieux de Daiyu. Et là, ces parapluies en forme d'animaux… tous venant de Mycroft. Cette collection de films de James Bond et ces boules à neiges également. J'ai même reçu un cupcake en bois. Kalyn ne fait pas dans la dentelle non plus. On a eu droit à la livraison d'un magasin entier de Prada l'année dernière, après la réception d'une des premières éditions des écrits du Marquis de Sade en… latin.

Et enfin, Gregory Lestrade éclata de rire.

*xXx*

_**Italie, Venise**_

_**18 août**_

_**Jour 73**_

Kalyn Keller regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, assises au bord d'un canaux, seules dans le noir de la ville. Daiyu se remettait encore de sa gueule de bois, mais elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et semblait résolue à lui parler et en français s'il vous plaît. Daiyu Li était d'un tempérament lunatique, constamment tiraillée entre la folie, la dépression et l'action. C'était propre aux Alphas-Omégas.

— J'ai tout envoyé à Diesbach, comme toujours, murmura la princesse déshéritée.

— …

— Il n'est pas que l'objet de nos blagues, K. J'avais des informations trop secrètes pour les laisser aux mains de papi. Et Hans est très malin. Il a cette capacité de paraître sympathique et naïf alors qu'il est tout le contraire. Au final, il a retourné la partie d'échec contre mon grand-père…

— Gregory est au Vatican, ajouta Kalyn avec malice.

— Je te reconnais trop bien ici, K… Avoir retourné les projets d'Heleen et de Bai Long en notre faveur, bravo! murmura l'Alpha-Oméga.

— … informations sur le Circus ou la Roseraie?

— Sur les deux. La plupart constituent des écrits théoriques sur l'origine des dynamiques et autres.

— Bai Long, Mycroft et moi-même sommes au courant de cela. Je te rappelle que tu leur en as informé toi-même.

— Je suis désolée, K. Myc et moi avons décidé de tout garder secret mais avec les récents évènements, il faut que tu le saches. Au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose.

— Mycroft devait retourner sur tes traces pour découvrir les motivations réelles du Circus et de la Roseraie, n'est-ce pas?

— Oui.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout.

— Non.

— Daiyu… que cherchez-vous au juste?

— Pas moi, mais Myc. C'était une idée à lui. Il a bien changé… je ne le savais pas capable de cela.

— Gouverner le monde forge un homme.

— Je veux dire… je pensais que mes recherches suffisaient à tout expliquer, ce qui est vrai. Mais Myc a vu plus loin, plus longtemps dans le temps. Il a intégré des paramètres que j'avais occulté comme l'impact sur la société, les gouvernements, l'économie…

— Inutile de tourner autour du pot, Merry.

— Il veut garder les deux organisations et maintenir leurs influences.

— C'est impossible, on court à la catastrophe!

— Myc a pensé à tout. Selon lui, il est impossible de changer les mentalités des populations aussi rapidement. Tant que les hommes resteront libres de leurs pensées, ils soutiendront des thèses désuètes. Il faut donc les canaliser.

— Myc planifie donc de contrôler le Circus et la Roseraie?

Daiyi lança un regard désespéré à Kalyn, avant d'acquiescer.

— C'est impossible, répondit la B Alpha.

— C'est pour cela qu'il est parti, seul. Il veut prendre le temps de bien évaluer toutes les possibilités, et mes recherches l'aident en ceci. Il va être surpris cependant. Je ne suis pas aussi brillante que lui, mais elles ne vont pas lui être inutiles. Certaines de mes thèses peuvent même changer le monde à jamais... Il faut qu'il le sache pour revoir ses plans...

Merry observait les canaux immobiles de la nuit tombante, se réchauffant les mains.

— Et dire qu'on veut détruire le Circus et la Roseraie, murmura abattue Kalyn.

— Oui, il le faut, du moins, en partie. Mais il faudrait à terme les restructurer. Comme une grande entreprise au bord de la faillite dont il faut changer les têtes pensantes.

— Et comment?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais Diesbach est au courant.

— Ne me dis pas que le pape prévoit de tout révéler à Gregory.

— Il est trop tard pour l'en empêcher.

— Je savais qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de Bai Long et d'Heleen, mais seulement pour nous aider…

— Oui, et c'est pour cela. Diesbach est au courant depuis longtemps. Myc lui a fait savoir ses plans, tout comme moi. Mycroft a embobiné habilement Heleen et Bai Long avec des plans moins importants comme la nécessité d'enquêter sur la Roseraie et le Circus… En comme prévu, vous avez suivi sa ligne directrice et amené la Roseraie à provoquer une guerre entre le Circus et la SSA pour enquêter sur les deux organisations paisiblement, les esprits détournés. Donc, pendant que Sherlock et les autres jouent avec le Circus et la Roseraie, toi, Greg, Heleen, Aden et quelques autres dans le secret enquêtent également sur nos ennemis. Et tout cela, pendant que Mycroft s'occupe de planter des taupes tranquillement.

— Qui?

— Je ne sais pas exactement, mais j'ai ouïe dire que Filibert est dedans.

— Cela explique pourquoi il tient tant à s'infiltrer dans la Roseraie. Et dire qu'on le croyait tous de notre côté… Je veux dire… de notre côté du plan. Il a donc des contacts avec Myc?

Kalyn comprenait peu à peu les plans originaux et géniaux de Mycroft Holmes. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle, alerte. Elless étaient constamment sur leur garde, on ne savait jamais.

— Oui. Et il comptait également t'en faire part. Malheureusement, comme tu me l'as annoncé, il est introuvable. Alors j'ai pensé tout te raconter.

— Bai Long ne va pas aimer cela.

— Mon grand-père est honorable mais très têtu. C'est un Li, et comme tout membre de cette famille illustre, il est formé dès son plus jeune âge à la pensée Li. Or, elle n'est pas parfaite. Si je n'étais pas si têtue et rebelle, j'aurais sans doute refusé les plans de Mycroft. Mais avec le recul…

— Il a raison.

— Oui, K. Oui. Notre ami a raison, on n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être égoïste.

— Il nous a tourné en bourriques comme d'habitude. J'espère maintenant que Sherlock va rester discret car le connaissant, il va tout découvrir très rapidement. Il a déjà des soupçons sur Greg, alors...

— Gregory Lestrade est un acteur doué. C'est pour cela qu'il nous le faut dans la confidence. Et je compte mettre Sherlock au courant.

— Pas tout de suite. Il faut laisser le temps à Myc de revenir dans le monde des vivants et de remanier ses plans en fonction de tes recherches.

— Mais je pense que c'est déjà fait.

Merry éclata de rire, imitée par Kalyn, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la santé psychologique de son amie. Elle devenait dangereuse de jours en jours.

* * *

Bon, bon, ça avance, ça avance! Beaucoup de blahblah, mais il faut bien qu'on se rende compte du génie de Myc, non?

Et comme toujours, merci à tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité!


End file.
